


I Offer My Name to You

by sunshinelou



Series: SAGA ONE OF THE OFFERING SERIES [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Falling In Love, First Time, Hellhounds, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seven Deadly Sins, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witches, but like not the anime lol, i think i write pretty good sex scenes, like this is my first time writing that kind of thing so be gentle with me, realizing that this isn't really a slow burn is it, this is also kind of stupid like what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 84,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelou/pseuds/sunshinelou
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is a demon wolf. His mother was a demon, his father was a wolf. And after the violent death of his father, the entombment of his mother, his feelings hallowed themselves out, the wolf feeling as if he did not do enough to protect the only family he's ever had. After leading his kingdom to victory in the Great War, he denounced himself as king and focused on being the alpha of the Fukurodani Kingdom.But in the midst of winning, he crossed a witch and has been cursed with a half phased form of a demon, unable to truly be alpha and demon at once. Angered by his disposition, he swears of all forms of partnership. He focused solely on leading his kingdom, keeping his people safe and trying everything to become fully wolf, man and demon.But an unexpected mate comes along and changes everything.





	1. I: giving / THE BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> What y'all should know:
> 
> I suck at summaries :(
> 
> Akaashi got TWO DADS. GAY DADS. BOOP
> 
> Kuroo rules Fukurodani Kingdom even tho he's Nekoma I knowwww
> 
> This is werewolf dynamics, NOT alpha/beta/omegas. So there are pack functions. The hierarchy is ALPHA / BETA / GEMMA / TRACKERS / PACK MEMBERS / OMEGAS
> 
> There are chosen mates, rare however so people can also mate whoever they'd like.
> 
> There are no such things like heats/ruts in this one.
> 
> There is a Moon Goddess. she's a bad bitch. boop. 
> 
> You mate also doesn't have to be the same race as you (i.e wolf/wolf pairings, human/fairy pairings, vampire/demon pairings)
> 
> Demons ALSO have a hierarchy: 72 DEMONS OF SOLOMONS (roles such as kings, lords, knights, etc) / GENERALS / LEADS / SUBBCUS-INNCUBUS / FOOT SOLDIERS (more to come later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll help if I do a small character description at the beginning of the chapter so hopefully that clears up any small confusion.
> 
> Q: I'm night and turning 20 in march. When's yalls bday?

**CHARACTER INTRO:**  

 **AKAASHI YUTO:** father of Akaashi Keiji and Beta of the second sector. Did not participate in Great Wars. Werewolf/lupin and over 300 years old, appearing to be 30 or so. Lead Trainer of the village. Teases Touma a lot and reminds him that he's taller even though Touma's older Tends to be loud and bash, making quick but smart decisions. Calmer that his partner Touma when it comes to Keiji but just as protective. 

  * 勇- Yuu, meaning _courage, cheer up, be in high spirits, bravery, heroism_  
  * 斗- To, You meaning  _Big Dipper, sake dipper_  



**AKAASHI TOUMA:** younger father of Akaashi Keiji and Beta of the second sector werewolf/lupin. Did not participate in Great Wars. 300 years old, appearing to be 30 or so. The recorder of the village. Teases Yuto a lot and reminds him that he's stronger. More soft spoken and gentle but has a lot of dark power, more menacing of fiercely protective of Keiji. 

  * 鉄- Touma meaning iron, 顛 - Touma, meaning  _overturn, summit, origin, (_ 屠- Touma) meaning  _slaughter, butcher, slay_  (Side note: The name has a lot of other  _dope_ meanings but these were my favorite for this character) 



**.**

**.**

**.**

**“FATHER!”** Akaashi scowls, slapping his father's hand away from the bowl. He hissed, as if it actually hurt, then chuckled. Yuto then grips the boy's shoulders from behind, kissing his son on the cheek.

 

“Honey, you know I cannot resist my son’s _and_ husband’s cooking. It is truly a small piece of heaven.” Akaashi felt his father move from the left of him and to the right, probably to Akaashi's papa. Akaashi could hear them kiss and he gags playfully. He count 28 seconds before stirring the eggs. Akaashi stops, letting the eggs sit and cook a bit.

 

“Oh stop, you can’t even see us!” Touma, Akaashi’s papa says, probably red in the face since Akaashi could hear his father is cooing at him. He usually does that when papa’s being bashful.

 

“My ears still work don’t they?” Akaashi lifts the plate off the heating pad, feeling around the table for the large plate. His fingers grace the round curve of it and he dumps the eggs on it. A ding rings in the kitchen. He takes two steps back and a step to the left, feeling for the handle of the oven. Akaashi blindly reaches out, looking for the edge of the pan. He grips it and bit by bit pull it out, the smell of bread filling the room.

 

“How many times have I told you to use a hand cloth?” Father yells, grabbing his son's hand and putting the cooking cloth over it. Akaashi clicks his tongue, rolling his eyes at his father's unnecessary protectiveness, pulling the porridge all the way out as well, closing the oven. Akaashi absolutely detest porridge but his parents like it so he makes it most mornings.

 

“Bring this to the table won’t you?” Akaashi asks, standing with the pot in his hands. One of his parents releases the pot from his grip. Akaashi turns completely around, facing away from the oven. “Papa, which way is my cane?” he asks. Instead of him answering, Akaashi feels the cool metal of his cane in the palm of his hand. He frowns. “Papa, I am capable of walking.”

 

His papa kisses his forehead, his breath the scent of toothpaste. “You’re my little one, is all. Now,” he pauses and hooks his arm around his son's, the one not occupied with his stick. “Let’s eat, yeah?”

 

“You mean to tell me the _all_ important Beta doesn’t have any work this early morning?” Akaashi teases. Most mornings, his papa wasn’t able to do much more than make coffee-for him and father. Tea with cream for Akaashi- Sometimes they wouldn’t see him until dinner.

 

“Yeah you’d think they’d have me working that much. Being that I’m much more organized. But _noooo_ , I’m stuck training. Hmph!” His dad answers and Touma makes an indignant squawk, which starts their bantering. Akaashi smiles to himself.

 

Both Baba and Papa are betas of the 2nd linkage, first sector. In simpler terms, they lived within the area closest to the Kingdom and since the surrounding areas are broken into fours, they were the top, north sector or commonly known as the 1st sector. The first linkage would obviously be the Kingdom itself, called the Capital City. It takes a circle shaped and that makes the cities to take that shape wrapped around all sides of it, making it the center.

 

Their village is mostly made up of warriors and the best trackers. Along with a couple of persuaders. One of them, even with the protest of both his fathers, was once Akaashi. Touma does all the mapping and recording for the Alpha. Births, deaths, marriages and things of that nature was what his papa handles well. Yuto was a lot less good with numbers but makes up for it in brute strength, being the trainer of all warriors.

 

They aren’t Akaashi's real parents of course. But they’ve raised him as their real son.

 

“What’s your schedule today kiddo?” his father says with a mouthful of food. Akaashi heard a small slap, telling his papa is scowling him for it.

 

He touched around the table, finding the sauce and dripping it into his miso soup. “I’ve finished up the blankets. I’ve been meaning to give it to the children’s school. Shirofuku-san has also asked for those books so I must get that to her. And I think that’s about it…” he bit his lip thinking. “Oh! Oikawa-san got candles for me. They have the peach one and I must get it before it’s out!” Akaashi spoke quickly and almost to himself, clear excitement regardless of how monotone his voice sounded. Both his fathers laughs.

 

“Your homework is done? What did your teacher say?” Father asked, his voice tightening up a bit. No doubt his papa was eyeing him for his change in tone.

 

Akaashi had been removed for school, being that it was questionable whether it was beneficial for a blind boy to attend. He honestly didn’t put up a fight when the suggestion came up. But his fathers were livid. _How dare you try to deny her education?_   Touma had asked, but he was too busy trying to calm Yuto down. In the end, it made sense however. Akaashi couldn’t write on a straight line, he had no idea the positions of numbers in equations and he couldn’t read because he couldn’t see. It didn’t hurt any less though.

 

 _You are smart. You’ll always be smart._ Papa had told him that night after he saw all the torn children books laid out in front of Akaashi. He hadn't cried since he was ten or so. Now fifteen years later at 25 here he was crying because he couldn't couldn’t read a book as simple as children’s folklore.

 

“I’ve finished. I had Oikawa grade the comprehension. Aced it. That’s as much as I could do though.” Akaashi mumble, stuffing more soup into his mouth.

 

“Alright. Go run your errands then.” His papa said. “Yuto can clean up the kitchen.”

 

His father let out a noise, but silenced himself. His papa probably sending him a look.

 

“ _Tooooouma..._ ” his father whines.

 

“If you can eat the food as fast as you did, the dishes will only take half the time. I swear to every soul in heaven all you do is…” his papa’s lecturing faded as Akaashi walked closer to the door, a small smile on his face and his bag filled with blankets.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BECAUSE** their land was closest to the Kingdom, they lived a pretty good life. Domestic for lack of a better word. Other packs don't have ovens or lights and lived a more primitive life as the alpha would put it. They lived a simply more nomadic lifestyle. However, each linkage has a symbol and capabilities. Every Kingdom has linkages divided into fours; north, south, east, west. It it like one big circle, The Capital right in the middle. We are to the rest the world known as the Black Kingdom or Fukurodani with only two Linkages, the Kingdom and the 2nd Linkage for a total of four villages. Some have five, others have only their kingdom city. They lived in sector north and are known for the best meats, warriors and trackers. The closest neighbors, sector east are the best craftsmen, trading and tools. Anything once broken can easily been fixed by them. They say you can tell by how dry or rough their hands are.

 

Akaashi have never met another persuaders because he was the only one in his village but sometimes they had come for trading. Most however come the Red Kingdom, Nohebi. Akaashi’s sector is well mixed but the some villages don't mingle. The majority of Nohebi’s members are of persuaders, men and women alike. They are describes to be sneaky and always striking up deals. If they came to Fukurodani, they'd become hosts and escorts working in the urban inner city of the Kingdom. That's where most of the selling clubs and markets are. They usually have a temptress, sultry vibe to them. Although genetics don’t always play a part in abilities, many have bright, nearly unnatural eyes that were narrow and always seemed half closed. And then there’s Emerald Kingdom, Aobajohsai, who are known as innovators. They usually have very pessimistic or sarcastic remarks. However, they are skilled in planning battles. The Ivory or Date Tech Kingdom were known to be the best blacksmiths and had were all giants, no one shorter than 5’10 in adulthood. After The Blue Kingdom and Violet Kingdom, whose characteristics Akaashi knew nothing about, there are no sector divisions, just a more rural landscape. A lot less urbanized and “not as forward thinking” as the Alpha would say. His father just tells him they are smaller packs that don’t have a monarchy.

 

Of course there are outliers. We mixed and mingle. People fight to get into a certain linkage and others are mated into one. His pack has a couple of persuaders, and a few blacksmiths. Other linkages mix in as well. There are even some wolves that don’t identify with any of those four characteristics. He for example, am not a wolf. However, they have chosen Akaashi to be a persuader. Those that can leer an enemy to a vulnerable spot to have them killed. Rogues packs have filtered through, power-hungry. Wolves with packs do not mind rogues. However, when innocent lives are taken, Alphas will kill them off without trial. Akaashi has lead 42 Alpha Rogues to their death. 29 of their followers that thought they could escape and were shamed for running before death.

 

 _It’s a weird thing to know you are reason why someone is dead. You did kill by your own hand but there’s still blood on them._ His fathers don’t approve. They view it as a dangerous and highly degrading job. Hundreds of years before, persuaders were simply use for childbearing or sex services. Only people of lowly status held that job. Then brothels had people making wages of it. Now, it’s a means of war, along with however else people choose to use it. And the Alpha bestowed it upon Akaashi.

 

Akaashi took it in stride. At least he had capability of doing _something_. They taught him minimal fighting skills. He had learned to lean heavy on all his other senses. To be able to register sounds and movement for a few feet away or tell who some was by their steps so he could defend himself. It didn’t matter to Akaashi who spoke ill of him. They always have.

 

From the moment two young betas found a silent, wide-eyed newborn in the woods, with only the wooden bowl he layed in and a brown blanket to match, they pack has always been weary of Akaashi. When the film of his eyes slowly grew thicker, worsening his vision at the tender age of three to the point where now—Akaashi only being able to see slight shadows and light—they didn’t trust him. A blind boy being able to walk straight, cook, sew without even pricking his fingers, Akaashi never belonged.

 

The boy is brought out of his thoughts when he hears the bell above his head ring. He had made it to the bookshop and didn't even realize it. Akaashi says a quiet _good morning_ to the person who had exited. He clicks his cane against the door, feeling for the handle of the door before pushing it open.

 

“Good morning to- oh hello Akaashi-kun! How were you dear?”

 

He smiles in the direction of her voice, his hands fidgeting a bit. He did not need eyes to know the feeling of people looking at him. He tried to imagine the look. Some of anger, others a weary glance.

 

“Hello Shirofuku-san. I'm here to return those books I borrowed.” He unclasped the bag, pulling two books and holding them in front of her. The weight is taken from his hands and he could hear her shuffling about.

 

“Just call me Shiro boy. And thank you very much! Will you be getting any other books today? I have some recommendations I think you'll love! My little girl just finished and she thinks they are golden.” Shirofuku-san gushes and he laughed lightly at her reaction.

 

Shirofuku was the select few that dealt well with Akaashi. Being that her own child is lacking an arm, Akaashi believes she grew a soft spot for him that way.

 

“I'm a bit busy today so I'll have to decline. And father is getting a bit fatigued since I've been keeping him up so late at night to read to me.” He says, a bit embarrassed.

 

“Oi! Tell him he needs to buck up! Well I hold those books until you're good and ready. And that'll give the old man some resting time. Let me walk you outta here.” Before Akaashi could refuse, her gentle hand held his arm, leading towards the exit.

 

“Where you off to now?” Shirofuku asked

 

“I'm off to the school to give out these blankets.” He says as he motions to the large bags over his shoulders.

 

“I take one of those.” A voice from behind says while taking a bag from his hand. “And I got the other.”

 

He smiles softly, turning to face the boy he knows is grinning back at him. “Hello Oikawa-san. I am very capable of carrying those. You know this, right?”

 

“Of course. But what kind of man who I be seeing you carry such a heavy load?” Oikawa-san answers, turning Akaashi by his shoulder and pushing him to walk. He shouts a goodbye over his shoulder to Shirofuku-san, who gives a joyful goodbye back.

 

“And you know it's weird to add _san_ to my name. We've been mates since we were crawling. You do know that right?” Oikawa said, his voice full of sarcasm.

 

“I don't always add it-” Akaashi starts.

 

“You do.” Oikawa says, voice deadpanned.

 

“I just wanna be respectful. You're just a brute so of course don't understand.”

 

“A brute wouldn't be this kind to carry your bags, Kaashi-chan.”

 

Although Akaashi has never seen his face, his papa told him that Oikawa-san was very handsome. Wipsy and full brown hair and bright brown eyes to match. Oikawa’s was pale and he had freckles on the tops of his shoulders. The girls fawn over how his dimples, they were to _"die for."_ And although Akaashi wasn’t short himself, Oikawa stood inches above him. They have been friends since primary school. Oikawa offered to be Akaashi's guide and help him any and everywhere. 

 

“Ow! Whatcha have to Hit me for, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whined as the other bag was taken out of Akaashi's hand.

 

“Because you're a bother, running off like that to leave me with all the hard work. Afternoon, Akaashi-san.” The shorter man greeted politely.

 

He was what Oikawa would call Akaashi's right. Hence why they always stood on both sides of Akaashi. Iwa looked a lot meaner and was stronger, as Oikawa described him. He kept a neutral face most of the time with a furrowed brow. He had dark eyes and matching spiky hair, his skin a warm brown.

 

“Goodness, how many blankets did you make? Surely there isn’t this many school children?” Oikawa complains.

 

“As many blankets as there are children. But you know not all the parents will accept my charity.” Akaashi answers. “Now stop complaining. You’re the one who took if off my hands aren’t you?”

 

Oikawa mumbles under his breath and Iwazumi elbows him in his side. “I cannot understand that. How come they wouldn’t accept something as harmless as a blanket?” Oikawa asked out loud. Akaashi shrugs his shoulders. The people here have never been honest and open with how they feel about him. But shoving him in the shoulders, supposedly running out of material or outright ignoring Akaashi gives him a good idea of how they feel. Akaashi was an outsider to them and why would they want a gift from someone they don’t trust?

 

They reachd the school and as the boys help Akaashi up the stairs he heard the front doors swing open. “Akaashi! Come in, come in!” The head mistress, Nana greets him. “Good to see you boys as well! Akaashi the kids have been waiting for you.” Her heels click and the boys and he follows after her. A wooden door creaks as it swings open. “Children, we have guests who’ve come with your gifts!”

 

A round of cheers from school children reach Akaashi's ears and he smiles. Soon enough hands around reaching for his trousers and tugging at him. “What do you got for us Miss Akaashi?” The child closest near him ask. The kids often mistaken him for a woman, calling him miss but he didn't have the heart to stop them.

 

“Well it’s not much but I made everyone heavy blankets for you to take home. And I brought paints and fruits as well. Who wants one?”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AFTER** an hour or so of gift-giving, Akaashi collected the now empty wool bags and folds them up. He feel a tap on his shoulder and slowly turn around. “Yes?” He asked, throwing the folded wool on his shoulder.

 

“Hi. I’m Mara. One of the teachers here. I just. I wanted to thank you so much. These children really do deserve such quality gifts. If was a very loving gesture.” The young-sounding woman gushes. Akaashi himself, shocked, blushed a bit at her confession. Her name sudden rings a bell in his head. Father told him how she had come here with a child. She was exile from her pack after finding out her husband was a traitor. Left to wander and become rogue, she was near death and found by this pack.

 

“Oh it is no problem. I give something to this school few months when I can. Actually,” his voice drifts off, turning around to the table near him. He felt around until his fingers reach the soft fabric of his blanket. Akaashi turns back and reach for her hand. He feel her flinch but she doesn't pull away. Akaashi places the blanket in her arms and smiles. “I had an extra one left over. You can have it.”

 

“Oh no I couldn’t. It’s a-alright-” Mara stutters but he pushs it to her chest, closing her hand around it.

 

“No. It’s quite alright. I have more than enough at home.” Akaashi laughs at her stutter. “Oikawa can you hand me my cane? I think we can head out and get those candles you guys got me.” Akaashi looks in her direction, knowing that Mara is still standing there. “Really it is not a problem. Please enjoy it.”

 

“Yes I will!” She exclaims, then after coughs, quieter this time. “Thank you again Akaashi-san.”

 

**.**

**"UGH**  all that giving has got me tired and hungry!” Oikawa groans as he stretches. Iwa hits him, causing Oikawa to whine, which in turn causing Akaashi to roll his eyes at his antics.

 

“You barely did anything.” Iwa says as they take off their coats. Their shop was a lot warmer than Akaashi excepted. He taps his cane around until it hits the leg of the table. He reaches, feeling for the back of a chair. Finally his hand grasps it and he takes a seat. By the time he sits, Akaashi smells the tea boiling and smiles. Mint and hibiscus.

 

“So which candle do you want this time?” Iwa asks, his voice farther away. He was probably behind the counter, looking through the premade candles at hand.

 

“Well I would definitely enjoy the peachy, woodsy one I received the last time. It burned for quite a while and I can still smell it on my clothes. But now that the winter's coming I want something that matches that season. Something the smells… blue or white if possible.”

 

Akaashi never seen color in his life. If that makes sense. However Akaashi knows what white and black looks like because that’s all he sees. He knows that when he sees pure darkness when he closes his eyes, it’s black. And when Akaashi looks at something bright and light, it’s white. Colors that he learned when he looks to sun is red, showing the color of the back of his eyelids. But things like blue, pink, green, he don’t know what that is. Letters too. Akaashi knows not what letters that make up his name look like. However, his parents have told him what certain colors represent, how they can symbolize certain emotions. 

 

“I think I have one. It’s honey and some aloe. With a bit of pomegranate. Since that’s the fruit that grows in this season. It’s mother’s favorite.” Iwa says, places tea on the table. “Drink up, you’re getting cold.”

 

“Thanks Iwa.” Akaashi stands, talking the teacup in one hand and his cane in the other. “let me look at the candles on the shelf, yeah?” He asks. Although he's been in this shop a thousand time before, Akaashi still worries that he'll bump into something and everything will come crashing down.

 

As he opens his first jar and lifts it to his nose, commotion begins. The door swings open and voices begin to fill the silent shop. Akaashi guessed it’s the fact that he couldn't see that he's have never been to good with a large amount of noise. As a child growing up he'd cry to himself whenever it got to loud. Even now, he cannot stand it and depending on the situation he'll cry if it gets to be too much. It’s probably because one of his senses are rendered useless, Akaashi rely very heavy on the others. Over times they’ve become very sensitive.

 

“Oh Iwa, what special candle do you have for me today? I’d like one that reminds me of you!” The flirty voice belonging to Hana, the Alpha’s daughter. Akaashi was told that she has blonde hair—which she dyed— and dull brown eyes. She was very pretty and slender. Being a wolf with Alpha blood not only was she fierce but held grace as well. However she’s had a nasty attitude with Akaashi for as long as Akaashi could remember. He was always a freak to her. She even told many of the girls that he was a witch’s baby and constantly brought up the fact that Akaashi had no real mother or parents to be exact. But she was the Alpha’s Daughter with no one to rectify her about it.

 

“There are no candles that smell like me,” Iwa said, probably snatching the back of his neck, the sound loud to Akaashi's ear and a habit he does when he’s embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want your homes smelling like meat and bodies odor anyway? I mean you  _do_ work at the meat shop.” Oikawa ask, getting giggles from the four girls and a scowl from Iwa. “Do you ladies mind lowering your voices? Akaashi is also in here.”

 

Although Akaashi appreciated Oikawa’s thoughtfulness, as the silence filled the room, he could feel the eyes land on his back. His face burned as he continued to bring the candles to his nose, inhaling the scents.

 

“Oh,” Hana says, sounding disinterested. “Well how are you Akaashi?” The sound of her shoes get closer until she rest an arm around his shoulder. He flinched but don’t move from her touch. “What are you needing candles for?” Her voice lowly and her breath is right against his cheek. “For you seances and spells?” She says, followed by an insincere laugh.

 

Akaashi laughed dryly, saying “I’ve told you before I don’t do that kind of stuff. You seem to know more than I do though.” He attempted to throw her arm away from but she was undoubtedly stronger. His breath hitches when he felt her extend her nails and dig them throw his thick sweater material.

 

“I’d been careful with how to speak to me. You know what they say; witches drown very easy. And the waters are quite cold this time of year aren’t they?” She whispers, her lip almost brushing the shell of Akaashi's ear. Sh removes herself from him and the air hits the sweat on the back of his neck. His fingers find his shoulder under the sweater, feeling her slight imprint. Touching it makes his body shiver. Akaashi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

 

“Akaashi your candles are ready.” His friends calls, missing Hana and Akaashi's tense interaction. He gets a tight grip of his cane, pressing against the shelf to guide himself to Iwa’s voice.

 

The rustle of paper bag sounds in front of him and he reach forward but just as his fingers brush it, it’s pulled from him. Akaashi friends, looking about cluelessly as the Oikawa snickers.

 

“A kiss on the cheek? Fair payment for finely made candles, yeah?” Oikawa’s asked with, no doubt, a cheeky smile. Akaashi face burns, knowing well that he is being stared at. Even if Akaashi can’t catch what the girls are saying, he'd be dumb enough to think it isn’t about him. “Earth to Kaashi-chan, I'm waiting.” Fingers snap in front of his face.

 

He sighs, stepping forward and clumsily and kissing Iwa's' cheek first who splutters.

 

“Y-you don't have to do that because of this idiot.” He offered.

 

“You know you liked it. Me next!” Oikawa says. Akaashi leans in to kiss him as well. However, Akaashi caught the end of Oikawa’s lip accidently, long enough to feel him smile no matter how quick Akaashi pulled away. Oikawa gasped dramatically. “Akaashi! Trying to steal my lips now?”

 

He huffs, snatching the bag away and turn. Footsteps back away from him and Akaashi makes his way to the door. “Idiots.” mumble under his breath. Oikawa and Iwa laugh in unison as Akaashi leave hastily.

 

Edited: ✓


	2. II: rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi must to do the unthinkable, sealing his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm here with chapter two! I think that Saturday OR Sunday might be my update day(s). Fuck with me. I also don't really want my name out so you can call me Ice. Please leave comments if you have an edits or questions. I love feedback so yeah!

  **CHARACTER INFO:**

 **OIKAWA TOORU:** childhood friends of Akaashi. Did not participate in Great Wars. 24 years old and a werewolf. Loud, cocky and childish but a good fighter. Pokes fun at Iwazumi often and is very protective of Akaashi even if he doesn't show it.  

  * Tōru (徹) -  _To Go Through_  
  * Oikawa (及川) - Reaching the  _River_  



**IWAIZUMI HAJIME:**  childhood friends of Akaashi. Did not participate in Great Wars. 24 years old and a werewolf. Quiet, prideful and aggressive. Argues with Okiawa often and is protective of Akaashi, which Oikawa always make mention of. 

  * Hajime (一)  _One_  
  * Iwaizumi (岩泉) - Rock (Iwa) Spring/Fountain (izumi) 



**.**

**.**

**.**

**USUALLY,** Akaashi would wake right after sunrise. It's almost as if he felt the light streaming into his room, warming up his skin.

 

However, today he knew he had woke up much later. His room was fully lit. And even though it had snowed, it wasn't gloomy and dreary. His father would describe how pretty having the sun’s light bounce off the snow, making it glisten. The human's head was softly pounding as he throws his sheets away. Akaashi had fallen asleep with a massive headache last night. Akaashi guessed sleeping did nothing to cure it.

 

Akaashi headed over to the bathroom, shivering at the cool tiles once he stepped in. As he began to brush his teeth, he could hear the soft mumble of his father’s voice in kitchen.

 

“And where was he last night, Yuto?” Akaashi nearly bites his tongue when he hear the guttural voice pierce the silence of the home.

 

“Won't you quiet down? My son is sleeping.” Father hissed.

 

“At this hour? It is near three. Matter fact, I'd love to talk to him about-”

 

On purpose, Akaashi slammed the bathroom cabinets to get their attention. Both men stop talking and Akaashi took a quick breath, walking down the hall and into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning.” Akaashi says, slowing down as he reaches his dad. Once he grasp his father's shirt, Akaashi patted his shoulder. A small act to calm his simmering rage. The strain Akaashi felt in his body only confirms what Akaashi already know; he’s exasperated. Akaashi looked up in the direction of the other man’s whose knuckles tap against the table.

 

The Alpha, for as long as Akaashi could remember, has always been a big guy. Or at least he thought so. Akaashi remembered once, when he was real young, how the grown man had picked him up. It's silly to think of it now but Akaashi remembers vividly how long it took to get off the alpha's shoulders and back to the ground. That must've been back when alpha actually tolerated Akaashi.

 

Akaashi couldn’t see but remember how big his hands were and how wide his shoulders felt. That’s why Akaashi assumes he stands taller than even both of his fathers. Papa said he got a head full of hair that made him even bigger. His eyes were always squinted, as if he's always analyzing something. They were dark brown, adding to the intensity. Akaashi's father said the alpha was usually cleanly shaven but today he has a bit of stubble. Akaashi can tell because father doesn't have a beard and he could hear the scratching of it.

 

“Good morning Alpha. Would you like some tea?” Akaashi offered.

 

“I suppose. “ He says. Akaashi knows he's leaning back into the chair by the way it creaks.

 

“Would you like some help, honey?” My father asked.

 

“I'm alright. Seems like papa left some. I'll just warm it up. Cream and sugar Alpha?”

 

“A cream and three sugars.” The Alpha answers.

 

As Akaashi waited for the tea to boil, silence brushed over the three of them. All there was is the Alpha’s tapping and the hum of the heater.

 

Finally, the pot began to whistle and Akaashi took it off the stove, pouring it into three cups. A bit spilt on his fingers and Akaashi hissed quietly. My father would surely overreact, like he always does.

 

Akaashi walked slowly, setting one cup in front of his father and one to the Alpha. As soon as Akaashi sits down, the Alpha speaks.

 

“Akaashi where were you last night?” He speaks bluntly and Akaashi stop himself before he could sip his tea.

 

“ I told you he hasn't nothing to do with this!”

 

“Dad, at least let me know what's going on before we object.” Akaashi smiles, trying to act nonchalant about it. It's strange that the Alpha is here, Akaashi knew that much. Usually, he's whisked Akaashi's parents away when it’s urgent or when he had something to to say about Akaashi, relaying the message through his dads. He as much as possible, the large man refrained from interacting directly with the boy. And now he's here, talking to Akaashi _._ His papa has always talked badly of the alpha, it was obvious Yuto didn't want him here right now.

 

“Dimitri, the Gamma’s son has gone missing since last night. He is known for late night walks but is always back before training.” Akaashi's eyes widen immediately, worry bubbling inside of him. He was a good friend of Akaashi, a couple years older than the human and Iwazumi thought of him as a good fighter. Dimitri was one of the nicest men of this pack, ridiculously responsible. The idea of him wandering off and not telling anyone wasn't like him at all.

 

A thought spilled on his mouth before Akaashi could stop it. “Have you asked anyone else yet?”

 

There's a pregnant pause before the Alpha grunts out. “No one yet but -”

 

“So you came to me first? I wonder why.” Akaashi states, tapping his finger against his chin and fringing ignorance.

 

“Don't interrupt me, boy.” The Alpha voice turned stiff and Akaashi almost laughed. The alpha knew just like everyone else it was useless. As a human, that stern, little voice wouldn’t work on Akaashi.

 

“Sorry Alpha.” Akaashi lifted his cup to his lips, concealing his smile. Akaashi felt a hand on his thigh. He knew his father was both telling him to _stop_ and _good job_.

 

“I was out giving blankets to the school early day. Then the twins had given me candles. I was home before seven. Right in time for dinner.”

 

“Is that so…” The Alpha mutters. The chairs scraped slowly against the floor and Akaashi can’t help his flinch, his hands immediately going up to his ears. He could hear the Alpha laugh lightly.

 

“Thanks you for the tea little Akaashi but I must getting going.” He said, not seeming sorry at all. 

 

“A-Always a pleasure Alpha.”

 

His father and Akaashi are left sitting and he could hear the Alpha putting his coat on.

 

“And remember, the Offering will be held a simple two nights from today.” The Alpha says, his boots slamming against the ground. Then the door opens and closes.

 

Akaashi have never witnessed an Offering. That reason being that it happens every time there’s a new Alpha and has to claim his mate, which could takes hundreds of years or so before the next after takes the throne properly. All he knew was every girl and Omega, must wear colors of the month the Offering falls on. It is December, month of the Tanzanite Stone. Akaashi have never seen the color of course, but it's said to be the purest stone compared to Blue Zircon and Blue Topaz.

 

The Offerings will be cleansed in salt water and all dressed in the selected color. At the peak of the moon, they will stand in its light. And soon, the Alpha King will come. The Beast only picks from the closest linkage, our village. It has been like that for years, a tradition. It's said that the Beast doesn't pick on his own human accord but it's possessed completely by the Beast when it chooses. The way we know the Offering is coming is when White smoke shoots from the city. The smoke then rolls in our linkage and starts a fog. It means the Beast has awoken inside the Alpha King.

 

However, the chosen doesn’t necessarily mean that’s the Alpha King’s mate. The Offering is purely a necessity for the Alpha. Why, Akaashi was not sure. It simply means the Chosen is deemed a belonging to the Beast. A satisfaction to the Beast’s wake.

 

His fathers fought tooth to not have Akaashi be an Offering. And usually the Alpha is all for Akaashi's lack of participation. But there's a tale, truth or not Akaashi did not know. But once an Offering had backed out and the Beast brought our village to blood and flames years ago.  

 

“I will not risk the fall of my pack simply because of some male.”

 

 _“If the Beast is smart, he won't pick him.”_ The Alpha had said, indifferent.

 

Akaashi shakes his head and squeeze his eyes close. “I am craving pie.” Akaashi says, attempting to rid himself of bad thoughts. His chest tightens as he remembered those words. “I'm off to pick some fruit.”

 

“The snow is not much but for some reason, it said to rain later tonight. It’s going to make a mess, I’m sure. It could ice over and it's said to become heavier throughout the night. Do you think tomorrow is best?”

 

“Once I get a craving, it can't be ceased by waiting. You know that.”

 

“Well at least wait with me till your papa gets home. I'm lonely.”

 

He looks over to his father, rolling his eyes.

 

“Hey! Do not pout at me! And if you keep rolling those eyes, they're bound to fall out of your head!”

 

“They're bound to roll out of your head.” Akaashi mutters under his breath.

 

His father takes a dramatic gasp. “And _now you're mocking me!”_

 

.

.

.

 

 **WHEN** Touma got home, Akaashi shot up, running over to his papa and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Not before stumbling and having his father catch Akaashi last second. His coat rustled, water running down Akaashi's arms. He was still warm though. Akaashi learned how a lupin's body heat adapts to temperature unlike humans whose stay constant.

 

“What have I said about running?”

 

“I’m sorry papa. I’m just happy to see you.”

 

Touma sighs as he hugs Akaashi, ruffling his hair. “It’s is good to see you too, baby boy.”

 

He huffed playfully, Akaashi slipping into his boots. “I’m 25 years old papa. You don't need to call me that.”

 

“And still tumble and pout like a baby. My baby.” He sing-songed, only adding to Akaashi's glare. “And where do you think you’re going? It’s cold out there.”

 

“To pick fruit. Pie is calling my name.”

 

“Well be careful. And I’ll help you make it when you get back. I have to get some to Victor because I lose a bet. And he’s in love with my food anyway.”

 

“ _My_ craving. _My_ food.” Akaashi says, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

 

Papa tsked. “Such a selfish child. You get it from your father.”

 

“ _ehhh_ _?!”_ Yuto lets out an indignant squawk and Touma and Akaashi giggled.

 

**.**

 

 **THE**  forest was in the boundary between Akaashi's village  and the Kingdom's center city. It is free to anyone in our linkage as well as city members. It is the Blessed Forest because of the fruit that never stops growing here. Even in the harshest winters, you will still find fruit that taste like it's been in the sunlight.

 

Akaashi actually liked it better than summer fruits. It’s as if it holds more of its flavor than usual. His hands become sticky by the time he was done because it’s full of nectar. It makes him smile just thinking about it.

 

Akaashi had memorized the path. His method was counting He has over the years counted his steps to 878 and he takes one exaggerated right turn. It was far out and at first his fathers were completely against it. But time and time again Akaashi proved to them he could handle himself. He knows he's there because Akaashi could hear the smallest splash of the stream that is an additional 109 steps. That also is not stopped by the winter. It still stays as warm as it would be in the spring.

 

Akaashi's stands up after picking his berries, dusting of his hands, moving slightly to the left by six steps. Before his last step however, his head is struck and he gasps, stepping back. Akaashi paused, collecting his breath as he set both his bag and basket full of berries down. Akaashi pull the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows and walks forward with his hands out. Akaashi touches the object and squeezes, the soft spongy texture meeting his fingers. His runs his hands all over then gasps. It was a foot. Bare and probably covered in dirt. Akaashi lifted his other hand and reach out so more and felt another foot. They slightly swung in and out of his reach. His body became deadly still beside the pounding of his heart.

 

Someone is hanging. Akaashi was touching someone who's hanging.

 

Akaashi quickly stepped back and move slightly to the left. He drops to the ground and his mind begins to spin.

 

A body. A  _dead body._ Akaashi was in front of a dead body.

 

He swallowed thickly, exhaling shakily and rumbles through his bag until he hands grasps it; some rope and pocket knife coiled up. The rope wasn't made of the thickest material but it was all he had. He stands back up and feels around till he touches the bark of the tree. Suddenly a strong breeze comes and his nose catches a scent.

 

Dead flesh, rotting and old.

 

Akaashi heaves instantly, hunched over and coughing out the content that once sat in his stomach. He's never been good with those kinds of things, even dealing with his own cuts made his queasy. His head spin a bit and in the moment Akaashi questions himself. His idea was to fling the rope over a branch, pull himself up and attempt to cut the rope the body was hanging from. But it sinks in that it’s almost unrealistic. Akaashi had no idea where the branch was. And even if he succeed, what was he to do with the body?

 

_“A wolf’s body is sacred. We are born of the Earth. We come from the soil. Every wolf hopes to return to its true home.” Yuto tells his son as the tiny boy clings to him, Akaashi's arms around his father's neck, head right about his heart. “And when a wolf dies in his natural form, he will become one with the soil and flowers will bloom. Magnolia flowers.”_

 

_Akaashi gasps, looking up at his father in shock. Yuto laughs, his chest rumbling. “Amazing right? It doesn’t matter where the wolf is or who they are are per say. They will bloom. However, that flower means dignity. It the wolf dies in regret, betrayal of their pack or greed, horrid things, do you know what will bloom?”_

 

_“No daddy.” Akaashi answers back._

 

_“A Rhododendron. It comes in many colors but this will always come in pink, it's like a horn, it’s the biggest at the end. Almost like a siren. It means beware. To tell other wolves that this person was bad and that they should not to die like this."_

 

_“What if you’re human? A lupin but you die in human form?” Akaashi asked._

 

 _Father sighed. “Well. The people of the fallen must help. We cleanse the body, whoever leads the cleanse must asked_ ‘Won’t thy rest in peace? Don’t thy body know what a true bed is?’ _The human’s body will fade away and transform once more to a wolf. Then the flowers will bloom once the dead is buried. The body, a wolf’s body, was built to be one of the best. To sustain. To love and protect. It cannot be thrown away. It is cared for and treasured even after death.”_

 

_“And the ones that don’t get buried?” Akaashi asked quietly._

 

_“Hmm... Their soul knows no peace. The will wonder. Till they find something to put that ease, even if that doesn’t exist.” they sat in silence for a moment. Then his father took his hand, opening Akaashi's palm. “Next time, I’ll take you to go feel the flowers so you know can tell what it is. How does that sound?”_

 

 

Akaashi don’t realize that his crying till a sob racks his body. His chest heaves, the wind freezes his tears. He then stands, attempting to throw the rope up. He'd be damned to leave this person in this state. He would have never thought he'd be the one to prepare a cleansing, but he also didn't think people when around finding dead bodies in the forest either.

 

Surprisingly, after the third try, it hits some branch and falls to the other side, Akaashi pressed his feet against the body of the tree. It takes a few tries but Akaashi finally managed to get footing. He grunts as he pulled himself up only to slid all the way back down to the ground. He sighs loudly. This clearly isn’t working. So instead, he begins to yank hard on the branch, attempting to break it that way from the tree.

 

He knows he's got it when the body falls to the ground. He winced, muttering words of forgiveness. Akaashi gently stepped forward then bend to his knees. His hands are shaking as he reached out. His hands touch a nose, eyelids. They are closed. The skin is soft and slightly puffed out. The hair was short, matted and cold. Everything was cold. His hands lower. Their shirt is on. Then Akaashi's hand touches cold metal and I cry out.

 

Below the rope around their neck which Akaashi tore off, the metal was small. It was an orb with two beads beside it. Oikawa and Iwazumi had the same thing but on their wrists. Akaashi wears it on his neck as well. The only other person who had one was the person would made it for them,

 

So this is Dimitri.

 

Akaashi's hands fist his shirt and he's began shaking the still man. Trying to wake him knowing damn well he is passed dead.

 

"Come  _on,_ Dimitri." Akaashi hissed through his tears. "Wake up. Y-You're must... you must w-wake up-" He hiccuped, his tears dropping on his clenched fist that held tight to Dimtri's shirt, his body so cold and slightly bloated.

 

Akaashi's next steps were automatic.

 

He instantly picks Dimitri up. Surprisingly he wasn’t too heavy but still made Akaashi grunt as he lifted him. But it could also be the adrenaline, Akaashi's emotions going every which way which dulled some understanding and concept of the situation.

 

Akaashi at the river quicker than he thought and be back began to take his clothes off. He pulled Dimitri out and laid him against the wet soil, close to the water as possible. Instantly, Akaashi became wet all over. As he cleanse him the best of his abilities, Akaashi was grateful for the river. It’s as if its current and rush slowed down so Akaashi could do this as best he could.

 

So many questions were rushing through Akaashi's head. _Why Dimitri? Did he do this to himself?_ He was strong and humble. He was very sincere and had an aura that acted like a cornerstone, holding everything together. His father, Gamma Haruto, was everything but that. He was harsh, _Satan’s Mutt_ is what some called him. He was clearly abusive. Saw told Akaashi about his wife’s bruises. He had daughter, older than Dimitri, Diana was her name. She was supposed to take over as Gamma but their father was power hungry and said he’d rather die than let a female take his place. Diana got a good brunt of beatings till she ran with her mate to a different sector. Now all that fell on his mother and Dimitri to take those hits.

 

The Alpha said and did nothing. Oikawa-san insisted that Dimitri challenged his father so Dimitri planned to do it to after the Offering. And with how smart the man was, he was sure to bet his father by a landslide.

 

Subconsciously, the idea that his father killed Dimitri came to mind.

 

 _I wouldn’t put it past him._ Akaashi thought bitterly.

 

Akaashi's finally finished cleaning as much grim off of Dimitri, resting his hands were on the dead's bare chest and he bit his lip. Akaashi tried his best to recall what his father said to him, cleaning his mind of any other thoughts.

 

At first, Akaashi muttered that saying and nothing happened, he could still feel the the cold skin under his fingers. Akaashi grunted, saying it again. Tears formed again after the third time. Fourth. Fifth.

 

“Dammit! Dammit!” _What is it? Was it because I wasn’t a lupin? Am I saying it wrong?_

 

Akaashi sobbed as he cried out: _Won’t thy rest in peace?! Don’t thy body know what a true bed is?_

 

And almost instantly, the wind stopped, the stream silenced itself. A ripping sound tore through the air and he felt it. Akaashi almost dropped in exhaustion.

 

He felt the wolf’s fur. Thick and full.

 

Akaashi could feel a petal, throw the wolf’s fur. As he touched it, he smiled weakly. His hair was everywhere probably, his eyes were swollen and his throat felt raw.

 

But in Akaashi's hand a single flower; a magnolia.

 

**.**

.

.

 

 **IT**  had to be night by now, well past sundown. His bag was on his back and inside was his basket of fruit. In Akaashi's hands was a wolf. He was heavy, so heavy his hands ached but he couldn’t stop.

 

As soon as he stepped into the village from the Forest, Akaashi could hear the gasps. It didn’t stop him.

 

In his time picking fruit and cleansing the body, the rain was light and slowly got heavy as the night continued. At first he was confused. Akaashi knew the wolves has a sharp sense of smell, so why couldn’t the smell the dead body? But he had realized the rain drowns out distinctive smells and mixes them all together. Even more so in a forest that filled with lush grass, animals and fruits.

 

Akaashi knew where Dimitri’s house was and didn’t stop until he got there. It was hard walking without tapping his cane about. He had to trust himself that he wouldn’t trip or bump the dead body. Akaashi doubted anyone would dare to stop him anyway. When he got to the door, he didn’t need to knock because it was already opening, Dimitri's mom stood, Akaashi guessed her by the lightness of her footsteps. Akaashi could feel her looking him in the face, one that was covered in rain water and probably looked a swollen mess because of how long he's been crying.

 

“...Y-Your son.” Is all Akaashi had said for her to sob, grabbing at her dead son's body. Akaashi bends down on his knees so she could take him from hid hands. She did so with a quickness as if it was nothing to her while his arms felt so heavy.

 

“Wh-Where…?” She mumbled.

 

“The forest. I had went to get fruits, he was there. Uh, he had been… hanging ma’am.” Another painful sound came from out her mouth and Akaashi stood, not knowing what to do. He simply bowed his head and bit his lip.

 

“So you cleansed him?” Akaashi is startled by Dimitri’s father’s voice. It is harsh and thick with an emotion Akaashi could not decipher.

 

“Yes s-sir.” he answered quietly.

 

“How did you figure that?”

 

“I was taught how to.” Akaashi answered back simply.

 

They then stood in front of each other in a tense silence. Dimitri's mother must’ve left because he can hear rushing within the house and her screaming out words of mourning.

 

“We will deal with what’s to come next. I thank you.” Dimitri's father same plainly and Akaashi bows in response, his upper body bent over in a bow as door closes in front of him. It doesn’t take much for him to know people are watching, the whispers to quick for Akaashi to make out but he knew they were about him. He sighs, turning and walking away, his footsteps unsure. He hadn't though to bring his cane so he was careful to try and not fall, weary of puddles and such.

 

A door creaks. “Akaashi?”

 

Akaashi spins, shocked by the voice calling for him. “D-Diana? You are back? Visiting I assume?”

 

She laughs but it filled with sorrow. “Yes. I had come baring gifts for my mother and Dimitri. But… ah well. Seems like I came at the right time.” She says, her voice shaking a bit.

 

"Ah, I see." Akaashi says, not knowing what else there was to say. She had  _just_ lost her younger brother. It was extremely unsuspecting and it must be a lot to process in such a short amount of time. Akaashi was barely keeping it together him. 

 

“I-” She paused. Akaashi knows she has bowed to him because the murmurs are even louder, shock ringing through the bystanders. Bowing is one of the ways to show the utmost respect. Besides kneeling or submitting. “Thank you! T-Thank you for c-cleansing him! T-Thank you for letting him rest.” Her speech is broken by her cries and Akaashi stepped forward, grabbing at her so she can stand straight.

 

“It is nothing. He was good. Too good.” Akaashi offers weakly, accepting Diana's fierce hug.

 

And with that, Akaashi headed home.

 

.

 

 __ **AKAASHI** bumps into Touma as he opens the door. His papa then pulls him into a bone-crushing hug before Akaashi could even speak. He can hear the older man panting in his ear. His papa collects his breath and releases it as if he’s been holding it for days. He had a cold sweat building on his forehead.

 

“Do you realize,” his voice was tense and heavy, “you were gone for nearly five hours?! It is way past dark! Where were you?!” Touma's voice getting louder as Akaashi quietly removed his shoes. It suddenly hits Akaashi how cold he was. He was chilled to the bone. Akaashi removes his shoes and wet coat, then opens his bag and set the basket on the table. Akaashi turns and he knows both of his dads are standing there. Waiting.

 

“Say something Akaashi.” Yuto says, his voice making Akaashi wince.

 

“I-” I gulp. “Can you smell me?” Akaashi asked, trying to test his theory.

 

“You- What?” Father asked.

 

“What do I smell like?” Akaashi asked again.

 

They both take deep breaths in. “Water. And fruits. Dirt too and a lot of it.” Papa says first.

 

Akaashi nods. He was right. No rotting flesh. The rain dulled everyone's sense of smell. I swallowed, his nails digging into his palm. “I cleansed someone today.”

 

Silence.

 

“I-I was picking my f-fruit and. I was almost done and they- it was Dimitri. He was hanging and I got scared and I got him down. And I cleansed him-”

 

“He's dead? Did he shift?” Touma asked and Akaashi nodded.

 

“And I had to carry him back. To his house. His parents have him.” Akaashi finishes, heart slamming against his chest.

 

His parents didn’t say anything. Akaashi didn’t say anything.

 

Then suddenly Akaashi was pulled in. He stood in between his fathers as they hugged him.

 

“I am _so_ proud of you. We're so proud.” Yuto said, his chest moved as he spoke. Akaashi nuzzled closer in his chest. Touma kissed the side of Akaashi's head repeatedly, offering him own words of encouragement. The boy was almost near tears but Akaashi didn't think he had anymore.

 

They broken apart and his papa cleared his throat. “We ought to go give our condolences, yeah?” He asked and Akaashi's father agrees.

 

They get dressed and they tell Akaashi forget about the pie and go to bed. As they walk out and as Akaashi bids the goodbye papa says this:

 

“Close the door and _lock_ it. And don’t answer whoever comes and knocks. Understood?” Akaashi nods but he grips the boy's hand before he could close the door. “Understood Akaashi?”

 

Touma didn't want to say it. He knew they'd try to blame Akaashi for this. And Akaashi was smart but sometimes he was just to well meaning and aloof to realized himself. And Touma knew Akaashi hasn't realized what situation he's put himself in right now. Touma didn't put it past some of the villagers to try and find Akaashi, angrily coming to their home while they knew the two beta's were away. He wouldn't let them have Akaashi without a fight however.

 

“Yes… yes papa.”

 

Touma nods once more and Akaashi does exactly as he's told right after his parents leaves.

 

And Akaashi shivers, the tone of his papa’s voice stuck in his head till Akaashi falls asleep.

 

_Edited: ✓_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it? How are we feeling at the end of this chapter? Also, my fav color is purple, like the eggplant color or a lilac color. What's your favorite color?
> 
> okay byeee I have to been a responsible student I guess


	3. III: tanzanite stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is forced to become the Offering for the Alpha. Will he be chosen or will he be casted away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm back! Chapter three is here! How are you liking the story so far? Again, if there's any questions, let me knowwwwwww I love feedback and take it in greatly! (be nice tho I'm sensitive)
> 
> Fact: I'm an Aries! I could give you whole chart but idk if y'all like astrology or not.

**CHARACTER INFO:**

**SHIROFUKU YUKIE:** slender woman with reddish and hair and matching eyes, A sister-like figure to Akaashi. Did not participate in Great Wars. Owns a small book so with her mate. Is 40 years old appearing in her twenties. Childlike, likes things to be easy and fun. very protective over Akaashi. Good friends with Kaori.

 ** **SUZUMEDA KAORI:**** dirty blonde hair with grayish eyes. A sister-like figure to Akaashi. Did not participate in Great Wars. Is 40 years a old but appearing to be in her twenties, has a bit of a baby face. Also childlike but more calm, lighthearted. Good friends with Yukie.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE** next day was the burial.

 

In the morning it’s a silence for the family. They mourn and grieve in private and in front of their loved ones only. Their dead one. And everyone stays in their homes and hears them. It's a strange affair. Listening to your neighbor's sob over their dead son. Akaashi couldn't hear it himself, but the looks on his father's face tells him it wasn't pleasant.

 

Then everyone comes out, recites words to the family and leaves a gift for the dead one. When Akaashi go up there, his papa had told him the magnolia flowers were already budding. It made Akaashi smile. The boy takes off his necklace and asked his father to lay it in the center of the grave. When they were teens, Dimitri always made jewels and crafts such as these all the time. The same necklace Akaashi wore was similar to the ones on Iwa and Oikawa’s wrist. They all shared it as a token of their friendship. Now it was the gift they gave back to their fallen friend.

 

In his room though, Akaashi had is a stone. A swirl of purples and teals. Wrapped around it is a bronze wire. It’s another necklace and although he didn’t know what those colors looked like, Akaashi knew they were beautiful. It would be what Akaashi would remember Dimitri by.

 

After, everyone would begin to talk about Dimitri. All the good things that made him who he is. Which wasn’t hard. He truly had a heart of gold.

 

“I heard the _witch_ found his body. Dragged him to his parents door and toss him to them.” Hana’s ‘whisper’ reached my ears, breaking up the human's tranquil thoughts. Akaashi's hands twitched as he could hear the girls surrounding her gasp in shock, some in disgust, others in horror.

 

“He was covered in dirt and rain and hardly even look affected. He’s not normal I’m telling you.” Hana’s claims and before he knew it, Akaashi stood in front of her, a scowl settled on his face. Hana’s yelps, taking a small step back.

 

“Do not speak ill of the dead.” He states in a low murmur, his rage bubbling inside of him, making his skin feel warm against the winter breeze. “How stupid are you really? You can’t seem to understand when to _shut your mouth.”_ Akaashi brings his cane up, the handle butting with her chin gently but enough to spook her.

 

Her breath stuttered and for some reason, hearing that sound was _so_ satisfying. Usually, Akaashi would be able to ignore her comments but today, he felt his blood boil. Dimitri was a good friend of his. He took care of him and Akaashi thought very highly of the older male. For her to think that Akaashi would mistreat his body, let alone be the reason why Dimtri's dead, disgusted him. How _dare_ she-

 

Before he could say another word, someone behind Akaashi grasped my elbow. “Kaashi-chan, let’s go.” Oikawa said. “Your dad is looking for you.”

 

He moved his cane from Hana’s face as Oikawa pulls him back and in a different direction. “You alright?” He asked after a while. Akaashi nod stiffly. Oikawa then let go of Akaashi's arm and he was handed over to someone else.

 

“What did I say about letting that kind of stuff get to you?” Father asked in a gentle voice. He was probably walking Akaashi back home. Papa told them he’d be busy working with the Alpha for the rest of the day. Recordkeeping is what he’s good at.

 

“I know Father. I just… she said witch and I just snapped.” Akaashi answered back lamely.

 

“And what would have happened if Oikawa did not see you? Akaashi, are you alright?”

 

Akaashi looked up. He knew his Father’s face even if he couldn’t _see_ him. His eyes are probably lidded with concern. Worry lines on his forehead.

 

Yuto has always been the one to spoiled Akaashi. He reasons that it's because Akaashi was his only kid. Whenever Akaashi would ask, Iwa and Oikawa would described to him what his parents looked like, how they were in the pack. His Father was more menacing. He was taller than most and broad. He overall darker features like his sleek black hair and dark brown eyes are a warm brown which could turn black a second later when was fussing. He’s easy to anger and acts impulsively. But he’s always been softer with Akaashi.

 

His papa was shorter. His hair as curly and a warm brown color. His eyes were a dull green and Iwa always said that he was easier to talk to, more level headed. _“Your papa is who I fear more however.”_ Oikawa told Akaashi once. _“He looks like nice but… He’s that calm kind of angry. He’s passive and silent. But I seen him kill someone for your dad before. He may be a little smaller and quiet but he’s deadly.”_

 

“I… What do you mean?” Akaashi asked slowly.

 

“It’s just. You are very… analytical. You take your time. You’ve always been passive. Now, you’re becoming impulsive. It’s… not a bad thing per say. Just… unexpected.”

 

Akaashi nod, taking in his father's words. He has been anxious for a while. well, he thinks he's always been anxious but good at hiding it. His overprotective fathers tried to wrap him up and hide him over the smallest things. Akaashi tried his best not to worry them. But now that father’s said it out loud, he saw it. He could _feel_ it. It’s like he was slipping. Going over the edge. Of what, Akaashi doesn't know.

 

_I’d been careful. You know what they say; witches drown very easy. And the waters are quite cold this time of year aren’t they?_

 

Hana’s previous words pop in Akaashi's head. His body gives to a slight tremble. It whispers once, twice, again and again. Like a promise.

 

“I’m fine Dad. Really.” Akaashi lied.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 **AKAASHI** woke up with a start and the sound of the door banging. He tumbled out of bed, his knee hitting the floor, hot pain blooming against his skin. He hissed, blindly reaching out in front of him with haste. He grabs his cane and pulls down his nightgown. His hair unruly as he brushed it out of his face.

 

“What is it? Do you know what time it is?” His father asked.

 

“Bring your male.” The voice of the Alpha sounds.

 

“For what?” Touma barks. His voice, usually smooth as silk, is harsh and jagged. Akaashi could hear a bit of his Beta tone coming out, his voice a cold rage.

 

“The Offering is beginning. The fog is back.” The alpha explains simply

 

“It is much too early to begin." Yuto says slowly, his voice laced with clean confusion. "We do not wake until the moonlight is-”

 

“No. This is _unam partem_.” _(single tribute)_. The tone of the Alpha, who Akaashi could tell had a balant smile on his face, made his stomach hurt, his skin itch.

 

“No. _No._ ” Touma roared and Akaashi slaps his hands over his ears, cringing as his papa's voice rung in his head. He stopped yelling and his voice turned to unclear whispers, harsh and face. Akaashi took in a sharp breath and began to walk forward, standing behind the wall in the hallway. It was dark though however so Akaashi didn't think anyone could see him from where he stood. Behind the Alpha, he could make out the voices of the Gamma and a couple of other men, probably older village members. Akaashi could only hear their murmurs and and quick responses made towards his parents

 

“You _know_ better than anyone else that _every_ female and omega is a part of the Offering. And I know the rule about humans, Alpha. You know what happens if the Alpha rejects a single offering. What happen about putting your pack first?” Yuto spits out, trying to remain calm for both his partner, speaking low enough to not wake his sleeping son. Unbeknownst to him, Akaashi was wide awake and very aware of what was being asked.

 

They wanted to get rid of him. Even if it meant dying if the Alpha rejected him. Even if it meant  _possible_ destruction on the pack.

 

“The females and omegas will be there, don't worry about that. But that bitch in there-”

 

“ _That’s my son.”_ Akaashi could barely make out the guttural words his papa spoke. Touma sounded as if he swallowed a machine.

 

“He will become a tribute. Whether you like it or not. I have made a lot of exceptions for that demon child you brought in our pack 25 years ago. And every time, something goes wrong. Someone gets hurt. _Dimitri is dead._ As an Alpha, this pack is my first priority and she is destructive. She must be gone. The beast will decide if he wants her or he’ll kill her.”

 

“ _And_ _I will kill you!_ ” His papa screams but Akaashi could hear his father’s gentle protests. Akaashi knew his dad was holding papa back from doing anything he might regret.

 

“If you fight me, I will drag her out-” Touma starts and Akaashi finally has enough, gaining the courage to walk out. His legs were shaking and he could hear his heart race with every step he told. His cane was close to slipping out his hand, clicking against the ground ever so slightly.

 

“Well I-I’m here so there’s no need for dragging.” Akaashi fake a laugh as he step forward, hiding his fear as he walks. Akaashi cleared his voice from it breaking again.

 

“Akaashi, go back in-” But Akaashi interrupts his father.

 

“It’s okay. The Alpha is merely doing his job, is he not?” Akaashi asked sarcastically.

 

“Akaashi, go back right now!” His papa barks and Akaashi almost hesitant, taking a small step back. His cane is the only sound besides his papa’s heavy breathing.

 

“Papa. It was bound to happen. They were going to kill me anyway.” Akaashi looked up, reaching out for his papa’s face. “I know they’ve talked about it. We've all chose to ignore it but here we are.” Akaashi rubbed at his left cheek. He stands at from his bent position and sighs loudly. “I will go.”

 

Akaashi turned to the Alpha. “What am I to do?"

 

**.**

 

 **AKAASHI**  was taken to a room where he was stripped and placed in a tub. It smelt of cinnamon and soil. Suzumeda-san rubbed his body with oils while Shirofuku-san cried as she washed his hair. Because they were mated they wouldn't be participating in the Offering, they were available to do the traditional cleaning.

 

Akaashi was to be cleansed and dressed in a white dress that was lightly dyed in the color of Tanzanite Stone. Whatever that looked like. After, We’d wait till the moon was just right and he'd be mounted to a post and essentially fetched by the Beast. Or, he’d kill me as if Akaashi as an Offering was offensive. Akaashi last request were that he'd pick who cares for him and that he'd get to speak to his fathers just before he am put up on a stick. The Alpha accepted them.

 

The room was quiet. Except my heartbeat was in Akaashi's ears. Shirofuku was still crying as her fingertips rubbed his scape. He sat up in the tub and turned her, taking her hands.

 

“Please Yukie would you please stop crying?” He begged quietly. Akaashi her a wobbly smile, gripping her hands. “I’m going to be just fine. Maybe this Alpha Beast will take a liking into me, yeah? I’m cute right?”

 

“He'd be an idiot not to. Y-You're so, so beautiful.” Shirofuku sniffles.

 

“Yeah you're like super pretty!” Suzumeda says and Akashi.

 

“Thank you Kaori. Thank you Yukie.”

 

“Aww man! As soon as you leave is when you decide to be on a first name basis!” Suzumeda complains and Shirofuku nods too with swollen eyes. Her hiccups kept cutting her off from speaking and she begins to laugh, becoming louder. Suzumeda joins in too. And the three of them soon are all laughing, tears in their eyes.

 

.

 

 **THE** great clock in front of them chimes three times. Shirofuku, Suzumeds and Akaashi all sighed in response.

 

They has dressed Akaashi and told him he looked beautiful. The shirt was long but stopped just at his knees. His arms and shoulders were out and he feel exposed, even if Akaashi couldn’t see it himself. His hair was as curly as ever and his feet were bare. Surprisingly, it wasn’t cold.

 

Both ladies took his hand and lead him out. Shirofuku stopped and rushed back to give him his cane, Akaashi thanked her.

 

When they got outside, everything was still. “How does everything look?” Akaashi whispered.

 

“Well,” Kaori starts. “At the back is everyone from the village. Oikawa and Iwa… they are with their parents. All of them are crying. Some villagers are holding candles. Then there are 96 Offerings. 84 women, nine male omegas, seven female ones. All in December’s stone color.”

 

“You dads are standing with the Alpha, Luna and Gamma. They are up front and of course they're look. Pissed. We’re heading that way.” Yuki added in. “There’s a post. It’s really thick and tall. And there’s a little step sticking out of it. That’s where you’ll stand. They’re gonna bound your wrists alone.”

 

Akaashi nods.

 

When they stopped moving, arms quickly wrapped around Akaashi right after. Akaashi already knew it was Father. Yuto’s body shook against his son’s. The older beta took the back of Akaashi’s head in his hand, pressing the boy’s face into his chest. Akaashi breathes in his father’s scent and finds mint and metal. Blood. Akaashi didn’t ask though.

 

Yuto pulls back, both his hands on Akaashi’s heeks. “Know that I love you. I love my little boy _so much._ ” He stressed. “And I will always love you, yeah?” He spoke with so much conviction.

 

Akaashi nods his head, his eyes filled with tears as he felt his throat constricted. He hasn’t cried this much in so little time since he was a teen. Akaashi smiles. “Never doubted it for a second.” He response after swallowing what felt like rocks all down his throat.

 

Papa came beside Akaashi and pats his head. His actions are smaller, more stiff as if he was focused on something else. He then leans down, his mouth is close to Akaashi’s ear. “If the Beast kills you,” he said, so slow and quiet Akaashi almost couldn’t hear him. “Me and your father have nothing to lose. I will kill this whole pack for you. Understand me?” The gentleness of his hands running up and down Akaashi's arms, contradict the words his father spoke. Akaashi shook a bit, either from the cold or the malice he felt spilling out of his papa.

 

Touma's eyes roamed Akaashi's face, nothing able to get the furrow of his brown and the deepened frown off of his face. It took everything in him, plus his husband holding him back from killing every man that step to his down, demanding that Akaashi come out. He breathes out keeping and Akaashi attempts to give the Beta a warm smile. Touma sees through that his son was scared, only making him pursed his lips more.

 

Akaashi nods slowly, swallowing his fear. Oikawa’s voice came into his head. _“Your papa is who I fear more however.”_

 

“I’m ready.” Akaashi said, turning to the Alpha.

 

**.**

 

 **AKAASHI** didn’t know how much time past. His hands were bound in front of him with a rope. He almost made a remark that these are just like the ropes around Dimitri's neck but he knew better, keeping quiet instead.

 

If he wasn’t in the middle of being sacrificed, Akaashi would say everything felt so peaceful. The whole village was quite beside their low hum of words that are recited at every Offering. His dads were quiet. The alpha was quiet. Akaashi stood on the post. The small ledge was for his feet. The post was so big he could rest his back on it comfortably without fear of slide off. The wood was cold against his skin.

 

Akaashi has had dreams of dying. The pack drowning him. This village setting him on fire. Hana’s claws to his throat. The Alpha’s boot crushing his neck. Since he was young, Akaashi thought he was gonna die a brutal death. And now, he was only _half_ right. Akaashi will die a brutal death. The Beast is gonna rip out his throat. Or slice him open and disregard him. But Akaashi didn’t know them. They have no malice for him yet Akaashi would die by their hands. They won’t even know Akaashi’s name when they killed him.

 

Just then, Akaashi’s eyes popped open and he was pulled from his thoughts. His body jerked forward. The village chants got solid, louder.

 

He could _feel_ it. It was coming closer, faster. The pounding of the Demon’s paws. His heavy breath. The huge, lean body dashing through the forest. Coming. _For me._

 

A horn blared. A growl so loud tore through the peaceful air. His hands instinctively tried went to his ears but Akaashi’s bound hands stopped him. He cringed, the sound bringing tears to his eyes.

 

 _He’s here. He’s here. For you._ A voice hummed in Akaashi’s ead.

 

His whole body warmed up, the sensation traveled to the very tips of his fingers and toes. And then. Finally. What had felt like forever. The Demon Beast was in front of Akaashi. Shouts and murmurs came from the village members. He could faintly hear the Alpha command everyone to bow. The post was big and tall and Akaashi he Beast had to be as well. It’s breath fanned his face, its snout was wet and rubbed against Akaashi’s kin. It made a rumble deep in its chest. The sound gave him goosebumps. Good ones. Pleasurable ones.

 

Akaashi’s head soon felt heavy, his face went slack. He felt unsteady.

 

His vision became even darker. His throat closed up.

 

Hana had predestined my death by tell me he’d would drown as a witch.

 

His death never seemed like something peaceful. Yet here’s am, as blissful as Akaashi’s has ever been.

 

“Thank you, Demon Beast.”

 

_Edited:  ✓_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me some kudos and/or comments please!!! can we get five more kudos? maybe two more comments by the next update? I hope so!


	4. IV: accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo acceptes Akaashi as the Unam Partem but the feelings are no mutual on Akaashi being in the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Actually updating on time! Look at me!! 
> 
> Fact about me: I'm 5'6!! How tall are y'all

**CHARACTER INFO:**

**KUROO TETSUROU:** alpha to the Capital of Fukurodani. Over 500 years old with the appearance of a 22 year old man. When a young man when he participated in the great Wars (the battle preceding over 500 years by then) and lead the war with his mother to put and end to it.

_**Current Appearance:** young, messy grown out black hair (shoulder length.) 6’7 in his half phased Demon Form _

_**Known Species:** half demon, half werewolf/lupin (which technically means he’s human too, since you know, weres are half n half _

_**Personality:** mean, grumpy, sly, responsible _

_**Other names:** The Beast, King, Alpha King, Demon King_

  * _Tetsurō (鉄朗) - Iron Cheerfulness_
  * _Kuroo (黒尾) - _Black Tail__



 

 **AKAASHI KEIJI:** 25 year old human who has been selected as the Beast offering. Did not participate in Great Wars.

 _**Current Appearance:** _ _young, curly tips of black hair, cheek length. About 5'10 or so. Pale, navy blue eyes. Curvy and lean._

_**Known Species** : Human _

_**Personality:** reserved and gentle. Observant and curious and very smart_

_**Other names:** human, Lady Akaashi, Sir Akaashi, Luna, offering _ 

  * Keiji (京治) - 京治 is a rare writing of the name in kanji - more common versions include 慶次, 啓治, etc. 京 means "city", while "治" means "to govern/to cure".
  * Akaashi (赤葦) - This is probably a reference to the アカアシモリフクロウ ( _akaashi-mori-fukurou_ ), known as the rufous-legged owl in English _._



_._

_._

**_Kuroo_ **

 

 **WHEN** his eyes meet with the little male, Kuroo’s body demands to phase back on its own. _both the wolf and demon have been sated._

 

 

 _The Beast has accepted the Single Offering; the first in thousands of years._ Kuroo didn’t think his Wolf would accepted the Offering. When the Alpha of this pack told him they would complete a _unam partem,_ his Beast was angered, not fond of the idea of being pushed into accepting something. Usually the Wolf would walk, sniffing and looking into the eyes of every Offering and that’s the way the Beast preferred it to be. The Demon within him was kept quiet. That blood didn’t care for matters only concerning his Wolf. It only enjoyed the idea of killing the Offering it didn’t want it. However, even if Kuroo killed the Offering, it would still result in Kuroo choosing another and settling. In his family lineage, The Beast had always settle. At least since the creation of the Capital. Every _unam partem_ has been rejected and killed before. There is no knowledge of what’s to come when the Beast gets what it wants. Only time will tell.

  

Kuroo’s hand reaches out for the Offering as his body slouches away from the pole, sways for side to side as his eyes roll back. He falls over into Kuroo and instantly the alpha lights up. He flicks out his claws and easily cut through the rope that bounds the boy’s hands together. It irks Kuroo to see how his skin was bruised. The tan flesh was darker and blue around the wrist. Kuroo would have to have to remind himself to lick his wounds later.

 

The offering's face was full as were his lips. Kuroo knew he had been in tears earlier because of the red hue set under his eyes, the small smell of salt lingering. The color of them were shocking. Is was almost as if there was a fog trapped inside them. His hair was thick and curled cutely around his face. He was curvy yet slender and tall. At least more curved than the women Kuroo was used to. His skin was warm to the touch but what surprised Kuroo the most is the fact that he was _human_.

  

Kuroo looked away from his face and up at her village. Two small women come towards Kuroo, offering a cloth to cover himself with. Kuroo took it and thank them. Looking at the rest of them, they had lifted their heads and stared at Kuroo with anticipation. Their fear reeked and if fueled the Demon in him. He smirked.

  

“Who’s holds authority of this male and provides guardianship?” Kuroo asked loud enough for all to hear him

 

 Two men, both tall and stiff, step forward, away from their Alpha. This village has been the right hand to the Capital for as long as history allows. They had aided the Capital in battles and vice versa. However, this new Alpha that came into power 100 or so years ago has gotten on Kuroo’s nerves. It has taken everything in Kuroo’s power not to rip his tongue out. He makes up for that terrible attitude in brute strength and tactics in battle. His father was great friends with Kuroo’s parents. His last wish was for Kuroo to look after his son. Its the only reason Kuroo has yet to kill him.

  

When the two men reach Kuroo, their faces are grim. They’re both the same height but the thinner one gives Kuroo a look the startles him for a moment. His eyes are that of his wolf, a chilling grey. _A beta_ , Kuroo think to himself. He steps closer to Kuroo and holds his hands out. In his palms is a stick, metal staff with a shiny handle.

  

“My son is blind. This is his walking stick.” His voice sounds of frustration and tiredness. Kuroo swallows his shock and take the staff.

  

“Take care of him.” Touma says after a moment. He was so angry, his hands balled into fist. It was his first time meeting the Kuroo Testuro, his husband having met him before when on trips to the Capital with the their Alpha. He’d probably regret what he was going to say next but this was his _son._ “I will come find you myself in any harm comes to him. I _promise.”_  Touma stops from saying anymore when the Yuto puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“What is your name?” Kuroo asked instead of apologizing for his loss, his eye twitching at the threat. Touma had irked Kuroo with his blatant disrespect and Kuroo stilled himself from retaliating. Instead, Kuroo flare his nostrils at him, his eyes turning a bright and pale bronze. Touma makes no moves to bare his neck or lower his head, which surprises and pisses Kuroo off all the same.

  

“I am Akaashi Touma. Beta of Second Linkage, north sector. This is my _alterum verum_ , Beta Akaashi Yuto, as you know. This is our only child, Akaashi Keiji.”

 

“And may I ask why this was a _unam partem_ then? Instead of a traditional offering. I could have easily killed him and took another?”

 

Touma’s eyes burned an even brighter grey. Yuto’s grip on his mate’s shoulder tighten. As did his jaw as he stared at Kuroo. His breathing came heavy from his nose. Kuroo watch the pair with peaked interest then lowers his gaze down at the boy in his arms. He was very different from the two. Small and frail. Of course it had to be that fact that he was blind _and_ human that he was not brought up like a wolf would be. But the gentle and clean aura that surrounded him made Kuroo wonder how it was like to be raised by these two.

 

“Ask that bastard of an Alpha.” Touma said, a bitter look on his face. I didn’t have to look Alpha Manabu to know he’s scowling.

 

“They call him witch, a monster all the time. I guess they finally decided to prosecute him.” Yuto spoke up for the first time. His smiling was chilling as he raised his hand to push the tendrils of hair away from his son’s face. Kuroo kept myself from reacting.

 

“Beta Touma! Beta Yuto!”

 

Two boys, holler as they rush over here. As they get closer, Kuroo felt his Beast grow weary. When they reach him, they bow.

 

“Alpha Demon.” They greeted.

 

“Raise your heads.” Kuroo asked.

 

 They do and they keep their eyes on the young man in Kuroo’s arms. The whites of them were bloodshot and he could smell the salt of their tears. They both held sacks in their hands, the material of aging wool. From where Kuroo stood, he can already smell fruits and cinnamon, much like the Akaashi’s scent.

 

“These were some of Keiji’s stuff. Candles and small things that he likes.” The one on the left with spikey, jet black hair tells Kuroo.

 

“He also likes his room to be very bright. Keiji understands what brightness and darkness  is. It’s best for him.” The other ones fills in. After, they begin to rambling on about him, telling me how much Akaashi can eat, his inability to stay still, etc, etc. If Kuroo wasn’t so eager and irritated to head back to the Capital, Kuroo would have found find what they were doing to be endearing. Right now however, Kuroo was holding back the urge to snap his teeth at them.

 

Beta Touma and Yuto laugh, interrupting the two boys as the ramble. “Come on boys. He can’t remember all of this!” Each of the beta ruffle one of the boy’s hair. They both drop their heads, hands clenched to their side.

  

“He was a r-really good friend. Please take care of him!” They both say as the bow. There are tears in their voice Kuroo can tell.

 

Kuroo knows they meant well for their friend. The human part of him could sense their sincerity. Even the wolf could hear their hearts and know they weren’t lying. But the Demon couldn’t help but be irritated about the males in his Offering’s life. It’s a selfish thought he knew but his reaction was natural.

 

However, he accepted their please and exclaims to the pack that their Offering has been accepted, watching them cheer back in response.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 **WHEN** he woke up, Akaashi knew this was not his room. He was still dress in gown for the night before. It is morning since the light was brightly streaming into this room. Akaashi sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He frown then. His feet didn’t reach the floor, even with how tall he was. He slowly slid down, surprised by how high the bed was. His foot hits cold metal and Akaashi smiled, thankful they brought his cane along too.

 

 _So I survived. The Beast wanted me._ He thought sourly. But somewhat grateful.

  

Akaashi grasped his cane and stick it out front of him. He walked until he reached a wall. He then proceeded to walk and touch the interior of the room, getting a feel of the whole room. Akaashi believe that the bed is the center. There's is a small dresser beside the left of it. If you keep waiting is the bathroom. To the left of that is the door. As he turned, there is a bigger dresser with a mirror attached. Then there's a window that’s on the right side of the bed. It’s a much larger room than his room back home. 

 

Home. He realized he's never been away from it. That village and that house is the only thing he knew for his 25 years of living. Most were to be married before that age and at his age, with child. Being both ‘evil' and blind, it hindered that ever happening to him.

 

 _And now I belong to the Demon Beast._ And Akaashi had no idea what that meant for him.

 

As he fumbled to open the door, it always swings open. Akaashi lets out a small yelp, stepping away.

 

“Good morning Sir.” A voice, solid and light greets Akaashi.

 

“Morning. Uh... I was just.. My name… it’s Akaashi.” He reply.

 

“It is six in the morn. Would you like to caught up on more sleep?” The voice asked, stepping back to let Akaashi forward.

 

“No. I think I’m already. I am up this early anyway. May you please lead me to the kitchen?”

 

“Of course. My name is Kozume Kenma by the way. I will be at your aid. Your right hand so to speak.”

 

“And my eyes?” Akaashi added quietly.

 

Kenma didn’t answer for a moment. As Akaashi followed after him, he listened intently to the click of Kenma’s shoes, trying to size him up a way. Most heavy weight folks had a a different way of stepping compare to people would were smaller. Kenma was on the smaller size, his steps short and light. Akaashi also listened to figure how far he was ahead of Akaashi. “Of course. I have serve this family for quite some time. I am in Kuroo’s care and his order is to care for you. Your parents have informed us of your condition.”

 

“Kuroo?”

 

“Excuse me. Alpha Kuroo Testurou. He is the Demon of this castle. He is the King of the Capital. You… now belong to him.”

 

“Hmm.” Was Akaashi’s only response.

 

“Here’s the kitchen. Later I will attempted to give you an official tour of the castle.”

 

“Are you a demon as well?” Akaashi’s asked. .

  

“Yes. Many here are. But we also have many wolves. The two species have merged ages ago. You probably know this being that you were in a pack full of them.” Akaashi’s nod. “I am a spectral demon. I have the ability to shift from one place to another.”

 

 “That is amazing.” Akaashi’s wailed, facing the direction of his voice. “What else are you able to do? I hear you have bigger forms as well.” Akaashi’s asked in awe, his excitement peaking. He had taken many trips with his fathers before, going to different villages and meeting all sorts of creatures. Akaashi would hold young dragons and they would let him touch their horns and snake-like skins. He has felt fairies and their spider-spun clothing. Most of the stories his parents read him were about the supernatural and papa would be there with, describing them in colors and words Akaashi could never think of himself.

 

Kenma makes a sound as if he’s shock by Akaashi’s sudden change of mood. Akaashi's stutters and moves away from him as he chuckles lightly and the human blushes, stuttering out an apology at his eager behavior. “No harm done. There will be time for that later. Now, we’ll have a maid come and start break-”

 

“Oh there’s no need for that. I can cook breakfast. Do you mind helping me?”

 

“Are you, and excuse me for this question, capable of making breakfast?” Kenna asked, his voice unsure.

 

“Of course. I’d like to think I do a pretty solid job. I just need a little direction since this kitchen is new to me.”

 

It is silence for a moment until Kenma claps his hand. “Well then. Let us start. There is going to be seven of us including you so…”

 

. 

 **AS** he finish up plating the food, footsteps began to sound not far behind Akaashi. It has probably only been about two hours since Kenma had come fetched him. The demon had told him that the six at this table have breakfast away from the pack to discuss matters that are happening in the captain. Otherwise every meal happens as a pack.

 

“Good morning to you all!” A woman’s voice cheers as she asks Kenma for a cup of tea.

 

“Tea for me as well. Do you have mint?” A man asked after. His voice seemed more directed towards Akaashi. He stepped back, unprepared for anyone to speak to him.

 

“Um, well I think we do but-”

 

“It’s alright Lady Akaashi. I can finish this up.” Kenma offers.

 

Akaashi nods, following his hands in front, not knowing what to do next. He had asked earlier why Kenma calls him lady. He says it is not because Luna is a role only for women, but more so that it _is_ after the Female Goddess. Akaashi’s has heard of her before but never in detail. It seemed to much of a honor to be named something that grand but Kenma waved off Akaashi’s anxiousness

  

“Good morning.” A deeper voice, doused in sleep sounded behind Akaashi. A hand grips his shoulder and Akaashi yelps, his cane falling out of his hand. “And who is this young man?”

 

“Manners you, barbarian! He’s Kuroo’s! You scared the soul out of him.” The woman from before giggles. Akaashi’s cane is picked off the floor and placed back in his hand.

 

“I do have a name beside belonging to Kuroo-san... Good morning.” Akaashi’s answers lowly.

  

Akaashi could hear a snicker in their voice. “You are absolutely right. I apologize Lady. Excuse my abrupt behavior. I am Tsukishima, Beta of the Capital.” His hand finds Akaashi's and they boy shakes it. He kept Akaashi’s small fingers in a firm grip.

 

“I-I am Akaashi. From the 2nd linkage, north sector. Son of Beta Touma and Beta Yuto.”

 

“Oh a proper one! They taught you well didn’t they?” The women says and Akaashi blushes, face on fire.

  

“Oh hush it Tendou. Must you speak so much and so loud this earlier in the morning?” The man scowls Tendou and she squawks. A banter ensues between the two as Tendou begins to smack the man. They easily remind me of Akaashi’s papa and father. It brings both a smile to his face and a pang to his heart.

 

“Well,” Kenma claps. “Let’s all get seated and wait for the King.”

 

At the mention of him, Akaashi’s heart races.

 

“He won’t be joining us today. Something grabbed his attention and he’ll be tending to it until lunch.”

 

Tsukishima informing us of the Demon- Kuroo’s absence makes Akaashi’s feel disappointed for some reason. He felt his shoulders sag as he sits.  

 

“Why don’t we start with introductions?” Tendou offers. “I am the Beta Female of this pack, Satori Tendou. And my mate is Ushijima, the _Wolf of Arms_.”

 

“What does that mean? Wolf of Arms?” Akaashi asked.

 

“The moon has gifted me with strength like no other wolf. Even in human form. I guide both wolves and demons of this pack in fighting.” Ushijima answers. Akaashi nods, looking in their direction in awe.

 

“That’s so… _incredible_.” Akaashi’s offer for lack of a better word. Tendou laughs in amusement and Ushijima lip twitches upward.

 

“I am Tsukishima as you know. The Beta to the King.” His voice is warm but stiff. He gives off a very proper aura to Akaashi. “You can come to me if you are in need of any information.”

  

“After the tour, I could give you some books. This pack is like nothing you’ve ever learned so I can show you if you’d like?” Kenma offers.

 

Akaashi shrinks instantly, stabbing the food on his plate. “Is there someone who, uh, can read to me?” His voice was barely above a whisper but these were all demons and wolves at the table with him. They could hear him instantly.

 

“You are blind, boy?” Tsukishima asked. His voice wasn’t mean or rude, but full with curiosity. Akaashi nods.

 

“Well damn. I simply thought you had a wicked eye color! It’s still stunning though!” Tendou puts in. Akaashi smile nervously.

 

“Thank you.” The human mumbles before biting into his food.

 

“I apologize for my error. I could easily read them to you.”  Kenma takes Akaashi’s hand and he could tell that Kenma has bowed to him when Akaashi’s feels his forehead on the top of his hand. It was an apology for elders and high members of society, a true act of vulnerability.

 

Akaashi blushed at his apology, stuttering that there was no need for it. The rest of the table laughs at him as he scrambled for words.

 

. 

 

 **AFTER**  breakfast, Ushijima and Tsukishima went to go and train with fighting pack members. Tendou told Akaashi she works inside of the nursery with all the newborn babies.

  

Kenma had so far taken Akaashi to the gardens, the stable with cows and horses, and the backyard. He then took him to the library, the dance hall and additional dining area where the whole pack ate. Each time they moved to a different room, he’d give Akaashi time to place his hands on the wall and move around the room. For the most part, Akaashi could grasp what the room looked like by doing this.

  

“Let’s go upstairs. It’s were people like Tsukishima, Ushijima and Tendou have rooms. Along with you of course. The pack members’ rooms around buildings that are attached to the Main House." Kenma spoke as he took Akaashi’s hand and led him upstairs.

  

“The Demon K- Kuroo-san lays here as well?” He says, correcting himself. Alpha or Demon king was the name Akaashi heard throughout the village. It took some getting use to calling the Alpha Kuroo.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will… will I have to lay with him?” Akaashi felt his heart pick up, his face flushing deeply.

 

Kenma was silent. Then he sighed. “The Master has told me nothing of your relationship. Last night, he simply laid you down and licked your wounds.”

 

Akaashi’s eyes bugged out. “L-Lick my wounds? Why?”

 

“A Demon’s saliva can act as a repellent or acid. A wolf’s saliva is a healing aid or antiseptic of sorts. Together, they both clean and heal wounds, while making the skin stronger.” Kenma says, also directing Akaashi that his room is the third on down on the right from the stairs and Akaashi tries his best to remember that repeating it in his head.

 

“It is an hour or so till lunch. What would you like to do Lady?”

 

“Akaashi is just fine. And… I’d like for you to read to me. If that’s alright?”

 

“Of course Lady Akaashi.” Kenma says, chuckling when Akaashi rolls his eyes at him.

  

Akaashi had laid down on the sofa inside the library while Kenma read scrolls of the history in the Capital. Kenma tells him about how it was first built, over tens of thousands years ago. Kenma reads off about many species of the supernaturals. From vampires to goblins, they all live in different parts of the Region, which is the plane of all inhabited dimensions.

 

“What else can you do Kenma?” Akaashi asked Kenma, sitting his head on his hands.

  

“Well, I am also a vampire. A hybrid who manage to survive after my turning. I don’t have the many great powers that purebreds do but they do come in handy. Also because I'm a demon, my urge for blood has lessen. I barely ever feed.”

  

“How come?”

 

“I…” Akaashi could hear the discomfort in his tone and it makes him regretful that he even asked.

  

“Forget I mentioned anything.” Akaashi smiled in kenma’s direction, hearing Kenma's hesitation. “We can-”

 

Kenma clears his throat. “Excuse my hesitation, Lady Akaashi. It’s… very hard to revisit. You should know that King Kuroo’s pack isn’t anything ordinary. Many of the wolves are made up of rejects, war torn families and… slaves.”

 

“Slaves? As in slaves from... from the Great Wars?”

 

“Yes, when Crawlers had gone to war. The Great Wars as you know them. Then bigger demons got involved and they used lesser demons, ones like me, for many things. Entertainment, target practice, you name it we did it.” 

 

“The start of the Great Wars was over... over a thousand years ago. You mean to tell me you're that old?” Akaashi wasn’t dumb. Akaashi couldn’t see him but Kenma’s gentle voice told him Kenma was easily older than Akaashi. His fathers were both around 300 years old or so but _a thousand?_ Akaashi felt faint just thinking about it.

  

Kenma chuckles. “Yes. I’ll be… 1,021 years old at the end of winter. I was actually 21 when in began… Lady, close your mouth.” Kenma laughs at Akaashi’s dumbstruck face. “But yes… many of my brothen was captured. Sometimes, we’d go into an arena and fight to the death. Other times…” His voice faded off. “I’ll save you the gory details. But Kuroo, although he can be very menacing, he is fair. Five hundred years ago, he was 30 or so, his mother _very_ old and they came into the fight. He saved many of us. From famine, from war. As long as you pledge your allegiance to him, you could stay. I own my life to him. And another.” Kenma added on vaguely. Akaashi didn’t push.

 

Instead, Akaashi smiled, reaching his hands out for the demon. That’s beautiful, Kenma.” Akaashi could feel Kenma’s cold hands link with his.

 

“When will I get to meet him? What exactly does he want me to do?”

 

“Well you are the Lady of the Capital now. The Luna to Wolves-”

  

“But I am not a queen. And does Kuroo-san go by Alpha or King?”

  

Kenma sighs. “He has technically been King for a long time. He relinquished that title a long time ago. Some call him Alpha Demon. The Beast. But those close to him will call him King and he gets very annoyed.” Kenma chuckles. Then, his hand tenses, shaking in Akaashi's hand and Akaashi squeezed in response.

 

“Someone is calling me. I will be back for you so we may go to lunch.” And with that, he vanishes between Akaashi’s fingers. The human gasped, forgetting that he was able to do such a thing.

 

It doesn’t take long for Akaashi’s leg to start bouncing. He was in a room full of books but he couldn’t read. Usually he’d be sewing as one of his dads read aloud. With nothing for his hands to do, He felt jittery. He never liked being alone for too long. Without any noise or people talking around him, Akaashi’s awareness of time and where he was weakened and it make him feel confused and lost.

 

Akaashi stood to his feet, sticking his cane and heading down the hallway. As he walked, He tried to recall the directions Kenma gave him before on how to get back to his room. Akaashi, confident that he have reached his door, stuck his hand out. But instead of the velvet soft door from before, his fingers were caressing m what seemed like a painting, running over the rough edges of the frame.

  

He turned around, heading down the way he came, Akaashi feeling very lost.

  

Akaashi swore under his breath once his nose went running into something

  

“Oh my. Who are you?” The light, airy voice asked. The accent was posh, something of royalty.

  

Akaashi blushed of embarrassment, bowing his head and holding tight to his cane. “H-Hello. I am…” He stopped himself, reminding himself of the new title Kenma told him about. “... I am Akaashi. Lady of the Capital. Please to-”

 

The man’s hand comes under to his chin, pulling Akaashi upward. This halts his speech, a gasp tumbling out of his mouth at the stranger’s sudden movement and touch.

 

“The Lady is just as beautiful as I’d imagine. If not, more that I could have ever imagine. My name is Haiba Lev. The pleasure is _all_ mine.” There’s a smile in his voice Akaashi could tell. He took the human’s hand, facing the back of it to his mouth. Lev-sama cold lips pressed into his skin, wet and slow. If possible, Akaashi blushed harder. The stinger, Lev, gives a laugh, probably seeing Akaashi’s face.

  

“How is it that the Lady is all by here lonesome. Are you lost?” Akaashi nods meekly. “Well that’s alright. Let’s go have lunch, ya?”

 

.

 

 **AS**  Lev walked Akaashi around, Lev’s arm linked with his, he told Akaash tales of the Capital. The dragons that used to fly over the city before they began to decline in numbers. Stories of how he fenced with Kuroo or the parties the Royal Vampires who host. Along with making Akaashi blush when he promised to take the human to one of Lev’s own parties.

 

“Do you know where Kenma would be? I am supposed to be getting lunch with him as well.” Akaashi asked when Lev finally took a break from his stories.

 

“You’ve met my mate before?” Lev asked.

 

“Kenma is your mate? He didn’t mention having a mate.”  Akaashi asked back, his tone surprised.

 

Lev chuckles but it sounds hollow. “Of course not. He’s not the most flashiest person. And he is so indulged into his work. You know when I first recognized him as my Familiar, he told me I’d have to wait because he was working. And after that told me he doesn’t have much time for romantics.”

 

“How harsh! He doesn’t seem like the type to say that.”

 

“Believe it. He’s much more serious than myself but... I don’t mind. I’ll let him be until he’s ready. Or until I had enough. You could say I like playing with my food before I eat.”

 

Akaashi blush as he towards Lev and the latter laughs as they reach the kitchen. There, Kenma was already instructing a maid on how the table she be set. His face was probably scrunched up by how harsh as he wrote, the tears the piece of paper he’s writing on, crumbling it up in his palm Akaashi could tell the demon was frustrated.

  

“You shouldn’t write on your skin if you don’t want to get ink poisoning. You could’ve ask for another paper.” Lev chimed, clicking his tongue. He pulled out a chair, pulling Akaashi down to sit. Akaashi thanks him, pulling up his pant legs a bit so it wouldn’t drag on the floor. Kenma yelped slightly as he turns to face then then growls at Lev. Kenma after greets Akaashi gently and Akaashi chuckles at his quick mood change.

  

“Lady. I’m glad you managed to get here without my assis-”

 

“Well of course he’d get here safely. I was with him!” Lev interjected.

 

“That’s what worried me.” Kenma mutters and Lev squeaked.

 

Akaashi then stood back up from my chair, heading over to the stove. “I’m preparing tea, would you like some?” He asked the two males.

 

“Yes, there’s some herbs on the counter beside your left hand. Will you roll that bread on your further left and put it in the oven. It’ll all be done by time everyone reaches.” Kenma directs him.

 

“You’re going to let a blind boy-?” Lev starts, sounding incredulous that Kenma would do such a thing.

 

“He cooked breakfast for the whole table today with minimum help. I think he can handle some bread.” Kenma says casually and it makes Akaashi’s heart swell a bit. As he made tea, adding tiny drops of vanilla, Lev questioned Akaashi on what he was and wasn’t capable of doing as a blind boy. Akaashi answers honestly, laughing when he could hear the amazement in Lev’s voice.

 

Soon after Akaashi could hear footsteps enter in the kitchen, the scraping of chairs as they are pulled. Lev got Akaashi mittens to pull out the hot tray of bread as he place the kettle of tea on the set table. He again led Akaashi back to his chair, sitting beside the human to his right.

 

“Lev! It’s so nice of you to join us!” Akaashi heads Tendou’s loud voice as she comes over to Lev, probably hugging him.

  

“ _Queenie,_ you’re looking as youthful as ever.” Lev said. Lev had mentioned before that the meaning Ece, which is a nickname Lev gave Tendou, meant Queen.

 

“I thought you were on a business trip?” She questioned.

 

“Yeah. A business trip. You should go back. Now.” Kenma said, his voice blunt.

 

 “My love, you wound me. As you said, I was on a trip but the contract isn’t getting signed as quick as I’d like it to so I took my leave. My partners know to call me if the status of the situation changes.”

  

 

“Sounds more like you’re too lazy to bother doing _your_ job.” Ushijima chimes in, taking a loud sip of his coffee.

  

 

“I have you know I take my job very seriously and I do it with pride! Hmph!” He pouts and Akaashi smiles imagining his face.

 

 

“Lev-sama, what exactly do you do?” Akaashi asked.

 

 

“You can simply call me Lev dear. And I work for the King in settling disputes and situations with our domain. Pack territory, rivals, etcetera, etcetera. It’s hardly any fun but it’s what I do well at.”

 

 

“It’s a very honest job. Thank you for all you do.” Akaashi bowed a bit and smile small towards him. Akaashi cannot see but he feel an arm around his shoulder.

 

 

“See! Someone here understand the weight of my job. Thank you for validating me. I’ve been blessed by the Sir himself!” He jokes and Akaashi stampers for him to stop with his dramatics.

 

“And you will be cursed by the King all in the same day if you don’t stop yelling.” A man says, his voice somewhat far away. It sounded beautiful though. Very rich and solid. Akaashi immediately sat up straighter in his seat. Chairs scraped again and he realized that everyone was standing. Akaashi does as well, bowing a bit.

 

 

“Good afternoon Alpha.” Every member at the table says in unison. The power of it makes Akaashi hiver.

 

 

“You may be seated. Enjoy your meals.” He says and everyone does as told.

 

At that, Kenma engages in conversation with Ushijima, which Tendou butts into. Tsukishima and Lev, who sit on either side of Akaashi, asked him questions about his hometown and his fathers. Akaashi sometimes caught himself straining to listen to Kuroo’s voice, which was as smooth as silk.

 

 

“Tsukishima, may I ask you a question?”

 

 

“You just did.” He said and Akaashi scowls. Tsukishima laughs in response. “Go ahead.”

 

 

“In my pack, the Alpha sits at the top with his mate. Then the children on each side, Then the betas and gammas. What is it like here?”

 

 

“Well. You are sitting directly across the Alpha. The leaders are at each end. It signifies that you are what holds the rest of us together. Then you only need one beta or gamma at one side of you. In this case, I sit beside you while the Wolf of Arms sits beside the Alpha. If this was a pack meal, then members who sit to the sides.” Tsukishima explained and Akaashi listened, completely entranced. He never got to seat at those dinners because they were special occasion at his pack and Akaashi wasn’t needed. But Oikawa told Akaashi it was a thing of beauty.

 

 

“Who made the tea today?” Kuroo sudden asked. His voice held no emotion to it, just a simple question. But for some reason it made Akaashi tense up.

 

 

“The Lady made it. He’s quite handy in the kitchen. He made all of breakfast today as well.” Lev-sama said, boasting like a proud parent. It made Akaashi giggle a bit.

 

 

“Is that so…” He said as Akaashi heard him take another sip. “Never thought I’d see a blind boy in the kitchen.” There is a laugh in his tone, as if he’s mocking Akaashi. He can feel Kuroo looking at him, as if daring Akaashi to say something.

 

 

Before Akaashi could answer, another voice speaks. “Good morning! Any why wasn’t I woken up for breakfast?” Another woman comes and asked. “Kuroo?”

 

 

“Because you sleep like a dead weight. I attempted to wake you but you refused. Also it’s lunch. Good afternoon.”

 

 

“Oops. Well try harder next time.” She demanded with a giggle.

 

 

“And who is that little boy at the end of my table?” She asked. Something in Akaashi grimace when she said _little boy._ It was extra words in her sentence that she didn’t need but used them anyway. “I am Fiona.” The woman’s sultry voice reaches Akaashi’s ears. She was smiling at him Akaashi I could tell. But it gave him no good feeling. “I am Kuroo’s.”

 

 

Something about the way she said that made me snapped. Akaashi wasn’t upset per say, more confused than anything. All day Akaashi have heard that _he_ was Kuroo’s and now this woman claims to be too? If she is, then why am Akaashi here? Before he realized it, Akaashi cocked his head to the side and said, “No you’re not.” He looked up the direction of her voice.

 

 

“What was that?” The shift in her tone turned her voice to ice. Seconds late, Akaashi realized what he just said. Who was he, just to have just arrived and speaking out against someone he didn’t know? No one at the table response after her. It felt like they were waiting for Akaashi response.

 

 

He simply shake his head, faking innocence. “Excuse my poor response. My name is Akaashi.”

 

 

“She is the Lady of the Capit-” Lev-sama attempts to declare but the table sudden jolt, producing a hiss from Lev-sama and a mutter from Kenma Akaashi couldn’t figure out.

 

 

“Lady of what?” Kuroo rumbles. He tsk, the sound of drumming fingers against the table sounds. “One day here and you’re already making trouble and names for yourself. Hmm.” He hummed, and the constant drumming of his fingers had Akaashi anxious for his next words. “ I have declared you no title, so you will continue to dwell here with none until further notice.” His comment is harsh and leaves Akaashi’s throat dry and closing. Akaashi’s cheeks flush with embarrassment.

 

 

There was an odd silence after that. There was only scraping of forks after. Then, Kuroo and Tsukishima began talking about plans of today while Kenma talked to Ushijima about the groupings for training today. Every once in awhile Tendou would attempt to talk to Akaashi, asking him questions about himself. He give her one word replies in return. Akaashi couldn’t focus on the food in front of him or make sense of the conversations around him. His palms were sweating, his head was spinning.

 

 

Akaashi stood up from his chair, the chair scraping against the ground and his fork clinking against the plate. Akaashi pants quietly out of his mouth and although he can’t see anyone but he knew  they’re staring at him.

 

 

“Lady Akaashi are you-?”

 

 

“Please l-leave your plates on the table. I will attend to them l-later. If you’ll excuse me.” He then curtsy, spinning around and stumbling a bit. Akaashi blushes, wishing he had something to shield everyone from seeing his embarrassed face.

  

“Here you are my little lady.” Akaashi hears Lev beside him, placing Akaashi’s cane in his left hand. The human thanked the vampire quietly, trying to leave as quick as possible.

 

Lunch was a disaster.

 

_Edited: ✓_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? let me knowww.


	5. V: alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dolls! So I pretty sure the last two weeks I've updated on Mondays? So expect updates from Sunday or Monday now.
> 
> Current Anime: rewatching Naruto and Children of the Whales (so sad omg).

** CHARACTER INFO:**

**TSUKISHIMA KEI: ** beta to the Capital of  Fukurodani . Over 400 hundred years old with appearance of a  22 year old man.

**Current Appearance:** short blonde hair, sometimes has glasses on, being a were helps with sight. Face the neutral or annoyed expression most times. Taller than Kuroo in human form at 6’4.

 **Known Species:** Lupin

 **Personality:** Tends to be more stoic, laid back and not easy to anger. Very loyal to Kuroo and the Moon Goddess. Because of his family’s pack with the Goddess, it makes me very protective Akaashi who to him is a product of the Goddess. When angered, it is massive and full cycle. Best to avoid it

 **Other Names:** Beta. Knight of Fukurodani. Demon’s bitch / Goddess’s bitch

 

  * Kei (蛍) - _Firefly_
  * Tsukishima (月島) - _Moon Island_



 

 

 **KENMA KOZUME:** Kingdom Aid for Fukurodani. Over 1,000 years old and looks about 28 years old. Participated in the Great Wars by being on of the races held capture, abused and used as a means of domination. But still, he looks pretty young. The familiar of Lev

 **Current Appearance:** short and smaller. Not taller than 5’5 or so. Sharp golden eyes, thin and wide-eyed. Hair was once dyed by now is natural black color. His demon phase is pale blue skin, veins more prominent, eyes turn silver. He’s quicker in the form too

 **Known Species:** a demon, more specifically spectral demon. Their powers are great but were used a lowly demons and supernatural in the Great Wars

 **Personality:** quiet and very observant. Silence can be quite intimidating. His anger is something to be wary of as well.

 **Other Names:** Kenma-kun, pup, puppet

 

  * Kenma (研磨) - _Polishing_
  * Kozume (孤爪) - _Lone Claw_



 

## 

**HAIBA LEV:** Trader of numerous kingdoms but Loyal to Fukurodani, therefore to Kuroo. Participated in the Great Wars but not heavily. Only fully became involved when Kuroo's mother instructed him to.

 **Current Appearance:** silver hair and bright green eyes. Over 3,000 years old and he’s stop counting. One of the original vampires and pure as well (has not killed from the vein). When primal (angered stage of vampires) whites of eyes blacken. For pure vampires, iris is blackened as well. Familiar of Kenma

 **Known Species:** Pure Vampire

 **Personality:** Cheerful and playful. Sometimes is overbearing and has no filter. Doesn't hide his emotions because what's the point? Gets bored very easily. Isn’t quick to _real_ anger but gets fussy and annoyed often. Likes giving people pet names.

 **Other Names:** Butcher, Headful horsemen

 

  * Lev (Лев) - _Lion_
  * Haiba (灰羽) - _Ashen Feathers_



  

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KUROO** watched Akaashi go, his blushing cheeks against tan skin, the sound of his heartbeat. That little body wrapped up in the pale blue toga, the navy blue pants flaring around his slim figure. They were still in winter yet he didn’t look the least bit fazed to wear something so light.

 

“Such a cutie! Oh how I wish I was that young again!” Tendou comments, eyes bright as she looks in the direction of where Akaashi left.

 

“She looks like a newborn fawn. Blindly stumbling about. Which is more than accurate.” Tsukishima mumbles behind his cup and Kuroo cut his eyes at his beta. Tsukishima has always been this way. Pessimistic. Dark humor. And with no filter. Which makes him the most honest person Kuroo knew. He doesn’t care nor has time to spare feelings.

 

The woman beside Kuroo, Fiona rolls her eyes but keeps quiet, looking at her plate. She was to become Luna if Kuroo was not pleased who he found in the Offering. And because Kuroo made the assumption that it wouldn’t be his true mate, she was clearly in the winning. In history, an Offering was for two things: sex companionship and child bearing. Every female and Omega in that village was gifted with the ability to endure Lupin childbirth for the King. Along with that, only true mates can naturally endure births from the King. However, they don’t exist that much nowadays for any wolf.

 

Lupins in the King's lineage have more… harsh desire, more primal than any other supernatural being. However, Kuroo have demon blood from his mother. Which was even worse in terms of cravings. Demons are brutal, demand more bloodlust. And for many, their literally bodies couldn’t handle it. Even Fiona, who claims she is alright, whines and breaks at his pressure when they have sex. It’s a curse that has fell on the kings of this kingdom since the very beginning.

 

Those that are chosen has the ability to bear and endure the stamina that strong Lycans have. Along with the guarantee that they will survive childbirth. However Offerings only came when needed, when the Goddess declares the King needs one. His mother became Alpha and not long after his father, her true mate, came visiting from a far away land and not long after fell for her charm. So there was no Offering held that year. The Alpha before his mother hadn’t found a mate, choosing an Offering to bare child but never mated her. The King before that chose and Offering _and_ mated her. Only when the fog rolls into the Capital do we know that an Offering is to be held. Never has a true mate _also_ been an Offering.

 

Kuroo now can’t even think to lay his hands on Fiona now. She was a beautiful woman for sure. Porcelain pale skin. Slender fingers, legs and a lean body. Her eyes were like ice and her lips were blooming pink lady slippers. She has a river of black hair than never lost its shine. She was the embodiment of elegance and grace.

 

But she wasn’t Kuroo’s mate.

 

“Alpha, Beta, my I have a moment of your time? In your office preferably?” Lev says from his end of the table. He has his hand together, laced fingers, a knowing smile on his lips and Kuroo pressed his in a thin line. The vampire was always skimming something. The alpha nods, standing from his chair.

 

“Let’s go then. And don’t leave your plates. That isn’t your maid. Thank Akaashi when he returns.” Kuroo says, turning his back to them, knowing his Beta and Lev will follow. Before Kuroo could go, Fiona holds his shirt sleeve, looking up at him with a shy smile.

 

“No goodbye for me?” She hums, her eyes bright and wide. Before, Kuroo had promised her he’d try. He had saved her from a burning village. She had been the only survivor. The mate that she’d marry was probably in that pack. So Kuroo had promise to be the best mate possible. To be as affectionate as possible. It was something that out of his nature but it wasn’t hard with face like hers.

 

But now as Kuroo leans into her lips, his face flashes in front of Kuroo instead. To dark blue eyes. To tanner skin. To thicker blacker hair. Kuroo nearly flinched and his head tilts to her cheek instead, leaving a chaste peck there. “I will see you later, Fi.”

 

And Kuroo walks away, his jaw clenched. He knew the Moon was sneering at him, a smile on her face. She knew what she was doing. Years and years Kuroo bedded whoever he wanted. Or worked like a lonesome Alpha with no one to share this throne with. And Kuroo said nothing as he’s dealt with it. Now Kuroo put a queen on his agenda and She offers one to him instead? A growls scrambles out of his throat.

 

_Well fuck you Destiny. I will no fold to your command. I am Alpha to this Capital._

 

_I am a Demon and this is my land._

 

“Wow Alpha. I’m sure you could’ve gave Fiona a better kiss if you tired. You seemed awfully distracted.” Lev says innocently as they walked to his office. Kuroo doesn’t respond, not wanting to let him know he was right. Kuroo was distracted. By a little boy named Akaashi.

 

“What do you have to tell us, vampire?” Tsukishima says as soon as they step into the room. He’s favorite spot was the wall, leaning against it and crossing his arms. And today is no different.

 

Lev's face suddenly when grim, growing more serious. “He is your _true_ mate, am I wrong?” He asked, looking at the alpha as Kuroo open a tin of cigars. He lit one, leaning back into his chair. Tsukishima looked at Kuroo as well, a small but evident amount of surprise on his face.

 

“Yes, but he’s still an Offering-” The sound of Lev’s smacking his lips making Kuroo pause, cutting his eyes at the vampire. “-He is no Lady of anything. You are to call him Akaashi and that’s that.”

 

“Where have you learned to put an Offering before a mate?” Tsukishima asked, curious.

 

“There’s nothing telling me I should proceed any different than anything other king has.” Kuroo simply state.

 

“But what good will that do in this case? For one, the consummation almost always happens right after finding your mate. Does celibacy matter to you all of a sudden?” Lev questions, one hand on his hip and Kuroo growls.

 

“What if I don’t want-?”

 

“Alpha, I could care less about _who_ you are having sex with, but I know it isn’t Fiona. At least, not for a while. Since _before_ the Offering. Her body is quite literally not made to handle the Alpha of your lineage. Let alone a demon. That’s why the Offering comes to you when the Goddess deems you ready to bring forth children-“

 

“I don’t know if you’ve notice but Akaashi is a _human_ . Human _male_ I might add. What makes you think he could handle me?” Kuroo stresses.

 

“I very well see that Alpha, but mates are meant to lift emotional burdens, provide support. This isn’t just a relationship of utility. You should be thanking the Goddess. She made it even easier being that it is your mat-”

 

“Don’t bring the Goddess into this.” Kuroo says. “I could care less about the Goddess. She does no good for me and She isn’t going to force me to do _anything._ ”

 

Lev’s expressions softens slightly and he sighs. “You’re mother-”

 

“Don’t-”  Kuroo growls.

 

“She was, _is_ a honorable woman the Goddess loved-”

 

Kuroo snorts, inhaling the smoke deeply, blowing it out through his nose. “Oh really, if She was _so_ great, how come my mother is _crystallized,_ my father’s dead and I’m half demon mutt, huh? The Goddess is a joke-”

 

“Alpha.” Tsukishima spoke up, his jaw taut. Kuroo glances his way through the rings of smoke, clicking his tongue. Tsukishima comes from a long line of servants and Betas that have only worked to serve the Alpha. He was next in line to become Beta. He called it his destiny by the Goddess. His father referred to his family as workers and bodies of the Moon, Her People. It always ensured that the last person Kuroo had to worry about _was_ Tsukishima but it irked him to his core what blind dedication the Beta had for a being he’s _never_ seen. The only times they really bumped heads when Tuskishun would asked Kuroo to stop slandering the Goddess. His devotion and respect for Her was unnerving.

 

Kuroo brought his attention back to Lev, stubbing the little left of his cigar. “Akaashi will be treated well, you have my word on that. But he is no more important that a pack member. We will inaugurate him on the next crescent moon and tonight you can bring him to my room. He is only an Offering-”

 

“He is your mate. _True mate._ I do not think you understanding how lucky you are.” Lev mutters at the end but Kuroo heard him. “What about him then? Will you not give him the opportunity to experience what a mate is?” Lev asked.

 

“I have nothing to give him.” Kyroi grits out, already at his wits end.

 

Lev sighs, muttering something Kuroo couldn’t caught this time. He simply bows, his features returning to his normal state: mischief. “As you wish my king!”

 

“For the upeeth time, _stop_ calling me king.”

 

“Sure.” He agrees and Kuroo rolls his eyes, knowing he’d heard it again soon . “And you’d like the Little Lamb in your room tonight? What of Fiona?” He asked.

 

“What of her? Simply tell her the Offering has arrived. She knows more than anyone else. Bring her that soap she adores if she makes fuss.” Kuroo responses. Lev and Tsukishima snort at the same time and Kuroo frowns. “What?

 

“Oh Alpha, how I wish I thought as simply as you.” Lev bows, hand on the door. Lev was a friend his mother had introduced to Kuroo and she made Lev swear he protected him till Lev’s last dying breath. “ _This boy here? He is my whole world. All the seas, mountains, the whole sky. Protect my son for me will, ya?”_ His mother was so vulgar and had a sharp tongue. She was always moving and very unconventional. But Kuroo loved her and she loved him all the same.

 

As Lev stepped out the door, Kuroo cleared his throat and watched as he turned gracefully on his feet. “Yes Alpha?”

 

Kuroo at him, his silver hair the moved like a wave above his shoulders. He had bright green eyes and pale white skin. His smile was gentle and he stood tall and lean. Although he may not look like it, Kuroo knew this passive, aloof aura was just fluff, a facade. Kuroo has seen him dark and menacing before, nearly unrecognizable.

 

“I do remember telling you to call him Akaashi. His name isn’t Little Lamb.”

 

Lev’ eyes lower, the shade darkening slightly as he smiles. “ _Of course,_ Alpha.”

 

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._**  

 **AKAASHI** finds himself moving slowly, gently towards the sounds of grunting and skin on skin contact. He had rushed out the door, realizing that he only had socks on. They were completely cold and soaked and now were held in his free hand as his left held onto his cane. It wasn’t too cold outside, the wind barely there and the snow thin and soft. Akaashi’s toes were protesting a bit but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

 

Akaashi had remembered the way to the garden Kenma had showed him before. But even the feeling of bubs and petals against Akaashi’s fingertips couldn’t lift the heavy feeling on his heart.

 

He was missing his parents more than ever before, the bickering between the Oikawa and Iwazumi , the familiarity in his small town. Akaashi knew he’d never leave that place happily. But if felt like too much all at once. And now he was here for a man who doesn’t think much of him anyway.

 

“Little Lamb! Just the maiden I was looking for!” Akaashi is startled at the hand which came down on his shoulder, immediately stilling himself and getting a firm grip on his staff. Akaashi could feel the person, Lev, back away from him and the human let’s out of a sharp breath.

 

“Did I frighten, my Lady?” He asked, his voice dripping with concern. Akaashi grits his teeth, turning to him and smiling. If this was back home, Akaashi would have heard that person's coming behind him by at least a couple of feet. Akaashi have memorized the feeling of his fathers and their hands, their weight and texture like their were his own. But here, all Akaashi senses he has strengthened fell all out of order.

 

“I am alright.” Akaashi spoke once he steadied his breath. “Please… for next time please do tell me if you are going to touch me.” Akaashi smiles, try to calm his body from the slight quiver.

 

“Of course, Little Lamb. And where were you heading? And with no shoes, may I asked?” Lev asked after linking their arms together.

 

“I… I am trying to feel the floor. All the cracks and whatnot. Just to get used to a new place.” Akaashi says, knowing his cheeks were redden. Lev-sama laughs lightly.

 

“Well that’s an interesting way to do it. However, I mustn’t let you get frostbite so may I put on shoes for you?” Akaashi nods towards him, ducking his head in embarrassment. He then feels the vampire’s soft and cold fingers grip his ankles gently, sliding socks on just before the boots. They were furry feeling and hugged Akaashi’s feet and instantly warming them up. Akaashi didn’t even notice how cold they were before this.

 

“Boots made for a prince. And the right size too.” Lev-sama says after feeling him tie the strings tightly and tucking them in so the human didn’t trip. They weren’t perfect, actually a bit too big. But they felt good. “They’re made with elk fur. Now, may I know where it is that you are going?”

 

“I can hear people in front of me. I’m wondering if they were training? I’d like to practice for a moment with them!” Akaashi smiles, looking up in Lev-sama general direction. He could hear the sounds more clearly. The panting and slamming of what may be punching sacks.

 

“I don’t think… that’s the best idea. What fighting have you’ve done in your village?”

 

Akaashi shrugged,  blushing a bit. “Well, nothing too intense but-“

 

Lev-sama gives a belly laugh, shaking Akaashi little bit. “Little lamb, you may not know this but this pack isn’t no ordinary group. This pack is feel with ex warriors, slum boys and thieving children. All the rejects that no one wants. If they’re not fighting for their Alpha, they’re fighting for their pride, for revenge, for a home. And a little sheltered boy thinks he-”

 

“Lev-sama.” Akaashi says,  pulling a bit roughly at his arm to get the taller man to listen. Akaashi could hear his very slight intake, Lev was looking at him shocked. “I’m only asking if I’m allowed. Not whether or not you think I’m capable. Please lead me over there otherwise I can find my own way.”

 

Akaashi wasn’t _completely_ lying. He did want to see— _hear_ how these folks practice. But Akaashi definitely wanted to prove a point. To who or for what he wasn’t completely sure. But Akaashi wanted to let everyone know he _is_ capable. He's lived to 25 just fine and through it have continuously made things adaptable for hismelf.

 

“Very well then Miss Akaashi! A lovely surprise I’d say. What a mouth you’ve got!” Lev says after a moment and Akaashi blushed, waving his hands in front of him.

 

“I’m- I apologize. That was terrible rude. Please forgive-”

 

“Little Lamb, I’m not offended in the slightest. You are very entertaining. It’ll be fun to see how much your presence will be bringing.”  He says, patting Akaashi’s head. He does not comment.

 

“Ushijima! I have a gift for _you!”_ Lev-sama hollers and Akaashi could feel the people they were walking past, their eyes all over him. Heavier footsteps head directly towards them and Akaashi could tell by the sound it was Ushijima.

 

“Akaashi! It is a pleasure. And I wanted to personally thank you for the meal you cooked today.” He, just like Kenma earlier, bows and presses his forehead to my hand and Akaashi blushed fiercely. “What can I do for the Lady?”

 

“I came here wondering if you are practicing and if I could join you?”

 

“I… That probably isn’t-”

 

“Save it Arms, she will not be moved.” Lev laughs and explains to Ushijima what Akaashi had said earlier. And in response Ushijima does something that seems out of his character. He laughs, full and loud while clapping Akaashi on the back. He coughs a bit a the force but smile all the same.

 

“Well then. We have a newly crowned warrior, Tanaka. He’s a bit of a hothead so watch out. Tanaka!” Ushijima yells, making Akaashi flinched at the man‘a sheer volume. “Come on out I got someone for ya!”

 

Again, fainter and gentle footsteps approach the three of them. “Yes, Arms?” A deep voice asked. By the sound, he was Akaashi’s age at best, maybe younger.

 

“This is Akaashi. He is new here and from the second sector. He’ll be fighting you to start your rounds.”

 

“You blind?” He asked, his question directed towards Akaashi. His voice sounded sharp and bored. Akaashi stops himself from reeling back at the boy’s harshness.

 

“Yes. What of it?”

 

He smacks his lips, clearly displeased. “Arms, you aren’t serious-”

 

“But I am. Because he is. And hasn’t the Alpha told you before? You don’t doubt anyone. Now go, show him the circle.”

 

No one moves for a moment until a hand, neither Ushijima nor Lev-sama’s grabs Akaashi’s wrist. He hissed a bit, both at the abruptness and the force. Another hand holds them both back not long after.

 

“Do not just grab him as you please. Or I will spare with you instead.” Ushijima interjects and Akaashi give the man a look as a thank you.

 

The boy, Tanaka mumbles something along an apology before he takes Akaashi to the circle and he asked Tanaka to walk around it with him for a moment. Tanaka sighs but do as he was told. After Akaashi is satisfied with learning how big and wide it was by feeling it, the human looks at Tanaka.

 

“May I touch you?” Akaashi suddenly ask.

 

“What.” Tanaka says, his voice shocked.

 

Akaashi smiles a bit. “I simply need to touch you. For my own understanding. It’s yes or no."

 

“Do what you want.” Tanaka decides and Akaashi roll my eyes.

 

“That was neither yes or no. What are you, twelve years old?”

 

“Keeping talking and I’ll hit you _before_ we start.”

 

Akaashi don't respond, placing his hands on Tanaka’s shoulders. He tenses up, holding his breath slightly.

 

“What? Am I that pretty that I startled you? You ever been touched before?” Akaashi teases, batting is eyes at the taller male.

 

He sputtering out of a response. “W-wha-? I-I don’t know how a little boy can tell me that. This _is_ odd.” He mumbles towards the end

 

Akaashi shrugs. “not that odd for me. And Tanaka, I’m 25 years old. I’m older than you by five or six years, I’m I wrong?” Akaashi smirks, his hands running down to his arms. He was taut, arms full of muscles and veins. Shaven hair and a sharp jaw. But he wasn’t as big as Akaashi’s father. He was much more lean. But very tall.

 

“ _Four years._ I turn 21 next spring.”

 

“Well, I wasn’t that far off.” Akaashi’s pulls Tanaka’s hips into his, giggling when he hears Tanaka gasps. “ _Kidding._ Turn around for me.” He does as told and just as Akaashi thought, his back was lean and bones jutted outward sharply. Akaashi’s hands run through his hair, buzz cut running by his fingers.

 

“Okay. Let’s start!” Akaashi says, clapping his hands. He stands back a few feet. “Hey Ushijima, Lev-sama, we’re ready!” He yells to get their attention.

 

“Okay. You may begin at the start of the whistle. You’ll be fighting for ten mins. If no one is pinned down or surrenders by time, there will be a draw. If there is blood I will call it as well. No phasing to your wolf form, Tanaka.”

 

The boy snorts, the sound of his knuckles cracking reaches Akaashi’s ears. “That won’t be a problem.” Akaashi fakes a pout his way and Tanaka tells Akaashi to stop.

 

“Well then. Begin!” Lev-sama shouts and blows a whistle. Before either of them move, Akaashi could hear some of the pack members whispering, some asking Lev-sama what was going on. Akaashi knew they were watching. It made him nervous and his palms sweating. Some were cheering for Tanaka, others questioned who Akaashi was and what he was doing. Ushijima and Lev-sama didn’t answer their questions however. From what Akaashi could gather, Tanaka was new but he was a good fighter.

 

Suddenly, Akaashi’s ears twitched as he heard feet speed his way. He dives out of the way, rolling safely on his knees. He felt Tanaka loom over him, his hand reaching for Akaashi’s neck. He dodge the werewolf but his other hand followed Akaashi’s head. Akaashi’s hand reaches on and grabs tanaka’s wrist, twisting it. Tanaka’s tries to pull away and Akaashi’s used this as a chance to get off his knee and stand. Tanaka makes a sound of annoyance and Akaashi smiles his way.

 

For a few minutes, most of Akaashi’s moves were dodging Tanaka’s attacks. Akaashi knew by his response Tanaka wasn’t gonna take him seriously. The wold was doing easy, fast but vague attacks. He wasn't putting all of his strength into the fight, Akaashi could tell.

 

“Five minutes till draw!” Ushijima calls out and the shouting gets louder.

 

“Oh come on Tanaka! Ya gonna let the lil’ lad beat ya!” A person calls out and shouts agree with him.

 

That was almost like switch for Tanaka. He came at Akaashi quicker than before. It was so fast Akaashi couldn’t even dodge it by just moving out of the way. Akaashi lifted his arm, his fist went slamming into the human’s forearm. By the crowd’s reaction, it probably looked like a pretty bad hit. But this was a skill he had built up so Akaashi’s arm took all the pain, which felt like a dull ache, maybe less.

 

“Oh now Tanaka is getting serious?” Akaashi asked pleasantly

 

“Shut up.” He responses, going for Akaashi again. Akaashi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Tanaka was upset, which made this easy because he was getting sloppy but he had a lot of brute strength, which isn’t a good mix.

 

Just before Tanaka’s hands could connect with him, Akaashi’s foot slide between Tanaka’s. Akaashi presses his toes to onto front of Tanaka’s foot, then kicking the back of his leg with his heel. Like Akaashi thought, he went crumbling down. He swears as Akaashi gets down, slamming his fist into Tanaka’s thigh. He croaks and Akaashi jumps back, waiting. The punch wasn’t much. Akaashi’s hits didn’t have enough practice to hold weight so he knew he couldn’t do the most damage. But Akaashi hit Tanaka his inner thigh, the sensitive area tender and filled with nerves. It would slow him down for a bit.

 

“Two more minutes!” Lev-sama calls out and Akaashi wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. Akaashi smiles, bouncing happily on his feet to keep his body moving. It felt so good to be really sparring with someone. Akaashi’s parents taught him just enough to keep him safe and the Alpha of his pack wouldn’t let Akaashi participate in training. And when Akaashi would asked Oikawa or Iwazumi, they were to worried about hurting him. Akaashi had to settle for simply punching their palms instead. But right now, feeling the sweat on his brow and his heart pounding, Akaashi felt accomplished.

 

As soon as Akaashi heard Tanaka come to his feet, slamming his foot into the ground and how the cement split, Akaashi knew he was angry. Akaashi imagined Tanaka thought this would go a lot faster than it was going right now. Akaashi wasn't doing much fighting per say, but he was playing around and dodging all the moves that were practiced, solid hits. And these people watching, some of them maybe Tanaka’s friends, it was frustrating.

 

He takes a couple swings at Akaashi, one with the way Akaashi heard the wind pushed against it, were hard and heavy. Akaashi moved back and circle around him slowly.

 

But then Akaashi wasn’t on his feet anymore. A large mass slammed into him, knocking the human on his back. Tanaka had shifted to his wolf, his snout against Akaashi’s face and the growling right in front of him. Akaashi laid there, still as he looked up to Tanaka. A small fear brew up inside Akaashi but he tried to remain focused on his breathing.

 

Noise ensues beyond them. Ushijima is yelling at Tanaka, his voice getting stronger and stronger as he reached the two. It’s only a few seconds until the large weight is off on Akaashi with the werewolf’s paw are off his chest and he sat up, coughing roughly.

 

“What the hell happened to not shifting, Tanaka?” A slap resonances and Akaashi knew Ushijima had hit him. The human stands to his feet, slightly trembling as he makes his way over.

 

“Ushijima please. He didn’t do anything wrong. I was the one who did ask to fight-“

 

“Lady, please. Tanaka is in need of control. There is no need to justify his ill behavior.”

 

“And just what was that?” Ushijima stops speaking at the sound of Kuroo’s voice. Akaashi turns fully towards it, his hands gripping his shirt. “Just what the hell happened to him?” Kuroo asked, referring to Akaashi.

 

Akaashi must’ve been a sight. His shirt was probably a bit torn and covered in dirt his hair was curled all around my forehead and cheeks from rolling around in the ring. Akaashi had no shoes on and they lost feeling a while ago.

 

“A blind boy attempting to fight a wolf. Does that sound right to any of you?” Now he stood in front of Akaashi, his voice thick and loud. Akaashi’s face was directly at his chest. He could feel Kuroo’s massive body, the heat radiating off of him.

 

“No Alpha.” Many people responded back.

 

“The Offering is fighting a wolf! Does that sound right to any of you?!” He repeats in a louder voice and there were sounds of wonder coming from the group. Their hesitancy and tense behavior was evident. In the shuffling of their feet, the panting and small gasps Akaashi could hear from behind him. He couldn't tell whether this was fear or respect for the man in front of Akaashi

 

Their alpha.

 

“Then why the hell is Akaashi in the court?!”

 

Akaashi snapped out of his own thoughts, looking up in Kuroo’s direction. “Please ask me instead. I am the one who demanded I be trained with.” Akaashi spoke up before anyone else could.

 

“Okay then.” Kuroo responded. Akaashi’s could feel the alpha right in front of his face, Kuroo bending to Akaashi’s height. “Why the hell are you in my court?” He said, nearly yelling at Akaashi.

 

“I was simply practicing on sharpening some skills. Ushijima and Lev-sama warned me but I did not heed to it. If you have problem-“

 

“Oh I’ve got a problem.” His voice dropped and if possible, he got closer. “You’re my goods. I don’t need you damaging yourself before I’ve had my way with you, go it?”

 

They way he spoke made Akaashi’s lip curl of a bit.

 

“Your goods?” The human mumbled, but with how close Kuroo was, Akaashi knew he heard.

 

“Yes and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll know your place.” He straightened himself out again, probably towards the fighters. Kuroo began talking but Akaashi couldn’t hear him. Blood was rushing in Akaashi’s ears, it was also like his heartbeat was pounding in them. His fists were balled up as he barely registered Kuroo brushing past him.

 

_“He is useless! That little boy will never amount to much as a human in a lupin village, let alone a blind one!” The village Alpha roared at Akaashi’s fathers, his face so red in angry. Akaashi was hidden, behind the wall listening to everything._

 

_“I’m not asking you all of that! I’m asking whether or not you will mark my son as a pack member! He’s eight and likes to explore. I need people to know what pack he’s from.” Akaashi’s father yelled, his usually cheery voice hoarse and blunt._

 

_Alpha sighed. “I’m trying to help you. Get rid of him. See if he’ll sell for goods. Auction him to the Capital-”_

 

_“Over my dead body! He is mine and I will keep him!” My papa gritted out._

 

_The Alpha smacked his lips in return. “Well over my dead body will he ever been a member of this pack. Keep him if you want but if he gets in my way, I’ll end him myself.”_

 

“Akaashi? Are you alright dear?” The boy is startled, gasping and stepping away from the hands that gripped his shoulders. It was Lev, probably looking at Akaashi with eyes filled with concern.

 

“Uh- yeah uh- yes, yes I’m fine.” Akaashi brings his hand up to wipe his face and realized he’s been crying, his face stained with tears. “I’m fine.” He mumble again, his eyes casted in the direction of his hands

 

“Oh sweetheart.” Let’s get you a warm bath and some tea.”

 

Akaashi nods numbly, feeling his hands throb with how hard they were previously clenched.

 

“M-May I have my cane, please?” He mumbles, fingers squeezing and releasing over on themselves until Lev-sama places Akaashi’s ane in his hands.

 

Once Kuroo stops speaking, Akaashi moves away from Lev despite his small protest.

 

“Hello again.” Akaashi says, twirling his staff nervously. He could feel all their eyes on him again; taking in my muddy outfit and swollen eyes. He bows, his stream of tears overflowing again.

 

_“Idiot. Foolish boy.”_

 

“Thank you. T-thank for your time. Thank you Arms. Thank you Tanaka for sparring with me.” Akaashi's bottom lip trembled as he stood and turned, extending his hand towards Lev to bring him back into the house.

 

_Useless boy._

 

_Edited: ✓_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's a bit of an asshole ain't he?
> 
> Again, inbox me if there are any corrections, questions and stuff like that!
> 
> Also my Tumblr is perfszayn if you wanna hmu that way


	6. VI: paired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changes when men touch skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folx! Soooo I am just freaking realizing I didn't update last week! WTFFF I want to chokE but it's okay here's the chapter. 
> 
> I also want to make mention that Fantasy overall is one of my favorite genres to write in. There's so much you can do, so many origin stories you can pull from, stories you can make your own. And like, haikyuu!! characters are already my babies, but like, I'm in love with the characters I've created in this one too.
> 
> I have this tagged as a slow burn and there's some sexy (a lot of sexy) in this chapter. but for me, and maybe I'm wrong in terms of definition, this'll be a slow burn until they both say I FUCKING LOVE YOU and they are on the same page with their shit communication skills.
> 
> As some who is ace, sex isn't the destination, per say. It isn't the one all, be all kind of thing like "oh yeah sex fixing everything I understand my complex feelings through orgasming blah blah blah" sex can be enjoyable AND a relationship can romantic relationship can exist outside of it. In the same vein, there can be sex and like. no romo, you know?
> 
> Okay. I wanted to say that... please enjoy this chapter *bows*

###  **INFO FOR THE PUBLIC:**

###  **_Lupin_ **

**_Three Levels:_ **

 

 **King’s blood:** For thousands of years, the Goddess has had kings rule over wolves. These are the six _recognized_ alphas in the Goddesses' eyes. There were nations: Aboajosai, Date Tech, Fukurodani, Karasuno, Nekoma and Shiratorizawa. With every king is a passing of power given by the Goddess herself. While some believe heavily in the Goddess, others do not, so practices differ from kingdom to kingdom. The Goddess has a particular reason that all kings find a mate via Offering. And although Kuroo’s mother took the throne by force, technically not in relation to the kingdom in any form, the Goddess became fond of her and her strength, blessing her as well.

 

 **Servant’s blood:** Tsukishima and Ushijima are two examples of servant’s blood. Not every beta is a servant of the Goddess and not every pack has a Wolf of Arms. Oracles would be another example of servants to the Goddess. They act as Her arms, legs, eyes in the human or wolf form on Earth. They have strength that could rival a King and usually are very loyal to the Goddess.

 

 **Werewolves:** humans that usually are packed together, sharing a soul bond with their wolf. The bond happens in their teens, where they shift for the first time, gaining strong senses, speed and power. Extremely territorial, enjoy the ability to be free but also very family orientated, never straying to far from pack. Pack can be by blood or loyalty, it is all the same to a wolf. They bow to the moon who is an alive deity. They grown weaker in any eclipse, strongest in the winter solstice since it’s the longest night of the year. Peak in the blood moon. Hierarchy is the Alpha, which isn’t _always_ king (Kings in this story are saved for alphas with king's blood). There are packs the govern without king’s blood. For example, in Fukurodani, Kuroo is alpha with king’s blood but Akaashi had an alpha that ran his small villages, and his fathers were betas of the village. So it’s Alpha, Luna, Beta (one or more), Gamma (not common, usually just high position soldier) and omegas (omegas are declared by their lack of strength and or new members of the pack that were taken in).

 

DEATH: Killed by beheading, complete blood loss and fatal hit to the jugular. Iron and miasma is also toxic for regular wolves. It’s _really hard_ to kill of wolf of King’s or servant’s blood. You could possible kill a young wolf if you snap their neck.

 

Fated Mates: Yes. instantly recognized in wolf form, or by eye sight. Rarer however in recent years. A _alterum verum,_ latin for true mate, is something a wolf wants to protect at all cost.

 

###  **_Vampires_ **

 

**_Three Levels:_ **

 

 **Pure Ones:** Technically watch you would call a dhampir, since they are not turned, they are borned or created. A little unclear about _where_ these motherfuckers came from… whelp (maybe we will find out!!! muhaaha!) In quicker terms, immortal beings sustained by blood. Ones that have never drunk from the vein (so the FIRST vampire(s)) or never killed from the vein. They are seen as nobles and in general there aren't many of them. Most pure vampire’s eyes are green or blue, sometimes grey. Very Strong and if they gain enough power, can phase (travel from one place to another. Not their specialty though). Their blood is a darker red and thicker than a human’s.

 

Quick facts: They can’t enter any home with an invitation, sunlight or high light exposure can be used a punishment. Iron and miasma are fatal in _large_ doses. Manipulation is the strong suit of all vampires. Strong vampires can manipulate large groups or even other vampires. The purer the vampire, the stronger and more verse the compulsion is.

 

 **Mediums:** Turned vampires that have drunk but haven’t killed from the veil. The mediums are usually used reinforcements/army in wars. They are slightly stronger depending on _who_  turned them depending. They aren’t fallen but closer to a fallen/forsaken vampire than a Pure One. Their eyes are permanently red. Their blood is like a Pure One.

 

 **Fallen or Forsaken:** Vampires that have killed from the veil. Driven with bloodlust, pushing them to insanity. Sometimes a fallen can be redeemed but is weaker than a Medium. And if it doesn’t happen right after the kill, it’s useless to save them. Fallen/Forsaken are usually used as test dummies or minions. Treated poorly. Their blood is a dark purple and whites of their eyes are blackened and eyes are permanently red but irises are much smaller. This is a sin for murder of draining someone to death.

 

DEATH: Beheading, complete heart removal or total blood loss. Again, iron and miasma in big ass doses. Don’t do the cross and garlic shit because it will piss them off and they will kill you. Stake to heart? No sweetheart. Also, pure ones are really hard to kill so usually someone of higher power (Demons, Mystics or THE Goddess herself) can kill them

 

Fated Mates: yes, known as their familiar. Recognized by sight.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGAIN** , Kuroo finds himself watching Akaashi leave, Lev wrapping a robe over his frame as he led Akaashi inside, not forgetting to throw the alpha a heated glare from over his shoulders.

 

Kuroo grits his teeth, turning back to pack members in front of him. The group of abandoned, orphaned rogues seemed to grow everytime he blink. First it was the eldest group of seven, who had been there since before Kuroo became Alpha. Wanderers from the east who risk saving him and his mother. As soon as Kuroo took over he had invited them (without a real choice) to join his pack.

 

The newest pair was Tanaka Ryunosuke and his older sister Saeko. She was only  _slightly_ more well mannered than the former, otherwise she was exactly the same as Ryu. While she eagerly wanted to join the pack to make herself useful, Tanaka was bitterly hesitant, anxious and resentful. He liked to pick fights and should that he was top dog, which came to kick him in the ass.

 

Kuroo understood it though. The had loss their mother on their march over here, two wandering children forced to wander aimlessly, farther and farther from their small home of Miyagi. Their village and its people reduced to ruin. The came to Kuroo and he saw their potential. Sharp eyes, natural skill. They loss something and they were damn sure not trying to lose anything like that again. Which made them a force to be reckoned with.

 

And although Tanka acted tough; Kuroo could see, even with his arms cross and eyebrows knitted, Ryu’s eyes soften as he watched Akaashi retreat.

 

“Think all that show was necessary?” Ushijima says from beside Kuroo. The Beast looked at the other wolves who have resume training, sparring as if they were truly battling. Apart of Kuroo enjoyed watching them more. Kuroo had them train separately from the Pack born within the Capital because although they fight well, they don’t fight dirty, not as honest as Kuroo liked to put it. A paradox yes but it’s true. They practiced and build muscles sure, but these wolves are more in tune with their beast. They let it lead them and trust their instinct more than a pampered wolf would.

 

“What of it?” Kuroo asked, his eyes finding Tanaka once more. A hybrid him and his sister were. A lupin dad and human mother. Kuroo found them, laying beside their mother's dead body and soot all over them, wild eyes.

 

Tanaka now stood with sure shoulders, and passive looking in his eyes as he dodge all the moves of his opponent before taking his own shot.

 

“He wasn’t gonna get hurt. Akaashi’s a smart b-”

 

“Who wants a death wish. And you made him spare with a hot-blooded pup like Tanaka?” Kuroo had to stop his snicker when he saw Tanaka flinch at the mention of his name

 

“Can’t say why I did it. He asked if he could spare and I felt that Tanaka was right. Think he felt more bad than I did bout it.” Ushijima shrugged. Although he was a massive man, his short brown hair, strong jaw clean of any facial hair, broad shoulders and chest, he was very gentle and pliant. Never leaning too much in one direction.

 

Which made him hard to read or knowing what he’s thinking. And it drove Kuroo mad. “What should I do about it then? Grovel at him feet? Make him your assistant?” Kuroo snapped, barking at a young wolf to straighten up his stance.

 

“You’ve got a mouth like your mother. It’s annoying and nostalgic all the same.” Ushijima said straightforwardly. It was the closest thing he ever got to amused.

 

“Answer me, Arms.” Kuroo demanded.

 

Ushijima sighs, eyes sobering up a bit. “Akaashi deserves an apology. I know, that must be one of your hardest task imaginable-” Kuroo rowl at the gab and Ushijima snorts, “-but you didn’t need to embarrass him like that, yes? Wolves are build on pride but humans may have us beat. And something bout that boy… he’s… his heart is very heavy. I hear it in his footsteps. It must’ve been hard growing up in the village she did.”

 

With that, Kuroo is reminded of the distaste that village Alpha had for Akaashi nd the select few that mourned his taking. Kuroo nodded along. Sometimes Ushijima spoke in metaphors Kuroo didn’t always understand, but he got the detainment in the man's statement this time.

 

“Now go. Play nice and I’ll train these guys.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

 

“Yes, my Lord, your highness, Monarch, King of K-”

 

“I’m gonna break your arms one day.”

 

Ushijima barks out a laugh loud enough to make the group of boys flinch. He stands, careless and gleaming, which only makes Kuroo want to fight him all the more. He opps for turning on hid feet quietly, waiting till Kuroo got a good distance away to groan. Ushijima was not the time to underestimate any of his opponents and sized them up all the same, giving his all with every fighter. But the Ushijima was no baseless in his strength and only every acted confident when he knew he could win. He didn't say it flat out, but Kuroo  _knew_ Ushijima felt like he could best him. And it made the Alpha livid.

 

And with Akaashi... No one has ever flat out said _no_ to Kuroo like that, _defied me like that._ And has remained unharmed after the fact. It was the calm, soft spoken demeanor that infuriated him ever more. Kuroo groans, running his hand through his hair.  _I guess Akaashi ill not be in my room tonight._ He thought as Kuroo made his way to his Offering.

 

Something in Kuroo’s chest however, at the thought of that word, doesn’t agree.

 

.

.

.

 

 **THREE** knocks sound at the door, this time more frantic. “Lady Akaashi, you must eat. I beg you.” Akaashi hears for the fifth time outside his door.

 

“Yes, Little Lamb! We have those delicious cinnamon rolls for dessert that you adore so!” Lev-sama chimed in and it almost brought a smile to the human’s face.

 

“I told you two, I am not hungry. Thank you-” At that, Akaashi’s stomach grumbles and he holds it, his weak attempt to suppress the sound. And being that those two are supernatural, they most likely heard it through the door.

 

“Please excuse my interruption Akaashi but you have not eaten for three days. You have only consumed the fruits, nuts and water that were already available in your room. You must be hungry. And Alpha Kuroo isn’t pleased-” Kenma’s voice is suddenly muffled but it was too late, for Akaashi has already heard it.

 

“So you are simply feeding me to satisfy the arrogant Alpha?” Akaashi asked, crossing his hands over his chest. He might be acting a little childish but he wasn’t willing to admit it just yet.

 

Kenma suddenly flashes before him, the wind slightly shifting when he appears, telling Akaashi he’s turn corporal to get inside. He bows just as he did the first time they met, which his forehead pressed against the back of Akaashi’s hand, probably down to one knee. Lev-sama let’s out and indignant _hey!_ And Kenma huffs. Kenma stands to his full height, his silted eyes turning back to their normal size, unknown to Akaashi.

 

“ _I’d_ love you to eat. Yes my Alpha asked if you have been fed but _I am_ worried as well.” Kenma moves away, walking backwards to the door, unlocking it to let a sulky Lev in, which Akaashi grins at when he he’s the vampire’s pouts.

 

“There’s that pretty smile.” Lev says, joining Akaashi on the bed.

 

He sighs, thankful for the two of them. They have been at Akaashi’s side since he’s arrived, which has only been five days. Akaashi knows he should be a little stronger, but it feels like he’s has been gone for a while. His heartache, for both his parents and his friends felt unbearable with all the tension he felt around here.

 

“What is bothering you, lamb?” Lev starts, his fingers soothing the knots Akaashi felt on his back.

 

“I do not know what I am doing wrong. I know… I am not like the other offerings. I am not a wolf. I can not see. I've never- countship was not really..." Akaashi takes in a deep breath in and out. "I don't know what I've done wrong but I am-" Lev pressed firmly into the small of Akaashi's back, comforting rubs of his cool hands. 

 

"You have nothing to apologize for. Kuroo is just being a pig headed brat that needs- what my darling?! Am I not correct?" Lev says, suddenly addressing Kenma, who was probably giving him a bored look, maybe a glare.

 

"You have your own qualms with Kuroo. Don't drag Keiji into this." Kenma mutters. It warmed Akaashi to hear Kenma to call him by his name, reminding him of home. Actually, hearing the two in front of him banter was similar to Iwa and Oikawa, his parents... it was all bitter sweet.

 

"It's also the fact that. I wasn’t taught… taught on how to please an Alpha or a mate like the others omegas and girls are told to.” Akaashi mumbles, feeling his cheeks redden like mad.

 

“Your pack, it is a bit old fashion, is it not? I haven’t heard of those sorts of classes in years.” Kenma says, and Akaashi could hear a frown in his voice.

 

“I suppose. But it is all that I know. And I would hear them talk about what they’ve learn to do. I can only cook, and sew. I am not that smart because I do not read-”

 

"You aren't supposed to be act Kuroo's beck and call. He is capable. He  _has legs._ " Kenma grumbles and Akaashi lets out a bout of surprised laughter. 

 

“And _I_ am thoroughly impressed that what you _are_ capable of doing without your eyes. Imagine what you could do _with_ them. And think about what others can’t do with their eyes. Do not beat yourself down, lamb. You are an extremely capable young man. And Kuroo needs to get it through his thick skull that he should be _grateful.”_ Lev dragged out and Akaashi ducks his head under the praise, 

 

Akaashi suddenly feels Kenma tense, his hands taut in the human's, making Akaashi looks up in his direction. “Kenma.” The demon stays silent for a moment, eyes gazing over slightly  until he relaxes again.

 

“If you are comfortable Lady, Tendou will be preparing you to lay with your Alpha.”

 

“Now? Like right now?” Akaashi said, with wide eyes.

 

“Yes, if you are willing. _Only_ if you’re willing. I had a feeling it was coming soon though.” Kenma mumbled.

 

“Okay, lamb! I’m going to give you a quick history class!” Lev clapped his hands together. “When Kuroo mother died, a witch, whether she is good or not _is_ debatable but she put Kuroo’s mother into a crystal. And while she’s not dead, she isn’t really alive either. And because of this, Kuroo isn’t a full demon, the power not properly passed onto him. This changed not only his appearance and but also his power. Although he is quick stronger now, he can get stronger. Things like addiction, sex and rage amplify his abilities. He can be a bit unstable with his urges and such. And temperamental as you can see. The Offering has been happening for years and is used for the purpose of childbearing but also balancing out those energies that alphas are producing. However, thanks to Kuroo's mother, demons have been added to The Fukurodani Kings line. Every Alpha, except Kuroo’s mother since she beared the child herself, has had children with the Offerings, to continue the line.”

 

“How did Kuroo’s mother come into power?” Akaashi asked.

 

“She…” Lev gives a soft chuckle. “The Alpha before her, many years ago in the midst of the Great Wars, was a dictator. And caught Kuroo’s mother walking through from out of town. And everyone at the time is supposed to bow in the presence of the king. And with her being an outsider, she didn’t know of this practice so she did not bow. He, too eager and prideful, decided to challenging her right and there. The fight lasted meer minutes, with a new king. The capital rejoices, finding them out of oppression. That’s where I come in, helping his mother in all her financial, foreign aid and trade. She was full of passion and extremely reckless and impulsive as she knew nothing about running a kingdom. But we began to build a new Capital. Years later, she finds Kuroo’s dad wandering through and mates him. Years after, we have big headed Kuroo.” Akaashi could hear how fondly Lev spoke of him and it made him grin too.

 

“I tell you this so you know more about him. It’s nerve wracking, this; not knowing much about the man you’re going to lay with, hmm?" Akaashi shyly agrees. "However, it is important that you are consenting this. Yes, you do have a role as an Offering but one, I can assure you Kuroo doesn’t want children now. And it also doesn’t seem like you are alone to produce in terms of biology.” Lev makes a point by poking Akaashi’s belly, while Kenma slaps his hand away and Lev fakes hurt.

 

“Kuroo doesn’t want his way with anyone who does not want to have sex.” Lev says, his voice different from his playful tone.

 

Akaashi folds his hand in his lap. It was something Akaashi’s has been thinking about since he’s got here. It makes Akaashi feel a bit shameful but the question: _when will he touch me?_ Has been running through his mind, followed with a tingling feeling in Akaashi’s gut.

 

“We were going to do a public ceremony for your entrance in the pack but Kuroo opposed not too. If you’re too uncomfortable we can still push for the public ceremony to give you time.” Kenma offers but Akaashi shakes his head

 

“I’d like to go to his room.” Akaashi decided.

 

.

 

Hours later, Akaashi is placed in a different room, presumably Kuroo’s. He was fed and cleansed and dressed by Tendou, the smell of the vanilla soap still on Akaashi’s skin. It was probably the loveliest bath he’s ever took. He was dressed in a simple silk gown, the color _lilac_ Tendou described.

 

Akaashi can’t say how long he waited. Apparently, when the moon was just right, is when Kuroo would come in and _ravish you_ as Lev-sama puts it. Akaashi blushed madly at the thought.

 

Akaashi don’t know what made him say yes. Well. Except his own want of course. Akaashi didn’t know how this man look. _Hell!_ Akaashi really only knew his name be Tetsurou Kuroo. A strong, solid name, just like his presence, his voice. Just thinking about him has Akaashi pressing his legs together.

 

Akaashi sat on his knees, feeling the smooth fabric of the sheets on his legs. He felt torn. Kuroo was such a big headed Alpha. Rude and blunt and honestly not a nice guy at all. But it felt very different being in his presence. A part of Akaashi wanted Kuroo to like him, _really_ favor Akaashi. Or at least think of Akaashi as much as he was thinking of Kuroo.

 

Kuroo is also someone Akaashi have strongest urge to _feel._ Because Akaashi cannot see, he usually asked if he was able to touch, get familiar with people using his hands. Feeling the curves of their face, their arms, made him comfortable. And with this, he could hear when some was smiling, know the forming of their face when they created certain expressions. But the want to run his hands all over Kuroo was unnerving and shocking, different from just want to learn more about him.

 

Suddenly, the door open and Akaashi sat up a little taller, looking towards the creak of the door. Akaashi could hear Kuroo coming in, how the floorboards squealed under his weight. Kuroo’s breathing even and the only other sound besides Akaashi’s panting from his mother.

 

“H-hello Alpha.” Akaashi decided to greet.

 

.

.

.

 

 **KUROO is** a speechless at the sight of Akaashi.

 

His jaw clenched as he took Akaashi in. The slow and soft drawl of his voice was soothing. The human sat up on his folded knees, hands on the top of his thighs, the slip just over his knees. The low dip right at valley of his chest. Akaashi smelled of himself; home-like, much like candles or fresh bread. Kuroo could smell the vanilla however for the first time. It was soap that Tendou would mix and make herself all the time, helping the young girls sell them in the markets on Saturday mornings. All of Akaashi; his presence, scent was covering the bed, becoming one with Kuroo's room.

 

“Akaashi.” Kuroo says, walking towards the front of the bed. “Come.” Kuroo asked.

 

Akaashi presses his palms into the sheets, crawling towards Kuroo on his hands and knees, slow and cautious and Kuroo has to hold back a groan at the sight of the human. Akaashi prowled as if he were cautious prey, delicate and alert. Into the mouth of his predator.

 

When he reaches Kuroo, he doesn’t sit back on his legs like before but sort of stands on them, nearly eye to eye with Kuroo. For a moment it’s silent, Akaashi is flexing his hands, as if he wanted to reach out for Kuroo and the alpha was drinking all of him in. The tawny skin, those foggy sheen eyes of his. “Tonight, you will be apart of my pack, and paired to me.” Kuroo say.

 

“Is there-” Akaashi roaks, then stops to clear his throat. “Is there a difference from paired and bonded? Lev was using the word… the word bond all night so…” Akaashi looked down to his fingers, fidgeting. Kuroo silently cursed the vampire in his head. Lev knew Kuroo would have to explain himself, explain to Akaashi about _mates._

 

“Well. Usually, Alphas of my lineage are _paired_ with Offerings, the purpose childbirth and skinship only. However, you are not just my Offering.” Akaashi’s breath caught a bit when Kuroo’s hand brushed against his cheek. “You are my mate as well, Akaashi.”

 

“Mate?” He repeated softly, his foggy eyes bright and wide it almost made Kuroo smile. “Like my parents? Like Lev and Kenma?” He asked, her tone one of wonder.

 

“Lev and Kenma are bit different but yes, we are soulmates, true mates, my _alterum verum.”_ Kuroo says softly, his mouth very close to Akaashi’s face. And for the first time, Akaashi’s smiles large, so brightly and innocent.  And honestly, Kuroo doesn’t know what possessed him to say that. Akaashi didn’t _need_ to know that. Maybe it’s the fact that Kuroo could smell him even before he even entered: Akaashi’s fear _and_ arousal stirring Kuroo’s stomach. Or how Akaashi smiled just now, genuine and voided of the fear he carried when he walked.

 

“That is what my papa calls my father.”

 

“Indeed. However, I will not bond with you like a mate tonight. We have no need for it. What I will do, is with my nail is spill a bit of your blood, connecting you to the pack and more importantly, me. And tonight, we will pair, everyone will know you are mine.”

 

Akaashi’s smile slipped away from his face with every word and Kuroo felt the urge to desperately bring it back. “Shall we start?” Kuroo asked before he dwelled too much on Akaashi’s reaction. The less time Kuroo gave Akaashi to rebut his words, the better.

 

Akaashi nods, holding out his wrist as Tendou must’ve taught him.

 

Kuroo says a few words, declared that Akaashi repeat them, offering his loyalty to the Goddess, the Capital and his Alpha. Akaashi complies and winces when Kuroo’s fingernail pierces his skin. Akaashi gasps a bit, his left hand going to his chest.

 

“That is the power so to speak, weight for lack of better word, of the pack and myself. We are connected now.” Kuroo lifts Akaashi’s wrist, mouth opening to lap at the blood Kuroo has drawn. The human gasps quietly but the alpha caught it, lovely the warm of embarrassment Akaashi was radiating.

 

“Do… do you want me, Alpha?” Akaashi asked, his question catching Kuroo by surprise. Akaashi squirmed when the alpha let silence take place of his answer. Then Kuroo snickered knowingly, realizing Lev must’ve put Akaashi up to say that. Kuroo pulls away, watching the wound close, slightly darker skin taking its place. He then takes Akaashi’s hand in his, beginning to kiss his fingers.

 

“More than it comes off, darling. I _desire_ you. Since I saw you, glistening and in that beautiful blue as you stood on the post. You didn’t even look fearful of the situation you were in.”

 

“I didn’t think the Alpha of the Capital would accept a broken Offering. I was ready to die that night.” Akaashi stated, voice thick and Kuroo looked at him in slight shock, this the first time Akaashi spoke clearly with shyness.

 

“Well you are here, _in my bed,_ not broken and I’d be a fool to reject want is mine.” Akaashi’s mouth flew open when Kuroo’s mouth pressed right in the center of his chest. The alpha gently pushing the human back on the bed. Kuroo takes his shirt off, throwing it off to the side.

 

“Akaashi Keiji, will you let me have you?” Kuroo asked, his eyes roaming over Akaashi’s small form. Her hair fell in his face, covering the pillow as he laying breathing gently. His face was full and glowing. Akaashi sits up a bit, pulling at the bottom of his dress and bringing it over his head. It takes all the man in Kuroo to wait, kneeling in front of Akaashi and not pouncing.

 

“You can touch me.” Akaashi says, his voice airy. Kuroo does not wait. The alpha’s hands go for Akaashi’s shoulders, rubbing as he nosed his skin, scenting him. Akaashi lets out a sigh as if relieved Kuroo accepted him. He runs his fingers down Akaashi’s spine, loving the tremble of his limbs against his. Akaashi, although more hesitate, raises his hands to Kuroo’s chest, his dainty fingers running over the alpha’s warm skin. Akaashi gasps quietly, drawing his hand back to his chest.

 

“You have not answer me yet, boy. May I have you?” Kuroo muttered, his mouth at Akaashi’s earlobe.

 

“I… you should know I have been… been touched before.” Akaashi lowers his voice again but Kuroo caught it, and let a out a growl in return.

 

“By whom?” Kuroo can’t help but growl on, his words pushing together. He had to stop himself when he felt Akaashi flinch in his arms. “Someone has had sex with you? You know that all Offerings are virgins for a-”

 

“No!” Akaashi says, then lowers his voice. “No, I do not mean, mean- not like full- not _that._ Once, a man courted me and I went to his home. He had touched me, orgasmed… onto me.” Akaashi mumbled, his face flushed so brightly and small tears ushered at the corner of his eyes. The sight made Kuroo growl. Those are not the tears he wanted to bring forth tonight.

 

“Did you not want that? What happened after?”

 

“I did not, no. After, my papa... he killed him. He was some beta of a visiting village. It caused them to close off trade with us. We were out of fabrics for months.” Akaashi’s fingers were beginning to fidget in his lap again so Kuroo took them, tightening his hold. Kuroo thinks back to the beta male, the intensity in his eyes as he threatened the Alpha.

 

Kuroo hummed, trying to find the right words as his fingertips skim over Akaashi’s shoulders. He vaguely remembers how Akaashi’s old alpha gave report on the incident and Kuroo even attended that burial. Kuroo couldn't remember the beta's name though Kuroo does remember not caring much for that pack to begin with however. It was always in battles they couldn’t win and late on paying taxes. It disgusted Kuroo more that they would lay hands on someone unconsenting, a blind man at that. It was better his father killed him than Kuroo.

 

“Thank you for telling me, dove. But none of that means anything if you did not enjoy nor want it. And tonight, I will rewrite whatever that man has done, alright?” Kuroo asked, looking directly at Akaashi. He must’ve felt Kuroo’s eyes on him because Akaashi turns, nodding.

 

“Then… yes.”

 

“Yes what, dove?”

 

“Dove? Where did that come from?” Akaashi asked, a coy smile on his face.

 

“You came dress in white tonight, like a dove. Stop dodging my questions, yes what?”

 

“It’s actually lilac-“ Akaashi rebuts

 

“Yes _what,_ Keiji?” And Kuroo’s grin is razor sharp when he watches Akaashi’s flush crimson at his name.

 

“You may have me alpha.”

 

And with that, Kuroo drapes himself over Akaashi, catching his lips on Akaashi’s. At first the human was still but soon after, he begins to move against Kuroo, unsure and clumsy.  _I guess I shouldn't assume he's an_ _experienced_ _kisser._

 

“Your skin…” Akaashi mumbles, still close to Kuroo’s lips. “It is soft and warm but so… firm.” He says, pressing his mouth to Kuroo’s once more as he grabs at the alpha’s arms for support.

 

Kuroo paused for a moment, each of his legs rubbing against Akaashi’s creamy, soft thighs. “I wasn’t always in this form. I am half phrased into a demon and will be like this until I’m completely demon. This is why my appearance is so.” Kuroo answers. It was good that he couldn’t see Kuroo in this form. Kuroo knew that the supernatural did not mind it but it took a while for even Fiona to look at Kuroo, let alone stare while Kuroo fucked her. Akaashi was human and would surely be terrified of Kuroo’s appearance.

 

Kuroo moved his lips down to Akaashi’s chest. He pressed against the exposed nipple, ready for when Akaashi’s back arched, moving more of Akaashi in his wanton mouth. As Kuroo began to suck, he studied Akaashi’s reactions, the frequently spasm of his legs, how his hand always went to grip Kuroo’s arms first. Although Akaashi cannot see him, he keeps his eyes on Kuroo, not realizing they were holding eye contact.

 

Kuroo moves lower, kisses at the human’s belly and thighs, spreading his legs. Akaashi finally looks away, an embarrassed sound coming out of his mouth. “You don’t have to do-”

 

“But I will because I want to." Kuroo growls back. "I want to taste you, dove.” He says after, softer.

 

Akaashi’s legs remain stiff and tight however, the embarrassed look down not fade away.

 

“I want to see you come undone for me, Akaashi. Will you allow me that?” His lean body was already so close to the edge, by its tremble and sweat. Kuroo loved how it didn’t take much to get Akaashi going, to have him _react._

 

Akaashi looks away, turning his head and pulling the pillow into his face. It’s interesting to see; someone who can not see still diverting eye contact. Kuroo takes that meek nod and open Akaashi’s legs, his opening already bright and slick. _For me._

 

Kuroo is not slow and dives in immediately, catching Akaashi by the hips when his immediate reaction is squirming away from the alpha’s touch. Kuroo hold him in place, his tongue licking at the bright pink ring to nipping at his inner thighs. Akaashi’s legs come crashing down on Kuroo’s neck. Hearing his gentle swears and his breath picking up only spurs Kuroo on more, bringing Akaashi’s hips closer to his face.

 

Akaashi’s orgasm is silent and sudden, a dangerous arch in his back has him rising from the bed and crushing Kuroo’s head down into him even more. Moments later it’s the opposite, Akaashi’s own mouth releasing no sound as he attempts to push Kuroo’s head away. But Kuroo does not stop, wanting to get one more out of him with his tongue. Kuroo moves up, latching in to the top of Akaashi’s dick, sucking the tip intensely. The human falls back into the bed, panting as he stares in Kuroo’s direction. Kuroo takes this moment to slide on finger inside, gentle with his intrusion.

 

Again, open mouth and wide eyed, Akaashi’s gushes, this time lot more than the first and the alpha accept it, Kuroo’s chest glistening with his come. Kuroo sits up on his knees and watch the rapid rise and fall of Akaashi’s chest, the baby hairs the stick wildly to his forehead. Akaashi’s eyes, the usually sharp and attentive fog are now unfocus and hazy. Kuroo smirks, Akaashi’s reaction hardening him further. But Kuroo’s current state is the last thing on his mind.

 

“Do you have any requests, Akaashi?” Kuroo asked causally, pulling an oil from his drawer.

 

Akaashi swallows, eyes to the ceiling, looking overly satisfied. “Anything you want, Alpha.”

 

Kuroo growls in satisfaction, finding his place between Akaashi’s legs once again. “Although I do love when you call me that, in this bed you call me by my name.”

 

Akaashi sighs, as if relieved by Kuroo's demand. “Do whatever you’d like to me, _Kuroo._ ” He said, sly smile on his face.

 

Kuroo presses two fingers into him however, watching that smile turn to an look of pleasure. Kuroo did move and watched as Akaashi bucked frantically over his digits, creating his own friction. Akaashi stilled when Kuroo entered another finger. “Come love, fuck yourself, pleasure yourself in front me. I want to see how you make yourself feel good.”

 

The alpha’s words spurred Akaashi on and with one hand on Kuroo’s wrist Akaashi pulls, pushing Kuroo’s fingers in and out of him, deeper as  small pants and squeals release from his redden lips every once in a while. Akaashi didn’t make to much noise Kuroo noticed. Either the sound caught in his throat, leaving Akaashi’s mouth open or his teeth always bite down on his lips, intentionally silencing himself.

 

“Come, Akaashi. Open your mouth and say my name.”

 

And obediently, Akaashi did. Kuroo’s name came out like a glass of liquor, hard and burning.

 

Kuroo’s fingers slowed down as he held open Akaashi’s twitching thighs, watched as his sheets became soaked with oil and bodily fluids.  _Hmm, he squirts._ Kuroo thinks to himself as Kuroo pulled his fingers out, licking Akaashi off of him as he wants the tiny squirts Akaashi’s dick continued to make.

 

Akaashi gasps, his blush deepening. “Did you…? Did you just lick your fingers, Alpha?” He asked, the horror on his face making Kuroo laugh aloud.

 

“Yes I did. Got a problem with that, Akaashi? And what did I say about calling me Alpha?” Kuroo asked, capturing Akaashi’s mouth with his. He again grips Kuroo’s arm, running over the alpha’s flesh as he pushed his tongue into Akaashi’s gasping mouth. Akaashi was so sensitive and reactive. Responsive to Kuroo’s touch and his alone. It drove Kuroo mad and made him incredibly hard.

 

Kuroo wanted to see him come three more times before he was even inside him.

 

“Kuroo.” Akaashi moaned, gripping Kuroo’s forearm and getting his attention.

 

“Yes, dove?”

 

“I want you. I really want you, _please.”_ Akaashi lifted his bottom off the bed, his crotch pressed up tightly against Kuroo's. The alpha growled, slamming his hips back down to Akaashi’s, eating up the the boy’s cries as Kuroo’s mouth slide against Akaashi’s.

 

“I could listen to you beg for me for _days,_ dove.” Kuroo groans, pulling down his trousers and tossing them away from the bed. Kuroo goes back for the oil, spilling some on his three fingers before plunging them inside of Akaashi. The human coos as the gentle push, grabbing at Kuroo to pull the alpha down closer. Akaashi’s panting in Kuroo’s ear, hands tumbling through Kuroo’s jet black hair. It was the most gentle Kuroo have bothered to be in bed but the most gentle, sincere someone has been _with_ him. It made Kuroo’s wolf keen and his chest swell with a foreign feeling.

 

“You want me, little one? You want to filling you up?” Kuroo whispered, his teeth gnawing at Akaashi’s lobe. If possible, Akaashi’s resounds by pressing even closer to Kuroo, his hard nipples rubbing against Kuroo’s heaving chest.

 

“Yes, _please_ Kuroo. Please…” Akaashi trails off, his blush and next words napping the last bit of control Kuroo have. “... please fuck me _Tetsurou_.”

 

Kuroo is on his knees and press against Akaashi’s sex in an instant, the wide crown rubbing against the rose pink ring. Akaashi hisses instantly, fists gripping the sheets, whitening his knuckles. Akaashi’s smiling however, eyes in the direction of Kuroo’s chest. The human mumbles a string of swears and _please_ s and Kuroo _does_ , sliding all of him in with one thrust.

 

For a moment, it is silent. Akaashi makes a choked up sound and Kuroo looks at her, pulling away from the crook of Akaashi’s neck. He’s is crying, a quiet hiccup coming out every few seconds. It worries Kuroo at first, thinking he must’ve hurt Akaashi , not preparing him nearly as much Kuroo needed to.

 

“Should I pull out, Akaashi?” Kuroo asks, gently, rubbing his hips soothingly.

 

“Hell no.” Akaashi grits out, his voice laced with tears. “Please k-keep going, Kuroo.” And so Kuroo does as told, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward, taking one of Akaashi’s leg and raising one up to his shoulder, the other hand still gripping his hip. Every thrust is slow and deep, getting a sound out of Akaashi with each movement.

 

Akaashi comes in minutes, tightening up so much Kuroo has to pull out and catch his breath. Akaashi doesn’t give Kuroo a moment more however, for he begins to crawl on Kuroo’s lap, taking Kuroo’s length into his hands. Kuroo could have came right then and there, seeing Akaashi’s hooded eyes as he pumped Kuroo's sex slowly but with intention.

 

“Take me,” Kuroo growled. “Put me back inside you.”

 

Akaashi grins small, making Kuroo want to lay him on his back and take him but Kuroo stills and watches instead. Watched Akaashi rise up with so much grace and poise, even while he was sweating and panting. Akaashi slides down slowly, pulling a groan out of the both of them. Kuroo has his hands on Akaashi’s ips, nibbling at his shoulders as Akaashi places his lips against Kuroo’s neck.

 

“Why are you crying again, little one?” Kuroo asked when he felt tears dribble over his neck. Akaashi chokes a sob and Kuroo pulls back, looking over Akaashi’s face. Akaashi is a pretty crier, Kuroo supposed. Or maybe Kuroo thought Akaashi was beautiful even with his red eyes and dripping nose. Kuroo wipes them away, pushing some of Akaashi’s fallen hair back as well. “Talk to me.”

 

“I-I… I am very happy at the moment.” Akaashi states, giving a small chuckle. “I never thought, I feel- someone could make me feel so _wanted.”_ Akaashi said, his cries stopping him from speaking. Kuroo gripped his thighs harder at his words.

 

“Kuroo.” Akaashi says, in the warm, heavy drawl of his. “You just got b-bigger.” He says, a teasing smile on his face which makes Kuroo grin too. “Do my tears turn you on, possibly?” Akaashi asked.

 

Kuroo growls playfully, bringing Akaashi’s hands to Kuroo’s mouth to kiss them.  “Possibly.” Kuroo says simply.

 

“Sadist.”

 

“Vixen.”

 

“Fiend.” Akaashi called back.

 

“ _Mine.”_ Kuroo hummed, hands lifting Akaashi up and down on his member, loving the way Akaashi would gasp in return. Akaashi placed his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, his blunt nails finding purchase and Kuroo hissed at the feeling. Akaashi’s presence was everywhere on him. “You like that, my love? My dick inside of you? My hands holding you down?” Akaashi nods, open mouth as his fourth orgasm can rushing through, arching his back and pressed against his nipple to Kuroo, which gladly take in his mouth.

 

“You’re orgasming for me next.” Akaashi mumbled, his hips already working over Kuroo after the human caught his breath, making Kuroo throw his head back.

 

“Am I now?” Kuroo asked in a tight voice, grin on his face at the challenge. Is eyes are lowered and dark, watching Akaashi work. He was clumsy, sure. His hips unsteady and jerky. But the look on his face, of pleasure and focus gave Kuroo pleasure in return.

 

“Y-Yes. Now kiss me.” Akaashi’s leaned back, his hands holding hunself up as he fucked herself on Kuroo’s dick. The alpha leaned in, his hands holding Akaashi’s back, fingers finding small dimples as Kuroo kissed him.

 

“You gonna come for me now? Please. I wanna make you feel good, too. You’re mine too.” Akaashi whispered, face lost in both pleasure and determination “Lay me down and let go.”

 

And so Kuroo did. He finds himself back between Akaashi’s egs, his feet holding Kuroo there as his heels dig into the bottom of Kuroo’s back but he don’t mind. Kuroo begins to chase his orgasm, groaning as Akaashi impossibly tightens up around him and Kuroo holds himself from biting down on Akaashi’s shoulder, claiming his true mate. Kuroo stills and growl when he feels Akaashi teeth bite into his chest, sending Kuroo over the edge. The alpha press down into Akaashi, plusing and breathless.

 

And Akaashi's eyes were blissed out but pressing his lips against Kuroo’s, making no move to actually kiss and neither does Kuroo. They enjoy the feel of each other’s lips alone. Akaashi twitches in Kuroo’s hands and his head falls back into he pillow.

 

Kuroo pulls out of Akaashi when he begins to get uncomfortable and watch with enjoyment as Akaashi keens against the loss. Kuroo quietly head to the bathroom, grabbing and dampening a cloth and wiping himself off. He wets another and head back to Akaashi, who looks over to Kuroo with hazy eyes.

 

“Hello there, fiend.” Akaashi mumbles and Kuroo laughs aloud, wiping him down from his chest to his sex.

 

“Hello to you as well, dove.”

 

“That was good.” Akaashi says after a moment.

 

“Just good?”

 

“Great. Amazing. Mystifying. I was seeing… ah, stars as they say. Thank you, Kuroo.” Akaashi slurs, looking over blissed out.

 

“Go to bed, little one. I’ll be here in the morning.” Kuroo says softly, his voice filled with a emotion foreign to his body. His chest tight and stomach spilling as he watching Akaashi’s eyes slowly close.

 

And without a fight, Akaashi is down, his soft snores filling the room, that warm feeling lingering in Kuroo’s chest.

 

_Edited: ✓_

 


	7. VII: homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is missing home  
> Kuroo doesn't get that he's an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! I had my spring break and I need it to be longer. And I cried my fake lashes off today so yeah. Hard day.
> 
> fun fact: I'm a sophomore in college right now majority in psychology (and my life is falling apart help me)]
> 
> Again: any typos/questions/comment pls hit me up! Tumblr: perfszayn. (also selfish ask if you make art inspired by this I'd love it and I would sob thanks)
> 
> Also is there any other stories you'd like to written? I said to myself if I reach the ten chapter mark I'd open prompts. It would be dope if y'all are into that.
> 
> Okay. go on and read.

 

 **WHEN** Akaashi woke up the next day he was alone, covered in pillows.

 

The sun’s light was weak coming through the window. It has snowed throughout the night and now the it glistened freshly on top of the ground.

 

_“Go to sleep, little one. I’ll be with you in the morning.”_

 

 _Liar_ , Akaashi thought as he threw the blankets away, his body finally caught up to his mind. The room was ridiculous warm, the floor heated and unlike the ones back in Akaashi’s room in the village.

 

Akaashi sits up in the middle of the bed, attempting to get his bearings right. He had mentally memorized the room first given to him at the beginning of his stay, every morning and night Akaashi would practice running his hands all over the room. Now that he could move around with ease in there, there was longer worry of bumping into furniture.

 

But this room was much larger and foreign to Akaashi. He could tell its size by how the draft moved through it, sounding more hollowed out. Akaashi also preferred his bed closer to the ground and against a wall. But as he slide off the sheets, having to jump off the bed to land on the floor, Akaashi knew it was not the case here.

 

As Akaashi’s feet hit the floor, his legs began to buckle, all his weight falling to the floor. Akaashi yelped, grabbing his knees to will the shaking to stop. His legs felt like mush as he grab the bed legs, pressing himself up.

 

Akaashi blushed fiercely, knowing exactly _why_ his legs were so. After Akaashi had sleep for a while, he woke up a bit after to Kuroo upright in the bed. At first, Akaashi had thought Kuroo wasn’t able to fall asleep but Akaashi could hear his groans and moaning, Kuroo’s hands assumably working his sex, the movements slow and strong. The windows were drawn, the cool air coming in. Kuroo must’ve been a sight to see, Akaashi wondered vaguely, thinking of how Kuroo would look under the moon’s light. Knowing Kuroo was doing that, _because of Akaashi_ , made the human want the alpha even more. And so they fucked again, succeeding in making one another orgasm several more times.

 

It took longer than Akaashi would have liked to find the bathroom but he finally reached the door connected to the large bedroom, only stumbling once. Akaashi is quick to take a shower, holding to the small rail as his legs begin to regain their strength. After, he manages to find skin cream, loving that it smelled just like Kuroo. He fixed a silk robe closer to his body, wishing it was a little longer, or at least past his knees. But it would have to do. Because of... certain activities last night, Akaashi was incredibly famish.

 

Akaashi realized as soon as he stepped out of the room that he had no idea where he was going. He didn’t know where his room was from here being it was his first time over here. Tendou had told Akaashi that Kuroo was in a different wing from him but wasn’t specific as to which one it was. The first set of stairs Akaashi found he decided to set forth, hoping he was going in the right direction.

 

Akaashi praised himself soon after when he heard the sounds of pots and pans. It took him nearly 300 hundreds steps to reach the kitchen compared to the 156 it took from his own room. Beyond that was the sound of chirping of blackbirds and robins. Hmm, the morning birds are out. They’re are wildly noisy so it must be close to noon.

 

“My lady! My oh my may I say you surely are glowing!” Tendou is her beaming self as usual, her loud voice right in front of Akaashi’s face, the sly tone unmistakable. The boy blushes, putting his hand in the one she offered to him as she led the way to what Akaashi assumed to be the table. “and I have your walking stick as well if you’d like it have it?” She asked and Akaashi nods, thanking her.

 

“Sir Akaashi. I’ll be having you sit here today.” Lev-sama’s voice comes to Akaashi’s right ear and he is lifted up from the chair he barely got to sit in.

 

“Don’t go making trouble-“ Akaashi could hear Tsukishima’s grumble of a voice begin to speak but Lev’ laughs loudly to cut him off.

 

“I would never, my Beta. Have a little more faith in me. Akaashi, I only have you on my side! So fair! So just! What nerve you have to stand by my side-!“

 

“Oh shut it. It’s barely noon and you are talking this much?” Kenma questions Lev-sama. As usually, Akaashi knows it’s him by his warm greeting to the human and his harsh voice to his familiar, which makes Akaashi grin without fail every time. He places his forehead against the top of Akaashi’s hand. “Morning Lady Akaashi.”

 

“It’s is a very good morning, indeed. With you here of course.” Akaashi offers the compliment pleasantly and hears Kenma chuckle in return. Akaashi was in a very good mood. His body was warm all over, and according to Tendou he was glowly.

 

It was times like these were Akaashi does wish he could see. See all of their faces, see the color of his skin or even how the food looked. Lev helped into him into a new seat and Tsukishima quietly greeted him, places a cup of bancha tea in front of Akaashi.

 

“How _dare_ you?!” A shrill voice yells, and the echo runs into the kitchen, silenting the group completely. Akaashi hadn’t completely grasped the cup Tsukishima’s handed to him, causing it to drop harshly against the table when Akaashi had retract his hands to cover his ears, spilling a bit of it slightly. He grits his teeth as the heat of the tea lands on his skin.

 

“My apologies.” Tsukishima says but Akaashi shakes his head.

 

“It is my fault. Hand me a cloth?” Akaashi asked and wait for one to be placed into his hand.

 

Footsteps get louder as Akaasshi wipes down his robe and the wooden table. Kuroo’s voice sounds as he steps into the kitchen. “Fiona, for the last time, this isn’t the time nor place to speak on this-”

 

“So when? When? Will you continue to dismiss me until you are ready to speak to me? Or better yet, you’ve moved me out of our room, you’ll move me out of this house, then what? You’ll move me out of the Capital then?” Fiona asked, the fury in her voice unlike anything Akaashi has heard before. It was almost as if a wolf was growling at the back in her throat.

 

“You are being ridiculous-”

 

“What's ridiculous is how a blinded, reject _human_ can be in my place and now some bed warmer-” As the words left Fiona’s mouth, silverware clattered against plates and Akaashi could only feel Tsukishima stand up beside him, but Akaashi assumed everyone was now focused on the conversation. It was very clear who the _bed_ warmer was. And Akaashi was more embarrassed about it than he was upset, his face heating up heavily.

 

“Watch your mouth Akagi.” Tsukishima hissed out Fiona’s last name. “You know what she is.”

 

“Oh I know, Tsukishima. A dull sacrifice who’s ass Kuroo can’t pull his head out of. His infatuation in childish-”

 

“She is a product of the Moon Goddess, I’d watch my tongue if I were you.” Tsukishima says in this dangerous voice that has Akaashi squeaking in protest, the tension in the room nearly suffocating. No one pays any attention to Akaashi’s discomfort however.

 

Fiona chuckles. “Oh my, how could I forget? The _Moon Goddess._ ” She says with a clear distaste. “I forgot about Her, and how much of a loyal dog you two are.” She says, confusing Akaashi on who else she was talking about beside Tsukishima. “By all means then, follow the Moon Goddess all you want and I will quiet my-”

 

“No Fiona. Please continue.” Kuroo says easily. He sips from his cup loudly, as if he himself wasn’t apart of the argument.

 

“Alpha…” Ushijima says but Kuroo pays him no mind.

 

“No please, what more do you have to say about my Offering? She’s a useless human? Broken, you say? I mean you are not wrong.” He puts simply and Akaashi couldn’t hold back the gasp in his mouth.

 

“Alpha!” Lev says, shock and fury in his tone.

 

“What?” Kuroo demands.

 

“Do not engage Fiona, Alpha.” Kenma butts in, his voice voided of any clear emotions.

 

“What?” Kuroo repeats. “Are you all blind like Akaashi? Let’s be honest here. Fiona is not wrong.”

 

Akaashi bets everyone was sporting a look of confusion. “Then why must-?” Fiona begins to question.

 

“But he is _mine_ to do as I pleased with and you are in no place to question me. And no one under the stars can tell me otherwise. And Fiona-” He pauses, his voice a hoarse anger. “The Moon Goddess has nothing to with you leaving my room and me choosing to sex with Akaashi. Multiple times as a matter of fact. So don’t you dare try to insinuate the Moon Goddess has some mindless control over me.” His voice rings through the kitchen, his tone filled with finality.

 

Akaashi stands from his chair, cane in hand and unwanted tears streaming down his face. His face was hot and the heat reaching his neck and chest with embarrassment. Akaashi couldn’t breathe, his short breaths coming louder from my mouth.

 

“My Lady-” Lev says so soft and sad Akaashi almost didn’t hear him. Lev’s hands near him but Akaashi’s jerk so quick and hard that he nearly almost stumble over the chair behind him. Akaashi can tell Kenma has caught him, his hands much smaller. But Akasshi veers out of his touch as well.

 

“Don’t touch me. N-None of you. Please.” Akaashi tries to speak as steadily as possible. These people must’ve all thought like him, that Akaashi was just Kuroo’s property. They all work under him, all support him. He was so... so evil, he didn’t even seem willing to defend Akaashi, but more willing to drag him through the dirt.

 

Akaashi, in a burst of anger, picks a plate and throw it in the direction of Kuroo’s voice. He couldn’t tell if if actually hit him, so Akaashi kept going, throwing two more plates until Kenma again took his right hand free of his cane, pulling Akaashi back before the human could grab anything else.

 

But last night, feeling Kuroo’s hands all over Akaashi, hearing Kuroo call him his mate- his _alterum verum._ Everything was so clear, so full of passion and purpose. Kuroo was the softest he’s been since he took Akaashi off the stake. It was the same feeling Akaashi got when standing on the post, leaving everything to the wind. That peace was everything last night and more.

 

The memory made his eyes water now. Now his gut was swelling, twisting and Akaashi wanted to gag. “How could you?” Akaashi wanted to yell but his voice barely came out, falling to a raspy whisper. Akaashi pushed past the chairs, gritting at the slight strain in his hips. He could hear the others chairs scraping against the floor and he says over his shoulder, “no one follow me.” And dash frantically out of the kitchen, pushing against the heavy wooden door.

 

Akaashi rushed down the hallway, stumbling over his feet by the speed in which he walked. Akaashi didn’t stop until he felt the cold breeze of December wind. He slowed, turning to find a chair on the patio. Akaashi sat, shivering against the wind but he had completely tired himself out. Akaashi’s hips were aching and he could feel pounding beginning in the temples of his forehead. Akaashi’s tears sticking to his face felt like ice now. But he didn’t care. Akaashi wanted to run home. He wanted his garden back. He wanted to make blankets and light candles. He wanted to see Kaori and Yukie. He wanted Dimitri back. He wanted to see Tooru and Hajime.

 

Akaashi wanted his father and papa right here with him.

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**LIKE**  before, Kuroo watched Akaashi rush out of the kitchen, face stricken with sadness and embarrassment. Kuroo watched as the human struggles against the weight of the door before slipping tightly between, the door swinging close with a loud bang. The silence that wash over the rest of them was tense, most of the anger directed towards Fiona and Kuroo, yet for seperate reasons.

 

“How desperate can you be, you third rate wrench?!” Lev starts, his eyes a blazing red. He doesn’t get angry often but when he does, it always comes at a slight surprise to Kuroo. And in this case, his angry is towards Fiona for Akaashi. “I ought have kill you when you walked your filthy ass in here the first time you!”

 

“I don’t need that from a vampire-”

 

“Says the bastard child mutt!” He all but hisses, hitting her where he knew it hurts. Fiona was a child of an Alpha and mistress, that ultimately being the downfall of her pack. And seeing her reaction, it clearly still affected her. And because Lev was of the purest blood, he was quick to wrinkle his nose to those who weren’t.

 

Tsukishima picks up two cups, balancing a smaller plate of bread and jam between his two fingers and heads for the door. “Bickering will not solve anything. But Fiona,” He turns to her, with those dark eyes of his and Kuroo can feel everyone in the kitchen stand on edge. Tsukishima’s anger, when it came to Goddess was truly... not _good._ There wasn't any other description for it. And when it came, it was overwhelming and could rage on for nights. It didn’t happen often and they as a group have actively worked to make sure of that. “Speak ill of the Goddess once more and I will sacrifice your tongue to Her. Alpha, keep Her out of your mouth if you have nothing good to say.” And like wind, he was gone. There is was. That reckless devotion to the Goddess. Kuroo huffed at Tsukishima’s exit, eyes returning to his plate of food.

 

“I don’t need this slander.” Fiona declares, her face red with embarrassment but her chin held high with pride. She huffs, turning on her heel, her burnt orange hairs glows, following after her like a wave.

 

“Anyone else want to take leave before we eat?” Kuroo asked, talking his seat at the end of the table. He takes a plate and sips leisurely at his up of coffee.

 

“My Lord, that outburst was uncalled for.” Ushijima speaks for the first time through this whole ordeal.

 

“And him throwing plates at me, poorly I might add, wasn’t?” Kuroo asked, chewing his food but he unable to taste it much.

 

“With good reason! I should have picked some up myself now that I think about it!” Tendou— who was someone also not moved to anger often— engages. She was honestly too much of a happy-go-lucky to be upset. Honestly the only hot headed ones of the group were Lev and Kuroo, her short red hair cupping her usually scheming face, now twisted in pure disbelief.

 

“I second that.” Lev added and Kuroo places his silverware down.

 

Kuroo sighs loudly, gripping the side of his head. His annoyance was rising by the minute. “You two specifically were here during the king’s lead, Lev you were here with the king _before_ my mother. Nearly eight hundred years ago and I don’t think you’ve forgotten your roles-”

 

“I only served your mother-” Lev begins but Kuroo bares his teeth.

 

“But you’ve worked your hand in trade for the kingdom years before my mother halfheartedly came by, and miraculously became king-”

 

“Don’t speak ill of her-” Lev raged.

 

“This isn’t about her to start with. You have prepared an Offering before. You know how what Offerings are here for; in place for mates unfound. Offerings received no special treatment until they are carrying. _He_ can’t even carry. This is no different. I am not gonna spare the poor boy’s feelings. Akaashi is blind, frail and human. He isn’t even close to a good Offering-”

 

“So why don’t I kill him then?” Ushijima says and Tendou gasps, her hand swinging towards his chest. Ushijima grabs her wrist gently before it came in contact, his eyes unmoving from Kuroo’s. “Why don’t we give Akaashi back to the Goddess then? Matter a fact, why didn’t _you_ kill him-?”

 

“Don’t.” Kuroo says behind the rim of his cup. He felt the veins in the side of his neck throb at Ushijima’s suggestion. How _dare_ he-?

 

“You know the feeling that we all don’t. The control The Beast in your body has. You know how it feels when it’s taking over you, wanting an Offering to take home. The Beast made a mistake. Why don’t you, the man in you, correct it? I know your ways of trantry. I’ve seen it before. The demon has no remorse, he would have offed Akaashi by now.”

 

“Shut your mouth, Ushijima.”

 

“Kill her, _King_.”

 

Kuroo was up in an instant, hand on Ushijima’s neck, the other hand had Kuroo’s claws out, near the larger man’s jugular.

 

“My solution is simple and makes the most sense. And it _is_ the slap in the face to destiny and its creator, the Goddess Herself. So what do you have to lose?” Ushijima’s pulse didn’t even rise at the face of death, his voice unchanging even as Kuroo shook in anger in front of him.

 

The Wolf of Arms takes Kuroo’s wrist, pulling the alpha’s hand from his neck. Ushijima stood slightly taller than Kuroo, and with eyes that said _you know why you can’t._ A silent checkmate that made Kuroo growl and Ushijima show a shadow of a smile with knowing eyes. He passes Kuroo by, pulling Tendow with him and exiting soon after.

 

And then there was three. Kenma has chosen to pick up the food, having another maid come in to throw away the scraps, which wasn’t much since the food was barely eaten. He told them to pack and saved what they could. Lev’s angry was clear but he chose to kiss Kenma’s cheek and leave in silence then engage a conversation with Kuroo again.

 

And so Kuroo sat and ate and Kenma cleaned in silence. He don’t feel as bad as he used to when looking at Kenma. When Kuroo first found him, he was a shell, tiny and easy to break. His skin was ghostly pale, hair they made him shave bald. He was bruised, mistreated during the Great Wars. Everyone who worked under Kuroo now had been a friend or someone founded by his mother: from Lev who was his mother’s longest companion to Ushijima, a man Lev and his mother found that at the time was so mentally deranged at the time that he couldn’t even fazed back into his human form. But Kenma was an ally he made all his own, a friend Kuroo cared so dearly for, and someone who won’t leave him.

 

Kuroo remembered training him, yelling harsh words at him, telling him to get stronger, faster. Kuroo remembered how he’d cry for what felt like hours. And now seeing Kenma standing without a hunch, face full of color made Kuroo proud. He was still short but had meat on his bones. And after meeting Lev, he never looked happier.

 

But now, he face was the darkest Kuroo had seen it been in a while. His red lips were pressed in a firm line and although he always seemed to have a red color to his face, he was definitely colored crimson in anger.

 

“You are usually never this unreasonable.” Kenma mentions. He begins to clean up the broken plates that littered the floor. “It makes you look wildly foolish.” He adds casually, making Kuroo growl. He chuckles weakly in return, unfazed by Kuroo’s aggression.

 

“I don’t know what the commotion is-”

 

“When were you gonna tell me Akaashi was your _true_ mate?” He asked and Kuroo closed his mouth. “I had to find out through Lev, who assumed I had knowledge-”

 

“It isn’t important-”

 

Kenma slammed his fist, creating and imprint into the wall. “Like hell it isn’t!” He fumed, his voice unusually loud. “I don’t think you quite understand but this is truly a force not your Beast, nor man, nor Demon can push against. This is a man who has no part in any of this but has took it in stride. Do not run Akaashi into the ground because you are choosing to be a child about this. Especially when you _need_ one.” It was both the quickest and fiercest Kuroo has heard Kenma speak.

 

“And what do I need that boy for?”

 

Kenma chuckles, gripping the back of the chair closest to him. He sighs. “Must I say it? Is it because no one has screamed at the horror that is the way you in so long that you yourself have forgotten?” He chuckles but there’s no humor behind it. “I can’t even remember a time your were attractive! Was it just after your mother died? Or was it because you try the witch and she turned your like this. Do you remember her words or are you just _dumb?”_ Kenma spits. “Akaashi is the only way you will ever return to looking like your normal self, the only way you will become a _true_ demon so I suggest you get your almighty head out of your ass and _work.”_ Kenma dumped the broken class into bag and left with a loud slam, leaving Kuroo alone to his barely touched food and cold coffee.

 

**_._ **

**AKAASHI** finds himself cold but unable to move back inside. The wood the patio was freezing against his toes and the snow was falling gently. His nose kept running and Akaashi used the sleeve of his robe to wipe it every time

 

“I must say you handle the cold just as well as a wolf does.” A voice says from behind Akaashi, Tsukishima. “Put out your hands, I’ve brought tea.”

 

“Is it-”

 

“Three creams, no sugar and a two tablespoons of honey.” Tsukishima answers and Akaashi blushed at the accuracy. “You make breakfast every morning. I know what you drink.”

 

“Thank you, Tsukishima.” The human answers after a while. He could feel Tsukishima sit on his left on the cushioned bench, hearing it creaked. “We have not got the chance to get to know one another.” Akaashi mentioned after a while, curling into the blanket the Tsukishima laid over his shoulders.

 

“It is not necessary, I’d say.” Tsukishima offers, pulling the ends of blanket so it draped over Akaashi’s legs as well.

 

“How come? You are the Beta-”

 

“I am simply a vessel, my lady. I serve the king and the Goddess.”

 

“That quite the proclamation.” Akaashi replied, moved by his straightforwardness. “Sometimes, I too wish I had something I was that passion about. Something that moved me.”

 

“You do not? Nothing you like to do?” He asked.

 

“Well I like many things. I like making desserts and feeding people. I like knitting, making clothes. I like singing but I don’t know if I am ever in tune-” Akaashi stops when he hears Tsukishima snort, the closest thing Akaashi has ever heard to him laugh. It made Akaashi giggle proudly. “I love poking fun at my father, his reaction every time is golden. I like reading to the school children when I’m allowed. There are many things I like. But none move me.” Akaashi finished, draining the last of the milky drink.

 

“I supposed that's understandable. I was born into this role. I live my life, every decision around being a beta for this kingdom. I was built and shape to serve. I just happen to enjoy it as well. I didn’t choose it but I don’t hate it.”

 

“I didn’t have much of a role in my village. I’m not the blood child of either of my parents so I couldn’t become beta. And well, they do not take to me well, if you get what I mean.”

 

“Is it your eyes? They believe you're a suspersition?”

 

Akaashi laughs gently. “Suspersition is too nice a word. A witch, the devil’s spawn, not one born under the Goddess’s light. They say it and spit on my shoes or say it behind my back. My parents try but the Alpha is traditional and his word is law. But I am no longer in the village so it isn’t so bad, right?” Akaashi paused, looking up in his direction. Akaashi couldn’t see him of course but he knew Tsukishima was looking at Akaashi as well. “Or so I assumed. Seems as though it isn’t much different. You wolves must just know trouble by the sight of it.” Akaashi set his empty cup in the space between them, closing the blanket around him.

 

“You must prove them wrong then. I used to think my future was unchangeable and yes, there were matters that couldn’t bend and fold how I’d like. But I took hold of what I could. Kind of like how one reigns in a wild horse, it’s how you sit, how tight your fists can coil, how much do you want to sooth that horse into stillness. Any of those factors are moveable. It is more so _will you move it_? that’s in question.” Tsukishima finishes, the coughs. “Or something of sort. I don’t want to tell you what you must do.” He mumbles and a laugh trickles out of Akaashi’s mouth before he could stop it.

 

“Did I say something humorous?” He asked genuinely.

 

“Nothing of the sort. I… you’re more poetic than you let on.”

 

“Really? What do I seem like to you, Lady?” he said smoothly, a wispy voice and that had Akaashi’s blushing. Nearly everyone here except for the cheekiness of Tendou and calmness of Kenma made Akaashi stand on his toes.

 

“A bit of a brute if I’m honest.” Akaashi says bluntly and Tsukishima sputtered a bit, probably spilling some coffee out of his mouth.

 

“I’ll have you know I’m the most levelheaded of the group-”

 

“Lies. I may not be able to see but I say it’s Ushijima.”

 

“ _The Man of Arms_?!” Tsukishima asked incredulously, he voice the loudest Akaashi heard since he’s met Tsukishima. “He was built to _be_ a brute!”

 

“I said what I said and I only speak the truth. Are you calling the me a liar?” Akaashi asked playfully, hearing his unwilling grumbling.

 

“I am not, my Lady. I simply do not thing you’re telling the truth.” He offers in a roundabout way and Akaashi playfully rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Akaashi says, nothing bothering to fight. “Ah, Tsukishima. Why do you insist on calling me Lady. Or Sir, still. I don’t uh… think it sits well with Kuroo…” Akaashi says, cracking his fingers waiting for Tsukishkma’s response

 

“There are times where the Alpha’s wants and needs do not matter. And that is before the Goddess. There is the story of the first Luna. And when she was created, a man simply sneered at her and he was burned to death. The luna is the most powerful creation, before an alpha, beta or omega. The Goddess made it so and every wolf is supposed to be such. It doesn’t matter if that man says no, his inner alpha and Goddess speak the truth of heart.”

 

“So you are only good to me because of your Goddess?” Akaashi asked. Tsukishima is silent for a moment and Akaashi sighs in understanding. It wouldn’t make sense for him to care about who Akaashi was after only being here for three or so weeks.

 

“Luna, how do you know when someone is being honest?” Tsukishima suddenly asked.

 

“Well… uh…” Akaashi’s starts, a little startled by his sudden question. “Well for example, just listening to their voice. I known when someone is being very honestly to neutral to lying because of inflation and mannerisms in speech. So my Father gets quieter in volume when he lies and my Papa repeats himself. I’ve also like… touch their faces. Felt their faces when they smile, when they’re upset. So when they lie, I’ve remember how their mouth and cheeks form, so i can spot it in that manner. But it took a lot of time, and as your know, I can just go about touching everyone’s face.”

 

“You can touch mine. So you can learn and determine if I am lying.” Tsukishima offers and Akaashi blush brightly, squeaking and moving back.

 

“W-Well I don’t… know you that well so it… might not work-“ but Tsukishima was hearing none of it. He grabs Akaashi’s hand however and places it on his face. His face is so warm, as if he haven’t been sitting outside for nearly 20 minutes. His skin was tough but not terribly so. The first thing Akaashi’s middle finger felt was a scar, under what felt like his left eye. It ran horizontally and cupped right under the eye. It was old however, Akaashi could tell my the texture and that face that cuts healed quick but scars stayed on wolves just like humans. Akaashi tentatively raised his other hand, cupping the other side of Tsukishima’s face. He had a narrow nose, the curled a bit at the tip. His lips were full and moist. He tried to nip Akaashi’s fingers and the human yelped as the wolf snickers at him.

 

He eyes were round and hooded, the image of a scary brute popped in Akaashi’s mind and he bit his lip from laughing. “Smile for me.” Akaashi mumbles.

 

“No.”

 

“Ehh? Why not? You said-”

 

“I don’t smile."

 

“Yes you do. _Smile.”_ Akaashi insists and for a moment he doesn’t do anything for a moment. Until he feels the unsure rise of Tsukishima’s cheeks, his smile wombling as the human ran fingers over his skin. “Now frown. You can do that well right?” Tsukishima growls but does as he’s told. “Now like you’re gonna yell.” It went like this for a while; Akaashi asking him to make a certain expression, letting his hands work to memorize the face in question. Akaashi made he speak,  feeling how Tsukishima’s face formed when he spoke. Akaashi finally dropped his hands, flexing them in front of his own face. Tsukishima’s skin literally warmed Akaashi’s hands in mere minutes. Akaashi clenched his fist, suddenly taken with emotion.

 

“What’s the matter, Akaashi?” Tsukishima asked, once again pulling the blanket before it fell off the small male’s shoulders. “Are you cold?” The Beta asked but when Akaashi bitz down on his lip harshly to stop from crying, Tsukishima grips his arms. “You should uh, let it out. Holding back emotion… It’ll do you no good.”

 

Akaashi nods, letting out a shuddering breath. “I wonder when it will stop feeling as though I am intruding nto someone’s space. It does not feel like home here and… I can not see my family a-anymore.” The tears flow freely on Akaashi’s eyes and he’s too choked up to continue. The air is still, all is quiet except Akaashi’s cries and Tsukishima’s occasional sigh.

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**LIKE** always, it seemed like Kuroo was the odd man out. The week moved slowly, waking up to only do the piles of paperwork that lay at his desk. Lev did not come by, Kenma informing Kuroo that _he doesn’t want to see your shitty face for a while_ before taking off to do trade in another kingdom. The alpha was not surprised. Also old as Lev was, his worst flaw as a pure vampire was Lev’s lack of control over his emotions. He was an open book, and when he disliked something, he did it strongly. When he was happy, you’d could tell clearly.

 

As for Tsukishima and Kenma, they spoke to Kuroo only out of utility and practicality, doing their jobs as a Beta and Kingdom Aid and nothing more. Which got on Kuroo’s nerves but not enough to point it out or command them to do otherwise.

 

Tendou, much like Lev, completely ignored Kuroo but Ushijima’s behavior is what got to Kuroo the most. The overwhelming feeling of triumph he had over Kuroo as if nothing happened and that the matter at breakfast was completely forgotten. But Kuroo knew what Ushijima was thinking about, Kuroo’s inability to kill Akaashi even if Kuroo spoke so ill of him and his encieffency.

 

It isn’t that Kuroo _couldn’t_ kill Akaashi. But they’re we’re legends that said murdering your mate only killed you in the process.

 

Kuroo thought back to Kenma’s words: _Akaashi is the only way you will ever return to looking like your normal self, the only way you will become a true demon._ That was at least the theory. The curse put on Kuroo after the war—stay in his half phased demon form— can only broken by the sharing of hearts, as poetically put by the caster. And the witch declared that since Kuroo had no compassion for anyone, that his curse would never be lifted.

 

But Kuroo thought it was bullshit. His mother was crystallized, not dead and only through death could Kuroo inherit all of her power. So even if he “shares heart” with Akaashi, he’d only change in appearance, which meant little to him.

 

However, it was known that every year in the Ensorcel Forest, which sits majestically right outside the Kingdom and runs for miles is the Path of Sins. The Sins are a collection of people who have earn the name of each sin and put on a competition each year. They come to make one requirement that all competitors have to obtain to qualify. It could be an item to a characteristic and without you cannot participate. Then competitors are tested in ways unknown to the outside world by each sin. If they complete all seven, they will receive one thing their heart desires. If they lose, they fall prey to one of the sins and die.

 

The oracle however, promised that it can not be completed by Kuroo.

 

_“Listen child. This task of sin bares no weight on your shoulders. I see a wall that you yourself cannot get over, but not because it is impossible for your man, wolf or demon to conquer.”_

 

_“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Lev mutters under his breath but Ushijima shushes him, his eyes still on the oracle. Oracles come from the Aifric People. They have always been peaceful and bare ancient powers, such as premonition and strength. Ushijima comes from that people, although a different branch. The majority of his people were murdered, he had an unwavering protectiveness over the ones that weren’t kill._

 

_“I see others, taking the form of dolls around you, that are chained as well. They are not allowed to fight this battle for you. They will not be puppets dancing for you, They will try to pull their weight and pay back what they own you but cannot.” She is quiet, ringing her fingers, her hands thick with rings and boney._

 

_“And so what can I do?”_

 

_“Well, The premonition detailed a pair of teeth. New wolves teeth. You know what that means.” She said and Kuroo swallows thickly. New teeth was a gamble of good and bad. In a more primitive time, teeth symbolized authority and power, the longer and more stronger they were. Now, it was a symbol for a new leader emerging, or a leader detrowned._

 

_“I think however, you are not the one with new teeth nor the one toothless. There is someone who will come to you baring new teeth. They are giving you new teeth to own!”_

 

_“That isn’t heard of. Are you sure they aren’t coming to fight him for the thorn?” Ushijima asked but the oracle shakes her head._

 

_“They will know things they aren’t meant to. Do not doubt their knowledge, it will not be becoming of you. They would spill their own blood if it meant them getting the rose for you. They are selfless.”_

 

Those teeth must come from someone else. The requirement this year is simple; obtaining Neko’s blood. Kuroo could simply ask Lev to retrieve it for him on one of his trade. But _who_ would go in Kuroo’s name is up for question.

 

Kuroo is brought out his thoughts when he heard the quiet ring of the telephone from what seems to be the library.

 

“Papa!” Akaashi voices comes to Kuroo in a gentle shout, followed but the crisp laugh on the other end. Thus starting his excited rambling. Akaashi surprisingly has great descriptions of his surroundings, from the garden Kenma showed him to the kitchen and the meals were prepped. Akaashi dad, Touma hums every once and in a while, helping Akaashi to explain when he stumbles over his words.

 

“Hey! Is that my son?” Another voice, slightly farther away sounds. Akaashi squeals, and extremely out of character, kissing the bottom of the phone.

 

“Baba.” Akaashi says after he’s calms down. He bites his lip, hands shaking a bit. Kuroo smells the salt water before he sees it, watching as they spill over his cheeks. Akaashi released a sob but slaps a hand over his mouth.

 

“Darling, what’s the matter?” His papa asked and suddenly a chill runs through Kuroo, remembering those eyes. Although he wouldn’t win in against Kuroo, he’d put of a deadly fight. His mother once said that _the heart shrouded in hatred holds the devil’s power._ And Kuroo knows that man would lay down the lives of others and himself for Akaashi. Including Kuroo’s.

 

The alpha watches, ready for Akaashi to spill his guts about his time here, his unwillingness and the hurt. Kuroo nearly rolls his eyes thinking about it.

 

But Akaashi smiles instead, his chin wobbly. “No papa. I’m fine. I-I just really miss you.” He says, wiping away the fallen tears.

 

“Nothing bad is going on over there?” Her father asked.

 

“No. They treat m-me very well. There’s a man, they call him the _Wolf of Arms, Ushijima._ He’s huge but really friendly and funny. I made good friends with the Kingdom Aid Kenma and Tendou. She is Ushijima’s wife and is very loud.” Akaashi giggles and her fathers laugh along with him. “And Tsukishima, he is a very quiet Beta. And does good work. Unlike two people I know.” He laughs out loud to their noises and outburst. His face crinkles up and he smiles the biggest Kuroo’s seen here.

 

“And the alpha…” Akaashi says after he sobers up. “He is rough around the edges but he is a good leader. Very strong.” Akaashi says, very seriously and filled with an emotion Kuroo couldn’t place. He hears his heart and knows the human isn’t lying by the sounds of it.

 

Kuroo steps closer and the floors creak. It was a quiet noise but he watched Akaashi’s head snap quickly. Kuroo remembered him mentioning how sharp his other senses were due to his blindness. It was impressive that Akaashi was able to identify someone standing there.

 

“I have to go but I wanted to call. Hear your voices.” Akaashi says, a sad smile on his face as Kuroo completely enter the space. He instantly tenses up more, his heartbeat jumping and his fingers cracking. “I love you too. Dearly.” Akaashi says almost desperately.

 

“And we love _you,_ beloved.” His papa answers back. The call drops and he sits, staring at the phone or a while. All is quiet until Akaashi picks his cane and sighs.

 

“Yes Alpha?” Akaashi asked, standing up and dusting of his shirt. He wore a sheer blouse tucked into a fitted trousers and a long, thick shall to go with it. Kuroo could see the glisten of his collarbone, throat, and nipples pressed against the fabric.

 

“How did you know it was me?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Before the wood turned to carpet, I could hear the weight of your steps. Also, when you begin to walk, you take to shorter steps before starting your usually stride.” Akaashi offer the explanation offhandedly. “Is that all?”

 

“No it isn’t. Tonight you will sleep in my room-”

 

“Must I?” Akaashi asked quick and quiet, eyes away from Kuroo. No matter how quietly he spoke, Kuroo could hear him. But something told the alpha, with the hardness of his  eyes, Akaashi _wanted_ him to hear that. Although his focus was unclear, his gaze was hard and on Kuroo as he looked up. Kuroo's eyes widen, pulling back his lip to growl. Akaashi is unfazed in the slightest however, not even batter an eye or twitching a limb. He holds the alpha's gaze, the white fog mocking Kuroo.

 

Although the alpha could care less for the Goddess, Kuroo couldn’t help but think She purposely gave Kuroo a blind mate. He looked like a monster. A half phased demon. He has turned like this because of a certain wench witch, and even if no one mentioned it Kuroo knew his pack pitied him

 

The witch already knew Kuroo couldn’t become a full Demon because of his mother’s condition and she bonded him to this appearance out of spite and entertainment. But once Kuroo got his wish from the Seven Sins—to be able to phase between his Demon, human and wolf freely— he won’t have to worry about her silly curse. And he definitely wouldn’t need to be worried about Akaashi. But for now, the sex _wasn’t_ bad.

 

“What’s the matter? Are you still upset with me?” Kuroo asked coyly, tracing his fingers gently around Akaashi’s chin, feeling the human shiver against him. Akaashi tightens his jaw, moving his eyes away from Kuroo.

  
“I must a joke to you, right?” Akaashi asked. “If I am so useless and broken, you do not need me in your room. I just a decoration, an  _Offering._ When you’re ready to _fully_ accepts me, invite me into your room. Until then.” Akaashi goes to leave and Kuroo watched, gritting his teeth.

 

“Humorous how I didn’t ask, _Akaashi_.” Akaashi stops by the doorway, one had on the threshold and the other holding his cane.

 

“So I do not have a choice. Unsurprising." He mutters to himself. "Well, _humorous_ how I didn't ask either.” Akaashi states, turning back around and leaving Kuroo alone in the library, feeling brushed off and irritable.

 

_Edited: ✓_


	8. breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an attack is launched on Fukurodani and Akaashi is caught in the middle of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm trash and fell off on editing and posting because finals are beating my ass xoxo let's hope I made it

**IT** remained tense and quiet between Kuroo and Akaashi for the remaining weeks of the year. Akaashi's bornday had come, 26 years of age coming silently. He didn’t think it mattered to tell anyone. He enjoyed hearing his fathers tell him they loved him, Iwa wishing him well and Oikawa faking tears over the phone haven't not spent Akaashi bornday with him.

 

They were now in January and winter has stopped its snow but the wind remained bitter and strong. Most days Akaashi stayed in the library with Kenma when he was free, listening to his soothing voice as he read stories of romance to thrillers. Akaashi got to be on the phone with Oikawa and Iwa, listening to them fill him in on the happenings of the village. Apparently Gamma Robert stepped down and let his daughter Diana take his spot, moving her mate to their village. It was something no one saw coming, being that he was so against her becoming Gamma in his place because she was a woman.

 

When Akaashi could, he’d go with Ushijima and ‘watch’ the pack members spare. By watch, Akaashi really meant listening to Ushijima explain the sequence of movements they were doing and the Offering would attempt to repeat it, moving his body clumsily. Akaashi cooked breakfast almost every morning, speaking to Tendou and Kenma most of the time.

 

It was nice. Everything was good.

 

But Akaashi—not matter how much he didn’t want to admit it—yearned for _him_.

 

No matter how many times Akaashi try will his thoughts elsewhere, they’d always stray to Kuroo. Akaashi knew Kuroo by his steps, his breathing. The human could feel him but couldn’t reach him, didn’t try to speak to him. And Kuroo seemed fine with the distance created so Kuroo never tried to come to Akaashi either. Akaashi craved the sound of his voice, Kuroo holding of him.

 

“Luna?” Akaashi snaps his head up, looking in the direction of the voice that called him. “We’re here Luna!” Akaashi look down to the small hand the grip his hand, swinging his arm from side to side

 

Akaashi was outside of the main pack house he had been in since he’s arrived and now stood within the labyrinth of the city. It was large, much larger than his village was. Akaashi was bored of books so Kenma had him spend his time with Serene and Cil, two mates who ran a fabric shop but made personal garments for the Kuroo and his team; basically everyone Akaashi made and ate breakfast with.

 

They two of them had a daughter, Haru, who had currently climbed into Akaashi’s arms. She’s been clinging to Akaashi very since. Along with them was was a small group of new pack members coming from a village destroyed, sparing only the young woman and children. They had also wanted to come along to see the new _Luna._ It seemed that everyone else was okay with calling Akaashi that but Kuroo.

 

_Stop thinking about him._

 

The human breathes out deeply through his nose. Yes, yes. _Stop_.

 

“Sorry. I was thinking, Haru. What did you say?”

 

“I _saidddd._ Isn’t this flower a pretty color?!” She said, pushing it so close to the human that it brushed Akaashi’s nose.

 

“Haru.” Serene said quick and sharply, pulling her out of Akaashi’s arms and to the ground. “I’m sorry about that.” She says but Akaashi shakes his head smiling.

 

“Haru-chan. Remember that I can’t see those flowers, yes?” Akaashi reminded nicely, leaning in the properly smell them. By the scent, it smelled like a Primrose flower.

 

“I’m sorry!” She says frantically, pulling them away. “I’m sorry!” Haru squeaks again.

 

“It’s alright, love. What color is the flower?” Akaashi asked as they follow after Haru’s parents, Haru’s hands in Akaashi’s to lead the way.

 

“They’re yellow! Yellow like… like.. Like the sun!” She says, trying to describe the color. Akaashi knew colors in definition but obviously not by apperancs. He nods anyway.

 

“We’re nearly the city gates. We have pretty easy passage in between the city and the Road. This particular area is for really for selling it doesn’t have many buildings but more makeshift carts and tables for goods and trade. This is usually for merchants granted access to sell for a period of  time until they head back. They rotate shops every three weeks.” Cil mentions as the group continues walking. It was bit hard for Akaashi to get use to the loudness of the city. There bazaars of shops and people selling all sorts of the things, carriages and stomping horses. And it was full of people and it scared Akaashi that he would get easily lost.

 

“What’s the Road?”  Akaashi asked.

 

“It how people get from their sector or out of town to the Kingdom. It’s on big long and wide road. This is how people move items of trade too. Horse or automobile. Have you never left home, Akaashi?” Serene asked.

 

“No. I’ve stayed in the village all my life.”

 

“Do you like the city, then?!” A voice from the back asked him, gripping Akaashi’s shoulder quickly. He stiffens but try not to jerk out of her hold and startle her. She seemed to notice though, mumbling a sheepish _sorry_.

 

“I do." Akaashi answers truthfully, turning to face the woman. "It seems very busy but I like the people. And I’m treated very well in the main house.”

 

“Is the Alpha King nice?” Another asked.

 

“You can’t call him King, you know that!” Another reprimanded.

 

‘But he fought in the Great Wars!” A third hollered.

 

“I wanna know if he’s a good man! Is he attractive?” The very first girl turns back to Akaashi. His cheeks burn hotly.

 

“He’s a good Alpha, yes. Have you all never met him?”

 

“We have not. We were a small village south of here but not distinguished as a part of the South sector. And when we ask for their help to house us, they refused. We walked all the were her ask for asylum. Beta Tsukishima came to us and took us in. We have yet to meet everyone else, let alone be marked as members of the pack.”

 

“It’s unusual for an Alpha to delay members introduction into pack life. It ensures that everyone knows while pack they come from and allows pack members to mindlink with the rest of us. It’s dangerous in fact.” Serene added.

 

“I’ll ask him about it then.” Akaashi answers and it was followed by a collective gasp, which he frowns at. “Or perhaps not.” He says unsurely.

 

“Sorry Luna. It’s just we’ve brought it up before, and it doesn’t seem like it’s on the Alpha list of things to be done-”

 

“But it is putting not only you as individuals in a vulnerable position but you as citizens of the Capital. It makes the pack weak and easy to attack. If not as your King but your Alpha, he should be very concerned and interested to fix this problem, wouldn’t you say?” There was no clear answer so Akaashi shrugs. “But maybe that isn’t any of my concern. Let’s carry on.”

 

Maybe he shouldn’t imposed. What’s a human going around telling a werewolf pack what to do? But logically, Kuroo prolonging emergence into his pack would only hurt him and the collective the long run.

 

Just then, a bustle of sounds hits Akaashi. The stomping of feet, both horses and men. By the sound of it, the group was a bit of a ways off from them, and could have consisted of about 15 or so.

 

“Hello. We’re new merchants for a smaller back within the Onyx Kingdom domain. We’re a bit early but we not savvy with new technology and whatnot.”

 

“Well early is much better than late. How was your travel here? And do you know much about this Kingdom to begin with?” Serene asked.

 

“We don’t know much beside it’s a good site for selling. We wanted to know where a place in which we house ourselves?” A man spoke, his voice raspy and thick, like he was chewing on something.

 

“There’s a couple of hotels which our merchants occupy. I could show you then. What are you selling?” Cil asked. He spoke very politely, his voice airy and sweet. He was tall and had brown eyes, as he described to Akaashi. He said he looked average but Serene was very against that. Because Akaashi has never seen what someone looked like, Akaashi don’t know what accounted for _average._ The human could only take in the words people described to him.

 

“We are blacksmiths for the mostly part. So we perform work, fixing and mending for those who need it. We export very fragile packages. And isn’t there a hotel near the kingdom? It gives a great view of the Kingdom and forest, doesn’t it?” A different man asks, and Akaashi could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Yes there is. When an event happens here, many of the neighboring packs come to stay in the hotel-” Cil voice began to quiet in my head as Akaashi took in his surroundings. This area isn’t nearly as busy with regular civilians as where they once were. Akaashi remembers going past a gate of sorts to get through to the bazaars. And it was much quieter because like Cil mentioned, old merchants were moving out to make room for new ones. If Akaashi had to guess, there’s was less that 40 or so people, and estimated 15 with this new group and excluding the group of 20 of them; which was Cil, Serene, Haru, Akaashi and 11 other women and five of their children. That made for five to ten bystanders.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Akaashi says, stepping forward. “But you had mentioned that this is your first time being here and that you have no knowledge of this Kingdom, but you know the hotel closest to the main Pack House?” Akaashi asked gently, trying to clear his voice of any emotion. Serene shifts only slightly beside him, what Akaashi said possibly clicking with her as well. These guys gave Akaashi a bad vibe, and if anything were to happen, Akaashi couldn't see how we’d get out of this safely.

 

For a moment, there’s silence, which only makes Akaashi even more worried. Serene speaks. “She asked you a question.” Her voice tight.

 

The first man sighs loudly. “Oh my. She’s a smart one.” The sound is made in the air, much like a sword being unsheathed. “You know you are the perfect definition of the fragile goods I was talking about. Get them!" He demanded

 

Cil growls and Akaashi can only assumed he shifted into a wolf. The human hears the tearing of clothes although with the sound of his own heartbeat pounding so loud, Akaashi felt like it was gonna fly out of his chest. Then, suddenly Akaashi is gripped by his right arm harsly, pulled forward until he was chest to chest with someone else. By the harshness, Akaashi could only assumed it was the man of the other group.

 

“How’d you know I was the bad guy, huh?” Akaashi gasps when he felt something wet drag around his cheek. A tongue? It felt too thick and long, nothing like a human tongue. “Could you smell the demon on me, hmm? Well I smell a demon on you too. A strong one. Who would that be?”

 

“You weren’t a good liar.” Akaashi answers, deliberately ignoring his second question. So they were here for Kuroo. What did they want from him? Did this guy know him personally? But if he did, wouldn’t he be able to tell by the scent already? “Your story didn’t match up.” Akaashi answers truthfully.

 

For a moment it’s quiet but Akaashi know the intruder is staring down at him. “You’re quite pretty. Gonna be good to bring you back to our village."

 

“Let him go!" Akaashi hears a girl yell out. For a moment, the demon side steps and trips over something, making his grip falter. Akaashi takes that as his chance. Pulling  the spice bag he was given quickly out of his pocket, he pinches some in between his fingers and throw some in the demon’s face. The spice was good for mending sore limbs but also numbing smell and sight senses. Like Akaashi guessed, the demon drops him and hollows and as soon as Akaashi’s feet were back on the ground he bolt backwards.

 

Akaashi stumbled of course trying to walk in an unfamiliar place to his feet. Usually to make himself comfortable in a new place, he’d walk tens of hundreds of times to get familiar with the location. Then after Akaashi remembers his walk,  he’d create a run and measures that too. But Akaashi have only been in this area once and he could only guide himself with what he could remember, listening to the sounds around him.

 

“Get him and don’t let that boy go. Even if you kill the rest!” The demon growls loudly, so loud it runs through Akaashi’s spine and but he keep pushing, even hearing the men coming after him. .

 

“I will not allow it!” Growled out Serene, her voice a deep and dark tremor, that signaling that she was close to shifting to her wolf. Akaashi could hear how they blocked the way for him to keep running to get help.

 

Akaashi’s breath was coming out more and more shallow and his legs were shouting for him to stop but he couldn’t, Akaashi had to find it.

 

When Akaashi got to the cold metal gates, he pushed it open with all his might and finally heard the soft rumble of bustling voices and carts. He knew he was close, so close.

 

Akaashi put one hand out and slowly starting leaning to the side, his hand gripping the wood and cements of building. _Find it, find it, you gotta find it…_

 

Finally, Akaashi felt the familiar metal ladder he had touched earlier. _The warning siren_. Serene told Akaashi that it was for situations that happen at the Kingdom that needs the attention of all pack members if there isn’t a mind link or if it’s to urgent. Pack members know that it’s code red, meaning lives are being threatened and everyone has the right to fight and even kill if it calls for it. Akaashi drops his cane, pulling himself unsteadily one step at a time.

 

He gets halfway up there when a shout startled Akaashi, making him nearly slip when missing his footing. “What the hell are you doing up there! Leave that bell alone!” A voice called to him but it wasn’t familiar. Akaashi didn’t stop and didn’t place to until every was settle. He get his bearings and have time to explain himself later.

 

Akaashi finally reached out for a step but instead he grip the cold platform. Pushing himself onto and standing up, Akaashi hold on to the body of the bell. He searched for the rope and finally made it ring. What surprises him was the sound that it made-- or lack of that it. When Akaashi striked the bell, he felt its vibration, but no real audible sound came out. However, Akaashi hear the howl of the people in return to the sound. Is was so loud and together that a shiver ran through his spine by the sound of it. Akaashi tried to stop himself from covering his ears.

 

“There’s are demons fighting a group of wolves inside the market!” Akaashi tres to scream as loud and clear as possible. “Please go and help them!” He begs, his voice cracking at the end. Akaashi fell to his feet, sitting on the platform, breathless. _What else can I do? Is this all I can do?_ He asked himself.

 

 _“_ _That is the power so to speak, weight for lack of better word, of the pack and myself. We are connected now.”_ The words Kuroo told me coming to my mind. Akaashi was connected to the pack… to _him…_

 

Akaashi then scrambles to get down the ladder, his boot clad feet hitting the snow below. Akaashi picks up his cane and rushes to stand within an alley. _Okay, focus, focus._ Akaashi says to himself, closing his eyes. _Imagine getting into Kuroo in your head, talking to him._ Akaashi didn’t even know what Kuroo looks like but the human knew how Luroo made him feel.

 

It was color behind his eyelids when the sun hit them. The color of roses. The color red. His dad said it is hot, fiery, it’s an anger color. Kuroo makes Akaashi feel like that sometimes. At tightening in his chest, warm bloom in his bones. _Kuroo is…_

 

 _Akaashi? Where are you right now? Are you safe?_ His voice suddenly fills Akaashi’s mind and he gasps.

 

 _Yes it’s me! I’m alright but Cil and S-Serene and the girls…! These men, uh demons have come!_ Akaashi was so flustered he was stumbling, his tears finally coming out, icing his cheeks.

 

 _I have it handled. There are already warriors taking care of the situation. Where are you?_ He asked again.

 

 _I’m in an alley near the Warning Bell._ Akaashi answers back.

 

 _Stay there. I’m going to have Tsukishima come and collect you. Are you h-?_ Kuroo had continued to speak but Akaashi couldn’t hear him, his voice becoming muted. The human stumbled, his legs wobbling.

 

 _What I always this cold?_ Akaashi looked down to where his hands were and touched his chest, moving down his stomach. His hands felt sticky. _Was this blood? My blood? What I hurt?_

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**.**

**"WHAT** the hell do you want with my Kingdom and the women here?” Was the first thing Kuroo asked as he pointed the demon’s own sword to his neck. He looked like a good mix of scared and defiant. His grey skin has paled with the blade by his throat.

 

“We were told to deliver 20 or more souls-”

 

“For who?” Kuroo asked, feeling inpatient. What he wanted right now was to get the Akaashi as quick as possible. Akaashi’s sudden cut of their mindlink left Kuroo to wonder what the hell happened to the human. Kuroo trusted that Tsukishima could handle it. His face had twisted into something Kuroo hadn’t seen in a while. His loyalty for the Luna might be more than his loyalty to his Alpha

 

“For Eligor.” He answered and Kuroo stiffened slightly. He hadn’t heard the name in such a long time. Since the Great Wars. Eligor: the 15th demon of Solomon. The fucking prick is back? How?

 

“Wow. Even the King of the Great Wars has someone they fear.” The man says smartly, a smirk on his face. In the Demon world, there were levels; the 72 Demons of Solomon where at the top and had a hierarchy amongst themselves. After came King, Generals, Leads and Foot Soldiers. And the one in front of Kuroo wasn’t more than a regular soldier. _Easily disposable_ Kuroo thinks as he moves the sword back and runs it straight through the demon’s shoulder. He screamed, still on his knees in front of Kuroo.

 

“Put him in the dungeon.” The alpha says out loud while while moving in closer near the demon’s head. “How strong is your neck?” Kuroo asked casually.

 

“W-what-?” Before he could finish, Kuroo snapped his neck. Not to kill him. Just to make it hurt when he wakes. The King tossed his limp body to the side, turning to engage with his surroundings. Out of the twenty people in the group, the five kids were unharmed. Three of the woman were severely harmed and the rest had minor injuries. Kuroo goes over to the doctors already working to heal Serene. She had swelling on the forehead and a thick cut running over her eyebrow, pouring blood down her eye.

 

“They did not take it easy on her pretty face.” Cil jokes, his arm getting bandaged. Kuroo remembered him to be excellent fighter. He didn’t have much of a fighting spirit though. Or more like, he got incredibly angry and refrained from fighting because of that. He chose being a trader over a fighter and asked if he’d only be called for emergency. These demons were weak and Cil took care of most of them even before Kuroo arrived.

 

The breach is what concerned Kuroo more though. It was incredibly easy for them to get in. No doubt it had to being Eligor’s doing. But why taking women? Is it a sacrifice and some sort? Why didn’t he do it himself? But last time Kuroo knew, he was dead so maybe he was trying to be on low radar. And higher ranged demons could feel aura’s for miles away. He must’ve know Kuroo would sense him as soon as he got in a 10 mile radius. But he waiting for this long? Nearly five hundred years since the war ended?

 

“Now I go this ugly scar, ugh!” Serene complained, thanking the doctor for cleaning the wound. “Did you find Akaashi?” She asked, her face full of concerned.

 

“No I have not. All I know is where is but we have yet to retrieve him." Kuroo mutters. "Which reminds me. Who allowed him to run and sound the bell, _by himself_?” Kuroo asked. Not only would he have had to get passed the gate, he would also have to climb the ladder to the bell. A blind boy. Cil drops his head And Serene flinches at Kuroo’s question, his voice tight and deep.

 

“He had got out of the hands of that demon…” She trails of, then her eyes widen. “Alpha, that reminds me uh… I think-”

 

“And no one stopped him? Thought to go after him?”

 

“No Alpha. I trusted him. He a good Luna. But alpha-”

 

“He is not your Luna!” Kuroo yells, silencing Serena and all those around them. “He is a blind boy who doesn’t know anything about the City. He could have slipped, fell. Those demons could have caught up with him, do you understand?.”

 

“Yes Alpha. I misjudged the situation and should have been more careful.” Serene says, turning to bare her neck. But her eyes didn’t seem the least bit apologetic.

 

_Alpha. Akaashi has collapsed. He has a wound just under his chest and has bled out. We are currently with the Healer, Kenma and I. Ushijima and his team have gone out in search for any wolves that managed to escape._

 

Kuroo’s nostrils flare at the word that Akaashi was hurt, his eyes returning to Serene.

 

“I apologize but Akaashi was hurt, Alpha.” Serene finished.

 

“I know that now. By that demon?” Kuroo asked, pointed to the demon he asked earlier to be taken to the dungeons. She nods.

 

 _I’ll be there shortly._ Kuroo answered Tsukishima, cutting their link.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 **WHEN** Kuroo reached the doctor’s room, he was past by frantic nurses, blood staining their gowns and gloves. It unverved the alpha but he kept a neutral face, moving the divider asside and assessing the situation.

 

On the bed lay a sleeping Akaashi, shirtless with his waist bandaged, paler than Kuroo had ever seen him. His forehead was also dressed in bandages, his hair pushed back more than usual. The doctor spoke quickly to the his aid and Kuroo watched the him nod, the nurse heading out of the room. This left the doctor, Kuroo and Tsukishima, who was wiping his mouth with a cloth in the room.

 

“You were able to dress his wounds? How did you seal them?” Kuroo asked.

 

The doctor glanced up at Kuroo, looking slightly distressed. “We were able to seal them with the help of the Beta. He was able to-”

 

“You _lick_ his wounds?” Kuroo asked, rage present in his voice. Cleaning wounds was a very intimate practice, usually accuring between mates. You had to ask for consent before licking someone’s wounds, if they were conscious of course. When they were in pain and unconscious you were to take it into your own hands at that point.

 

“You had taken longer than expected and he was bleeding out fast. I thought-”

 

“You thought wrong! No one should be cleaning her wounds besides me!” Kuroo roared, his frustation peaking. It seemed as though everything was going wrong and no one was acting accordingly.

 

“What does it matter if she is not your mate? Would it have been more satisfactory that I let her die? You know I won’t do that, Alpha.” Tsukishima says and the doctor’s eyes widen in shock. She bowed and excused herself, seeing that this conversation was not meant for her ears.

 

“It's funny, Alpha. How you are acting right now. You say that it isn’t up to the Moon Goddess to give you a mate. That you will fight against it by rejecting Akaashi. But you are just hurting yourself. He does not feel the bond as nearly as much as you do. You are fighting against it and he will continue on whether or not you accept him. So who will win?”

 

“What does that have anything to do-”

 

“ _Why_ are you upset I cleansed his wounds? Do you think I want Akaashi?” The question rolled off the blonde’s tongue and was met with Kuroo’s feral growl. Tsukishima smiles, his bronze eyes darkening. “See? And what if I took your Luna, Kuroo? Made Akaashi my man. What would you, the man who wants nothing to do with him, do? Kill me? Kill us both?”

 

Kuroo was in front of him in a flash, holding his neck so perfectly that in a instant, he could crush it. Tsukishima looked back at Kuroo with no fear in his eyes, however. “The Goddess has made you a tongue of silver, eh?” Kuroo says, his eyes blacken and the color pooling in the whites. He felt Tsukishima stiffen in his hold, the blonde’s smell of fear spilling out him. It was small but still present, enough to sate the Demon growing inside of him. It was not often that demonic side of Kuroo came out, and it was even less that Tsukishima was the reason for it.

 

“Alpha… I apologize for my ill temper but you know where I stand with the Luna. You may reject him all you like but the Goddess has chosen him. Thus choosing me to look after him. Pshing Akaashi away will only lead to losing him when you need him most.”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKAASHI** woke up gasping, eyes wide as he looked up to the ceiling. His bones were stiff, popping softly as the feeling in his arms returned. He managed to sit himself up right, pressing his back against the stack of pillows that once held up his head.

 

Akaashi looked around to the room, unable to tell where he was. He knew it wasn’t his room. The draft was heavier and the bed wasn’t a wide as his. The sheets were also firmer, less layered in furs. He could also hear the faint peeping of machinery, which meant he might be in the hospital. There was no lights flashing over his eyes so it might happening to also be past sundown.

 

“Luna? Have you awakened?” A voice calls out him, light and whispering. Akaashi turned to voice, nodding.

 

“Where am I right now? And who are you?”

 

“My name is Shimizu Kiyoko and I was the doctor taking care of you. How are you feeling? Can I touch you?” She asked and Akaashi nodded. Her hands were small, soft and warm as she pressed on Akaashi’s chest. She also checked his arms and forehead.

 

“You have been healing well, thanks to our beta, your recovery has been cut to about a week. Can you open your mouth-”

 

“Excuse me… I have been here a week now?”

 

“Unfortunately yes. You took quite the hit. The blade had struck deeply right under your breast, cutting nerves which persisted the bleeding. And when you fell, you hit your head, causing a minor concussion. You can probably head back to the pack house but you are to be monitored just so we know there isn’t any lingering of your concussion. Now cough for me? Good, good.” Her soft voice and gentle hands soothes Akaashi greatly, his body slowly becoming heavy with sleep again. But then a thought struck him, making him jump upright again.

 

“What’s the matter, Akaashi-san? Did I hurt you-?”

 

“Where the Alpha?! And Serene and the women? There’s a demon or demons looking for him-“

 

“The threat has been eliminated so there’s nothing for to worry about.” Kuroo’s sudden voice stopped Akaashi’s rushes onslaught of worry. He said pack, hearing his heart becoming steady again.

 

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi greets, speaking to the alpha directly for the first time in nearly two months. He felt unsure of his words, not knowing where they stood exactly. “Was anyone hurt?”

 

“Minor injuries at most. You seemed to get brute of the hits apparently. What exactly were you _thinking_ when going out to the gate and ringing the bell all by yourself. You’ve never been in that part of town, let alone the sounding bell.”

 

“I hadn’t realized that I was struck. I was just so relieved to get out of that man or uh... demon’s hands. And I… I wanted to help-“

 

“You haven’t really helped anyone when you end up being hurt in the process anyway.” Kuroo spat harshly, effectively shutting Akaashi up. Kiyoko has step at out in the midst of everything, know that the alpha was holding a lot of anger. But the doctor could tell he was just talking his frustration out on everyone else. For not being able to save Akaashi before he was hurt, for the breach, and being unable to licks Akaashi’s wounds. Kuroo was feeling a suffocation he had not felt in over five hundred years, amidst the wars, the lost of his parents. The feeling of losing control was slowly creeping on him and it didn’t feel good at all.

 

The door open again, quieter footsteps walking in. “Akaashi. I’m glad to see you are alright!” Sir Lev bright came to Akaashi’s ears, making the human perk up, grinning small.

 

“Alpha.” Lev addresses stiffly, taking off his coat and folding it over. “How’s tracking those demons coming along?”

 

“Fine of course. Five ran away and we killed them off too. In total we have four of them, plus their idiot ringleader.”

 

“He’s the one who did this to Akaashi?” Lev asked.

 

“Yes. He’s a foot soldier, set by Eligor. I think you remember him well.” Kuroo said vaguely.

 

Akaashi’s eyes widen a bit, suddenly feeling the urge to speak. Why did that name sound so oddly familiar? He could possibly know anyone with such a strange though. But there was a thought he could feel lingering, too blurry to recall properly.

 

“What’s wrong, Lady? Is there-”

 

“He’s the 15th demon….” Akaashi murmurs, the words coming to him with ease. “Extremely skilled fighter… brings the truth, lust…” Akaashi rambles, looking up towards Lev curiously.

 

“You know Eligor? How the hell do _you_ know him?” Kuroo barks, his voice for the first time Akaashi has met him seemingly… frantic? Akaashi couldn’t tell himself, his head fuzzy with emerging thoughts.

 

“Eli-” Akaashi begins.

 

“ _Don’t_ say his name. Humans cannot say a true demon's name without summoning the demon himself or dark spirits.”

 

“I can say Kenma’s name though?”

 

“Kenma has a true name. He doesn’t like it however so he does not use it. And Kenma is also not one of the 72 Demons of Solomon, as you just mentioned Eligor to be the 15th.”

 

“So only supernaturals can say a demon’s name?”

 

“Yes. Weaker creatures might be subjected to the power of the demon but humans always are. Demons feed off of desire, misplaced feelings and malice. Human feelings are innately those things. Whereas creatures like Kuroo and I are less likely to be subjected to failing under a demon’s power.” Lev explains and Akaashi nods, folding his hands together.

 

“I see.” Akaashi answers. “Well, I don’t think I’ve ever met him but I just know… you said his name and I could just… remember him. He is strong but he isn’t trying to be… evil about it?” Akaashi tried to explain but his head only got more hazy. “My head hurts.” He says, gingerly bringing his hands up to cup the sides of his head.

 

“Well that enough interrogation for today. We’ll try to figure it out another day. All that matters is that you are safe.” Lev says with a smile, clapping his hands.

 

Kuroo makes a non commitmented sound, turning on soles of his feet and heading out the door.

 

“What an ass.” Lev mutters.

 

“Heard that, vampire.”

 

“You were meant to, mutt!” Lev sing songs, helping Akaashi off the bed and getting the blind boy’s cane back into his hand. Akaashi chuckles at their banter, leaning on the vampire as Lev helps lead him out the hospital room and to Doctor Shimizu for medicine and herbs.

Edited:  ✓


	9. IX: yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo yearns for Akaashi, Akaashi yearns for Kuroo, just as much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows head to ground* omg I am so sorry. I literally updated a whole another story on y'all omg! but I am back with renewed vigor! Your comments and such have been so sweet so I've been working hard this summer. Again, still open to simple prompts, less that 10k words and whatnot, and some of the ones I've been given have been pretty smutty so I guess y'all are just horny hehe.
> 
> This chapter is smutty! Like literally very LIL dialogue lol and it's cut up a lil different from normal
> 
> Lastly, twitter is killuaxlevi if y'all wanna hit up my dms. Also ask questions as they come if you have them :)

**KUROO** couldn’t get Akaashi Keiji out of his head. 

 

Doctor Shimizu had suggested that Akaashi be moved closer to the wing where Kuroo, Tsukishima and Ushijima stayed, in case there were any emergencies and Akaashi was in trouble. The last available room was one right across Kuroo. 

 

And every night he could hear Akaashi’s sound breathing, his groans as he flipped from one side from the other. When he stretched his limbs in the morning before preparing breakfast. And every morning he served tea to everyone, said good morning to everyone, Fiona and Kuroo included, as though nothing had happened. 

 

And Kuroo would watch, when Ushijima would train with Akaashi privately. Spring had come fully mid-March, the wild still cool but the sun out enough to warm skin. Akaashi, with daily training and practice, now stood with a sure form, hands straight and in front of his face, protecting him with more skill and less luck. He would throw off his shirt, his skin warming up day by day, pulling out of its winter color.  

 

Everyday he’d work on a three-hour activity with someone. Jabbing with The Wolf of Arms or reading stories with Kenma. If no one was available he’d head to the den, greet anyone who was already milling about and coiled up on the sofa to begin knitting. He could sit there for hours, content with the conversation and bickering that happened around him. 

 

And Kuroo watched from afar. He kept Akaashi in the corner of his eyes, watch the slow but sure process of him opening up to the other pack members, remembering their names and starting conversations by himself. He was able to walk the halls and rooms without touching the walls, familiar with pack house and walking through freely. 

 

The calls to his parents and friends were much happier as well. Kuroo would listen to Akaashi inform his family on what he was learning and what he enjoyed most. He talked about Kenma the most, Lev following closer after. 

 

“The Alpha, Kuroo-san… he is good as always,” Akaashi would always say, nothing more. 

 

And it absolutely drove the Demon King _mad._   

 

He wanted to hear how breathless Akaashi could be again. How willing he was yet spoke so proper and clean. All the things Akaashi said to Kuroo that night, the names he called out; Kuroo wanted to hear again. Fiend, Kuroo, _mine_.  

 

But Kuroo didn’t only want it in the heat of his bedroom, ruffled in his sheets. He didn’t want to ever relieve that morning after in the kitchen, the tears spilling over Akaashi’s face. 

 

 _You won’t bow your head to Goddess, right? If you apologize to the Offering_ _,_ _you’ll are doing just that._ A voice hissed in his head. A voice he hadn’t heard in a while. Kuroo grits his teeth, his hand tightening against the pen in his hand. 

 

 _He is a good fuck, sure. But anyone can be that. You know that. Your human must be confusing companionship for pleasure._ His demon hissed lovingly. 

 

“Shut up.” Kuroo growls, his hands in two tight fists as he felt his teeth sharpened. Almost as much as he hated his wolf and his connection to the Moon Goddess—a connection every wolf has with Her. And if your position is higher, the connection is stronger—he hated his lack of control for his Demon even more. Because the power of his mother wasn’t fully given to him, he has not yet formed a full contract with his Demon. 

 

Demons of high power have many forms. The form given to them when birthed in Purgatory or more commonly known as Lower Legion. Then most commonly the form they inhabit on Earth. Some demons have animal forms or can turn spectral, like a ghost and move from one place to another, like Kenma can. 

 

But Demons who take a human body must make a contract with the human. And the contract ended when Kuroo’s mother was crystallized, but because Kuroo shares her blood, his demon comes time to time in an attempt take him over. The result of that would make him a brainless demon. Strong but out of his mind, unable to form thoughts on his own, left to pillage and ravage whatever he could find. 

 

 _Lean on me, Kuroo-_ _kun_ _._ The demon purred. _What good is that human you? The lupin you? Both don’t even compare to half of me-_  

 

“I will form a proper contract with you.” Kuroo said, willing his heart to steady. Demons feed off desire. If Kuroo did not straighten his want and steel himself, the power this Demon could easily consume him. 

 

His thoughts quiet down and his sighs, leaning back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes. 

 

When he wasn’t watching Akaashi, he was doing work, paper after paper. The Kingdom of Fukurodani was a large one. Beside the City itself, it held four villages with over 10,000 persons. The Village in which Akaashi comes from was the village that acted as a subset of the City, so it had less than 300, making it different from the other sectors. After the four sectors was more industrial towns, many of those cities bringing in metal and supplies for the inter Kingdom. That is also were a couple hundred trackers and soldiers were posted for solving conflicts before they reached the Kingdom, then reporting back to Kuroo. 

 

It unnerved the Alpha how easily they were able to slip in. It makes him question where exactly Eligor was located right now.  

 

The 15th Demon could be described as the “nicer” of the 72 Demons. He was evil but had no loyalties to anyone but himself, which made him use his powers for his own fun and mischief more than anything. He was a Great Duke, which amongst the 72 Demons was a high rank, which meant he was terribly powerful. He appears as a handsome knight carrying an iron rod, his signature item. He brings the secrets to light and creates wars, armies, lust, and passion. He was very good at detecting lying and would cut off the tongue of anyone who dared to lie to him. When the Great Wars were ending and they were aided by a mystic, the witch had also unsealed him in the tomb, along with many other demons even though he had no parts in either side of the War. 

 

What could he possibly want now? And how did he have power to send over that many men when the spell of the tomb saps out power? He’s been drained for over 500 years and he still had the ability. And if Eligor was out, it meant it was possible for other Demons who took part of the Wars to definitely be out and about; just hiding right now. 

 

It actually made the great Kuroo shiver at the thought.  

 

And what else bothered him is Akaashi mysterious knowledge about Eligor. They’re were childhood stories about demons. Did his parents happen to tell him on about Eligor and it stuck? That’s impossible though. Demon names are never specified in human stories to prevent them from accidently conjuring a demon. 

 

But how does a human accidentally met a Demon and not remember? And it felt like Akaashi didn’t even understand what he was-  

 

 _“They will know things they aren’t meant to. Do not doubt their knowledge.”_ The oracle’s voice comes to mind and Kuroo’s eyes widen. 

 

No. No. _That_ can’t be possible. 

 

Kuroo realized when the fog trickled about and through the cities that the new teeth would come from his Offering. At first, Kuroo was ecstatic. Throughout history, nearly every Offering had been the strongest of female fighters, many them showing greatness in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. But knowing how weak and nearly useless Akaashi is, he wouldn’t be able to get stronger even with Ushijima training him. 

 

What he dreaded was having to truly mate with Akaashi. It is said that _true love_ is what would break his curse, according to the mystic who bewitched him. But the thought only made him grit his teeth. He wouldn’t bend to the Moon Goddess nor witch’s will, even if it killed him. 

 

Kuroo had plans for Akaashi, even if he wasn’t much of a fight and with the oracle’s words on his side prophesying how to retrieve Kuroo’s full form without mating Akaashi and nullifying the witch’s curse; he was confident he’d achieve his wants. 

  

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**AKAASHI** could feel Kuroo watched him. It was harder when there was a group there. Akaashi couldn’t tailor his ear to distinguish people’s steps when there’s more than two people. But when he found himself alone, in the library on walking about in the garden, Kuroo stood from afar, staring. Akaashi had to will himself from squirming. 

 

It made Akaashi feel warm, his stomach pooling with a feeling he’s been familiar with since he’s been in bed with Kuroo: desire. He couldn’t shake it off. No matter how irritating the Alpha could be, or that they haven’t really spoken for more than three months now, it’s like his body knew enough to want Kuroo.  

 

And so, it was much past midnight, the moon a crescent high in the sky. Akaashi loved it, it being just the right temperature, cool and refreshing. He's got accustomed to his new room quickly, basically like his first one, but the bed was closer in the corner like he preferred. 

 

He received—although maddingly embarrassed to ask about it— oil from Kenma, the smaller demon delivering it earlier that night. Akaashi was nervous for some reason, waiting until he felt that everyone was asleep to begin. 

 

He had pleasured him much before Kuroo had touched him. He was teen once too and curious about his body. He got urges around his fourteen or fifteen winter, touching himself for the first time. However, it was only his front and he never did it often. Whether it was because he didn’t get urges often or he was in constant fear his parents would walk in on him, he didn’t know. 

 

Tonight though, he couldn’t resist the feeling crawling all over his body. He slowly threw off his shirt, hearing the soft landing it made on the floor. He exited his pants, his skin tingling against the cold sheets. He took some oil into his palm, setting the tin on the small table beside his bed. His hand is hesitant, hovering over his sex in anticipation. When he grabs his member, it brings out his soft hissing, the heat of his sex juxta positioning his cold hands. He begins to rub, ginger and unsure. The oil spread quickly, dripping drop and between his thighs in a matter of minutes.  

 

Akaashi bites his lips, sitting with his back against the headboard and legs spread and propped up, his toes digging into the sheets. His other hand was tentatively trailing down his body, settling at his chest. He teases the nipple, remembering Kuroo’s mouth on it, the wet and warm sensation. He lets out a gasp when he feels his dick jump in his hand, blood pumping the muscle fast. 

 

After what felt like forever, he’s fully hard and whining, needing more friction. He blushes like mad when reaching for more oil, coating his hands once more. This time, he turns on his front, leaving his ass up in the air, again legs spread. He is slow and gentle when his hands graze his hole, pressing in experimentally. One finger slides in and he gasps openly, pressing harder against his finger. It isn’t long until he adds another, slowly fucking himself with his digits. 

 

It also doesn’t take long for Akaashi to get whiny, his now three slick fingers unable to reach that part inside of him. It felt like his fingers were barely touching what he needed to get off. He whines, falling on his back and bringing his knees to his chest, hoping it made for a better angle. 

 

He remembers how it felt the first time to be opened by Kuroo. His fingers were different from Akaashi. Akaashi has always had bigger hands but Kuroo’s were thicker yet more boney. Akaashi felt every bit of them as they worked to loosen him up, the curl of them that pressed inside just right. The thought alone made the human moan, presses down harder to mimic the memory. 

 

“Kuroo.” Akaashi whispered so low, his cheek burning. “Kuroo.” He says again, feverishly. Hell, that man was such a prick, but he was exactly what Akaashi needed right now. His lean, massive body over him. His sweat, his sly comments, the alpha moving- 

 

That moment Akaashi kept his eyes closed, his whines becoming loud, along with his rising heartbeat. There was one single, sharp knob at his door. But Akaashi’s hips keeping moving, attempting to chase his climax while his eyes screwed shut. 

 

**.**

 

 **OUTSIDE** the door, Kuroo was gritting his teeth, the door knob ready to dent under the pressure of the Alpha’s hand. 

 

He’s been listening to Akaashi since he heard the familiar ding of setting the oil cup down. And soon after he could hear every spring of the mattress, all of the whimpers Akaashi tried to press into his pillows. He was hard within seconds, standing at the door and debating whether he should walk in. 

 

 _And do what? Does_ _Akaashi_ _even want you anymore? What will you do if he sends you away?_ A small voice nagged in his head. Isn’t he doing this alone because he didn’t want you? 

 

The thought of Akaashi not wanting him in bed put a frown on Kuroo’s face. Akaashi was without a doubt, a true beauty. His high cheekbones, snowy tan skin. He had softer features, his small nose, and curved eyes. The foggy color of his irises intense but added to his attractiveness. His hips were wide, and he was tall and poised. 

 

 _You only want his body then. Go and get it Alpha. What are you waiting for? Scared he won’t want you?_  

 

“No.” Kuroo hissed quietly. 

 

 _Demons do fear pleasure, they crave it. They consume and live off it! Do you worry you can’t please your mate?_  

 

“He’s not-” Kuroo grits out. 

 

 _He is. Answer me; you worry or not?_ The voice demanded. 

 

“Yes-” Kuroo begins to admit but is cut off my Akaashi’s gasp. 

 

“Kuroo.” And that shuts Kuroo up immediately, straightening his stance at the door. It was quiet but it felt like it rung loudly in Kuroo’s ears. Akaashi was calling out for him. _For_ _K_ _uroo._  

 

“Kuroo.” There it was again, louder, clearer. There was no mistaking it. 

 

 _Go. And be as mates should_. A softer voice, different from before says and Kuroo does. 

 

Akaashi is, so close, finally startled out of his pleasure when he hears the squeal of the door. His face is on fire and he scrambles to sit up, lamely covering his body with his hands. He can’t tell would just walked in, who is standing their seeing him naked as the day he was born. 

 

“Kuroo?” He pants out, unsure. 

 

“Yes dove.” The alpha says tightly and Akaashi’s heart constricts, reminded of that night all over again. He sits his knees, hands over his privates, blush as far down as his collarbones. 

 

“What…” he trails off, clearing his voice. “What do you want, Alpha?” 

 

The taller man winces at Akaashi’s tone, standing unsurely at the door. “You,” Kuroo says instantly. “If you’ll have me.” 

 

There is a beat a silence. A tense wait. Kuroo is weak in the moment and fidgets, thankful Akaashi can’t see it. Akaashi is biting his lips, an expression that tells Kuroo he is completely disbelieving of the Alpha’s words.  

 

“Are you sure you even… want me?” Akaashi asked, swallowing the spit in his mouth, his voice hardening and making Kuroo eyes widen. Akaashi wasn’t emotional most of the times. It made the alpha feel guilty that whenever he was it was because of the Kuroo.  

 

“You… said those things and we just… let it be as such for so long. I didn’t think you wanted to have anything to do with me. And I don’t want you to feel that way about me when we… have sex. You cannot do that with me and call me broken after.”  Akaashi’s fingers laced together, feeling very self-conscious. He couldn’t read Kuroo’s expression, how he was feeling. Usually Akaashi was the calm one. Shy, sure but he knew how to keep it neutral. But with Kuroo, his feelings never stayed put, spiraling all over the place. 

 

“What do you think of me, Keiji?” Kuroo asked, on the bed and crawling towards Akaashi. Akaashi squirmed at the closeness, trying to move away but Kuroo grabbed the human’s hands to keep him close. “Tell me how you feel, dove.” Kuroo says softly, his voice hush and thick. 

 

“T-That’s no fair.” Akaashi mutters, holding back Kuroo’s wandering hands. “I never know what you’re thinking, and you know everything-” 

 

“You have a magnificent way of tucking all of your feelings away.” Kuroo interrupts. “I cannot read your thoughts, Akaashi. Tell me.” Kuroo hums. 

 

“I feel a lot towards you.” Akaashi whispers. “I feel that… a pull I can’t stop. You invade my thoughts at any and all times. Even when I’m angry with you or you have saddened me. I think you are spoiled and arrogant.” Akaashi lets out a wet laugh at Kuroo’s grunt to his comment. “But you are very smart and reliable. A good leader. You are wise, a little odd too. Lev has told me stories about when you were younger.” Kuroo groans again, but more embarrassed than before and Akaashi continues to giggle. 

 

“What else dove?” Kuroo asked, his fingers now on Akaashi’s skin, producing a shiver out of him. 

 

“I…” The words felt stuck in his throat, his cheeks seemingly on fire. “I’ve miss you. Talking to me, in bed with me. Touching me,” Akaashi moans when Kuroo’s finger trail the spine of his back, making him fall forward into Kuroo’s shoulder. “More, please.”  

 

“You sure?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi nodded frantically and that was enough for Kuroo. Kuroo stood over Akaashi, pressing the human back into the sheets. The alpha’s mouth began to work, starting from the human’s collarbones, sucking harshly. Akaashi’s keens, basking to the attention of his sensitive body. 

 

“All those sounds right across the hall,” Kuroo mutters, mouth full of Akaashi’s supple skin. “All those moans that could have been mine.” Kuroo growls, biting at the bone.  

 

Akaashi squirms at how slow Kuroo was. His hands were barely on him, his mouth now fluttering over the boy’s chest. Akaashi was losing his mind, his hands pinned down by the stronger man, his sex leaking over his stomach. Akaashi threw his head back into his pillows, gasping when Kuroo’s mouth kissed his nipple. 

 

“They have missed me, I hope.” Kuroo mumbles, blowing cold air against the tense flesh. Akaashi cries out, his eyes watering.  

 

“Kuroo please.”  

 

“Of course.” Kuroo’s hands when to cup Akaashi’s side, holding him up and pulling the human into his mouth, lips beginning to suction at that perky flesh. Akaashi’s reaction was instant. He hands pulling Kuroo up, pressed eagerly into the alpha’s mouth, his fist tight in Kuroo’s messy hair, mouth pooling with spit. 

 

“Yes, yes, _yes._ More.” Akaashi demanded, his voice rough silk and it only spurred Kuroo on more, ducking back down and sucking even harder. The smaller man’s hands released Kuroo for a moment, only moving down to get rid of his lover’s trousers. Kuroo grinned against the spit soaked flesh, helping to remove the last bits of his clothing. 

 

Now naked, Akaashi wasted no time wrapping his legs around Kuroo, pressing their leaky sexes together, pulling a moan out of both of them. Akaashi’s movements were tight and focus, Kuroo’s grunts aiding him on how to move his hips, where to place his hands on the warmer’s man scale-like skin. 

 

“Let me touch your face. Please.” Akaashi asked breathlessly. Kuroo nods, bringing the blind man’s hands to his cheeks. He closes his eyes as the tips of Akaashi’s fingers run over his eyelids, across his cheeks and lips. They are shaky and slightly sticky. All over, Kuroo could sense Akaashi. From his salty tears to his scent that was filling every corner of the room. The woodsy smoke, burning cinnamon smell that drove Kuroo crazy. But it was also the softness of him. How Akaashi’s hands touched Kuroo like the alpha would break. It was nervous and unsure, those feelings causing Kuroo’s heart to tighten. He knew he was the cause for that. The reason his mate didn’t trust him. 

 

 _Mate._  

 

“Very s-strong.” Akaashi says, his hand gripping Kuroo’s chin, pressing kisses to the alpha’s jaw. “So handsome.” He slurs, passion taking over his speech. “Very beautiful.” The words made Kuroo’s heart stutter. Words that have never been used to describe the demon.   

 

 _My mate._  

 

“Kuroo I’m close. So close.” Akaashi whimpered, pressing even closer to Kuroo. “You feel so g-good.” He sighs, hips shaking and speeding up to press against Kuroo’s member. “Come with me.” 

 

 _Come with me, mate._  

 

Kuroo nods, Akaashi sitting above him. Kuroo laces hands with Akaashi, their fingers intertwined. Akaashi gives a sob, his breaths come out choppy as he grips Kuroo’s hands tighter, enjoying the feel of the man’s larger hands. This felt even more real, even closer than it did before. The passion was here but it was so much more. It was nervous and messy and impromptu. But it was too perfect. Akaashi’s eyes screwed shut, his chest pressed into Kuroo’s face as his climax peaks. Kuroo again latches on, mouth in the center of Akaashi’s chest. The blind man gives into pleasure, spilling between him and Kuroo. Kuroo was there at the exact time, adding to the mess, biting with a low growl. 

 

Akaashi is a puddle by the end of it, spasming against Kuroo as he pants steadily, both willing their hearts to slow. Akaashi does not wait long, however. He moves off Kuroo, placing the alpha on his back against the bed. Flushed from his climax—and still a bit embarrassed—he takes some come, wetting his fingers generously, moving his hands behind him. Kuroo watches with peaked interest, his desire pulling at his stomach again. 

 

“Tell me what you’re doing.” Kuroo demands, his hands working on his sex again, not softening at all since coming. Akaashi, hand behind his back as he pumps two fingers in and out, shakes his head. Kuroo gives a wicked grin. “Come on, dove. I wanna hear you pleasure yourself. Give me a show, Keiji.” 

 

And Akaashi’s dick definitely jerks at that and Kuroo, ever so observant, definitely notices. “Hmm, you like it went I say your name, dove?” Akaashi tries to keep quiet, biting his lip so hard he knows it’s bruised. He whimpers, his fingers barely doing what he needed to happen. “Keiji. Answer me.” 

 

“Yes!” Akaashi gives in, his voice rising slightly. Akaashi couldn’t see but he could feel Kuroo’s eyes all over him, taking him in, intense and focused. Akaashi bucked in his hand, his dick hardening, covered in slick. “Say it again.” 

 

“Keiji, come here. I think you’re ready.” Akaashi is there, hovered over Kuroo’s hips in seconds. He is grinding on the older man’s dick, hands in his hair to brush away the strands. The onyx locks are covered in sweat and more curly than usual. Kuroo watches the bliss cover the human’s face, his usually white eyes are a darker grey, hooded with lust. He’s slicked all over in come and sheen, his hips slow and calculating.  

 

Finally, he rises a bit, into a squat of sorts, taking Kuroo’s member in his hand and lowered him. He slips a few times, making them both groan as Kuroo’s dick slides against Akaashi’s ass. Finally, the head tugs at the entrance and Akaashi slowly moves downward, until his ass pressed against Kuroo’s hips. He lets of a blissful sigh, rolling his hips experimentally. Kuroo grabs him, pressing his thumbs into the hip bones. 

 

“Tease.” He hissed, bucking up into Akaashi. And the pair begins to move as one, sweat collecting together, hands slipping while grunts and moan join in a choir. 

 

Kuroo’s eyes were bright and wild. The usual mild gold color hand replaced with a feverish red. Both Demon and Wolf were brimming with pleasure and wanted more. More of Akaashi’s skin, his groans, the taste of him. His claws thinned and sharpened, gripping hard to Akaashi’s hips, grinding hard, more precise and drawing a shout out of the human above. He grinned, manic and in love with the sight before him. 

 

Kuroo wanted to make him fall _apart_. 

 

Akaashi felt amplified. His skin was _se_ _a_ _ring_ , his toes curled into the sheets. The pain he felt, Kuroo’s sharp digits, ones that were possibly drawing blood, only adding to his thrill, his dick jerking as he rode Kuroo. “Lay me down. Go d-deeper.” Keiji croaked, begging as he looked down in Kuroo’s direction. 

 

Kuroo grabbed him, placing Akaashi on his side. Kuroo slid in behind him, holding the human’s leg up and reentering. Akaashi’s face fell into the pillow, crying on at the pressure. This angle only for Kuroo deeper, made Akaashi feel the heat of him on his back, sticky and just right.  

 

“You are good? Like this?” Kuroo pants, so close. His breath was against Akaashi’s neck and the humans shiver. He wanted to know what Kuroo’s bite felt like. His skin breaking, weak to the alpha’s persistent mouth. 

 

“I think a lot about you as well, Keiji.” Kuroo grunts, his hand from below coming to cuff Akaashi’s neck, pulling his head from the pillow. “I think about how you d-do not smile much, but you carry many emotions. I smell them on you.” He starts and Akaashi cries out, his stomach tight with want. Waiting for Kuroo to go on. “I think about your smart mouth, how you say things bluntly. I’m…” Kuroo swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry, Akaashi. Truly sorry.” And for a moment, Akaashi’s thoughts were too buzzed to register why Kuroo was apologizing now of all times. But then, Akaashi nods, nodding his head 

 

“Yes.” Akaashi hissed, pressed down harder against Kuroo but the alpha holds his hips.  “S-Say it again.” He demands.  

 

“I’m sorry, dove. Keiji I-" and then they are kissing, slanted against each other’s lips but it’s perfect and hurts and it’s so _good_. “Don’t come now. I want it to last this time.” He murmurs and Akaashi has to grip his sex, so he doesn’t come right then and there. “I like this too though. How honest you, your body is when it comes to p-pleasure.” Kuroo is smooth in his thrusts now, steadier, and slower. It’s a burn Akaashi felt he couldn’t handle but bared with it, in love with everything this man could do. “What a face. I could eat you up.” He growls and human yelps in response. 

 

“M-More.” Akaashi pleads, knowing he’s close. He’s so close but so scared. That this moment could burst at any moment. That as soon as they’re done, they’d sleep, and this night would only be in memory. Akaashi always wondered what the moment within mating felt like. The bind of two people in sense of the word, on every level. And now, it felt real, tangible.  

 

“If you insist.” Kuroo teases. “I love your will. Your p-qassion.” the wolf growled. ‘I see your grace. How regal, a true beauty of the Goddess Herself.” Kuroo continued on whispering in the human’s ear, only stopping to kissing the skin he was nearest to, suckin in a bruise which only pushed Akaashi closer to edge, imagining his bite. 

 

“Come Keiji.” Kuroo growls. “I’m right here. Right here beside you.” He purrs, turning Akaashi and pulling him for a bruising kiss.

 

"M-My name," Akaashi pants, loving the feel of Kuroo's mouth at his chin, peppering kisses. "My name, it's yours. Say i-it."

 

"Keiji." Akaashi breathes.

 

"Again. Take it, like an offering. It's all yours." Akaashi breaths, has curled at Kuroo's name, fingers soft and tender at the soaked hairs.

 

"Keiji. All mine. Right at home in my mouth." Kuroo agrees breathlessly and Akaashi sobs, open mouth and spit as he spills all over his stomach, shivering when Kuroo orgasms, big hands tight and holding Akaashi to him. 

 

They pull apart, barely, foreheads pressed together as they breathe together, loud, and ragged. Akaashi turns from the uncomfortable position, curling into the space between Kuroo’s shoulder and chin, mouth lazily licking at the exposed skin. 

 

Kuroo like before, untangles from Akaashi to get a warm towel, wiping himself down that Akaashi. When he comes back, he’s in a shirt with another in his hands. He hands it Akaashi but he declines, like the cool air over his skin. Kuroo leaves it on the drawer for Akaashi to retrieve in the morning. Kuroo gets into the bed and Akaashi fidgets, his hands tucked into his chest. Kuro sighs, suddenly self-conscious, running his hand through his slightly wet hair. 

 

“You can’t leave.” Akaashi demands, hand reaching and pulling the cotton material of Kuroo’s shirt. His voice is a slow drawl, sleep attempting to take him but his forces himself awake, trying to focus on his words. He knows what he wants, more than anything and it’s unnerving. Through all the proposals from folks in his village, packs from outside even coming to ask for his hand in marriage, no one has succeeded in trapping Akaashi the way Kuroo did. And the alpha did it effortlessly, in a manner that made Akaashi heart race. “You have to stay… be here when I wake.” 

 

“I will, rest easy.” Kuroo assures, circling his arms around the smaller male. He is asleep seconds later, his smooth breathing the only sound Kuroo could focus on, it slowly lulling him to sleep as well. 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroo is up first again, this time a lot later than the last. It was nearly time for breakfast. From this room he could smell the tea and broth for soup. Against his arm was a weight, plush and warm against him. Akaashi barely stirred, silent as he continued sleeping. His hair was all over the place and Kuroo knew he didn’t look any better. His cheeks were flushed warm and his chest bare. From here, Kuroo could see the faint sprinkle of freckles litter his shoulders and chest.  

 

“Good Alpha.” The human mutters and Kuroo jumps a bit, causing Akaashi to smile. 

  

“I thought you were sleep.” 

 

“I woke moments before you. I was falling back asleep, but I could feel you staring at me.” He explains, sitting up and stretching out, ruffling his hair. His nipples tightened as they caught the cold air and Kuroo’s mouth twitched.  

 

“You can feel me staring? How is that?” He asked, rubbing his hand slowly up and down the human’s thigh. Akaashi fell back into bed, pressing his back flush against Kuroo’s chest.  

 

“I… don’t really know how to explain it. I can just tell, sense it for lack of a better word. Mostly when it’s just me and someone else.”  

 

“Interesting. That’s impressive.” Kuroo says and Akaashi blushes in response, not answering. They stay like the for a moment, close together and tangle within one another. Kuroo’s hands fluttered over Akaashi’s body, the smaller man gasping even now and then in response. Kuroo grins, loving how madly sensitive his mate was.  

 

Mate. It wasn’t official yet. Last night he wasn’t in his right mind to ask Akaashi properly if he could mark him. Both of them were vulnerable and chasing their release, too unsure to do anything dramatic like that. He knew he wanted too. All parts of him, human, Wolf and Demon, wanted to sink into Akaashi in more ways than one. When pressed against the smaller man, he could see the column of his neck, slick with sweat, his heartbeat pulsing intensity, the sound still pumping Kuroo’s ears now. And he could imagine where his bite would sit. At the back of his neck, off center to the left, sinking a bit into the back as well.  

 

“Should we rise for breakfast? Or lunch, since I believe it’ll be nearly noon soon.” Kuroo mentioned, hands continuing to rub Akaashi arounds his thighs, a pleasant sigh coming from the human. 

 

“Well,” Akaashi rises, on his knees and over slightly over the alpha. Kuroo looks at him, how airy and gallant he seemed in that moment. “I’d like today to be one in which we stay in bed.” He drops the blanket, now in his naked glory, flushed cheeks and startling hard already. “If you’ll have me.” 

 

Kuroo pulls him in, Akaashi yelping as they fall upon each other. 

 

“You are already mine to have, I’d say.” Kuroo growls, capturing Akaashi’s mouth quick after that. 

 

Edited:  ✓


	10. X: haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon and old memories come to haunt Akaashi and Kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! Here with another chapter. So far, this has been my favorite chapter (or it might be when Akaashi buried Dimitri, idk but those two to me have been my best writing)
> 
> So this chapter we get an official introduction to demons and extremely info heavy! a lot about the past so read carefully (and ask questions) I am really into mythology and history and that comes a lot in my stories, it makes them complex and I love stakes. So I am also a really religious and spritual person so please read this next part!
> 
> ****** to NOT accidentally summon demons, please do not say the original names of these demons out loud!!! Words and names have a lot of power and meaning so do not bring in demons into your home/space if you do not intend to! By saying their names aloud recklessly, you may bring in unknown energy in recklessly. And if you do not have things like candles or things or things to offer, it might end up badly!
> 
> This my person belief and I have followed these rules myself. However, if you are comfortable and have your own knowledge, then by all means, do you! I just thought I should let those who don't know understand where I'm coming from. 
> 
> plugging my twitter account again, killuaxlevi

###  _**INFO FOR THE PUBLIC:** _

###  _**Dimensions** _

**Yui** **:** Japanese for _tie, bind_ and e _xcellence and superiority_  Also known as the Legion, Underworld or Purgatory. It is where all demons, witches and Death itself were first born (although not affiliated with each other). Those are indigenous species of Purgatory. While foreign species are those who have fallen there, transformed to harsh and hollow creatures. There are also Creatures of Purgatory whose job is to fight and torture foreign souls. It is hot and cold all at once, brushing heat and harsh winds, intense conditions that make it hard to live in. One year in purgatory is a one hour in the human world. 

 

 **Yoshirou** **:** Japanese, yoshi meaning _righteous_  or  meaning _son/sun._ Also known as The Bypass, Upperworld and by humans, Heaven. It is where some witches, mystics, the very first varies and the Moon Goddess (although not affiliated with) reside. Babies that die at birth are the only souls known to be here (of any species). The environment is tense here too, the light of the sun being to bright for regular eyes and the light of the moon causing extreme cold. Also, one year in the Upperworld is one hour on Earth. 

 

 **Limbo:** A place where only Lucifer, the Moon Goddess, Death and very strong mystics can send you to and appear in. Does not happen often however. There is no way to come back from there if you are not any of the beings named. Little is known about it. Apparently worse than Purgatory.

 

###  **Demons**  

There are 72 demons of Solomon which are the highest demons in the Yui and/or Legion (underworld). They are the strongest, most respected demons. It is unknown but it is said that all origins of Demons are Death Himself. Others say they are descendants of their namesake, Solomon. A king that wanted protection and in turn of his greed, were full-fledged demons who created their own rule. Many decided to be the leaders of the Great War after overthrowing the Crawlers, some were neutrals and some Demons fought against those spreading evil.

 

Within the 72 Demons of Solomon, there is a hierarchy, which goes from highest to lowest in this order: 

 _Emperor, King, Great Duke, Great Prince, Prince, Marquees, Count/Earl, Baron, Knights, Lord_ (some Lords are so insignificant that they are declared foot soldiers or generals)  

 

After that, there are regular Demon Subspecies: 

 **Spectral:** Demons with telekinesis abilities. On the weaker side in terms of strength. The have the ability to move between space and time at a rapid pace and can move whoever they are physically touching. Can only move to a place they've seen before. Depending on who the make a contract with, they can be summoned by them as a familiar, by turning incorporeal and appearing before them. Kenma is a spectral demon. his weapon is his claws and a very thin dagger. 

 **Elemental:** demons with medium strength that can control elements (i.e a burner is a controller of fire. a troll is a controller of earth) 

 **Imp:** Tiny and very weak. Never more than four feet tall and can shrink, much like fairies can to the size of a normal human’s finger. Use as spies because they are fast and can be hidden well 

 **Incubus/Succubus:** a demon in male or female form who, according to mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleeping women and or men in order to engage in sexual activity with them to take their life energy. Make great familiars because they are friendly loyal creatures. Its female counterpart is a succubus. (but imma use these terms interchangeable bc fuck gender roles idc idc) 

 

 **Fated Mates:**  Demons do not have fated mates. They can only be mates of a species with a fated mates (i.e Kenma cannot have a mate but Lev can, so Lev feels the bond very differently than Kenma does. Humans do not have fated mates but Akaashi is the mate of Kuroo, a wolf. So Akaashi does not feel the bond as intensely as Kuroo does)

 **Familiars:** Demons can be two kinds of familiars: one that many witches/mages use, one they share a soul bond with. So if one dies, the other does too. It does not have to be romantic but it's a contract that the familiar will defend their master. Another kind is the type Kuroo is in, a vessel contract. He needs to make a proper one so the demon inside him lives within him instead of attempting to consume him. 

 **Death:** Complete heart removal or beheading with special blessed tools from witches and mystics. It's  _really_ hard to kill a demon, okay?

 

 **DAISHOU SUGURU:** one the demons of Solmon, depicted after BOTIS: the 17th demon and considered a great Count. Over a thousand years old. He is a neutral demon who is good but doesn’t wanna help because it’s boring. So he likes making trouble and meddling and was apart of the great Wars and was not entombed by the mystics

 **Current Appearance:** He appears as a big snake, a naga, but he can also take the shape of a human but with horns and big teeth. He carries sharp sword in his hand he is the creator of past, present and future.

 **Known Species:** Demon

 **Personality:** Cocky and very playful. A trickster and enjoys drama. He can tell when someone is lying and does not lie ever. He can bring peace between enemies only if he wants to.  

 **Other Names:** Snake, The Great Naga, Botis

  * Suguru (優) -  _Superior_
  * Daishō (大将) -  _General_
  * Daishō's name, like the rest of Nohebi, comes from the name of a snake. Daishō (大将) comes from _aodaishō_  (アオダイショウ/青大将), or the Japanese rat snake.



 

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

 **THERE**  was a buzzing under Kenma’s skin that he couldn’t shake. 

 

He woke up in the morning, his sharp claws to Lev’s neck, a growl bubbling in his throat and his blood thumping. His eyes were wide, but irises shrunken to tiny, beady dots. The old vampire was quick enough though, holding Kenma’s wrist before the small demon could do any damage. Lev doesn’t rise from his lying position, just one hand stuck out to hold onto Kenma, slowly opening his eyes to look up as his familiar. Kenma was panting, some his straight hair sticking to his forehead, the rest handing besides his cheeks, eyes wide and feral. His golden hue darkening, his teeth sharp and bunched up in his mother. His pupil would flex, from dots to thing slits.

 

Lev sighs. Being as old as he was, knowing Kenma for nearly 800 years, watching him from a far, falling for him from the start, being his familiar for about five hundred of those years—meaning yes, Lev had to pin after him for quite a while—Lev is sad to say that this isn’t anything new. He has seen all sides of his little mate. The focus and analytical part of him, eyes calculating. The grumpy and pouty side of him; this usually after not getting enough sleep or lack of sweets. But for the most part, Kenma remains neutral. He never feels any extreme emotions one way or the other. He preferred solving his problems with logically and less irrational. Kenma was not an open book but Lev has prided himself on the fact that he was observed him long enough to know him inside out

 

But in this moment, Lev sitting up to hold both of his mate’s hands, even though he knows where this outburst is from, it leaves him feeling helpless. It is one of desperation, a haunting that won't leave his mate alone, an emotion that did not come often to Kenma. _fear._ Lev could smell it, how it pour out of the small demon in waves, filling the room easily. And Kenma's body was on auto-pilot, tense in defense, Kenma trying to protect himself from being hurt again. 

 

“Kenma-chan, no one's here to hurt you…” Lev says slowly, searching the vacancy in Kenma’s eyes. “It’s me… it’s Lev…” 

 

Kenma’s long, elf-like ears twitch, eyes glaring down at Lev, making the vampire still his body even more. He isn’t scared of Kenma per say, nor is he worried that Kenma will hurt him. But he’s worried how long Kenma would remain in this feral state, frightened and senses elevated.  

 

“Lev…” Kenma says slowly, the words thick in his mouth, unsure. His eyes began dilating to and fro, the pupil shrinking and enlarging. “...won’t- hurt me.” He repeats to himself, his voice hoarse.  

 

“Yes, my love. Just you and I. Lev and Kenma.” He says, still staying where he was even even when Kenma’s nails shortened. “And we’re in Kuroo’s pack house, in your room. I just returned from the Karasuno Kingdom. I brought back your favorite; apple pie, remember? And Hinata, the little fairy said hello!” Lev says, trying to jog Kenma’s memories of the last couple of hours, to pull him away from his darker thoughts. 

 

Kenma’s body began to lax, his muscles loosening as he leans in the silver haired man. Lev took this as a good sign, beginning to move to wrap his arms around Kenma, pushing his hair out of his face, the vampire smiling sadly down at him. “See? All good. I've got you.” Lev says, arms tight around his mate. It’s hard to see him like this. Kenma is the model of control and ease. For him to be so fragile, so easily breakable made Lev’s skin crawl.  

 

Lev himself was not the softest person. He wasn’t the comforting type. He liked things simple, straightforward, and fun. He liked to win and like things as clean as possible. He has lived for so long that life began to become a bore if he took everything so seriously. Smiling and joking about was much easier. But it wasn’t always like that with Kenma. Far from it. 

 

“It was him.” Kenma says, head ducked in Lev’s slender neck. “My dream had… it was Eligor and- you... you know…” Kenma says and Lev’s hold tightens, pressing Kenma impossibly close.  

 

“That breach we had made you think about them, hmm?” Lev offers, feeling Kenma nod against him. “I promise they won’t get you. Not with me here. And everyone else here.” 

 

“Yeah but… I know… I just… when those men came, even before- I just.  Akaashi rang the bell but I had felt it, their presence... before then.” Kenma says, his words although slow, the tone behind it was tight, more strained than his usual. 

 

“You think it’s because they were so close?” Lev asked and Kenma nods.  

 

“Can I, see your mark-?” Before Lev could finish, Kenma hisses, pushes himself back to the edge of bed, baring his teeth to Lev. He sat up on the soles of his feet, onE hand clamped over the back of his neck, the other in front of him face for protection. “Kenma,” Lev sighs out heavily, the palms of his hands upward and on the bed, making himself look sincere and as less threatening as possible. “I want to see, my love. But only if you want me to. It’s what you want.” 

 

Lev was a bit of a liar then. He _did_ want Kenma to make all his own decisions. But he knew they would be here for hours if he left the choice up to his mate. His dropped his tone, his voice becoming melodic, even softer, like he was singing. Compulsion. For many regular vampires, this can be only done with eye contact. But for pure vampires like himself, it’s done with the mind, eyes _and_ voice. Voice was easiest because it was soothing. It made nerves and signals coming from the brain become lethargic, putting the prey’s body in a momentary coma. Lev didn’t see his love as a prey necessarily but it was the mindset he had to go into to do it right. 

 

“You…” Kenma begins, his slurred words the giveaway that he was under Lev’s influence. “You may see.” 

 

“Take off your shirt, my love. And turn your back to me.” Lev says, watching Kenma’s body beginning to move, removing the black night gown he wore. He turns, sitting patiently on his knees, silent as Lev looks at what he assumed was happening.  

 

At Kenma’s back, right between the start of Kenma’s shoulder was a blistering mark. The skin was burned and scarred, the mark darkened over time, it an orangish color contrasting the snowy color of Kenma’s skin. But in the center of the mark, sort of shaped like a blooming rose, there was a yellow hue, as if it glowed from the inside, fading in and out like a heartbeat.  

 

Lev was a very expressive person. He didn’t shy away from his joy or his annoyance. How he never really felt deeply about anything. While Kenma was kind of apathetic, Lev has lived so long that nothing truly brought any extreme emotions out of him.  

 

But this mark, when it glowed, it reminded of the cruel life Kenma lived before Lev met him. Only 21 at the time and he spent 500 enslaved. The bitch they tried to make of his intelligent, humble familiar. It created a foreign feeling in Lev’s chest. To truly care about something, _someone._  It created a kind of rage he didn’t realized he was even capable of harnessing. Or a rage he never thought would consume he like it had once before. He tried to will the feeling away , but it just reminded Lev that someone tried to _own_ Kenma, try to take him away from Lev. He wanted _blood_ - 

 

“Lev!” The vampire snarls at the abrupt call of his name, pulled away from his thoughts. Kenma hovered him, his eyes searching his partner’s, trying to bring him back to earth, a look that didn’t come upon Kenma’s face often; concern. Lev blinks, his body uncoiling from its tight position, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth and he realizes it is full of spit. His fangs were… out. He ran his tongue over the sharp canines, shocked by the feeling. 

 

Pure vampires did not need to feed often. They could go months without thirsting for blood when they get a good feeding. It was May now and Lev thinks he’s hasn’t drunk the crimson since the new year.  

 

Lev pulls out of his murderous thoughts, eyes on his familiar. Kenma has calmed down, sitting in between Lev’s legs, looking like he could fall asleep and any moment. He was always a tired fellow, one that could fall asleep anywhere, at a drop of a hat.  

 

“Let’s go wash up and get something to eat, yes? I do believe it is a lovely enough day to eat apple pie first thing.” And Lev beams even brighter when he sees the small demon’s lip twitch upward, his small nod in agreement doing its part to soothe the worry crawling over the vampire’s skin 

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

 **THE** two woke up later than usual, two plates set aside of their morning favorites by Akaashi. The note left behind was written by Tendou however, the sloppy cursive and smiley face at the end familiar.  

 

“Aww, he even made your servings small knowing how tiny you are- ouch!” Lev cried out when the Kenma dug his elbow into the taller man’s chest twice, hissing with no real bite to it.  

 

“I feel bad.” Kenma says, adding cream to his tea, no sugar, which the vampire grimaces at. “I left Akaashi to cook by himself.” 

 

“Do not worry. I aided him this morning. We assumed you feeling unwell.” Kuroo says, walking into the kitchen just then. He is bare chested, skin glistening with sweat as he was one who let training today. Tsukishima and Ushijima were working and facilitating new plans for border control, leaving Kuroo to brutalize soldiers in practice.  

 

“Alpha.” Lev said coolly and Kuroo nodded. It was like this often between the two supernaturals. Kuroo was an alpha, demon king that demanded full control and did not tolerate being pushed back against, nor admitting when he was wrong. And Lev could give a shit less about titles, feeling that Kuroo was a mere child compared to him in both age and knowledge. The two worked very well together, both gifted with brains and brawn. But they were a disaster fixing to happen when they did not see eye to eye. They both learned it was better to keep conversation at a minimum to avoid ruffling feathers.  

 

“Kuroo, good afternoon. I am… fine thanks.” Kenma said.  

 

“That so? Well if you don’t mind watching over Akaashi for me? This week I’ll be visiting sectors and will not be with him… as often as I’d like.” 

 

“Enjoying his presence now, my king?” Lev couldn’t help himself; he noticed the shift. Akaashi wasn’t one to argue and was very good at keeping busy and rejecting Kuroo's half assed invitations to bed. Lev also knew the human to be his own kind of sly, a “kill with kindness” kind of attitude that just happened to be something that irritated Kuroo to no end. And of course, the Alpha was too prideful to apologize.  

 

 _But he must’ve,_ Lev thought. Akaashi explicitly said that was all he was willing to accept. 

 

Kuroo grounds his teeth but doesn’t answer and Lev sits back, smug with that silent answer.  

 

“What wrong with him? Did he request me?” Kenma asked.  

 

“Well, last night, usually he is an early sleeper, a sound one as well. He does not toss and turn but this night he had. And when I woke in the morning, he was standing on the balcony. And he looked,” Kuroo pressed his lips in a fine line, as if he didn’t like what he was about to say next. “He looked as if he was going to jump off.” 

 

Kenma straightens in his stool and Lev gets up to press himself against the demon’s back.  

 

“I woke just in time to call out for him, asked what he was doing and…  the wind had picked up, but it sounded like he said, ‘I am going home.’ I don’t really know what to make of it. He came back, fell asleep as soon as he laid and bed and did not make mention of it after. I’m at a loss right now on what to do.”  

 

There was beat of silence before Lev clapped his hands, startling the two demons in the kitchen with him. “Kenma-kun! I believe it is your day to help with the babies hmm? I don’t want to keep you if you have duties.”  

 

Kenma’s forehead wrinkled, brows pinched together. “Right. It is but I-" Kenma starts.  

 

“Lev I wasn’t finish-" Kuroo begins as well.  

 

“Tendou, the darling, is an impatient little shit and will talk your ear off if you're anymore late than you are. I will be with you right after to help, yes?” Lev reminds and Kenma nods, not wanting to get on the beta female’s bad side, knowing how dramatic she could be. He sighs, sipping his tea before jumping off the stool. Lev grabs his hand, spinning him back towards him.  

 

“Must I remind you to give me a kiss before you leave or are you-?” Before he could finish, Kenma pinches his nipple and turns corporal, vanishing into thin air.  

 

“Goddess, that hurt.” Lev whines, hand going to his chest to massage the pain away will Kuroo snorts.  

 

“Is there a reason why you rushed Kenma away before I could finish giving him order, vampire?” Kuroo asked and Lev dropped the relaxed face he has once he knows Kenma is a good distance away from their conversation. Kuroo notices Lev’s shift, crossing his arms over his chest. “What is it, Lev?” 

 

“This morning, Kenma’s mark… from the demon was glowing again. He had a dream about him… and others. He thought it was me when he— he wasn’t conscious, but he was moving, you know. Thought I was them.”  

 

“Shit I- bastard!” Kuroo hissed sharply, slamming his fist into the table. Lev could hear thin gasps, knowing some pack members were near enough to hear the bang, feel the intensity of their alpha.  

 

“It’s not just Eligor, Kuroo. _He’s_ here. Which means someone broke the seal or the witch-" 

 

“Something happened to the witch… the damn mystic fucked up.” Kuroo growled.  

 

“Do you think she’s dead?” Lev tried but Kuroo shook his head.  

 

“I mean she damn well could be but. That spell should work long after death, no? And like mystics… they ain’t like ordinary witches, you know that. I don’t know even know how to kill one if I wanted to. Who in the hell, after 500 years since the war, walked up and either killed the bitch or broke her spell?” 

 

They two didn’t answer. But the thought was enough to shake both of them to their core.  

 

“Kenma’s thing… I know the mark is bugging him, that someone or something is close by but I think… Akaashi’s behavior is similar-" 

 

“How would a human know or react to demons close by? Wouldn’t he react to me then?” Kuroo scowled.  

 

“You’re different and you know that.” Lev retorts. “He has that same sort of reaction in the medical room, right? He knew Eligor‘s name. This isn’t a coincidence.” 

 

“Fine. If they are the same thing, then someone wants something do with the both of them and I won’t have it.” Kuroo grits out. “I’m less worried about Akaashi if that’s the case. He has no magic surrounding him so they can’t find him. But Kenma is a lot stronger, more grounded in his magic. I won’t let them have him again.”  

 

And Lev’s worry was slightly comforted by that. It makes him remember the day he finally was able to hold Kenma in his arms. It was a bittersweet moment. There his beauty was, all black hair and those sharp eyes. But he was bruised, gushing blood, and dying. And Lev was livid. He barely remembers the rampage he went on after. Kill after kill, splitting any demon in two, questioning who the hell put their hands on my beloved as he killed and killed and _killed_ - 

 

And it only felt like seconds later Kuroo was putting his large hand on Lev shoulder, stilling him. Tell him it was enough. The vampire turned to the alpha, covered in muck and blood, holding Kenma close.  

 

Lev has come to realize that Kuroo had saved his familiar, befriending him and taking him is as a brother. Their relationship at first didn’t sit well with him—he was jealous, but he’d rather die than let Kuroo know that— but saw how much Kenma was grateful for Kuroo and vice versa. They both needed each other for their mental stability.  

 

“Thank, Kuroo. I will be keeping my eye on both of them.” Lev said. Kuroo lets out a sigh of relief, running his hand through his hair. "You have mend your ill feelings for the little lamb?" Lev asked and Kuroo cuts his eyes at the vampire.

 

"If you mean  _Akaashi,_ yes I have... realize something I was in desperate need of threw him. He is... so forgiving. Extremely given." Kuroo says, clenching his fist and pressing it to his chest. "As if offering was in his blood." He says quietly, so much so that Lev does not caught was he says but doesn't ask for the Alpha to repeat.

 

Kuroo looked extremely different from when Lev first laid eyes on him. Lev had seen him right after birth, tiny nubbed horned, sleeping as he was at his mother's chest. He saw him race around as child and fought aside him as he led his side into the Great War. Not he was over five hundred years old, his skin a pale blue, eyes sharp and slanted as were his jaw. He was massive, black clawed nails and aged by war and grief. But his face, as he spoke of his mate, it opened in the same manner it did when he was younger, when his parents were alive, before he was cursed.

 

It didn't last long. moments later, he schooled his face, looking towards the vampire expectantly. "Report to me if there is anything suspicious.” 

 

“Yes, my king.” Lev said, biting his lip to stop his goofy smile from Kuroo’s annoyed face.  

 

. 

 

 **THERE'S**  a buzzing under Akaashi’s skin that he couldn’t shake. 

 

He didn’t know exactly what it was. It was now May. Everything was wet from rain and the perfect kind of warm. Akaashi’s limbs have stopped tensing and screaming after his trained, his body loosened and comfortable with working out with Ushijima.  

 

He has gotten closer to Kuroo. It warmed his insides every morning he woke up next to the insanely warm Alpha, his hands circled around the human’s back. Most times Kuroo was already awake, eyes on Akaashi, mouth moving slow as he greets him good morning. Some days Kuroo would be standing to dress, waking Akaashi with a lingering kiss before he vanished to do pack work. 

 

Everything should be okay. But it didn’t _feel_ like it. 

 

He was currently walking aimlessly; his body stinging and he rubbed his arms. He finished with his training that morn and usual goes to rest by knitting or listening in on the conversations taking place around the house. Today he knew that he was supposed to head over so Kenma could read to him, but the demon was helping care for the newborns. And Akaashi could not sit _still._  

 

He also wanted to get used to the Forest. He was always walking around back in the village, obsessed with the flowers and fruits that grew. It was where he goes to think and or calm down when he was overwhelmed. He always came to the Forest when he felt like he most needed guidance. 

 

It was his third day wandering. Each day he spent his time walking about until dinner, until his feet ached of until Kuroo would come to fetch him. Each time the alpha would ask if he was alright, his voice unsure which confused Akaashi. His answer was the same each time, him trying to get familiar with his surroundings.  

 

Today was no different. But instead of him randomly searching, it seemed the Forest was calling for him today. 

 

He feet moved surely over the unknown. The plush ground soft against his feet. He didn’t need his staff, holding it in his hands without having to walk with it. The pull got stronger with every step, closer and closer to the Forest. 

 

 _Akaashi. Come home. Come back home._ A sweet, soft, and airy voice asked.  

 

“Home?” Akaashi asked. “With… papa? With daddy?” 

 

 _No. You know home. Y-You… Mo-Mother… wants you home…_ A voice said, the wind picking up and Akaashi missing some of its words.  

 

 _Come home. You’re almost there_ _…_  

 

“I’m coming.” Akaashi agrees. He holds his staff to his chest, his steps faster, most urgent. Mother? His _real_ mother? He never really thought to ask his parents about them. To Akaashi, Yuto and Touma were his real parents. He never wanted to seem ungrateful for them by questioning who his birth parents were. But this voice… claiming his mother wanted him. It was so sweet, soothing and… _familiar._  

 

“That’s it.” It’s nice to meet ya, Akaashi-Chan.” A voice, both thick but also like spin sugar greeted.  

**.**

**.**

 

 **KENMA,**  standing in front of the many cradles of babies, felt his ears twitch.  

 

Tendou slid her thin eyes to him curiously, baby against her chest as she burped the newborn. “Something the matter, Kenma-kun?” She asked pleasantly. It was not often that the two spent time together. It wasn’t that they weren’t on good terms and anything like that, it’s just they were very different. Lev and Tendou were the more affectionate of their partners, versus the skittish Kenma and stoic Ushijima. They approach things in very different manners. Kenma was more calculating and logical while Tendou tactics were to assume and hope for the best with her more than accurate guesses.  

 

Tendou was younger when she first met Kenma. She has come a century after the Great Wars, when the pack was quite literally only Kuroo, Kenma, Tsukishima, and Ushijima a few soldiers. Less than 50 probably.  

 

 _Tendou came from town that mostly produces iron. Her mom was long dead and her dad was a good for nothing drunk. He made just enough to eat and buy booze and that is where Tendou learned how to steal, guessing_ _,_ _approximating all in order to get by. Soon as she turned 13, her dad tried to sell her off. She ran and go away. She fled into the mountains of Shiratorizawa, a place once filled with oracles and great magic, after the Great Wars it was now was filled with warriors with intense superstitions, cut off from the rest or the world beside minimal trade. The majority the people, young children to elderly look worn. Even if none of them_ _experienced_ _the war but it seemed like the 100_ _-_ _year gap of peace did nothing to mend what the society used to be._  

 

 _When Tendou first arrive, she was almost killed. They thought she was some sort of_ _oni_ _or_ _youkai_ _. She with her wild red hair and ruby eyes. The first weeks were tough, but they trained her, made her stronger, faster. They were weird and had strange traditions and didn’t smile often but Tendou felt comforted by the oddness. They welcomed her oddness._  

 

 _And then, one day, a man comes by. He fit right in with all the other_ _villagers._ _The height, broad shoulder, the simple look on his face. He was so massive, so much bigger than the tall and slender Tendou it made her knees buckle._  

 

 _“And who are you?” Ushijima asked as soon as he was brought inside by the elder. He had come by with many supplies from the outside. Furs and wool, tools for cutting wood and such necessities that would make work here easier. Tendou has heard of him before. Many of the villagers looked at him as a savior. Told Tendou in great detail how this wolf was rewarded with the strength of the Goddess because of his honest fight in the war._  

 

 _The elder, a stout woman_ _who_ _looked like a mouse, hit the center of the massive man’s head with a hand chop. “Do not speak her like that.” She scowls but there’s not heat behind it. “She has been here a while and is serving as my hands.”_  

 

 _“I apologize. Thank you for helping our chief_ _.”_ _Ushijima is quick to say, making Tendou nod silently._  

 

 _Tendou watched him as he sorted scrolls for the elder. While the old woman talked, Ushijima didn’t even bother to take his eyes off Tendou, the green gaze fixed on_ _her_ _sharply. And he kept staring,_ _his face passive_ _. Tendou decided yes, Ushijima was weird, that same tactlessness that everyone here had but worse. But he was so handsome dammit._  

 

 _Ushijima fixed his mouth tightly. As if he wanted to say something but physically couldn’t. “I still would like to know who you are? You look strange.” The man says bluntly._  

 

 _Tendou stood abruptly, the similar words feeling wrong. Words that weren’t supposed to hurt after all this time. She was 22 now damnit. What the fuck did words she heard at 11 years old mean to her now?_  

 

 _“I’m off to bathe~” she sang, but it was drawled out and off, not the usual chirp the elder was used too. She chops Ushijima’s side this time and it hurts more. The older man muttering a weak sorry but doesn’t look apologetic in the_ _slightest._  

 

Tendou blinks, draw out of her thoughts with the soft snore of the child in her arms. She turns, clearing her thought to speak again.  

 

But Kenma is gone, not a single sound to be heard in the nursery.  

 

**.**

.

 

 **KENMA**  is growling, his blood buzzing.  

 

He knows this feeling. And a thousand years ago, when he had nothing but dirty wraps clinging to his hips, in shackles, he would have feared this feeling. A part of him, a small bit he wished didn’t exist, still thinks he’s scared.  

 

But right now, he wants blood.  

 

He was so high strung he was damn near ready to crawl on all fours, ready to phase into his demon form and so he can scent the ground better. Back then, five hundred years ago, he could barely call himself a demon. His hearing was dull and shot, his eyesight poor and he could barely vanish twenty feet from where he turned corporal.  

 

But now everything looked bright in his eyes, he could taste exactly what he was looking for. The mass of energy leaning towards the mouth of the Forest. He growled, high pitched in his throat.  

 

 _He’d kill him for sure this time. Tear him apart. For his_ _brethren_ _, for his mother._  

 

. 

.

 

 **"WHO**  are you?” Akaashi asked, eyes on the man in front of him.  

 

Unbeknownst to Akaashi, the man was massive. Not bulky like Ushijima per say but just. Large. He hovered quite literally Akaashi, looking down at him from all angles. His face was sharp like a snake’s, his short eyebrows, darkly colored green hair that fell somewhat over his face and intensely slanted eyes. The hue of them was a startling emerald green, bright and beaming into Akaashi. He was handsome, in a dark sort of way.  

 

“Someone that wants to bring you home.” He offers vaguely. “But first, I’d like to ask a small favor if you don’t mind.” He laughs lightly, soft and inviting.  

 

“You know my home? My… mother? You… Bo-“ Akaashi stooped. This man had a name, he didn’t know how but he _knew_ it. “You are… you name is Bot…” Akaashi asked first.  

 

“Sure!” The man says quickly, confused as to how this young being knew him but he’s never seen this boy a day in his life. He’s sure he’d remember someone as beautiful as him. “But forget all that. I asked about my favor-" 

 

“I’ll do it.” Akaashi says with much hesitation that it shocks the man for a moment. But he fixes his face, back to the sure smile he had.  

 

“You should never agree to something you haven’t heard the full conditions of. It doesn’t make for a good promise, boy.” The man scowls and he nearly coos when Akaashi has the decency to blush. “But I like your spirit. This will made this even more fun! ~” He cheers. He leans down, face to face with Akaashi. “I’m a little drained coming over here to see you. Came from a whiles away. You wouldn’t mind lending me a bit of energy, hmm?” 

 

“How- how do I do-?” Akaashi starts, a pout of confusion and the man grins even wider. His eyes shift to slits, boring into Akaashi’s grey white eyes.  

 

“Give me some of yours of course~” 

 

And with that, the man begins to unhinge his jaw, snapping it back and opening it inhumanly wide. Akaashi eye gloss over, his body lax.  

 

“Akaashi!” 

 

**.**

**.**

**KUROO** could felt Kenma’s panic just before he screamed out Akaashi’s name. The sound of faint but the feeling in Kuroo’s chest hits him full force. Kuroo is quick to excuse himself out of the carriage, his body attempting to shift into his wolf, but he stills himself.  

 

 _Just wait Akaashi, Kenma_. He thinks as he rushes over. He was most relieved he hadn’t left yet; that he didn’t leave before Kenma needed him.  

 

He is there before he knows it, his nose scented out Lev before the vampire comes alongside him, a look on his face Kuroo hadn’t seen in years.  

 

“No blood, no miasma. They’re gonna be fine.” Kuroo tries to reassure him, working Lev’s emotions down. They do not escalate often nor quickly. It takes a lot to get the vampire out of control. But Kenma was one of those things that Lev said he’d die for. Which calls for irrational emotions, Kuroo supposed.  

 

 _You’d die for that human too, wouldn’t you?_  

 

The thought is an odd one, coming so left field it startles Kuroo. He shook his head, unwilling to answer the voice.  

 

When they finally reach, Kuroo wants to scream at the _thing_ that was causing Kenma’s distress.  

 

Daishou Suguru acted exactly like what he was; a fucking snake. He was another demon of the 72 of Solomon; his demon name being Botis.  

 

Not all of the 72 demons participated in the Great Wars. The were some who remained neutral and some who fought to protect innocent races, fighting against demons trying to kill and murder. Daishou was neither. He entered when he felt like it, making his own rules and breaking them when he saw fit, much like Eligor, who he got on well with. He was incredibly strong, with his large horns and venomous teeth. The Naga Demon’s body was thick and long, probably ten feet tall. He could contract those muscles and easily strangle one to death or crush them. But even then, he had great swordsmanship, with a katana in him at all times. He was mischievous and sly; it was in his snake nature. His greatest strength was his ability to see the past, present and future, meaning no one could lie to him well. And he did not take well to fibbing when he caught it.  

 

Kenma has pulled Akaashi far away from the insanely open mouth of Daishou, hissing wildly like a cat battling a garden snake. His eyes were wide, sun golden bright but the pupil so thin it frightened even Daishou for a moment. Kuroo watched how easily he recovered however, closing his large mouth, and schooling his face to that shit eating smile.  

 

“Kenma-Chan! It’s been a while, little one!” Daishou face return to normal, eye dulling to a moss green and crinkling up with a smile on his face. “I didn’t think I’d see you today!” He slithers down from his heightened position, moving towards Kenma at a quick pace. The blades of grass cut against his sharp snake scales, the wind sounding like a whip against the speed his body was moving at. His smile was so welcoming, but his movement were deadly, a snake striking for the kill.  

 

Lev is there in just moments between the two, holding the snake’s wrist with a strange smile of his own; closed eyed and grinning. “Hello Daishou! Are you happy to see me too?” 

 

“Hardly.” Daishou says quickly, wrenching his hand away from Lev’s hold but the vampire holds on. Lev slides open his eyes just the tiniest bit, the regular bright green now a violent red.  

 

“That’s mean, Suguru. You should really be nicer to the elderly.” His grip tightens on the Naga, three snaps and Kuroo knows Daishou‘ wrist is broken. The snake’s eyes twitch but he doesn’t move. He knows he can’t. One, he can’t win against a pure vampire, or most so, just Lev, the Butcher Vampire. And two, Lev had him right where he wants Daishou. If Daishou attempts to reach for his katana, Lev razor sharp claws will slice off his whole arm. And Lev’s nails are a special poison of its own. It’ll take weeks to regenerate. And Daishou is not skilled enough to wield his katana with only one hand.  

 

“Kuroo he is all yours.” Lev says simply and Kuroo nods, stepping closer.  

 

“Lev-sama!” Daishou gasps, childishly. “You are still serving him as your king? Your loyalty is unwavering I must say, even after he stepped down as king of mutts-" 

 

“What are you doing in my land, snake?” Kuroo hissed, angered by his statement. Demons have always looked down on other supernatural creatures, but most of all wolves. Some believed they were even worse than humans.  

 

“I came to pick up pretty-chan. Akaashi is it? And he is just brimming with magic power, so I thought I’d stop to take ~bite~ before I drop him off-"  

 

“He has no magic.” Lev says. “Are you blind? he’s human.”  

 

Daishou blinks, leaning over slightly to look at Akaashi in Kenma’s hands. He blinks again than inhales deeply.  

 

“I can’t smell it. He doesn’t smell human. And though is is quite fragile like a human he’s too pretty to just be human-" 

 

“Stop calling him pretty-" Kuroo grits out and Lev rolls his eyes at Kuroo’s words 

 

“Oh ho? Is some a little protective-?” Daishou teases.  

 

“Can someone kill him? I’m gonna kill him.” Kenma speaks, his voice too casual for his violent statement. And like. Lev thinks is kind of hot.  

 

“Kenma-chan. You wound me-"Daishou starts.  

 

“My dear, please. I’ve got this. No need to get all messy. I’ll do it for you.” Lev says over his shoulder, too sweet, too final even for Daishou and he shuts quickly after that. 

 

“He’s mine.” Kuroo growls out and Daishou actually looks… _shocked._   

 

“Yours.” He says after a while.  

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Like a mate.” Daishou asked, voice low.

 

“My true mate.” 

 

 _“What.”_  The Name chokes

 

“Spit it out, snake we don’t have all day.” Lev says and Daishou scrubs a hand over his face. 

 

“What the— he didn’t—fuck. He did not mention a _alterum verum_ -“ 

 

“Who is he?” 

 

“Aini told me-” before he could finish, Kenma makes a sound like nothing Kuroo has ever heard, violent and so inhumane, nearly sounded like it couldn’t possibly come out of him.  

 

“Where is he? I will _kill_ him” Kenma asked darkly 

 

“Are you still angry-?” Daishou begin to ask, voice too light and curious for such a stupid question, Kuroo thought. 

 

“Anger, exasperation doesn’t even begin to define how I feel, Naga.” Kenma spits. “That vermin-" 

 

“You cannot talk about the Duke like-" 

 

“Fuck his title! I am... not bowing to nor an extension of the abomination of a Legion-" 

 

“You watch your mouth-”Daishou grits but Lev’s grip worsened and the snake’s actually lets out a cry in pain.  

 

“I’d watch yours if you want to keep your fangs, snake.” Lev says and Daishou bares them pointedly.  

 

“I despised that man. I hate him and-" he sniffed and Lev and Kuroo stiffen. To see Kenma this overwhelmed all in one sitting was heartbreaking but maddeningly uncomfortable. Kuroo, even now can count on his one hand how many times he’s seen the boy cry.  He had a lot to cry over but just… didn’t. It was the way Kenma was. So, to see him like meant it was bad. “You fucking watched what he did to me, you bastard!” 

 

Something flickered in the Naga’s eyes, but it vanished as quick as it appeared. He had the decency to bow his head at least.  

 

“Kuroo. He sent me here, to retrieve the boy. You are right that I can not _see this energy_ but surely you can feel it? Taste it? Aini said that your mate had something he needed back from him. And that he would remember if he saw him. He didn’t… I didn’t know he was yours. You know I don't.” Daishou pauses, swallowing thickly. “I never mean any harm to anyone’s mate.” 

 

“And yet you let what happen befall upon my familiar.” Lev grunts.  

 

“I did not condone any of the violence that happened against medium demons during the Wars.” Daishou started lowly. “However, I am a mere Count. Aini is a Duke as were the others, therefore I couldn’t just do anything against them-" 

 

“Bullshit!” Kenma declares. “As if you ever care about following any rules. You enjoyed what they did to us. Admit it.” 

 

“Kuroo.” Daishou says again. “What’s done is done but I don’t bring harm to mates, not by my hand. You know that.” He says, eyes darkened and genuine. Kuroo sighs. 

 

“Yes, snake. I know.” Kenma cast a look over at Kuroo with an unreadable expression. So cold and void-like it made the alpha cringed. “Now, where is Aini, then? And what is it that Akaashi has? What hell would he think a 25-year-old human has for his old demonic ass? Does that sound right to you?” Kuroo questions.  

 

“I don’t know where he is because what spoke to me doesn’t have a full form. He was one of the demons the mystic not only put an entombment on, but a specific incapacitating curse to weaken him more so. But he said that Akaashi had so call power he “didn’t earned” and that he needed it back. I don’t know now though... how a human is capable of stealing anything from someone as great as Aini.” 

 

“But also, even if he had this so call power, it’s not here.” Lev supplies, glances back over his shoulder at his mate and the still unconscious Akaashi.  

 

“If he doesn’t have a form, how’d he find you?” 

 

“He’s in a mist of miasma right now. Condense and strong. He just doesn’t have a body yet. I’m guessing bitch-chan’s spell broke or ya know,” Daishou moves his thumb over his throat, gagging performatively. “Kicked the bucket or something.” 

 

“That mystic can’t be dead, dammit.” Kuroo growls. “She just. Can’t.” If she was dead, wouldn’t the curse on Kuroo be lifted as well? 

 

“Not much else I could see happening. If she was alive, she’d be starting the war to encase those demons again. But I digress.” Daishou grins. “Well my work here is done.” 

 

“Wait.”  

 

“Nope. Think I’ve answered enough questions and I didn’t even get to fed off of pretty-chan over there- oops sorry alpha king.” Daishou says, seeing Kuroo’s fierce eyes on him. “Word of advice though, you might wanna check out who your _alterum verum_ really is. Aini told me Eligor paid you a lovely visit a few days back, hmm? Your lady has something, whether you can see it or not. And if you're not careful someone gonna-” 

 

Lev strikes, his nails digging into Daishou shoulder blade. The Naga cries out shortly, eyes sharp as he glare down at that vampire, letting him arm go as he vanishes into thin air, his decapitated arm left behind to fall in the grass. 

 

Immediately after, Kenma slumps, his stiff posture going slack as he sits fully in the grass, holding a sleeping Akaashi. Lev goes to his side, picking up Akaashi and handing the alpha’s mate over to him. He takes Kenma in his arms, breathing in the demon’s scent of clean soap and dewiness, much like grass after rain. 

 

“You’re okay.” Lev whispers, almost like he was reassuring himself more the Kenma, a fierce relief filling his body. “I won’t let him touch you. Daishou or Aini ever again.” 

 

“Lev… I-” Kenma sighs, gripping on to the bristled vampire, knowing that even though Lev might be very old and strong, he needed reassurance as well. 

 

Kuroo looked down at Akaashi’s face, the beauty’s eyes closed, and his chest moving in a low rise and fall pattern. Kuroo closed his eyes and flickered them back open,  calm hazel now a blazing red. He scanned over the human but nothing. Not a single pinch of magic leaked from him.  

 

“We need… We need to get in contact with a witch.” Kuroo declared, walking back to the pack house. Lev follows after, pouting when Kenma wouldn’t let himself be carried by the vampire, but opting to hold tightly to Lev’s hand.  

 

“The witch that came to visit you last time has passed.” Lev reminds him and Kuroo hisses, biting into his thumb. “However, Sugawara-san has offered his services-” 

 

“You think he will know what’s going on with Akaashi?” 

 

“I don’t know per say. I haven’t seen his magic in the works. Sawamura isn’t gonna like us coming though. You know-” 

 

“He’s gonna have to deal.” Kuroo interrupts. “And we’ll just have to keep it light as to why we’re coming.” Kuroo explains. “What is Sugawara's magic like?” 

 

“Again, I don’t know. However, I do trust him and witches of his lineage have always been more in touch with their senses. Maybe that will be helpful in finding out what Akaashi is.” 

 

“Do you also believe Akaashi to be something other than human?” Kuroo asked curiously. 

 

Lev’s lips pursed. “Daishou doesn’t bother with humans. At least not as a source of energy intake. Not many humans have enough worthy to devour.” Lev said, which was enough of an answer for Kuroo. 

 

“We will leave for Karasuno at this evening. We’ll reach by noon tomorrow.” 


	11. Chapter 11

** CHARACTER INFO: **

**DAICHI SAWAMURA:** Currently Alpha King of Karasuno. Just about 400 years old. Did not participate in Great Wars but his parents did (and died in it) Mated to Sugawara Koushi

**Current Appearance:** Sturdy and average height. Brown eyes and hair. Tawny skin and taut legs, literally built like a machine, stamina like a bitch. Very skilled hunter and fighter (in both human and wolf form)

**Known Species:** Werewolf with King’s blood

**Personality:** Responsible and understanding. Fiercely protective, especially of Sugawara. A great leader; humble and reliable. Believes firmly in the Goddess and Faith.

**Other Names:** Doncho (Captain), Good Hound

**SUGAWARA KOUSHI:** Luna of Karasuno. About 600 years old. Did not participate in the Great Wars greatly. Was a servant alongside of his mother and a child out of assault.

**Current Appearance:** Fair skinned, round face and straight up pretty. Grey eyes and silver hair. Very lean and average height

**Known Species:** Witch/Demon Hybrid

**Personality:** happy-go-lucky but also pretty sly. Straight forward in speaking and pretty honest. Heart of gold

**Other Names:** fairy-chan, bastard  child

**HINATA SHOUYOU:** Fairy residing in Karasuno. 100 years old and did not participate in the Great Wars. 

**Current Appearance** : fair skin and big, round brown eyes with fiery ginger hair. Childish face and really short and small. Currently trying to build up some muscle.

**Known Species:** Fairy. Can shrink to the size of the average middle finger. Wings are an orangish-gold color. Eyes become bright and owlish when activating powers. Can heal and see energy or magic rays.

**Personality:** Loud, outgoing, childish and well meaning. Can get intense when overwhelmed or threatened. Has great stamina. 

** Other Names:  ** Chibi-chan , Shrimpy, Golden Boy

 

_. _

_. _

_. _

 

**AKAASHI** had not spoken since he woke past dusk last night. He laid out of bed, behind Kuroo who instead of doing work in his study, did it at the desk to the left of his bed.  Kiyoko had cleared him of any sort of concussion. He had simply passed out from exhaustion. She dumbed it down to Akaashi being exposed to  Daishou’s old and darker magic. His mate looked deadly pale ; hair covered in sweat. But other than that, he slept peacefully. Kuroo forced himself to focus on finishing contracts to leave his Beta and Arms with as minimal work as possible for their trip to Karasuno.

Unbeknownst to the alpha, nearly midnight, Akaashi was stirring out of his sleep. His body felt so heavy ; his mouth dry. He stood, staring at the back of Kuroo as he crept closer. He  leans over, arms draped around the alpha’s shoulders. Kuroo’s gives  a jump, swirling around and grabbing Akaashi’s hands.

“Gods, Akaashi you scared me.” Kuroo mutters. “How are you feeling right now? You were-”

“Kuroo-san. You should be more careful.” Akaashi interrupts, his voice a thick rasp, kind of like he was on the verge of a nasty cold. His words were more concerning , however. 

“Ah. What do you mean?”  Kuroo said slowly, turning his body so he could fully face the human.

“A... wolf unable to hear a human’s footsteps might as well call itself prey… too.” He says gently, the human bending lower and lower until his lips hovered over Kuroo’s face. His white teeth glimmering in the dim lightening of the room, his mouth raised in  an uncharacteristically evil smile, sharp and dark.

_ New teeth are a _ _  gamble of good and bad. In a more primitive time, teeth symbolized authority and power, the longer and stronger they were. Now, it was a symbol for a new leader emerging, or a leader  _ _ dethroned _ _. _

Kuroo jerks back, stilling Akaashi’s movement, grasping tight to his wrist to keep him from coming any closer. The sudden momentum snaps Akaashi out of whatever train of thought he was in. Because his face falls dropped back into is neutral expression, with a dash of concern. “Kuroo? Are you alright? You face is red.”

The alpha pulls away, fingers going to his warm face. He clears his throat, turning back to face his work. “Yes, I’m alright dove. You should head back to sleep. I will join you in a moment.” He says, trying to force the tremble out of his voice. His eyes were wide on his documents, eyes scanning all over the papers.

What was- _ that _ _? _ There, only for a moment, the flicker of the smile felt for a moment was familiar, strong. Full of magic power. It was only a moment thought, less than a second even. But it was there, it  made Kuroo’s skin crawl. It wasn’t as strong as his natural energy but dear gods something like that should never come out of Akaashi. Ever.

“Come soon, then.” Akaashi says, brushing his fingers over Kuroo’s collar and the Alpha tries not to tense his  shoulders. He is only able to relax when Akaashi returns to bed, his breathing weights down again, the human finally at rest.

Because this happened, Kuroo had left his work to tell Lev he has pushed the trip to Karasuno back some. He didn’t bother to fill the vampire on what took place, but just claimed that instead of the next night, they’d leave the next morning.

Since then, Akaashi still hasn’t said a word. And Kuroo had made mention to everyone else to not question it. Kenma’s glances at his alpha but doesn’t speak a rebuttal taking a seat next to Akaashi and simply holding his hand. Kenma isn’t the affectionate type so it was a grand gesture, one of reassurance. Akaashi isn’t  fazed however, his eyes casted to the window outside.

Usually, since all other members are supernatural, it would be quickest to run to Karasuno. It was the closest  territory to  Fukurodani and by carriage it’d take up to two days. Tendou and Kuroo were wolves, who lived for the chase. Lev was a pure vampire who mastered phasing, much like Kenma’s incorporeal form.  Kenma, if he put the effort into it, could carry about two or three people with him depending on the distance. However, he has not been in practice for a while in carrying more than him, so taking Akaashi would be a bit of a feet for him.

Lev enhances the horses as he guides them, making the trip as short as he can.

A day in a half later, when the moon begins its appearance in the sky, Kuroo, Akaashi, Lev, Kenma and Tendou reached Karasuno. Tsukishima and Ushijima now rose to first in command; becoming the eyes , and ears of the pack whenever Kuroo is away.

It is a pretty kingdom.  Not last large as his own but many of the buildings seemed to be going under construction as far as he could see. Karasuno was always know for  its innovation, rebuilding and growing at a blink of an eye. Their new leader was young, no more than four hundred or so years old but had a good head on his shoulders.

The gates shuffled open before they even reach it, letting Kuroo know Daichi already knew he was coming by.

“Welcome, King and Queen of  Fukurodani , Kuroo  Tetsurou and Akaashi Keiji.” The line of  soldiers' shouts were heard from behind the gate, bowing at the waist as the group makes their way out of the carriage. Akaashi jumps at the mention of his name, face neutral besides the widening of his eyes. 

“How do they know me?” He whispers to Kenma as they group walks behind their Alpha, Kuroo nodding his head to the soldiers and leading them into the new kingdom.

“Because Daichi doesn’t know how to close his mouth. Or maybe it’s the slick mouth mate of his.” Kuroo says through smiling teeth, waving politely to the city people. Lev and Tendou raise their hands as well, gentle expressions decorating their faces as they look upon the people of Karasuno.

Akaashi pursed his lips at Kuroo’s tone but doesn't respond. Instead he remains close to Kenma, linking their arms together as the move through the throng of people.

“Speaking ill of my mate as soon as you step into my kingdom?  I’m quite sure this is grounds for execution.” A voice, full and strong speaks up from the left of them. 

“ Didn’t think you’d hear me, old man.” Kuroo jabs back, a razor - sharp smile on his face. 

“If I’m old you should be dead, Kuroo.” 

Sawamura Daichi was a man of big build. He has broad shoulders paired with thick arms and legs. He had a square jaw and short brown hair and brown eyes to match. There was a scar running over the side of his forehead diagonally to the corner of his mouth, healing over as a paler color than his tawny brown skin. He has an easy look on his face, eyebrows only slightly pinched with annoyance as he stepped up to Kuroo, offering his hand to begin the bruising handshake they’ve developed over the years.

“ Tetsu , to what do I owe the pleasure?” Sawamura grits out, gleaming smile as he looks up to the taller Alpha.

“I think you know exactly why I’ve come to your kingdom,  Dai-chi .” The raven - haired alpha emphasizes, squeezing the digits of the other man even tighter . The muscles in both of their hands began to creak under the pressure but they held each other's gaze, the air thick with pride and competition. 

“You two haven’t seen each other in over ten years and this is how you greet each other? Come now!” Another voice enters, this time  airier than Daichi and more playful. 

“Suga-chan!” Tendou and Lev cheer at the same time, dashing over to the Luna to pull him into a hug. “Oh , how I’ve missed you my little fairy!” Lev cries out.

“I just saw you not even  three  months ago, Lev -san” Sugawara responds with a light laugh, his eyes so soft and bright that everyone around sets their eyes on him. It is said that born witches have that gene, the one of  inconstant beauty. It is  borne from their older magic. “And I see you’ve brought Kenma and another friend with you.” He says and Akaashi squirms, even without being able to see the other man, he knows Sugawara’s eyes are on him.

“Yes , I have! This is our Luna Akaashi” Lev says when he sees Kuroo beginning to open his mouth. Kuroo scowls him but doesn’t object. “You know  chibi-chan has asked-” And before the vampire could finished, a bright and high - pitched  _ LEV-SAMA _ pierced through the dialogue and footsteps begin pounding into the ground. 

“Lev-sama you came back!  Gwa ! And you brought Kenma too!” The boy — Akaashi assumes this because of how young he sounded, childish and quite loud —shouted  and Akaashi could feel how Kenma jumps at the call of his name, now he was the one coiling into the other’s forearm.

“Shouyou. Hello.” Kenma says quietly.

“Kenma! I miss you so much! Daichi and Suga told me you were coming so I made you a pie! And you know I can’t really cook because the stove also goes like boom! but I can bake, can’t I? And I made him a really , really good apple pie! Wasn’t it good, Luna? See? Suga liked it! I bet if Tsukki came he’d love-” The bright boy comes to a halt  mere inches away from Kenma.

Unbeknownst to Akaashi, Hinata’s endless eyes land on him, brown and wide eyes. His orangish-yellow wings were out and high up. Like a dog wagging his tail, his medium-sized wings would expand and branch out, an indication that he was brimming with excitement, his body leaking with magic energy. But much like a cat, they would shake and hunch up, frighten and positioned like he was ready to straight

Akaashi, as alert as ever, looks over in the general direction of Hinata moments after, foggy grey eyes sending a shiver up the smaller male’s spine. “Hello.” Akaashi says, his voice hoarse and gentle. The sound of his voice alone was enough to spook Hinata, the tiny boy jumping back at least five feet. Kenma was quick to step in front of Akaashi, hands on the blind man’s wrist as he looks at his long - time  elfin friend. From here, he could see Hinata shaking all over.

“What is he?!” Hinata screeches, voice high pitched and he gets into a defensive stance. Sawamura grabs him by his collar, holding him above ground as a vessel pulses at the side of his head.

“Hinata! That is no way to treat our guests!” Sawamura  shouts, forehead pinched in anger.

“But Alpha -!” Hinata cries back but Daichi’s growls shuts him up.

“Hinata.” Sawamura repeats and the fairy  deflates , all the fight gone in his body.

“I’m sorry for calling you  a thing and for screaming in that manner.” He says and Sawamura sighs and finally sets the orange haired boy down. 

Sugawara is looking Akaashi, a wary expression passing through his face and  Kenma crouches down lower, back hunched like a possessive cat standing over its territory. His eyes twitch to slits, flickering between the fairy and witch in the vicinity. Historically, the only demons that witches  liked were creatures that could become their familiars. And demons and fairies  also  have always been at odds. Demon subspecies like Kenma tend to get worked up when exposed to a fairies’ magic and vice versa. Although Kenma didn’t care about the races and discriminative behaviors, he knew their strength and needed to make sure no more magic was directed towards Akaashi.

Sugawara notices Kenma still hasn’t move from his protective stance so he holds his hands in the air, smiling in an attempt to seems non - threatening. “We mean no harm  Kenma-kun . It seems that, Akaashi right? It seems that your Luna has quite a bit of magic aura around him. And as you know, Hinata is a pretty young fairy-”

“I’m 102!” Hinata interjects.

“Hinata.” Daichi scowls.

“Sorry.” The fairy apologizes, dejected.

“He’s young and very sensitive to energy. Please forgive him.” Sugawara says, bowing. 

“What do you mean energy?”

Sugawara looks back up, face neutral besides the slight bow in his brows, indicating his confusion.

“I too am wondering.” Sawamura jumps in. “I don’t really know what Hinata is so jumpy about, Suga.” He admits. 

“None of you can feel or even see it? All that…?” Sugawara begins slowly, trying to pick the right words. He has kept his eyes off the human, the intensity of the energy making him a little nauseous. When he looked up, his eyes fluttered among the group.

Because of his race, both witch and demon, he, Kuroo and Kenma all shared the same energy. It was coiling, like ribbons of black and grey around them. Kuroo were larger though, spread out a couple of feet, showing its power and richness. Most demons, no matter the rank shared the same looking energy. To witches and fairies, energy was a very visual  experience and  it  was  how they were able to  identify people and their species.  While other races were only able to feel it.

Fairies’ aura  was usually very light colored, pastel-like. Hinata’s were a pale orange, large in its range as well. It was an impressive size for a fairy as young as him but showed the potential that would continue to grow with age and practice. It resembled bubbles somewhat, gentle in its manner.

Daichi’s and Tendou’s were both a rich brown color, covering their whole body. It resembles the beginning and end of wolves and their connection with the earth. Daichi’s were slightly larger, probably due to his King’s blood. Lev’s were a royal blue with specks of white. It was definitely the identification of a Pure Vampire. Not only that, but the range of it was quite massive. Where he stood, next to Kenma and Tendou, his aura was large enough to swallow both of theirs. 

Akaashi however… it was black like the demon’s but red too. And red wasn’t a natural species’ color. It was the color an aura could turn into if corrupted.  It flickered back and forth. And unlike the calm waves and ribbons that everyone else had, his lashed out like a whip, erratic and  uncontrolled. But then, it would all sink back and disappear, as if it was never there. It felt as  though it was  a part of Akaashi but also not. 

Sugawara swallows, a grim look taking over his delicate features. “There is a black and red energy all over him?”

All eyes turn to the quiet human, his head lowered as he looked down to the ground, unable to speak and was confused beyond compare.

Kuroo sighs, hands on his hips. “It is actually  what we came to talk to you about. If you don’t mind, I think we should head to your office to talk about this further.”

Sawamura nods, tense energy filling everyone’s bones.

_**. ** _

_**. ** _

_**.  ** _

** “ABSOLUTELY  ** not.” Sawamura says as soon as Kuroo’s finishes his request.

“Daichi-”

“I will not allow my mate to exorcise that-” He pauses, looking over to Akaashi, who was looking down at his folded hands. He corrects him after he clears his throat.  “Whatever is taking over Akaashi-”

“No one in my pack knows what going on. Even Lev can’t figure out this magic. My witch, the old hag croaked and if I  had s omeone else to go to I would!”

Sawamura sighs, closing  one of the open folders on his desk. “I completely understand that Kuroo, and I feel for you. However, the safety of my mate is my top concern-”

“And the safety of mine isn’t?” Kuroo asked, standing from his chair. “This is my mate, Daichi. Something is wrong with my mate and I don’t know how to fix it. And- I’m- I am asking you for help on how to save him." Kuroo says it with so much weight, as if each word was hard to get out and Akaashi’s jumps at the mention of his name. His cheeks warming at the alpha’s words.

These past few days have been strange between the two of them. They were walking on eggshells like before , but it was different. The tension before was rough, jagged , and begging for blood. And now, it still begged for both of them, their time, sweet but it didn’t hurt like before.  It was more… friction. A buzzing energy that made even lying in bed or eating beside on another awkward.  But they wanted to be close, touching skin, breathing the same air all the time.

“So , you want me to sacrifice my mate for the sake of yours? You are asking for the impossible Kuroo.” Sawamura reasons and the raven - haired alphas falls silence, fist clenched and teeth gritting. The Karasuno alpha looks as his friend since he was young, Kuroo being someone he idolized for quick a long time. As he grew up, trained, his image of power and strength came Kuroo. He remembered seeing him, not deterred by his tough skin, the skin color the dark blue. The blackened whites of his eyes, the frightening gold didn’t scare him as much as it apparently should. He remembers listening to  stories of  Kuroo’s grand fights in the War, him and his mom gallantly leading their army to victory. Now, seeing the great demon seem so… helpless, stung. 

Akaashi squirmed under the silence that befell on the three of them. He knows without having to asked that he caused a lot of commotion coming to the neighboring pack. Look back, it feels also there’s never been a point in his life in which he has no be a problem for anyone. 25 years old and he could barely take care of  himself , let alone figure what was happening to him. It felt  never-ending , a constant dread. At any point, he could be toss aside, left to fend for himself-

“Akaashi.” The human jumps when the warm hand grips his shoulder. Sawamura stands over him, a warm smile over his face, eyes glossed with  concern. “It’s time for dinner if you are hungry.” He didn’t trust himself to speak so  Akaashi just nods slowly, putting his hand into  Sawamura’s . He feels Kuroo come on the other side of him, arms wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist. They three don’t say a word as they walk down the halls, heading towards the smell of food wafting in the air. The scent made Akaashi's stomach twist and it didn’t help when he took a seat, the smell right below his nose. 

“Doesn’t it look good? I like meat and Sugawara cook some- Gah! Sorry you can’t see, right? That was really ah, what’s the word? Insensitive? Are you-?”

“Shouyou .” Kenma says from behind Akaashi’s. “Akaashi is blind and there’s no need to ramble over a mistake. Now, move a seat over for me.” The elf whines but does as told, the demon sliding in the space left of Akaashi. Kuroo surprises Akaashi by sitting on the other side of him, across from the Karasuno’s alpha.

Dinner begins similar to how it is at  Fukurodani with the alphas beginning first and everyone following after. Hinata and Lev were the  liveliest , jumping from topic to topic easily, Tendou joining in wherever she could tease the  two . Kenma answered Hinata questions very gently, quiet like he’s always been. Akaashi couldn’t bring himself to join the discussion however,  too caught up in his thoughts. He  had barely eaten, poking as his food trying to clear his thinking.

He couldn’t even remember any of the times  where there was this… magic of his. In his village he was always reminded of how _powerless_ he was. He was always human,  _human._ A when he was being a pest, he was a witch.

 

After, he had woke up the other night, Kuroo and Lev asked him a series of questions, trying to gauge what he remembered from his apparent encounter with yet another demon. Asides from that, he had yet to see the effects Kuroo spoke about , not that he didn’t believe him. He  could feel the weight of  Lev and Kenma’s reactions as well. How protective the spectral demon has been over him the past few days. And he knew the  importaance of this trip. 

But now that they were denied their solution, what next? Did that make Akaashi unfixable? If Kuroo said this was his last resort, is he bound to give up? Was he willing to put his pack in danger again for his mate? What if Kuroo still didn’t see him as such?

“And I was thinking that we could cook more pies tomorrow since you’re here-”  Akaashi catches a bit of Hinata's rambling, his hands flaring out as he spokes

“I think tomorrow we will set off on returning home, Hinata.” Lev says and Hinata cries out, standing from his chair. 

“But you just got here!” He says and Sugawara looks surprised as well. The Karasuno alpha schools his face however, continuing his meal. 

“Shouyou , sit down.” Hinata does but not without pouting, crossing his arms childishly. “How come you must leave so soon? Was Akaashi’s situation resolved already?”  Sugawara aims the questions more towards his mate, eyes on Sawamura. Kenma looks at the pair himself, tilting his head to the side in question. In unison, Kenma and Kuroo turn their heads and catch each other eyes, a rueful glint in their gaze.  _ So Daichi hasn’t informed his mate yet,  _ The two old demons thought simultaneously.

“It seems like we are unable to fix nor understand the source of Akaashi’s magic and it’s outlet. And because you are  un able to complete the task Sugawara-” Kenma starts, watching the silver haired witch latch onto the bait. The witch schools  his face from the almost scowl, remaining neutral as he looks to the demon.

“Unable to do what exactly? There wasn’t anything I was asked to do.” Sugawara says, his voice still light but the question obviously one of irritation. 

“We wouldn’t want anyone to be put in harm’s way in exchange for finding what is going on with Akaashi. It wouldn’t be fair and Daichi here would was just looking out for you-” Before Kuroo could finish, Sugawara snaps his head towards his mate.

“Is that why you didn’t have me in the office? Because you believe I’m unable to figure what is going on with  Akaashi-kun ? Do you not think I'm capable?” Sugawara asked, his voice calm but the magic energy spilling out of him was whipping around in the space, everyone near the witch swallowed  ups  by  its power. It was tight and upset, thick and Akaashi jumped when he felt it. Kuroo  lends his hands, putting the warm limb on Akaashi’s knees, running his hand up and down slowly.

Daichi swallows and lowers his hands. He sighs loudly and Sugawara’s energy spikes, as his face remains clear and open. The only indication of his anger was his closed fist around his fork.

“I don’t doubt your capabilities and you know that, Suga. However, Akaashi’s magic is unknown to those as old as Lev, Kenma and Kuroo so I am weary about looking into it when they also do not know-”

“They are not witches.” Sugawara says simply.

“I understand that , but I was simply looking out for you-”

“Oh? Well that’s all you were doing because  you’re simply worried I can assure you not to.  It is not needed though.” Sugawara says easily, all of the energy in the air dissipating. Akaashi lets out  a loud gasp, clearly the most affected by the intense magic Sugawara was able to expel. “We will complete a ritual tomorrow. Hinata, would you mind lending me some of your magic?” Sugawara as sweetly, his chair scraping as he stands from the table , collecting  the plates near him.

“Of course, Suga-san!” Hinata cheers happily and Sugawara nods his way. Sawamura says something along the lines of _I knew you were going to agree with it_ _,_ but Sugawara choose to ignore it. Kuroo turns to Kenma and winks his way and Kenma rolls his eyes but smiles in return.

. **__ **

**_. _ **

**_. _ **

The next morning, Akaashi woke and helped Hinata make breakfast. Of course, the fairy was insanely curious and fascinated that Akaashi was able to manage around the kitchen being blind. He was quite energetic for someone an hour past sunrise but Akaashi didn’t mind, his babble soothing Akaashi ’s  nervousness.

Akaashi  felt at a lost being in the Karasuno territory. He didn’t know what would become of him after the ritual happened. If it worked, would he return to being human? And would they ever find out what he was before that? And if the ritual fails, how many more demons would come and visit him ?

And for the first time since Akaashi has been Offered to him, Kuroo was acting... reserved?  The usually  overbearing, cocky, sort of brattish alpha was being hesitant and soft spoken around Akaashi and it set off the human more than anything else. He’d prefer the alpha downright ignoring him rather than him tip toeing around the human

It has always been like this for Akaashi however. His moments of bliss never seem to last that long.

“Akaashi-san!” Hinata shouts and Akaashi jumps, the handle of the pan dropping out his hand. Seconds later, a searing pain runs thought Akaashi’s hand, making him jerk away. Hinata squeaks as if frighten, his light footsteps pattering around. 

“Hinata? What are you-oh! Akaashi, are you alright?” The human hears Sugawara approach him as he stays crouched on the ground, hand clutched to his chest. He raised it right in front of his mouth, a slight throb from the tips of his fingers to wrist. Akaashi next moves are done as if he’s on autopilot. He  brings the wound ed limb up to his mouth, leaning in to lick at the  burn.

Sugawara’s next words die out his throat as he watches Akaashi... tend to himself. His spit coats his wounds and surprisingly, the red and irritated skin begins to fade, leaving a soft pink color. 

 

 

 

“I brought wrap and healing cream, Suga-san!” Hinata hollers and it breaks Sugawara out of his thoughts. 

“Ah, Hinata, I...” he begins, rising as Akaashi stood too, grabbing a rag to whip off the remainder of his spit. “I think it wasn’t that bad a wound after all! Here, I’ll take that just encase and you can go off to set the table for me, yes? Also ring your bell to wake everyone up the way I taught you, yes?”

“Yes, I got it!” Hinata says and takes off down the hall.

“That was a pretty interesting thing you did just now, Akaashi.” Sugawara says and Akaashi jumps, still rubbing his arm.

“I remember Kuroo did it for me before-"

“Kuroo is a demon wolf mix. You are human.”

“I  _ know.  _ I know, I know that.” Akaashi hissed, his back hunched, voice dark. “I just. I didn’t even know I could  _ do  _ that.” Akaashi says and Sugawara hearts shifts at the helpless tone of the human. 

“Well we’ll be figuring that out after lunch, no worries!” The Luna of Karasuno says brightly, hands on his hips just as chimes are set off, signaling Hinata’s magic to wake everyone up was working. “Come, let’s eat. Lev told me you are a brilliant cook!”

 

**. **

**.**

**.  **

 

Akaashi, Hinata and Sugawara abstained from lunch as a part of the ritual. Last night Sugawara found the exact needs for the operation and three things were mandatory:  _ a sacrifice, sunlight, and blood. _

The first two was easy. The sacrifice could be anything as long as it was intention so the three  decided it was the meal the y were going to eat and chanted a spell to bind the offering to the circle Hinata drew earlier that morning.

Sunlight was easy as well. The  M ay weather opened up from its cloud of rain and the light of the sun shined brightly. What Akaashi didn’t know the ritual meant was actually  _ capturing _ light.

“We are magic users of light! I in particular , am  a sun fairy!” Hinata supplied as he led Akaashi outside, the human holding two glass jars  under his arms . “So, I get like crazy strong in the light and the sun helps me fly and it’s great!”

“So, you don’t function well at night , then ?”

“Ugh, I hate the night! It’s so gloomy and dark and scary! And I am fine in the house because there’s light but otherwise I get really grumpy and sleepy and I’m useless.” Hinata sags but perks up immediately after. “So today we are going to catching the sun!” 

“Catching... the sun...” Akaashi repeated after the fairy, too which Hinata proudly hummed. 

“Well sort of. I’m gonna teach you a chant. You don’t have to be a fairy to do it. Just someone with magic in ‘em! And after that, the sun will deliver rays of light to us. We’re gonna use the energy of it for our ritual. Uh, does that make sense?”

“Sort of. I am in your care for this spell.” Akaashi says, bowing before the sun fairy. Hinata blushes brightly, sitting cross legged on the grass and pulling the blind man down with him.

“It’s important to always have a positive mind when chanting and casting smells. Us fairy, well most of us try  not  to succumb to bad feelings, it taints our magic. Things like greed and meanness and all the boring stuff. This ritual, although it dabbles in black magic, we are doing it with a positive outcome; to find out what going on with you! So, center your heart, and do not be led astray. That’s what Suga-san tells me.”

Akaashi listened intently, in awe when Hinata begins the chant. The first part is in a language Akaashi could understand; his voice suddenly melodic. _Sun, you are old as the moon, the clouds, the watery beginning. Shine upon us and we can only look up to you._ The next was a foreign tongue to Akaashi but just as beautiful, Hinata’s voice is full of body, thick and whimsical. As Hinata kept repeating himself for Akaashi’s sake, the human slowly attempted to run the words in his own mouth, getting a feel for the chant.

“And that’s all there is to it. We’ll face the sun and chant. Make sure to ground your feet and hold the jar tight with two hands. Would you like to practice some more?”

“I think I got it,  Hinata-kun.  Thank you.” Akaashi says, standing to his feet. Hinata started the chant first and Akaashi followed after, at a much slowly pace. At first, they must’ve said the five lines ten times. Not happen, Akaashi didn’t feel a change but he continues, his voice becoming more such with practice. Soon, after the twenty time, the large glass jar began to warm. Then, a weight was added into his jar, startling his mantra but he did not stop chanting.

“You got your first ray of light, Akaashi-san! Amazing! But you better-” Before Hinata could finish, Akaashi felt a tug, the  apparent ray of light buzzing and pulling so hard Akaashi stumbling forward, falling to the ground.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I forgot to mention the the rays don’t stay still, since they are made of fire and gas and obviously light, they are full of energy! Once you get one, make sure to close the top, alright?” Hinata  says with a bright laugh as he  pulls up the human and Akaashi nods silently, getting back into formation and beginning his chant again.

It  took much less effort for him to feel the weight drop into his jar the second time around , but he doesn’t stop chanting. His body felt heavy with heat. It wasn’t overwhelming but more so comforting. It spread from where he held the jar to his forearms and shoulders. He could feel the heat swell down his back all the way to his toes. It was massive as well, bundling itself up in his bones.

“Akaashi-san, enough.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen but he didn’t see anything, just felt the jar be ripped out of his hands. It was Sugawara speaking this time, his voice strained and higher pitched. “Hinata, I told you to be careful!” The witch chastises.

“I was watching and calling out his name but he was very focused! He couldn’t hear me!” Hinata argues back and Akaashi ducks his head.

“Sorry.” Akaashi simply states.

“It is fine. Yes,  sun is very powerful but she is kind to us so I don’t believe it’ll be a problem. I also  believe you collect ed a lot  more  light than we’ll need. Let’s head down to my study. It’s where we’ll do the ritual.” Sugawara leads the other two, staring at the jar of light Akaashi managed to fill to the  _ brim. One his first try. _

.

.

.

Sawamura, Kuroo and Lev were there to meet the other three when they reach, Hinata closing the door behind him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you needed blood for this ritual, Koushi?” Was the first thing the Karasuno alpha asked his mate when he walked the length of the room to his shelf of books. Sugawara doesn’t answer at first but cast a look over his shoulder, glancing at Lev.

“What? I thought you told him. I’ve been alive quite a while I know how the soul search works.” Lev offers and Sugawara sighs loudly.

“It is safe, not fatal to anyone involved but absolutely necessary. We are performing dark magic after all. It needs something in exchange, blood is the easiest currency.” Sugawara explains. Setting down the jar of light. 

“And we have sunlight as a means of purification after the ritual. We just have to let it thicken. Now, _eve_ _ryone_ participating in the ritual must give blood. And blood of any kind is welcomed after. You three are extreme strong, two wolves of the Goddess _and_ a demon, plus a Pure Vampire. This means, if all parties are willing, the three of us can use less blood _and_ stay longer in the soul search with harming ourselves.” Sugawara explains. 

“What exactly  _ is  _ a soul search, if I may ask?” Akaashi directs towards Sugawara and the witch smiles. 

“Yes of course. Sorry for not  explaining earlier. A Soul Search is just as it is named. Hinata and I are bond to you as we dig into your soul, more specifically your memories. I am thinking that there must be a sort of seal inside of your memories and _body_  which is making it hard to understand w hy  you appear both human but also not. Something power ful too, seeing it managed to seal parts of you for as old as you are. ”

“And if you find that it’s a seal?” Kuroo says. Sugawara pursed his lips at the question.

“If I can access what kind of seal or curse it is... I plan to break it.”

“Is that a good idea?” Lev ask s  and Kuroo shoots him a glare. “Hey, I want to know what is going on with lil lamb as well however, someone who though to put a seal on a child, before anything has happened... doesn’t that mean that whatever’s bound to Akaashi is dangerous and should be left bound?”

“I thought that as well. However, that magic has already been leaking out of Akaashi without his control. I am more fearful of what would happen if something set him off, breaking the seal in a moment of panic or anger. Whatever’s inside him wouldn’t hesitate to latch on to those emotions and by then it’ll be beyond anyone’s control.” Sugawara explains and the room fills with silence.

“Well, let’s get this show going. If the three of you would spill your blood in the circle, that would be  appreciated . Hinata, can you  lay Akaashi in the middle?” Sugawara directs as he gets the last of the supplies, mostly herbs and charged stones. 

Everything begins to fall into position as the joints in Akaashi’s body begin to stiffen. What if it didn’t work? What he ended up hurt or worse, ended up hurting everyone else. What was he? What was he gonna become?

“Akaashi,” Hinata asked in a low voice, sweet and soft. Akaashi turns his head in the direction of the young man’s voice. “I’m nervous too.”

“You are?” Akaashi asked, just as quiet, only for the two of them to hear. 

“Yes. I’m Sugawara’s apprentice so naturally, I don’t want to mess anything  up . But I also want you to be okay too but there’s so many possibilities of things going wrong. What if I do the wrong chant? Or exhaust my power and leave it to Sugawara to do? I’m not the brightest fairy-”

“Hinata.” Akaashi says,  feeling around to  grab Hinata’s hand. “I don’t know much about magic but ever since you’ve approached me, you’ve been the brightest thing in the room. I feel in my gut that we will both be fine, yes?”

Hinata nods but then shakes his head, giving Akaashi a verbal answer. “Wow! I was trying to comfort you ended up comforting me! But I guess that friends are for!” Hinata cheers, warning that he’d prick Akaashi’s finger. 

“We’re... are friends?” Akaashi asked genuinely, his shock and interest present. 

“ Yes of course! And we have to come back so I can make you apple pie!”

Akaashi stares in the direction of the jovial boy, barely feeling the small prick on his finger, his heart to warm to think about the sting of it.  “I agree.” The humans say softly. 

“Everything is prepared. Hinata, sit to the left of Akaashi, I will take the right. ”  Sugawara says, holding the bowl of mixed blood. He cuts his finger, letting five drops in. Hinata offers his finger and Sugawara does the same. “Akaashi, I am going to cut into your palm. Unfortunately,  your finger won’t be enough. I need quite a bit of blood from you.” The witches explain and Akaashi nods as he lays, offering his head.

“Now you will be sort of asleep and it will happen before Hinata and I begin the soul search. Chant with us until you can’t.” He tips the blood over and mutters to himself, the blood trickling into the lines of the white chalk, coloring the lines red. Sugawara turns to the three witness es , his tone even and voice dark.

“I do not care how worried you are, do not  interrupt this ceremony. And if you try too, you will be remorseful.” He doesn’t wait for an answer, setting aside the bowl and joining hands with the fairy , their linked palms above Akaashi’s belly . The chants begin, loud and full and seconds later, the flames of the candles become wild, burning brighter. Akaashi holds his hands over his chest, focusing on his even breathing and  practiced words. The roar of the flames get louder as doesn’t the chant. Soon, Akaashi words begin to slur, voices becoming muddled until everything became muted.

Sugawara and Hinata make eye contact when Akaashi loses consciousness, continuing their chanting. The blood has now traveled all over the path of the white chalk, coloring it dark red. There is one long moan and the flames of the candles burst all at once.

Sugawara and Hinata fall to either side of Akaashi, the three laid out and unconscious. 


	12. XII: trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fairy and witch go searching with a human's body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends! Y'all! I am sooooo excited for this story is going!!! I was getting really stressed out and winded about "no it's not moving face enough" "this is gonna get boring really quickly" "oh no this story isn't making sense" but some of you reach out to me and man!! I NEEDED THAT. thank you for the comments and the support and all that good stuff! We are one more chapter after this from finishing the first saga! I am currently finishing the 2nd saga in my drafts as we speak! Something tells me this will be three parts but idk right now

###  **INFO FOR THE PUBLIC:**

**Witches**

_Two Levels:_  

 

 **Born Witches/Warlocks:** Also known as a hereditary witch, these witches who are born from witches or at least one parent who is a witch. This also means witch is a race. They were black witches who practice black magic. It doesn’t necessarily mean it’s bad but more unnatural. Their practices usually require blood and it is best on equivalent exchange. Where white witches use materials and the energy of themselves and the earth to produce results. Necromancy is a black magic. Restoration of lost limbs is white magic 

 **Learned Witches/Warlocks:** Witches that have learned the practices of magic, who are usually human, meaning if a demon learned witchcraft you wouldn’t really call them a witch… they’d just be a demon who knows witchcraft lol. Also, not every kind of person interested in witchcraft can do it. Some have attempted and the magic has forcibly rejected them or not come at all. A human will grow stronger while practicing this magic and become a little more than just human (i.e better senses, healing abilities) Very few learned witches can become as strong or stronger that a born witch 

Witch qualities is that they tend to be very pretty. The creator of the first witch and first elf were twin sisters so the story goes that you can always tell one is a witch because of how beautiful they are since a young age. They are mischievous and many love causing chaos and mayhem. They attempt to be a neutral party but are caught meddling in situations often. They can be spotted by various hair colors, usually pastels like blue, pink, and grey/white.  

 

There are also Witch Subspecies (both the race and those that learned. It’s what kind of magic you handle) 

 **Alchemist:** a witch that works on the basis of chemistry, on the supposed transformation of matter. It aims to purify, mature, and perfect certain objects. Kind of works on the same basis of black magic, equal exchange but usually not as drastic. 

 **Cosmic Witches:** also known as Star witches, they follow the stars, knowledgeable in astronomy, astrology and get their power from celestial energy.  

 **Elemental:** a witch focused on the elements- water, earth, fire, air 

 **Herbalist:** a witch that relies solely on plants/earth to do magic. Usually for healing/growth. Also known as a Green witch being connected to the forest. 

 **Mage:** kind of another word for Witch/Warlock but they can read into anything to do their magic, not just witchcraft. someone who uses or practices magic derived from supernatural or occult sources 

 **Oracle*:** Although not in the witch family, this is the closest group of people they are tied to. Little is known about oracles because of their ancient power, much like vampires. They are defined as priestesses (many in history have been women) acting as a medium through whom advice or prophecy was sought from the gods in classical antiquity. Their power is not past in any order and is a random trait amongst the Aifric people, meaning pleasant. They were unfairly targeted during the Great Wars and there are only a few more alive now. 

 

 **Fated Mates:** unless they are the mates of a species that does have mates (lupin, vampires) then no. And this does not often happen. Witches often like their children to be witches as well so they don’t have partners outside of their race. 

 **Familiars:** Not all witches need one, but many witches have a familiar. It is usually an animal with demonic energy they share a soul bond with. The bond is deep and cannot be broken till death. One cannot live without the other.  

 **Death:** Killed by beheading or total removal of the heart 

 

**Elves**

The mothers of Elves and Witches are twins with complete opposite personalities. They were both born in Yoshirou, or the upper world and they created two groups of people for fun to see who could do it better. One sister made different kinds of witches, the other made elves. However, they ended up like the other sister’s creation more than theirs. The sisters flipped a coin to see who would end up belonging to who and they ended up switching.  

Elves, the other side of witches are fun and very mischievous creatures. Some can shrink to come finger size, and some have wings. They like to party and are very sexually active creatures. They are fast and their speed could only be rivaled by werewolves and old vampires.  

 

They also have a set of species:   

 **Elemental:** elves that specialty is the elements but along with the four main elements there are more specific variants like snow, wood, wind elves 

 **Dark Elves:** Sadistic, destructive, and treacherous, viewing themselves as the rightful heirs to world and because of their unwillingness to cooperate with any other elf, there were exile to the underworld. They hate other races and either wish to make war upon them or view those others with contempt and tolerate them only as necessary for trade or temporary military alliances. Even among their own kind, dark elves are cruel and suspicious. 

 **Leprechauns:** elves that are metal workers, the best blacksmiths and trade w gold only 

 **Moon Elves:** quiet and impulsive to do things as they see fit. Like the depths of the forest and strongest in the night. Weakened by sunny weather. 

 **Nymphs and Dryads:** mainly female spirits of the natural world, minor goddesses of the forests, rivers, springs, meadows, mountains, and seas. They were responsible for the crafting of nature’s wild beauty, from the arrangement and growth of the plants, flowers and trees, to the nurture of wild birds and animals, and the formation of rocky caverns, springs, wetlands, and brooks. Work well with elemental elves 

 **Pixies:** fairies created purely off from human imagination are are the only ones not born of ancient magic. They are tiny and remain the size of an adult human’s ring finger. They are the weakest of fairies and their specialty is singing, wrestling, and partying (mostly acts of depravity) in the night. 

 **Rangers** : warrior elves that are fast and experience in daggers and arrows. Work well with Leprechauns 

 **Sun Elves:** The most arrogant, haughty, prideful, and most strong in the literally light of sun. Lost or power or weaken during the night or rainy weather. 

 

 **Fated Mates** : yes. Can find their mates by sight but it’s very rare 

 **Death** : beheading, or total heart removal. You could cut off an elf’s arm off and they don’t die from blood loss. They have amazing regeneration powers, so you’ll just have a really pissed off elf on your hands.

 

.

.

 **HINATA** gasps loudly, hand clutching his chest as his sits straight up, gasping loudly. He looks around frantically, his eyes falling on Sugawara, the witch lying face down in the grass beside him. The rise and fall of his back was slow and labored. Fear rose in the ginger-haired boy as he looked down as his mentor, crawling closer to him 

 

“Suga-san! Can you hear me? Wake up!” Hinata says, shaking him as he pulled in his black sleeves.  

 

Sugawara gasps awake as well, eye wide but he doesn’t move a muscle, there cool ground pressing against his chest. Hinata sags with relief as the sliver haired man groans, pushing him upwards and blindly tightly as his limbs regain feeling.  

 

“Seems like we've made it safely. That’s good then. I wonder where we are…?” Sugawara says, pulling himself to stand and lending at hand to the fairy, pulling Hinata up with ease. Sugawara takes in a deep breath, then exhales, a blue smoke coming from his mouth. _Show us the truth of your body. Tell us your story,_  the witches hums the spell, watch the blue smoke thicken for only a few seconds before vanishing completely _._ Nothing happens for a moment until Hinata looks down at his feet, eyes widening.  

 

“What kind of flowers are these?” Hinata says, pulling a single from the meadow that they currently stood in, the white ground shifting from right below them. They were hundreds of thousands of these flowers, as far as they could both see. Mostly white but there were sprinkles of pinks, corals, and yellows.  

 

“Yarrows…” Sugawara said to himself. “They are said to ward off evil spirits. People put them in their tea, lay their jewelry in them for purification.” 

 

“Push! Push my darling, you are almost there!” Hinata’s pointed ears twitch. At the voice, he’s snapping his head in that direction.  

 

“Do you hear something?” Sugawara ask, becoming alert. There were two reasons why a soul search was dangerous; everything felt real so it could alter the person’s soul you’re in or two, altered you if you try to disrupt what you are shown. It was best not to interfere with anything but just watch. And especially do not speak to anyone in the search, even if you think they were engaging with you.  

 

“Yeah, I feel two… maybe three people,” Hinata says as he begins to walk through the flowers, Sugawara in tow as the fairy led the way. The field feels endless, stems and leaves brushing against their legs, Sugawara hisses when he feels what seemed like a thorn, but his legs bare no marks. _It’s too real in here_ he thinks to himself.  

 

“There!” Hinata whispers. “That woman is giving birth!” Hinata says, just as the meadow lessens. As he says, a woman is pressed against the thick bark, sweating face pinched in discomfort as her one had grips on to the three, the other in the hands of the man beside her. She is swollen, clearly with child and her legs are spread, her lower body dressed with fluids. Her dress, a light pink color is strained at the edges and her body is a deadly pale color. He long black hair flared all around her. There is a man on his knees beside her, holding her hand, squeezing repeatedly as a means to comfort her

 

“One more push, my beloved. They are crowning as we speak.” The pair walk over slowly towards the couple, trying not to disturb the intense moment. The man seemed to be some sort of a doctor, presses a damp cloth to her head, a bag in tow with him, glasses fogged at the edge of his nose. 

 

“They are almost here, my love. Stay with me Sakura.” The man’s coos over the woman’s shouting and whimpering.  

 

“I c-can’t. I can’t! It’s too much!” The woman cries, her head rolling from side to side, clearly in pain.  

 

Against her own words however, she is pushing until there is a sigh of relief, the pressure fading from her face as the man, presumably her mate, moves from beside her to in front of her. He has a kit, taking out instruments to cut the cord and wipe the woman clean. 

 

A screech echoes loudly in the open space, followed by repetitive cries.  

 

“My boy. Our boy is here.” The man coos, red face and smiling. The woman, although tired, is grinning as well, her eyes open to show off the vivid green color. She happily takes the child from the man’s hands. She takes off the wet cloth atop of her head, wiping away all the fluids from her baby. The baby had settled its cries to look up at his mother, eyes glazed over with film. The father gives the woman another cloth to help bundle up the newborn  

 

“Kaito, look at him. What a beautiful, little boy. My little Keiji. I promise, I won’t let nothing happen to you. I will leave you but I’ll never forget you.” 

 

The man pulls his woman and child close to his chest, his eyes full of both joy and sorrow. 

 

Before they could watch on, there is a slam behind both of the mages. They jump, spinning around to see the culprit.  

 

There is a boy to grin at them. His hair is short, and the tips curled in random order. His face disinterested, and his eyes are a pale green, as if strangely desaturated, hands followed behind his back.  

 

“Enjoy the show?” The boy asked, sounding too old for his age and Hinata attempts to comments but Sugawara slaps a hand over the younger man’s mouth.  

 

“We do not talk to them in this world, remember Hinata?” Sugawara reminds him gently and the ginger nods 

 

“Aren’t you smart?” The boy asked but doesn’t wait for a response, not that there would be one, then turns around to begin walking. “Follow me.” 

 

As they walk, Sugawara took in his surroundings. As they walk farther from the meadow, the space becomes white, the walls, floors. It was if a painter stopped halfway between their work, drawing the meadow on one half, and forgetting the rest. 

 

 _Another blank space... was that a memory? Who were those people?_ The witch that to himself as he looked towards the back of the boy head, dark black and green eyes.  

 

While he did look so familiar, he also... didn’t. 

 

“Akaashi! Akaashi, where are you?!” A voice called out, a scene forming in from of them. It was a forest in autumn season, a disarray of reds and browns, yellow blooming as the sun began to slowly settle.  

 

From behind the men, Sugawara’s eyes widen. That boy was Akaashi? He looked… _different._ His eyes! He had an eye color. The witch looks down at Hinata, who had his hand over his mouth, which meant he was shocked too. Not only the eyes, his presence... seemed darker here in this memory. 

 

 _So that baby from before, those are his parents? Which means this is his second…_ Sugawara earlier chant to revel the truth must’ve work then. These visions were of his past, from his body. But what was Akaashi’s body trying to help them understand?  

 

“What if we don’t find him Yuto-?“ The small of the two men asked, his eyes dark and doubtful. 

 

“Impossible. That’s our son. Of course will find him.” The other man answers back fiercely, tracking deeper into the forest.  

 

“Why did we let him go by himself? With them of all people? What the hell made us think we could trust them?” 

 

“Touma... You think Sakura and Kaito did this? That’s their son too-!” 

 

“I don’t know what to think right now Yuto!” The shorter man’s tears finally give way, his voice feral. “All I know is that my baby is somewhere out there with _strangers-!”_  

 

“Papa. Dad.” A haunted voice cries out, so soft that the two men almost miss it. _Almost._  

 

 _“Pa_ _pa. Daddy.”_ The voice says, little louder, more stressed and the two men jump into action, trying to lead themselves to their lost child.  

 

They do a call and response for what Hinata felt like was ages. The two mages ran after the men, trying to keep up with them on the search for their child.  

 

And finally, the boy that first greeted them stood there, face completely voided of any emotion, face, chest, and hands _covered in blood._  

 

Behind him were three bodies. One of them, Sugawara had looked at and instantly felt the urge to throw up. Hinata looked like he wasn’t far behind, the stupid question of _can I even vomit here? Wouldn’t that be like, wrong throwing up in Akaashi’s body?_ floated in his head. That body was completely and utterly dismembered, not even recognizable as a human being. It simply looked like laid out skin, bones and meat. No face, no limbs, none. 

 

The other two were dead, a man and woman. The same and man and woman from the scene before. So, these were Akaashi real parents… and he killed them? Akaashi killed his parents?  

 

The shorter man from before was the first to move, dropping down right in front of the blood covered boy, his shaking arms going to wrap around the young  Akaashi, pulling him in for a desperate hug, staining himself with blood. 

 

“My boy. My b-baby boy, what happened to you? Why-?” 

 

“I-I” Akaashi attempts to response, coloring rushing backing into his pale face, his expression finally not one that looked beyond his years but one a child; scared and sad. He eyes widen, the haunting pale green bright as he cries loudly, his small hands fisting at his father’s shirt. “I didn’t do it! I didn’t d-do it I promise!” He cried and his parents shush him, believing every word.  

 

“He’s such a cry baby even if he acts all cocky.” A voice jokes gently. The mages turn around to find someone who undoubtedly young version of Akaashi, now that he was in his teens, eyes that familiar foggy white. “So embarrassing.” He groans, spinning around before walking away, this time, much faster.  

 

Somehow, Sugawara and Hinata manage to keep up, staying quiet as they follow after the teen Akaashi. It doesn’t last long however, this time they are near a barn stable and the most recent Akaashi is pushed to the ground.  

 

“Admit it, you stupid witch!” A random boy shouts as he kicks the fall Akaashi, who says nothing and simple covers his head and face. He was hunched over and close the ground, only whimpers coming out of him. 

 

“Shin, that’s too much!” Another boy mumbles but the attacker-Shin- shoves him off. “We all know he’s the reason we’ve got no wool or enough fabric, let’s go-“ 

 

“Not until he admits he was being a whore for that beta!” Shin roars, getting angrier by the second. He bends down and grabs at Akaashi’s hair, making him look at him directly. “He was going around, batting his eyes at him, talking all pretty and couldn’t even back it up. And now we ain’t got a single thread of woof for months! Apologize!” Ahh demands.  

 

Akaashi doesn’t look up nor stop covering his face. But the mages hear his voice. It’s quiet but undeniably fierce. “No. I didn’t do anything.” He offers instead of an apology and Sugawara sees the steam coming off the other man.  

 

“Well you can sit in here and think about what you’ve done slut.” And with that, Shin throws Akaashi inside the shed, slamming his foot over the knob to break it, making Akaashi unable to get out on his own. “Come on, don’t just stand there! Let’s go!” The boy yells, him and his accomplice racing to get away. 

 

The young Akaashi began to bang on the door, unable to make it budge even a bit even with his kicks. He goes on though, tiring himself quickly, his voice wobbled as he cried out, his fist sore and red from striking the door. Behind the run-down building, the sun was setting rapidly, clearly moving across the sky until the moon follow right behind it. It seemed to be near winter, not much snow sticking to the ground but enough to change the harshness of the wind, the night drastically colder. 

 

 _I guess time doesn’t really happen naturally here either_ Sugawara thought to himself, keeping mental notes for himself to discuss and understand later. This was the third sort of scene they were invited to watch, these smaller, younger versions of Akaashi leading them. There was a name for this sort of thing, he could feel it brushing his consciousness, but he couldn't get the words out.  

 

“Let me out.” Akaashi said, slow moving as he tried to find a way out of the shed. There were a couple of leaves, warm fruit that Akaashi was forced to eat as he was locked away for almost three days. Finally, the men from before, presumedly Akaashi’s parents, were dragging the boys from before by their collars, the shorter one—named Touma—was leading and his face was furious, so terrifying that Hinata squeaked, hiding behind Sugawara. The witch held the younger fairy close to him, watching as a _very_ large man and a couple others followed after.  

 

“Akaashi-Chan! Can you here me! Answer!” Two boys, who seemed to be around Akaashi’s age pushed so they were first at the door. One with spiky black hair, the other with caramel colored locks. They both nodded to one another, slamming their shoulders into the door, breaking it down easily.  

 

There sat Akaashi amongst the straw and hay, barely conscious, head lolling from side to side, deadly pale and sweaty.  

 

“Alpha, B-Betas. I apologize for my son’s behavior. But it seems that Akaashi is fine so can’t we just let them go?” A woman asks, another lady standing beside her, most likely the mother of the two boys who first put Akaashi it there.  

 

“And I-I didn’t think he’d just s-sit here! The door wasn’t that hard to-" Shin begins to explain, but the man, Yuto, Sugawara believes, throws Shin on the ground, eyes dark.  

 

“ _Not a word.”_ He says, the command of a Beta silencing the children and mothers. Yuto looks up to the the man who had yet to say anything. The alpha of the village maybe. “I want them publicly punished. We _do not_ treat pack members like this. For no reason at all. If you don’t do it, _I will.”_ He promises 

 

The alpha doesn’t say anything, turning to the women. “What will it be? I can defang a tooth from each of them-" 

 

“No!” One woman shouted, on her hands and knees. The other grabbed her child, pulling Shin to her chest. “Anything but that-!” 

 

“Or they could get a traitor’s beating of 75 lashes. The whip is covered in sliver. They might not survive, they just turned 16 seasons correct?” The alphas spoke causally and the mothers' face paled deeply. 

 

“But Alpha, y-you-“ 

 

“That _thing_ isn’t even a wolf! He is not of pack!” One woman screamed, eyes blackened and voice a thick growl, her overprotective nature for her son peeling out of her. The two other boys had Akaashi held up between them, walking them over to Yuto to be given next directions 

 

“Tooru, do you think your mother could tend to him for a while? I can lick his wounds as soon as I’m done but I do believe he has a fever.” The the young brunette nods, him and the other helping Akaashi, who had finally collapsed from exhaustion. Touma walks over to his mate, staring down at the woman and child with nothing short of disgust.  

 

“What if I had locked your child in there? With rotten fruit and shit everywhere?” Touma asked quietly. “I do not have a bond with my child as you do. I could not _find_ him like you can. What if I had you in the dark for three days, sitting in your own sweat and dirt?” Touma says, voice like gravel. “It isn’t up to you if Akaashi is a part of this pack because he _is._ Shift, wolf!” He demanded, eyes bright and turned to slits.  

 

“Alpha! Don’t let him do this!” The woman begs, tears in her eyes but the alpha looks down at her, _smiling_.  

 

“You children have brought this onto you and your family. It is out of my hands. This defanging is warranted.” The alpha says, sounding completely disinterested. 

 

“Whippings! I take the-“ Shin cries out, frantically pulling at her shirt but Touma’s growl silences the pleading.  

 

“I don’t want your worthless blood. Shift right now wolf or I’ll pull out your human teeth.” He hissed, his claws out and deadly. Yuto watches his mate, positioning himself so that if either boy dared to run, he’d be quick to catch them.  

 

The mothers sat in the grass and sobbed as their sons shifted, their wolves young and only three feet tall, shorter than the average man’s waist.  

 

Both Betas kneeled, hands quick to grip the canine on each side of the wolves’ mouth. There were a steady stream of whimpers and a series of _crack!_ Signifying the lost of fangs, the tooth now a useless nub.  

 

The wolves howl at their loss and the mother’s cries. The alpha took the four tips, pocketing them. “All this for a human. He won’t even understand its significance.” The alpha said flippantly. He directed his next comment to the distraught mothers. “You need to file them down, so they do not hurt themselves.” 

 

The Betas were already walking away, headed to tend to their sickly child. “Who said this was for Akaashi’s satisfaction?” Touma asked, his smile feral and sharp. So sinister that sent a shiver not only to the mothers but his mate and alpha too. 

 

“My father is very protective of me, if you could not tell.” Sugawara is unsurprised by the next Akaashi to greet them, this one seemingly the current age of the Akaashi he knew right now. He was in a winter cloak, a basket in his hand. He walked, the scene shifting to a forest, similar to the one before but now in winter.  

 

“That was… all of Akaashi-san’s childhood?” Hinata asked and Sugawara glances down at him. The fairy looks as tired as the witch felt, his walk careful and slow. “It’s was so… sad.”  

 

“I agree. It must’ve been a lot for Akaashi, mostly since these are moments his body is remembering most…” Sugawara says slowly, gripping his chin in concentration. His eyes widen, snapping his head upward. “Hinata-! Do you think-?!” 

 

“Akaashi, watch out-!” Hinata cries out but slaps a hand over his mouth. It doesn’t affect Akaashi, continuing to walk without reacting to Hinata’s words. He doesn’t stop till he walks straight into- 

 

Sugawara gasps, stumbling back and falling in his butt. Akaashi just ran into a _dead person._ A man was hanging from a tree, _dead._  

 

Akaashi drops his things and attempt to scale the tree but fails. After, he takes rope and loops it around the branch, pulling at it till it breaks, the dead body dropping unceremoniously.  

 

“Sugawara! Are you okay?!” The fairy asked, extended his hand to help his mentor rise. Sugawara takes it, his eyes still fastened on Akaashi, who begins to cry over the body. There must have been a way he was able to identify the person. Akaashi knew this dead person.  

 

Hinata and Sugawara watched from afar as Akaashi drags the dead man to a river, undressing and cleansing him. Their eyes widen, both turning to look at each other in disbelief. A human cleansing a wolf back to burial? It was unheard of. It _should_ be impossible, for a human with no magic powers. The two mages were knowledgeable in the task because they were the head cleansers for the Karasuno pack. They would cleanse and purify any parting gifts given to the dead along with teaching loves how to pray for their loss one. But humans, there was no magic in them to complete the parting.  

 

However, as Akaashi screamed the words through his tears, the human body morphed itself, slowing changing into a wolf, brown fur the color and bark with a white underbelly. On the side, as if it sprouted from beneath the fur, was a single magnolia flower.  

 

And with a strength Sugawara didn’t know Akaashi possessed, he picked up his bag over his shoulder and picked up the wolf in his arms as if it were a bag of feathers. He began to march into town without the help of his staff as the pain poured endlessly.  

 

He delivered the decreased wolf to what Sugawara could only assume was the wolf’s parents. A large man, the Gamma, addressed Akaashi, then Akaashi converses with a younger woman, the sister of the dead wolf.  

 

Hinata glanced at all the on lookers, their faces twisted in disgust or disbelief. From all of these memories, Hinata could tell Akaashi was not well liked in this village. And it was clear now that this was the last thing anyone expected from Akaashi, probably shocked at the audacity of the human. 

 

Akaashi after, walked home, where he was embraced by his parents and described his predicament. His parents left him at home, their faces tight and grim but also as shocked knowing of Akaashi's ability to cleanse. Akaashi waits until they leave before locking eyes with Sugawara, making the witch’s breath hitch. It was stranged for a blind person to look at you— _through you_ —as if they were able to see  

 

Then, all of the Akaashis besides the baby come to stand together. They all had a black mark on their forehead and with each one, it gets larger. The oldest Akaashi’s mark ran from his forehead down to the part of his chest that was expose.  

 

“You know what we are, right boy?” The oldest Akaashi speaks. Sugawara opens his mouth, but closes it right after. The oldest Akaashi smiles, small and sad.  

 

“You are permitted to speak now. We hold no ill will against you. You are here to find out what is wrong with us, yes? Please tell me what you think.” Akaashi implores.  

 

Sugawara swallows, taking Hinata’s hand in his and walks closer now that he knew these were not evil spirits dwelling within the human. “You all the Traumas of the Body, aren’t you?” Hinata speaks his hypothesis out loud once they near close to the figures. Sugawara looks at him, surprised the young man was thinking that exact same thing as he was. There is a beat of silence before all the Akaashis nod in unison. 

 

“Along with the baby… there is four of you. That’s… not possible.” Sugawara says carefully. 

 

The oldest Akaashi looks at the other two and they nod, bowing towards the mages before walking away, slowly disppearing. “Walk with me?”  

 

Sugawara does but Hinata stumbles into him. The sliver haired man turns around, holding on to the fairy. “Hinata-!”  

 

“He is being drained of energy, being with how taxing this ritual has been. We must move quickly. You are as well.” Akaashi touches Sugawara’s forehead, the witch flinching at the cold but comforting hand.  

 

They walk for what seems like seconds and days all at once. Sugawara has decided to put Hinata on his back, feeling his labored breathing against his neck as Sugawara follows after Akaashi.  

 

They come to a stop when they are met with a large black glob. It is bubbling as though it was warm water, boiling as it rises. The… negative energy it was expelling was massive, making Sugawara breathless. “What is that?” He hissed.  

 

“We… do not know. But all of us, the baby, the seventh, fifteenth and myself, the 24th season Akaashi have come from with it and suffered from it. We were all created as that continues to grow, and it continues to mark us." Akaashi begin to explain, pointing to the massive coloring marking his body. "With each of us, we try to save Akaashi by banishing the evil, but he is too powerful."

 

"He?" Sugawara asked.

 

"The man who lives with it." The Trauma explains, "The Akaashi you know does not remember his birth nor the seven-year-old. But he remembers the other and me. If there is another happening, he will surely be affected…” Akaashi does not finish but Sugawara knows.  

 

“Let me cleanse it. Let me purify it out of you.” Sugawara offers but Akaashi shakes his head.  

 

“We don’t know where he comes from, but we are bound to him.” Akaashi explains and Sugawara looks at the large mass in confusion. 

 

“Every living is born with a Trauma. Everyone is birthed, that being the first Trauma, all the other Traumas are just circumstance-" Sugawara begins and Akaashi nods woefully

 

"Yes, I know. But we share the same energy, I can feel it. Purifying it could end up being more hurtful than helpful because it might release that blackened energy to the outside. We could keep birth Trauma within Akaashi, as it should be, but it takes a lot to erase one Trauma, let alone three. Even for a witch as strong as yourself.” 

 

“Then what do you want us to do?” Sugawara says. 

 

Akaashi bows deeply. “You are a witch correct? And the boy with you, a fairy? Do the Sister Ritual of Destiny-" 

 

Sugawara’s eyes bulge out, his mouth fixed in disbelief. “That’s impossible! We are young, there’s no way we’ll do it right! That will kill you! You just told me to save you guys and now-!”  

 

Akaashi straightened, smiling sadly. “Kill us. It is the only way to save us.” 

 

Sugawara is crying before he realizes it, ready to fight against the notion but suddenly, the dark mass is in front of him, forming an Akaashi covered in muck and darkness appearing from the puddle. The thing opens his eyes, he looks nothing like himself. The whites of his eyes are a violent red, the iris black. His fingertips are blackened and sharp, he opens his mouth and Sugawara can see fangs. This one, this Akaashi,  _isn’t human._  

 

 _“_ That offering of blood was delicious.” The sinister Akaashi speaks, raspy, like melt pipes sliding together. “I want more.” He states simply.  

 

“I don’t have any more for you, Akaashi.” Sugawara says, trying to stay calm, his heart slamming against his chest.  

 

The demon tills his head. “My name is not Akaashi. And if you have nothing to offer me, begone.” With a simple flick of his hand, Sugawara flies backwards. 

 

"Sugawara!" The kinder Akaashi calls out but it's too late. 

 

 _I’ll get it myself._ A soft, yet powerful voice, whispers as Sugawara and Hinata are flown into the darkness

 

. 

. 

 

 **SUGAWARA** screams when he awakes, sitting up straight quickly. The scream triggers Hinata, who eyes snap open and he gets up just as quicker. Blood drips from his nose, his eyes bleary as he looks around the room. The fairy touches his mouths gently, pulling back to see the red hue across his fingers in awe

 

“-Wara!” Sugawara turns his head at the vague call of his name, blinking rapidly so he can see what’s in front of him. “What do we do?” His can hear the voice. The voice of his mate, his panic and fear and the witch finally snaps out of his daze. 

 

“Turn off the candles, now! Get Hinata away from the circle!” He cries out. On his knees, which he could feel wobbling, he turns to Akaashi. The human was still laying peacefully, looking completely unaffected. But the demonic version of Akaashi, his last words rang in Sugawara’s mind.  

 

“Akaashi?” He asked in harsh voice. Before he could get another word out, Akaashi hands flies out to grip Sugawara’s neck. His eyes flash open and it is the same dark eyes Sugawara saw inside of him. Magic energy flares out, dark and violent, shaking all the of the men in the small room. Sugawara presses his hands against Akaashi as his throat is harshly squeezed.  

 

“ _You are are a good home, close your door, lock and swallow the key to keep what doesn’t belong out. Bind!_ ” He chants, glaring back down to the _not_ human who was looking up at him. It doesn’t last long, the black of his eyes bleed out, showcasing the familiar white fog.  

 

“Sugawara-san?” Akaashi asked, his voice thick with sleep and Sugawara falls back on his butt. He looks to his mate, who held Hinata in his hands and Kuroo who sat right outside of the circle, in complete disbelief to what he's just witnessed. Even Lev looked a little pale and startled.  

 

Sugawara throws his head back, smiling as he closes his eyes. “Mission accomplished.” He slurs losing his grip and falling over in his side.  

 

“Koushi!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya like it? did you liiiiike it? pls leave comments! they full my life's energy


	13. XIII: vessel / TO BE CONTINUED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soul search unravels the truth about Akaashi, which is grim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!
> 
> hi all! first, I've been moving out of my apartment and moving into another one and it's been straining me so thank you for your nice sweet things and affirmations (just so y'all know words of affirmations is my life's energy that's how I survive) but I should be back to editing future chapters more frequently and in turn, updating more
> 
> this is the last chapter of the 1st part of the series. I like breaking things up because I'm a poet and parts of work back more sense than whole bodies of words (in my weird brain) Also, this chapter is over 11,000 words y'all! Praise me!!!
> 
> for questions about bokuto that I got in the comments and twitter, yes he is here and apart of Kuroo/Akaashi's relationship, no he has not been written. No, I do not have a beta and I'm trying to figure that out. 
> 
> again, hmu on killuaxlevi, dms are open! to stimulate my brain and send me prompts (especially sexy prompts thanks)
> 
> I hope you all are in peace and the summer has been treating you well. Please enjoy this chapter. its pretty info heavy so ask as many questions as you like.
> 
> xoxo icee

**INFO FOR THE PUBLIC:**

**Witches**

_Two Levels:_  

 

 **Born Witches/Warlocks:** Also known as a hereditary witch, these witches who are born from witches or at least one parent who is a witch. This also means witch is a race. They are black witches who practice black magic. It doesn’t necessarily mean it’s bad but more unnatural. Their practices usually require blood and it is best on equivalent exchange. Where white witches use materials and the energy of themselves and the earth to produce results. Examples: Necromancy is a black magic. Restoration of lost limbs is white magic 

 

 **Learned Witches/Warlocks:** Witches that have learned the practices of magic, who are usually human, meaning if a demon learned witchcraft you wouldn’t really call them a witch… they’d just be a demon who knows witchcraft lol. Also, not every kind of person interested in witchcraft can do it. Some have attempted and the magic has forcibly rejected them or have not come at all. A human will grow stronger while practicing this magic and become a little more than just human (i.e better senses, healing abilities) Very few learned witches can become as strong or stronger that a born witch 

 

Witch qualities/characteristics is that they tend to be very pretty. The creator of the first witch and first elf were twin sisters so the story goes that you can always tell one is a witch because of how beautiful they are since a young age. They are mischievous and many love causing chaos and mayhem. They attempt to be a neutral party but are caught meddling in situations often. They can be spotted by various hair colors, usually pastels like blue, pink, and grey/white.  

 

There are also Witch Subspecies (both the race and those that learned. It’s what kind of magic you handle) 

 

 **Alchemist:** a witch that works on the basis of chemistry, on the supposed transformation of matter. It aims to purify, mature, and perfect certain objects. Kind of works on the same basis of black magic, equal exchange but usually not as drastic. 

 **Cosmic Witches:** also known as Star witches, they follow the stars, knowledgeable in astronomy, astrology and get their power from celestial energy.  

 **Elemental:** a witch focused on the elements- water, earth, fire, air and those element subsets (metal = earth subset)

 **Herbalist:** a witch that relies solely on plants/earth to do magic. Usually for healing/growth. Also known as a Green witch being connected to the forest. 

 **Mage:** kind of another word for Witch/Warlock but they can read into anything to do their magic, not just witchcraft. someone who uses or practices magic derived from supernatural or occult sources  

 **Oracle*:** Although not in the witch family, this is the closest group of people they are tied to. Little is known about oracles because of their ancient power, much like vampires. They are defined as priestesses (many in history have been women) acting as a medium through whom advice or prophecy was sought from the gods in classical antiquity. Their power is not past in any order and is a random trait amongst the _Aifric_ people, meaning pleasant. They were unfairly targeted during the Great Wars and there are only a few more alive now. 

 

 **Fated Mates:** unless they are the mates of a species that does have mates (lupin, vampires) then no. And this does not often happen. Witches often like their children to be witches as well so they don’t have partners outside of their race. 

 

 **Familiars:** Not all witches need one, but many witches have a familiar. It is usually an animal with mystical and/or demonic energy they share a soul bond with. The bond is deep and cannot be broken till death. One cannot live without the other.  

 

 **Death:** Killed by beheading or total removal of the heart 

 

**Elves**

The mothers of Elves and Witches are twins with complete opposite personalities. They were both born in Yoshirou, or the Upper World and they created two groups of people for fun to see who could do it better. One sister made different kinds of witches, the other made elves. However, they ended up like the other sister’s creation more than theirs. The sisters flipped a coin to see who would end up ruling over who and they ended up switching.  

 

Elves, the other side of witches are fun and very mischievous creatures. Some can shrink to become finger size, and some have wings. They like to party and are very sexually active creatures. They are fast and their speed could only be rivaled by werewolves and old vampires.  Characteristics include sharp and large features with dramatically colored hair, bright pinks, greens and oranges are common in elves

 

They also have a set of species:  

 

 **Elemental:** elves that specialty is the elements but along with the four main elements there are more specific variants like snow, wood, wind elves 

 **Dark Elves:** Sadistic, destructive, and treacherous, viewing themselves as the rightful heirs to world and because of their unwillingness to cooperate with any other elf, there were exile to the underworld. They hate other races and either wish to make war upon them or view those others with contempt and tolerate them only as necessary for trade or temporary military alliances. Even among their own kind, dark elves are cruel and suspicious. 

 **Leprechauns:** elves that are metal workers, the best blacksmiths and trade with gold only 

 **Moon Elves:** quiet and impulsive to do things as they see fit. Like the depths of the forest and strongest in the night. Usually have dark hair and eyes. Weakened by sunny weather. 

 **Nymphs and Dryads:** mainly female spirits of the natural world, minor goddesses of the forests, rivers, springs, meadows, mountains, and seas. They were responsible for the crafting of nature’s wild beauty, from the arrangement and growth of the plants, flowers and trees, to the nurture of wild birds and animals, and the formation of rocky caverns, springs, wetlands, and brooks. Like pulling jokes with young human men. Work well with elemental elves 

 **Pixies:** fairies created purely off from human imagination are are the only ones not born of ancient magic. They are tiny and remain the size of an adult human’s ring finger. They are the weakest of fairies and their specialty is singing, wrestling, and partying (mostly acts of depravity) in the night. 

 **Rangers** : warrior elves that are fast and experience in daggers and arrows. Work well with Leprechauns 

 **Sun Elves:** The most arrogant, haughty, prideful, and most strong in the literally light of sun. Usually light hair and eyes. Lost or power or weaken during the night or rainy weather. 

 

Fated Mates: yes. Can find their mates by sight but it’s very rare 

 

Death: beheading, or total heart removal. You could cut off an elf’s arm off and they don’t die from blood loss. They have amazing regeneration powers, so you’ll just have a really pissed off elf on your hands.

 

.

.

 

“Koushi!” Sawamura cries out as his mate passes out. He delivers an unconscious Hinata to Lev as he goes to pick up his mate, a hard look on his face. He glares down at the Fukurōdani alpha, kicking his side. “Get your mate and bring him over to Yachi, dammit!” The Karasuno alpha growls, walking up the stairs two at a time. "Lev-san, get that jar of sunlight and get someone to come clean everything else up, making sure all the candles have been blowing out. Let’s move!” Sawamura commands, a panic rising in his chest as he looked at his unconscious mate, his skin a deadly pale color saved for the uneven splatter of red on his cheeks. His slivery hair was wet with sweat as it stuck to his forehead, skin boiling hot.  

 

“Yachi!” Daichi tells as he steps into the med room. The small blonde jumps, clutching a book to her chest.  

 

“Y-yes alpha?!” She yells back, frightened by the alpha’s abrupt entrance. Her face evens out quickly after as she sees the alpha’s state, carrying in his unconscious mate. 

 

“Set him down on the bed. First let's get some water on or in him before I start a spell. Did he just finish a ritual?” She asked and the alpha nods. “Okay. We’ll use the sunlight to purify before any other medical treatment. Where’s Hinata-kun and the Fukurōdani Luna?” The herbalist asked.  

 

“Here! Where here!” Kuroo says, rushing past Daichi to place Akaashi and Lev comes in after, doing the same to Hinata.  

 

“Asahi! Ennoshita!” Yachi calls out, two more nurses rushes in, pushing the alphas and vampire out of the way. “I need both of you to do an assessment over their bodies. Check for any bruising, colored marks, magic lingering and then check for fevers. Internal ruptures, the whole nine.” 

 

“Interal ruptures?” Sawamura and Kuroo asked at the same time, the slightest trembling in their tone. 

 

Yachi doesn’t even flinch, facing the only calm person in the room. “Lev-sama, may I have the container you’re holding? She asked, Lev handing over the jar. 

 

“There is a small amount within Hinata. I can probably...” Asahi begins, grunting as he pushes on Hinata’s upper chest, near his collarbone. The fairy’s mouth falls open, a blob of black floating out of his mouth. Asahi catches it, saying a chant under his breath and it vanishes. “Done.” The large doctor exclaims. 

 

“Sugawara has one too, I feel it along his chest and lower abdomen. He’s been exposed to the magic directly.” Ennoshita reports as he removes the witch’s blouse, revealing milky white skin. Below his skin, there are faint traces of blacken, seemingly ash covered skin and Karasuno alpha’s face falls deathly pale.  

 

“I fear the same for Akaashi. I can feel the dark magic radiating with him.” Yachi says grimly without even turning her back. She moves to Sawamura, grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the face.  

 

“Daichi-san. I need you to do something for me. But you need to listen, okay? Listen before you respond” She says softly, opening the jar of sunlight salve and applying it to his knuckles. “And we need to move quickly. This two are going to hold Sugawara-san down and you are going to punch him-" 

 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Sawamura demands, his voice loud and full of shock, completely disregarding the warning the small doctor told him to heed. Usually, Yachi would want to cower and never repeat those words to alpha again but she has to. She sighs, straightening her back as she shakes Sawamura by wild shoulders.

 

“I said, you _need_ to punch him to get that black magic out of him by force. Right now, it is harmless, but it will attach to his nerves endings, internal organs and slowly consume him. He will die from the sheer energy coursing through him or worse, he will become a mindless demon, in which it would becoming harder to save him. And you know his blood, it is latching on to him for that  very reason. _Do it, Daichi.”_ Yachi lets go of him and rubs the same salve onto Kuroo’s hand.  

 

“Lev-sama, help me hold Akaashi down. Kuroo-san, I doubt I need to explain myself again. And you mustn’t hold back. The pressure of your hit and the purity of the light will push the black magic out of him. Please hurry.” The blonde goes and holds down Akaashi’s limp arm with both hands, Lev going to hold an arm and leg himself. Kuroo closes his eyes, his fist hovering over Akaashi’s helpless body. 

 

 _He was going to punch his mate in the stomach. That’s what he was gonna do._  Kuroo thought to himself helplessly.

 

He opens his eyes and breathes out heavily, his fist landing in one solid punch. Immediately, the black blob comes from Akaashi’s mouth, his eyes white and wide at the impact. Kuroo hits him again, albeit a little softer to press the mass out again. The blob is larger however and slow moving as it slithers out of Akaashi’s mouth, almost as if it were floating under water. It gives Asahi enough time to race over and take it into his hands. It fights however, attempting to will itself away from the healer. Asahi uses two hands to tame it, speaking the spell into existence and watching the evil mass fade to nothing.  

 

Asahi comes back to Sugawara, places his hands to hold down the man again. His eyes sharpen, looking to his alpha. “And you call me spineless. Daichi." The doctor insults and Sawamura grits his teeth. "Do it. Sugawara would be scowling you right now if he didn’t have a massive fucking black ball in his chest!” 

 

Sawamura growls at the insult, his hands rising and falling in one clean motion. As the others, Sugawara mouth falls open and out comes the biggest mass of energy anyone in the room has seen. It was bigger than Daichi's build and hovered over Sugawara like a black cloud. Yachi, Ennoshita and Asahi stood around it, presses their hands to it and reciting the same words. The ball of magic attempting to push against them but to no avail, it shrunk and lessened until it was no more. 

 

Immediately the healers crumbled under the weight of the magic distribution in such a small span of time, Yachi bend over at the hip and Ennoshita swiping the sweat off his brow. Yachi got up, going over to check each of the sleeping man’s vitals, seeing no more strange activity. She mutters to herself as she presses the tips her her fingers together, her hands making a triangle shape. An incantation falls over the room the cleanse it further of any dark magic that might have strayed away. The room warms up, comforting the frantic and tired members of the room as the their sleep soundlessly in their cots, clear of any inpurities.

 

“It seems that Sugawara might be running a fever, but besides that, they are all fine. Sleep is the best medicine at they say.” Yachi explains and Sawamura, Kuroo and Lev all take a collective sigh of relief. “I will be periodically be placing this sunlight gel on them until they wake. After, all have hydrate and eat. They did all the hard stuff, now they must rest.” 

 

Sawamura walks the room, seizing the tiny doctor into a firm hug. Yachi’s calm composure drops, her face turning pink as she wiggles against the hold. “Sawamura-sama, I uh! What are you-?” 

 

“Thank you.” The Karasuno alpha whispers fiercely, loud enough for everyone in the room to here. “He went limp against me and there was nothing I could do but. Thank you.” 

 

Yachi stops her flailing, hand going to rub at the alpha’s back. “Of course.” She replies simply, a nervous trembling smile on her face. 

. 

.

 

Akaashi wakes up in an unfamiliar room, covered in blankets, _burning._  

 

He gasps loudly as he throws off the sheets, the air soothing his clammy skin as he sits up. His head feels heavy and however long he slept wasn’t enough to soothe his tiredness. He reaches out to the side of the bed, grasping on to the handle of his staff. He stumbles for a moment, trying to get situated until he finds a firm grasp on the handle of his cane. He gets up, making his way to the door and only stumbles once on his way over, being that he wasn’t yet familiar with the location. 

 

As soon as he closes the door behind him, there is loud shuffling and banging beside him. 

 

“Akaashi-san! You are not supposed to be up yet!” Hinata calls out for him, racing over and fitting himself under Akaashi’s arm to act as a support. 

 

“You too were apart of the ritual with me and you seemed to be alright.” Akaashi says. “I am hungry. I would like some food if that’s alright.” Akaashi spoke quietly, his voice too loud for his own ears

 

“Of course it is but we can get you food in bed! It’s dinnertime-" 

 

“So let’s it dinner at the table. Come on, lead me there.” Akaashi says, pulling away from Hinata and gingerly heading towards the stairs. The ginger gapes at him, pouting as he takes the human’s hand again. 

 

“You are surprisingly really stubborn, you know that?” The fairy comments and Akaashi lets out a small laugh. 

 

“My fathers say that to me often.” 

 

“You have two dads! _Coooool_ _._ ” Hinata compliments. 

 

“I do. Touma and Yuto. They are the betas of villages. Very sweet and too overprotective.” Akaashi must’ve made a face because Hinata laughs, bright and full. When the reach the last step, Akaashi has a moment of dizziness, stumbling over a bit. Hinata is there to catch him, his face full of worry again.  

 

“You really should be resting, Akaashi...” Hinata says unsurely but Akaashi shakes his head.  

 

“I am alright. At least let me get some water. I would like to see and greet everyone else too, if that’s alright.” Akaashi says and Hinata sighs, leading him towards the dinning hall. 

 

“Just because you ask politely doesn’t mean I should do it.” Hinata grumbles and Akaashi grins at him again. 

 

“This tea should be drank by the three of them. It’s mixed with the sunlight as a last measure to cleanse- Akaashi-san?” A voice unfamiliar to the human calls out and suddenly Akaashi can feel all the eyes in the room on him. 

 

“You should be in bed!” Lev says, going over and grabbing hold of one of Akaashi hands.  

 

“Yes, Lev-sama is right. You are Sugawara were affected the most and-" Yachi begins to explain. 

 

“What do you mean? I feel fine. What happen to Sugawara-san?” Akaashi asked, trying to shake the hands off of him. Akaashi winced at the pounding in his ears, resisting the urge to cover them. “And who are you? You do not sound familiar?” Akaashi says, switching his body to face in the direction of the small doctor

 

“Oh! My a-apologies for not introducing myself. Uh, I’m Hitoka Yachi! I'm the herbalist or doctor of Karasuno.” She squeaks, bowing deeply. “P-Pleasure to meet you Luna.” 

 

“I’m Akaashi Keiji. I can assume that you were the one who nursed us?” Akaashi asked and Yachi nods as first before shaking her head and correcting herself, giving a verbal answer. “Well, thank you for your service.” Akaashi said and bows before straightening up and looking Yachi directly. She blushes, stamping out another thank you. “Now where is Suga-?” 

 

“That is something you need not worry about.” Kenma says. “Your legs are shaking. You should be worried about yourself.” The demon says bluntly and Akaashi blushes, trying to focus on pressing the soles of his feet steadily to the ground, stilling his shaky legs. 

 

“Let him go. I already told you we are not made of feathers.” Sugawara calls from behind, Sawamura following closely behind him, face pinched in worry. 

 

“Beloved, please get into bed. The news can wait-" Sawamura tries to persuade but his mate cannot be moved. 

 

“It absolutely cannot wait. I did not take a King’s Blood punch from you just to _wait._ Neither did Akaashi . Yachi, thank you for your concern but you are dismiss and if I am in need other anything I will let you know . You can leave that tea for the three of us to drink" Sugawara reaches outfor her, wrapping a hand behind her head and kisses her forehead. She blushes and nods without a word, leaving the kitchen promptly. "Everyone else, to my study room, _now._ And someone find Kuroo. He’s the one who asked for all of this to happen , yet he is somewhere moping.” Sugawara snaps then looks around the room, eyes floating from Akaashi to Kenma, then Lev and back to Akaashi. “Kenma, Lev, both of you can get the sour look off your face. We are _fine._ It wasn't you that descended and searched through someone else's body was it? And Asashi!” The Karasuno Luna shouts and the long-haired man yelps. The tall doctor was hunched over, eyes casted to the ground as if trying to run away from the tension. 

  

“Yes Luna?” 

 

“Quit standing there like a sheep ready for slaughter and get us some food. Ennoshita," The Luna says and the quieter doctor raises his eyes. They share a look between themselves for a mom before Sugawara's face breaks into a smile. "A grace as always.” Sugawara finishes his harsh words off pleasantly with a compliment to the healer, which he bows at. 

 

Everyone stares for a moment before Sugawara claps his hands again, unmoving and silent. “What the hell are waiting for? Let’s go people!” 

 

. 

.

Twenty minutes later, Sawamura, Sugawara, Akaashi, Kuroo, Hinata, Kenma Lev, and Tendou are all in Sugawara’s study, scattered over the chairs, desk and floor. Akaashi is sitting with his back against the wall, pressed between Hinata and Kenma, the two small men giving him a lot of comfort for the anxiety that was rolling off of him. 

 

Sugawara had kept everyone in silence as he slipped on his glasses, writing down his ideas, crossing out hypothesis and summing up his thoughts.  

 

“Okay.” He begins and everyone takes a sharp breath in. “There is no easy way to say this but because of everything I saw, this is my only conclusion: Akaashi is a vessel of a higher and much darker power.” Sugawara states, licking his lips before continuing. “Mostly likely a demon. Some of his memories—and even though Akaashi does not remember all of them— set off and broke the binds that sealed the magic that is within Akaashi, which can be assumed to have been done when he was a child. Since then, certain happenings have continued to make those seals break. One of those things might be because he is in the presence of constant power, potent _old power._ Such as Lev, Ushijima, Tsukki, _you_ Kuroo.” 

 

The room does not answer his claims, so the witch continues. “Since there are no objections, I will be reciting what I saw in the Soul Search. Hinata,” The witch says, watching the ginger fairy snaps his head up. The witch’s face which was dull and calculating now shifted into something intense and intentional, his brown eyes cooling as he looks at the fairy. “I am going to skip over something. Because we did not _see_ it, okay?” The witch says vaguely but his voice was like a low simmer, what he was hinting at immediately clicks for Hinata. The fairy swallows, images of what he saw inside of Akaashi flashes before him and he nods.  

 

“We need to know everything, Suga. You can’t just-” Kuroo begins to protest.  

 

“I can and I will. Because you did not see what I saw in there. So, keep quiet, Kuroo.” Sugawara states and the alpha bares his teeth at the Karasuno’s luna. Sawamura glares at Kuroo, eyes saying _back off._ Kuroo closes his mouth but radiates anger, the feeling pressing and for the whole room to sense. 

 

“So! Me and Hinata witness Akaashi’s birth when we first entered. You should all know that every living thing on this earth has at least _one_ Trauma, and it is our birth. Even Lev, who has no parents, was birth ed someway somehow. Traumas are happenings that both the mind _and_ body never forget. Although none of us remember it, it happened. Now, humans can usually only withstand another Trauma in their life. And most times, we see that it usually ruins them. A massacre, a rape, famine. But also, agape, unconditional love, greed, wrath. Intense feels that wrack the mind and body most humans just can’t handle. Although, some learn to grown and resist from their secondary Trauma and it could take years to build themselves back up. No human has every survived more housing three Traumas in their bodies. Now supernaturals? It can differ species to species. Fairies and Witches usually house about 5 to 10 depending on their threshold of magic, Wolves, about the same, again magic threshold in regards, Demons; over twenty. Vampires and Mystics are unknown but it’s over 50 even for the younger ones. The more magic power you have, the more Trauma can be stored. Okay, moving on.  

 

“Akaashi here had shown us on from birth, one from when he was seven or so. Two of which he does not remember. Then, we move on to when he was fifteen, bullied and locked in a barn. Akaashi, can you tell us why that was?” Sugawara asked. 

 

Akaashi shifts at his spot on the floor. “I had gone on a trip with my father to visit a small town that wanted to do business with us. You couldn’t really call them a kingdom, no. But they had great fabrics. My father uh, he worked in trade with our alpha-” 

 

“Beta Yuto?” Kuroo supplied. 

 

“Yes. He took me along and the Beta of the other pack found interest in me. He told my father he wanted to court me. I had gone over to his home to spend time with him and...” Akaashi fiddled with the staff in his hand. “He had taken advantage of me. And my other father, Touma, in retaliation, killed him. After, the alpha of the other pack swore off any partnership with our pack and went without fabrics for quite some time. The winter was very harsh that year. One boy took it upon himself to teach me a lesson and...” Akaashi gripped tightly to his staff, taken over by emotion. 

 

“Those boys bullied him and threw him in a shed!” Hinata continued on for the emotional human, eyebrows pinched in anger. “And he was in there for three days. After, his parents came back and demanded that the boys bullying him get defanged.”  

 

“This ended up being another Trauma for Akaashi. Then came on that happened recently, where he found a friend hanging... committed suicide-” 

 

“Dimitri did not commit suicide!” Akaashi yelled, a fierce look taking over his face. Sugawara did not react though, simply picking up his pen again and crossing out his notes. 

 

“I apologize, Akaashi. You can clarify for us what we saw.” 

 

“Dimitri... was our Gamma’s son. And the Gamma did not treat his family well at all. I believe that his father got word that he was going to challenge him for his position in the pack, and he killed his son instead." Akaashi pursed his lips. "I don't have evidence tecnically I found him, and cleansed him and prepared him for his grave-” 

 

“You passed him on?” Kuroo asked, quietly, his tone incredulous.  

 

“Yes, my father taught me how to. And after, I returned him to his parents.” Akaashi explains, rubbing his ears between his fingers.  

 

“Sugawara, didn’t you just say the human limit of Trauma is two? If I’m not mistaken, you’ve accounted for four.” Lev says, holding up his fingers. 

 

“You are correct. There are four Traumas living inside Akaashi right now. He should be dead twice over because of it.” Sugawara says bluntly and Akaashi flinches. “So, this is where I begin to assume and put ideas together, yes? The oldest Akaashi brings Hinata and I along to this pile of black mud, similar to what was pulled out of us earlier. I believe that happen to us because we were in the soul search for so long. Anyway, the Akaashi inside tells me when I offer to purify the dark mass that they were made from it. Attached to the black mass. 

 

“This bring me back to the idea of sealing and bonding. I believe that before Akaashi’s current parents, however they found you, someone made a binding spell prior to. In theory, it is genius, because traumas are not detected by the people they inhabit so you could, in theory, go your whole life not knowing that that demonic magic was inside you. There would be no way to tap into it because humans do not know of their Traumas and are not magic beings. Even if you were to have heard and understand the idea of Traumas, you can't go looking to find and relive it. Like reliving your birth for example. Everyone get that?” Sugawara asked.  

 

“But you said humans have two. The person binding who have had to at least consider that there was a slight chance their bond would break because of the second Trauma. Humans go through hardships all the time” Lev mentions.

 

“I agree and it Akaashi's case, not exactly. Remember that people can move on from it, bouncing back so to speak. Akaashi does not remember his second Trauma precisely because either he stopped himself from remembering or his parents did. However, what I saw in the second Trauma, I think it was so horrific that yes, Akaashi forgot about it but it indeed cracked the seal open. Now, because this demonic magic is tied to the Trauma, it has been creating Traumas inside of Akaashi to keep festering and from immediately being exposed. My guest is that instead of control Akaashi from the inside prematurely, it decide that Akaashi was a good vessel, basically making a host out of Akaashi, becoming ripe so to speak. Kuroo, you told me you believe the seal that Mystic put on the demons of Solomon has been open, hm?” 

 

“Yes. Three demons that were entombed have come out. One we have yet to see but have heard is out. I do not know the many others Demons of Solomon were possibly entombed.” 

 

“Well, I believe the energy that resides in Akaashi is from one of those entombed demons.” Sugawara says and Kuroo growls, so loud that Akaashi covers his ears, Kenma sits up straighter, his horns coming out from the tops of his head, curling at the tips. Hinata literally shrinks to the sizes of a finger at the massive energy being expelled around the room, the now tiny fairy curling into Akaashi’s chest. Both Tendou and Sawamura stiffen, their lupin senses tell them that danger was near and to stay the _fuck_ away. Lev and Sugawara are possibly the least affected but Kuroo was a sight to behold. 

 

The Demon King has grown at least two inches taller, his skin deadly blue in color instead of pale. His eyes were vibrant gold, teeth big and sharp, mouth in a feral grimace. His clothes snapped and expanded over his straining muscles, faint lines running all over his taut flesh. Massive, chaotic energy was flowing through him and quickly filling up the room 

 

“Quite a show my King but I must finish explaining. You were the one most desperate for this information, no?” Sugawara says and the alpha growls in return.  

 

“How do you know it was a demon of Solomon?” He says in a voice not his own, one that Lev hasn’t heard in years that it even makes him shiver. 

 

“Because demons don’t drink blood, but Solomon’s do. And the blood we gave didn’t go as the means of energy for the soul search. It went and feed the demon _inside_ instead.” Sugawara explains and Lev swears. “Satisfied?” 

 

“Continue, witch.” Kuroo says simply 

 

“Alright then. As I was saying, Akaashi is _brimming_ with power. This might not have been detected if you were to stay in that town you’re from. But you know Kuroo is a demon of-?” 

 

“Quiet witch. I am simply a demon, nothing more less.” Kuroo interrupts but Sugawara doesn’t spare him a glance. _So_ _,_ _he hasn’t told his mate of his origins. Hmm._ Sugawara thought to himself 

 

“Of course, my king.” The witch says sarcastically. “Well, because of the particular over exposure to your magic, Akaashi, the demon bond to you is getting restless.” 

 

“Can we fix it? Like destroy the bond between the Traumas and the demon to kill it?” Tendou asked.  

 

“I was going to do so while I was in there, but the Trauma brought up a good point. If I were to break the bonds, that would mean all of the Traumas would be fully exposed to Akaashi. And like I said earlier, Akaashi would completely lose his mind and die. That also doesn’t settle the case for the demon.” Sugawara’s fist got tight in his lap. “Whatever demon it is, it’s strong. With a simple flick of his fingers he set me back out of the spell. His power _drained me_. If for a moment, the bond breaks, the demon will waste no time bursting out of Akaashi. Or worse, using him completely as a vessel. It will push Akaashi’s consciousness to the back as the demon takes full control of him.”  

 

Akaashi swallowed loudly, his temples _pulsing,_ joints tight. Everyone in the room could hear the rapid beating of the human’s heart, betraying his straight face.  

 

“You saw my… my real parents.” The human asked softly and Hinata nods.  

 

“Yes! The man, your dad, his name was Kaito I think and the lady… uh she…” 

 

“Sakura. Your mother’s name was Sakura. And you have her green eyes and her face. She could be your older sister with how similar you look.” Sugawara describes. “You have your father’s hair though. And his height I believe. You made a lovely family.” The witch finishes kindly.  

 

“Kaito. Sakura. Mom…” Akaashi whispered gently, holding his arms around himself. Hinata, still in his tiny form presses his body firm to Akaashi’s exposed cheek, warming up the human’s skin there.  

 

“So, there’s no way to fix it? We just have to wait and see?” Kenma says. “That sounds dangerous. Like a bomb ready to explode.” He mutters.  

 

“Well… not quite. I have two solutions. These aren’t my best ideas, but it is all I can think of at the moment. The oldest Akaashi told me that since Hinata and I are descendants of The Witch and Fairy Twins, we are to do the Sister Ritual of Destiny. It is a spell that only the strongest can perform, it is not for the light hearted. The training that goes into it alone can extend to up to six months...” Sugawara takes in a deep breath. “It is mean to cleanse the body as if it were a new born baby. Of magic, of Trauma aside for birth. It can get of in-depth wounds, scars, illnesses, anything you could think of. However, if the person it it is being performed on is not strong of heart... they could suffer from losing all their memories.” Sugawara explains. 

 

Akaashi’s eyes widen and he immediately looks in Kuroo's general direction. Unbeknownst him, the alpha was already staring back at him. The human is the first one to speak, trying to calm his nerves. Akaashi? Forgetting about him? His family? His whole life? What would be left of his memories? “That does not seem pleasant but I would be willing to do it.” Akaashi answers, breaking the stunned silence.  

 

“Do you know what you’re even saying?” Kuroo snaps. “You’d waked up and not know at thing about the world? Not even your parents! Let alone any of us!”  

 

“This isn’t your choice Kuroo. It’s mine to make.” Akaashi says, looking towards the with. “What else?” 

 

Sugawara shakes his head slowing. “It has a slim chance of saving you altogether, Akaashi. It will mostly kill all of us as soon as the transformation is done.”  

 

The room burst into chaos and outcries instead of silence this time. Mostly by Daichi and Kuroo, the two who have been most on edge since the conversation began. Everything revolved around the safely and wellbeing of their mates and it felt most of what is happening is out of their control to protect them.  

 

“I only brought it up because it _is_ an option-” Sugawara explains. 

 

“The three of you dying does make for a good fucking solution Koushi!” Daichi snapped and Sugawara neutral face finally slips, his eyes watery.  

 

“You do _not_ know what I saw in there! None of you did asides from Shouyou! It was dark and messy and heavy. Akaashi-kun has been thorough a lot and is handling this much better than you old ass alphas ever could! N-Now shut up!” Sugawara snaps, roughly brushing away any escaping tears. “We are not doing it anyway. Even as seasoned a witch as I am, I will not do a ritual in which there’s such a large chance of fatality. 

 

“Now,” the sliver haired man’s face returns back to a neutral look, but it’s wilted. “The next idea is one that seems sort of on a whim, but I think could work. In the next few days, The Seven Deadly Sins Hunt begins, and it is in our Forest of Crows this year. And Akaashi could enter-” 

 

“And if he wins, he can receive anything he desires.” Lev finishes.  

 

“That’s a great idea!” Hinata cheers and Tendou mules it over.  

 

“Isn’t it dangerous though? I heard that hundreds of thousands enter but not many have return or the Sins are lenient enough to throw them out.” Tendou says.  

 

“Why don’t we have someone go in for him? There are no rules as to who your desire is for. Kenma or I-” 

 

“No, you cannot. You mustn’t go inside.” Kuroo says, his arms crossed and looking down at the smaller demon sharply before looking away when Kenma sends back a glare of his own

 

“Why not?”  

 

“Do you not remember what the witch had said? About any of my men entering the forest.” 

 

“So, you think Akaashi, a human without sight need I remind you, should go in alone?” Kenma said, eyes hard on Kuroo. The alpha wasn’t looking at him, eyes casted to the wall and body tense. _He’s hiding something,_ Kenma thought to himself

 

“Can I not go _with_ someone? Like a pair?” Akaashi asked 

 

“No. Now that I think about it. The Sins don’t have many rules, but one is that each year there’s a different entry item. This year I believe you have to obtain neko’s blood. And every person that goes in, goes as in individual. Also, you can't have any weapons like guns or magic charms. For example, if you use a ward for channeling internal magic, that isn’t allowed. But if you’re an elemental fairy, you can use whatever mediums your magic is. Those are the rules.” Sawamura explained. 

 

“Akaashi has been training. He is not that fragile anymore.” Kuroo says in response to Kenma’s question and Akaashi blushes proudly at the praise. But Kenma bites his tongue from responding. Even Lev glances over at Kuroo and his choice of words.  

 

“Well it is the only other option I have. You have a few days to decide if Akaashi should use it as a way to get the demon out of him safely. Otherwise, we must wait to see what will become of him.” Sugawara says grimly and everyone bows their head as his words.  

 

“Come Akaashi. I have another ailment for you to use. You too Shouyou” Sugawara declares, holding his hand out to the human. Akaashi reaches out slowly, waving his hand until it bumps into Sugawara’s. He allows the witch to lead him out of the room, Hinata seeking refuge in Akaashi’s hair. Kenma rises as well, his golden eyes stuck on his alpha, trying to read Kuroo’s thoughts and intentions. It was clear to Kenma that the alpha was hiding something, but the demon king was known for his secrecy, never revealing too many details. This feeling didn’t sit well with Kenma. _What was so important that Kuroo had to hide it from him?_  

 

Lev was less keen on keeping his thoughts to himself, catching the unease coming off of his little mate. His voice drops, leaning and whispering in Kuroo’s ear. “What are you hiding Alpha King?”  

 

Kuroo does turn around, only sighs and crosses his arm. “Nothing for you to concern yourself with, vampire.” He says simply, exiting the room swiftly.  

 

. 

.

 

“There we are. We all should consume that tea for the next two days to get rid of any toxins.” Sugawara explains as he rubs the last of the salve over Akaashi’s skin. The human has stayed quiet in the presence of the witch, his mind racing with all that has happened in the past two days.  

 

During the soul search, it was like he was there, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t see anything, but he could hear things. Sometimes it was footsteps, other times it was the wind or grass shuffling. But mostly, he could hear heartbeats. He heard Hinata’s and the heartbeats of his Traumas, his own. But there was another one, one that he couldn’t identify. It wouldn’t be much of a problem but ever since he woke, he could hear _everyone’s_ heartbeat. When he first woke, it was terrifying and so unbearably close, as if he was sitting in someone’s chest. But being with so many people in Sugawara’s study, he was able to tune them out and make them sound like background noise.  

 

But now that there’s only three people in this room, Akaashi was searching for the fourth heartbeat he could hear. It was smaller, fainter almost, as if it were being muffled.  

 

“Akaashi? Are you listening?” Sugawara stood, standing over Akaashi with a concerned gaze. Akaashi’s eyes shifted to the sound of Sugawara’s voice but right after moved lower. His hand reached out for the witch; palm pressed against the white material of Sugawara’s gown.  

 

Akaashi leans in, presses his ear against Sugawara’s stomach. The muffled heartbeat he once heard now pounded with more sound, louder and fuller.  

 

“You are with child, Sugawara.” Akaashi declares. Hinata squeals from his place in Akaashi’s hair, a strangled _what_ bubbling from him as Sugawara looks down at the human shocked.  

 

“I’m… what?” He asked dumbly.  

 

“I can hear… hear their heartbeat inside you. I thought… it sounded like you had two but now I can tell it’s just the baby.” Akaashi attempts to explain.  

 

“Oh my… gods! Oh, my goodness!!” Sugawara yells, shocking both Akaashi and Hinata because of how calm the witch always is, this the loudest he has ever been.  

 

Moments later Akaashi hears the door opens, multiple footsteps following the creaking of the door. “What? Has something happened?” Sawamura speaks first, his voice filled with panic. Sugawara’s eyes water at the sight of his mate, his face filling up with a soft pink blush. “Beloved, what’s the matter? Are you hurt?” The alpha asked, wiping away the falling tears 

 

“I’m _pregnant.”_ Sugawara says quietly, his face waxing with a watery smile.  

 

“…What?” The Karasuno alpha says weakly and his mate laughs at his delayed reaction. “Are you serious? How do you know-?” 

 

“Akaashi. He can hear the baby’s heartbeat.” Sugawara says.  

 

“It would make sense. Pregnant or nursing witches are much more powerful. You managed to complete the ritual and you are hardly affected by the aftermath. You smell sweeter too.” Lev informs and Sawamura glares at him, holding back a growl. “I am not trying to make a move on your mate, Daichi-San. Just stating facts! I have a sweet thing of my own anyway.” The vampire says, attempting to wrap his arms around Kenma, who hisses at him.  

 

Daichi looks at the seated Akaashi, moving towards him and grabbing his hands. He presses his forehead to the human’s hand. “We… has tried for a child for quite some time. It has been rough, especially for my beauty of a mate.” Sawamura supplies and Akaashi nods mutely. “Before, I was against this ritual, but it seemed to be advantageous for all of us. Thank you.” Sawamura declares and Akaashi’s face flushes. He didn’t know it would be this big a deal. It was hard to believe that they struggled trying to have a child with how cheerful and pleasant the couple was.  

 

“N-Not a problem at all, Sawamura-San.” 

 

“Daichi you’re being too formal about it! Come on now. This is a time of celebration!” Sugawara declares and Sawamura pulls back.  

 

“Then we shall celebrate tomorrow. But for now, I believe it’s much too late and everyone should get a good nice rest.” Sawamura says and everyone makes some noise of agreement. It seems the Tendou had already retired. Lev has informed Akaashi that Tendou gets exhausted easily whenever she is gone from Ushijima for long periods of time. Lev carries a near sleep Kenma with him to bed while Sugawara helps untangle the tiny Hinata from Akaashi’s hair.  

 

As Akaashi finds his way to his room, he hears familiar footsteps. He can now also hear heartbeats, which at first all sounded the same, now he’s slowly able to tell the difference. 

 

“Kuroo.” Akaashi breathes out, turning to the Alpha.  

 

“Akaashi.” Kuroo replies, moving until he was right in front of the human, hands going to hold the sides of his face. Akaashi leans into the touch, sighing out in bliss. It’s been so long since the alpha has touched him, has acknowledged him. This small touch was enough to fill the endless amount of lounging Akaashi had been feeling.  

 

He wanted to know what he had done. Was it something he said? What it this ritual? Did Kuroo regret that there was now an even bigger problem at hand? Every time Akaashi felt like they were closer, able to find some common ground, it felt like the feeling is quickly snatched right from under them.  

 

Akaashi pressed closed to him, feeling that warm and tough body against his. “Kuroo, I want-” 

 

“You should get some rest. Good night.” Kuroo says, dropping his hand and stepping away from Akaashi. He opens his mouth but closes it right after, turning away before Akaashi could say any other else.  

 

. 

.

 

Kuroo and the rest of the Fukurōdani gang stay another two days. It was filled with celebration as well as searching for other ways to safely breaking the binding within Akaashi. While Sugawara connected with fellow witches using his crystals, Hinata visited some fairies for information. Lev and Tendou read text with older lost languages and tried to transcribed information Sugawara could possibly use. Some of it wouldn’t get immediate results so the witch promised to contact them as soon as he found out anything.  

 

“In the meantime, hopefully this will help balance all the strong magic warring inside of you.” Sugawara says, offering Akaashi a necklace and clipping it around the human’s neck. “It isn’t much, but I hope you find it useful.” 

 

“Thank you, Sugawara-san. For your time and diligence.” Akaashi says, bowing in front of the witch.  

 

“Oh, lift your head up! We’re friends now! Call me Koushi!” The witch says, pulling Akaashi into a hug  

 

Akaashi blushes in the embrace, awkwardly hugging back. “You as well… can call me Keiji.”  

 

“Our little lamb is all grown up.” Lev begins to mourn dramatically and Tendou fakes cries with him.  

 

“You’re never going to stop calling him that, aren’t you?” Kuroo grumbles and Lev sticks him tongue out at him, which Kuroo growls back at. Kenma stands in the midst of everything, deadpanned and annoyed.  

 

“Children. All of you.” He grumbles and Hinata giggles besides him.  

 

They then set off back to Fukurōdani, Lev enchanting the horses to go faster. They spent more time there then they thought they would, unable to inform Tsukishima and Ushijima about anything that took place. The weather was also due for a big storm, so they wanted to reach before getting caught up in it.  

 

The mood within the carriage had shifted dramatically as they drew farther and farther away from Karasuno, souring with every step.  

 

“Are we not going to address what you are hiding, Kuroo?” Kenma speaks up, breathing the silence in the carriage. Akaashi stiffens beside him, the tone of the smaller demon was taking a form Akaashi had yet to hear from him. Akaashi has also assumed and held his theory about Kuroo and his odd shift in behavior but he didn't think it would have been addressed so quickly. Let alone by Kenma.

 

Kuroo did not look away from the window, looking disinterested. “Like I said before, I am not hiding anything. If I were, I haven’t said because it has nothing to do with you. Are you calling me a liar, Kenma?” 

 

“It’s not like you are a saint, Testurou. You’re a demon after all. Lying is your forte,” Lev butts in. “But it seems like you aren’t as good at it anymore.”  

 

“Shut your mouth vampire.” Kuroo says but there’s no heat behind it. He sounded… tired.  

 

“Why are you so willing to let Akaashi go to through the Sins by himself? That would be a death wish and you know it-” 

 

“He’s been training. He can do it just fine.” 

 

“You’ve barely let him train with Ushijima without getting worried.” Tendou spoke up, not combative but more matter-a-fact like. “It’s strange seeing how easily you’ve changed your mind.” 

 

“Am I not allowed to do that? I’ve seen Akaashi grown so I believe he can pass the Sins’ test-" 

 

“You wouldn’t do it without a _reason_ _,_ Testurou” Kenma insisted. “And I wanted to know _why_ that is-" 

 

Kuroo throws his head back, grumbling deep in his chest, his irritation peaking. “The oracle said none of my men can go inside the Forest for the Sins’ test, not even myself! The oracle said new fangs would appear in _my_ place!”  

 

For a moment, the carriage is silent. No one makes a sound, not even a breath. Akaashi could hear their heartbeat, how Kenma picks up as does Kuroo’s. Both Tendou and Lev stayed relatively calm as the silence dragged on, everyone seemingly processing Kuroo’s words. Although Akaashi couldn’t, for he was utterly confused. _Oracle? New fangs?_  

 

“You,” Kenma begins, his voice a low growl. “You’re thinking about the senile old oracle’s words. You’re actually taking that old hag’s prophecies into consideration?” 

 

“Do not speak of her in that matter,” Tendou says. 

 

“Oh, I don’t think of her that way. I’m simply repeating my alpha’s words, verbatim.” Kenma hisses, eyes hard on Kuroo as he balls up his fists.  

 

“Alpha, don’t you think you are misinterpreting her words? How do you know those new fangs are in reference to Akaashi?” Tendou attempts to reason, the calmest of the group.

 

“You need something from Sins. You need them in order to break _your_ curse and you’re gonna let Akaashi go in there and get it for you.” Lev says, connecting two and two together before anyone else could, calling back on what the oracle informed them of.  

 

“The curse of the mystic can only be broken if she dies or if I find true love. We assumed she died when the tomb opened but my curse still hasn’t lifted. As of right now, neither of those things will happen so this is my only hope. The oracle said something will come to make it happen, and I see that it’s Akaashi.” Kuroo simply says.  

 

“And that’s why you suddenly believe in him? You’re disgusting.” Kenma spats. Akaashi swallows loudly, connecting everything that is being said at a much slower pace. 

 

Kuroo wanted him to go through that test _for_ him, to get something for his curse? Akaashi does remember him talking about how he was cursed, how he didn’t look the same and it's unable to be both fully demon and wolf, therefore lacking in power. Akaashi didn’t completely get it; he found himself not understanding why it was bad being that Kuroo seemed very capable to him in the form he had now. 

 

 _...If I find true love. Neither of those things will happen._ His words made a lump in Akaashi’s throat grow. Dread pooled into his stomach at the Alpha’s words. They were so definite, so absolute. What about them, then? Weren’t they mates? Wouldn’t Akaashi be able to break his curse if they were to mate fully? He wanted to ask the question, to propose his simple little plan but he could hear Kuroo now, laughing at him. Telling him how impossible that was.  

 

All those nights, where they laid in bed together, slick up with sweat, Akaashi’s head on Kuroo’s chest. Where the human would tell the half breed king about his childhood, his two friends and parents. How he would listen to the alpha’s breathing. All of those hours and minutes spent meant _everything_ to Akaashi. He would bow his head and thank the Goddess that Kuroo was all his. And now, Kuroo didn’t think they’d be able to break his curse together? 

 

“Are you really going to sacrifice Akaashi healing himself for your petty wish?” Kenma says, dragging Akaashi out of his thoughts.  

 

“An Offering has a _function,_ to give . The moment we locked eyes, Akaashi has offered himself to me. His wants, his body, everything to his name. _His name is offered to me and his mine.”_ Kuroo declares, the silence in the carriage, deafening, Akaashi so shocked he could not enough wrap his mind around the alpha’s words. “What I want now... it isn’t just my desire-“ 

 

“Bullshit.” Lev declares but Kuroo doesn’t pay him any mind. 

 

“It is to keep you all safe, to keep my kingdom safe! Entombed demons are awakening, and I cannot save everyone in this half ass form!” Kuroo explains  

 

“You have pack full of capable members who can fill those gaps-“ Tendou rebuts but Kenma growls.  

 

“You selfish, big headed idiot is what you fucking are-" 

 

“Kenma-“ Tendou attempts to reason.  

 

“He’s right! It’s irresponsible and selfish!” Lev joins in.  

 

“Well what do you except me to do?!” Kuroo demands.  

 

“Why do you always do this?” Akaashi speaks up for the first time since the discussion started. Everyone turns their attention to the human. “Why do you always try throw me away? Using my words for your benefit?” He mutters, voice thick with emotion, his fists curled up tightly in his lap. 

 

"Akaashi-" Kuroo calls out softly. But before he or anyone can answer, the carriage jerks forward, the horses crying out loudly, stomping all conversation. Kuroo jerks forward, eyes flashes as he snarls

 

“Out of the carriage. Now!” Kuroo says and rips the door open, Kuroo pulling Tendou who sat beside him out with him as Kenma is quick to grab onto Akaashi, pulling him along swiftly.  

 

Not even seconds after they escape, the carriage is it set in flames, horses, and all. Akaashi gasps at the sound of the explosion, covering his ears quickly as the flame sing and flicker loudly.  

 

“Well isn’t this a treat! Both Kuroo the Great and Lev the Butcher both here for me? I’m honored!” A voiced cried out from above. As soon as his voice reaches Kenma, the small demon lets out a screech, transforming insanely quick, unfolding to his full demonic form. He shifts, bat-like black wings forming from his back and his skin losing warmth to an off-white color. His hair lengths, the blonde falling to his shoulder and the whites of his eyes shift to red, the iris bright and gold. His nails sharpen and his shirt rips with the transformation.  

 

Lev is immediately on edge feeling the unadulterated rage and anxiety spilling out of his mate. His eyes meet the man who is floating in the air and his eyes widen.  

 

The man smiled down easily at them, Aini; the 23rd Demon of Solomon. He was strange creature. With a body of a human, he had three heads connected to his shoulders. One was of a snake on the left, one a cat on the right and a human head in the center. He was muscular and wore no shirt, just a pair of flowing trousers low on his hips. He had golden bracelets and rings and his skin was a fiery red color. From below, everyone could feel the pressure of his power through his aura, which was massive. It seemed impossible that this man had been entombment for over five hundred years with that much magic energy flowing from him  

 

“Kenma-Chan! Is that you? Oh, how you’ve grown? Look how pretty you’ve gotten? Have you missed me?” The demon floats down, his feet landed on the ground for less than a second when Kenma appears in front of him, claw aimed for Aini’s throat. Aini grabs Kenma quick hand easily, smile still on his face. “Not the nicest way to greet me.”  

 

Lev is right behind his mate, flashing in front of the threat in a similar fashion. Aini releases Kenma and begins going hand to hand with Lev, these movements and attacks lightning fast. Every time their skin clashes it sounded like a clap of thunder.

 

Kuroo watches on, his body on over drive with the appearance of another demon. It’s been a while since he’s been alongside anyone with this much power. The demon within him feels as though it was brimming under his skin, fighting to get out and show itself. But it was unstable, not in a proper contract and it would very well consume him if he didn’t get control of himself.  

 

Lev and Aini jump away from each other, matched perfectly without a scratch on either of them.  

 

“I really am not here to fight, honest! I simple need to retrieve that human right there!” Aini says, flashes quickly and now standing right in front of the vulnerable Akaashi. Akaashi jumps as he feels the presence suddenly standing in front of him, chilled to his bones by the stranger. Aini, nearly seven feet tall peers down at the barley six-foot human, long blackened nail caressing the human’s cheek. “What is your name, pretty thing? I really enjoy the beauty of your fragile kind. They make humans so beautiful these days.” Aini says softly.  

 

“Don’t tell him your name, Luna!” Tendou says, half phasing to her wolf form, sharpened claws and teeth as well as brightened senses. The smile Aini had on his face drops for this first-time as he glances disinterestedly at Tendou. 

 

“You know, out of all the creatures, I’ve never cared much for the mutts.” He says, his palm filling up with flames. 

 

“Don’t hurt her!” Akaashi declares, jumping in front of Tendou. The demon looks curiously down at the human.  

 

“Oh? Well aren’t you brave? Then come with me and I’ll spare all your friends here. See, I’ve been asleep for quite a while so I’m a little rusty but I am persistent.” 

 

“You’re not going anywhere with him, Aini.” Kuroo speaks up, the demon turning to his fellow brethren.  

 

“Kuroo! It’s been quite a while. You look quite different from when I last saw you. Less demonic now... I like it!” 

 

“What is it that you wait, Aini?” 

 

“I need the human. He has something that belongs to the demons and we need it.” Aini says simply and Kenma growl. “Oh Kenma, are you jealous I did not come for you? You will always be my little pet.” Aini says and Kenma’s eyes shrink if possible, whole body vibrating. 

 

“I’ll kill you first.” He says, gravelly and deadly that it makes Akaashi shiver. 

 

“Aini you should know that he is my mate.” Kuroo supplies and Akaashi snaps his head to the alpha. Daishou has promptly backed off when Kuroo revealed his relation to Akaashi, he was hopped Aini would do the same. 

 

“Oh ho? Is that so? What of it?”  

 

“Whatever you need from him you can’t have. It’s a violation-" 

 

“You think I’m gonna play by the rules?” Aini asked with a full laugh. “I don’t care who he is tooyou. He has some _I want.”_  

 

Akaashi bites his lip, fists clenched to his side. _His mate? He cares about the now?_ _What is wrong with him?_ The human’s mind raced, heart beating wilding, the pulsing slamming in his ear drums. He could feel his rage filling his limbs, clinking against his bones, his thoughts on overdrive. _How dare he? How dare he call on me as his mate only when he sees fit? Who the hell does he think he is?_ Akaashi thought darkly, fury bubbling inside of him 

 

“Well aren’t you a pretty one! Kuroo you’ve chosen well-!” Aini begins to exclaim, hand reaching to touch Akaashi’s face. Before anyone can move, Akaashi slaps his hand away harshly, the sound resonating within the forest viciously. Akaashi glares in the demon’s direction, his green eyes blackened, his face tight in anger.  

 

“Don’t touch me.” Akaashi growls, his voice a low tremor, one that spooked Tendou and Kenma for a moment. Even Kuroo jerked at the sound, feeling as though he has heard that voice elsewhere The older supernaturals, Lev and Aini felt the same familiarity, the name of the person foggy and unclear in their minds, as if the memory was erased but the idea of it was still there.  

 

“A human speaking to me in such a manner? Bold of you.” Aini lunges at Akaashi, teeth bare and nails ready to pierce Akaashi’s skin. But in seconds, a black mist sprawls itself out of Akaashi, taking form, firming into a spear and casting itself in front of the human, blocking the sharpen nails of the demon. It moved so quick that it takes off the hand of Aini to his wrist

 

For a beat, everyone is silent and in awe, looking at the large blacken matter that materialized before all of them. Akaashi, conscious, looked most shocked of all, trembling at the energy he could feel circling around him. 

 

Suddenly, a clap and thunder sparked, the sky grumbling and groaning as all the grey and blackened clouds rolled in, taking up and covering the once blue sky. The thunder began to rebound, flashing with lightening even once in a while, beginning the downpour. 

 

Kenma was the first to come to his senses, flashing quickly behind Aini with a extended hand read to attack. Aini was quick to react, turning away from Akaashi and weaving out of the way. He brings his knee up, attempting to slam into into the smaller demon’s chest but Kenma dodged it, his fist knocking at Aini’s jaw, the sound of a _crack!_ breaking through the air. The impact makes the older demon stumble back, blood pooling in his mouth. The cut closes almost instantly though, grasping his chin and setting it straight. He stares down at his phantom hand however, the wound still oozing and not closing nearly as fast. He looks up, a slightly crazed look on his face.

 

“Oh Kenma! You have grown so much stronger!” Aini cheers. The whites of a normal eye for him were colored yellow and began to darken, his small smile now widening. “I can’t wait to _wreck you again.”_ His aura triples, the pressure becoming denser and Kenma has to still himself from flinching, standing his ground at the menacing demon in front him. The one that enslaved him and his people, the one that used them as dolls and dogs. He was afraid , he could feel in his heart of hearts. He felt like he was a thousand years younger again. But he was going to kill Aini, even if it killed _him._  

 

Akaashi, still at a loss of words of what has become of him, can only stare down as his shaking palms, his view of the world black but becoming fuzzy at the edges. He felt like he could break. He was never conscious or able to see, feel the things those around him have describe. But not he could feel the weight of the what had come out of him. He couldn’t describe it; how much _power_ he felt he had. Everything, his skin, his thoughts were _buzzing._  

 

Was he dangerous? Was this what Sugawara was worried about? What Akaashi would become... a monster?  

 

“Akaashi-” Kuroo rushes towards his mate, cautious but uncaring about the mass protruding out of Akaashi. The alpha hadn’t doubted any of Sugawara’s assumptions, but he didn’t want to believe it... that there was demon dwelling inside of his mate. It as unfathomable.  

 

“Don’t touch me!” Akaashi hissed feverishly, stumbling back away from Kuroo. His foggy eyes were bright and hard, face pinched up in undeniable anger. So intense that it made Kuroo’s stomach drop, chest tighten up. He could feel the anger rolling off the tiny human, see his form shivering, soaked to the bone by the rain. “You take my words, the words I gave you from my own _free will,_ and say it is as an Offering should do? Damn you, Kuroo. I offer my name because I _want_ you. But it seems as though that is not reciprocated.” 

 

“Kei-” 

 

“Do not! Do not soil what you have already managed to sully.” Akaashi looks up to the being in front of him, screaming over the rain the harshly fell. “I hate you.” He shouts, full fury, chest aching as he spins, his shoes slick against the dirt turned mud as he bolts away. 

 

Kuroo jerks back as if he were struck, still as he watches Akaashi's quickly retreating form, a slight burn at the corner if his eyes.  

 

In the corner of his eye, Aini watches the human dart away, one hand gone and the other still focused on dodging Kenma’s consistent blows. As he attempts to dash away, Tendou appears, completely in wolf form, the burgundy colored wolf lunging for his throat. The demon barely dodging out of the way, one of Tendou’s fangs scraping against Aini’s red cheek. Once again, the wound closes almost instantly, but now he was up against two creatures attempting to get at his throat. He growls, angered by the two wasting his time. He grabs past Kenma’s claws to his dainty shoulders, throwing him onto Tendou’s crouched form, turning and rushes towards Akaashi. 

 

“No you fucking don’t,” Lev growls, matching the demon’s speed, his sliver hair wet and flowing in the wind. 

 

Kuroo sticks his arm out, the lightly blue colored skin running with veins, his demon pushing through the surface. He takes off Aini’s arm in one clean swipe, dark blood spilling out of the wound profusely. Aini cries out, the wound sealing off but the limb not generating. He looks down at an additional lost limb on the ground, then back at Kuroo, baring his teeth. 

 

“Lev. Go after Akaashi. And you,” Kuroo says slowing, turning to face the fellow demon. “I told you not to touch my mate.” His voice is clear and slow, full of magic power and completely voiced of Kuroo’s natural tone. It makes Aini smile.  

 

“Oh Paimon. Is that you my brother? How many years has it been you’ve let that wolf body keep you caged?” Aini asked good-naturedly, the two other heads awakening on the sides of him. Cat-like eyes, bright and acid green looked towards Kuroo like prey as did the snake-head, flicking its thin tongue as a warning.  

 

“Too long. But I didn’t come out to chat. I’m going to kill you.” And Aini flinches with the quickness in which Kuroo now stood in front of him, eyes bloody red, veins bulging his face sharpening, his form becoming more demonic.  

 

. 

.

 

Akaashi keep running even after he felt his heart attempting to come up out of his throat. Even as his breath becomes shallow. The rain was relentless, beating brutally against exposed flesh, chilling the human to the bone. He stumbled and tripped over fallen branches and lifted ground but kept pushing. As Akaashi ran, the mist and fog began to double, spilling through the summer leaves and curling all around without his knowledge. Soon, the grass, the chirp of robins and smell of pine faded. The slippery mud shifted, the floor becoming more solid, startling Akaashi and making him scatter to a halt.  

 

He, staff braced in his hands, slowing turns around, the floor as firm as wood or concrete and not mushed grass. He couldn’t hear the wind, the small creatures of the forest. All there was for sound was his ragged breathing, the small rasp sitting in his throat, and his pounding heartbeat. 

 

“Entrance 2997!” A bored voice called out, his voice resonating throughout the space, loud and ringing in Akaashi’s ear. The human instantly covers his ears, crouching and ducking his head. 

 

“Name?” The voice calls out, quieter but closer. Akaashi turns to their direction, still bend down and unsure, holding his staff outward.  

 

“Name yourself, human. I am to know if I am to guide you through the Sins. And I will be taking that, thank you.” A hand reaches out in front of Akaashi, pulling out the necklace Sugawara had placed on him earlier, easily ripping it from the human’s neck. 

 

“Excuse me! Return that to me!” Akaashi says, standing up and trying to reach out for the mystery people. 

 

“Are you stupid?" The person asked harshly and Akaashi coiled back. This is your entry fee. How dense are you?” The person demands, smacking their lips. “I advise to no longer let humans compete but no, _it is between all races_. Name yourself. I will not ask again.” 

 

“I... I am Akaashi Keiji.” 

 

For a moment, the person is quiet, until he clears his throat. “Welcome Akaashi Keiji of Fukurodani, man within his 26th winter. Do you have any questions before you begin your quest?” 

 

“Who are you? And, where am I?” Akaashi asked. 

 

The person sputters out in disbelief, pocketing the blood red necklace. “You... you do realize this is the Crow Forest, in which the Hunt of the Sins is being held in.” The person explains slowly and Akaashi’s eyes widen. "You necklace, it is made of Neko's blood.

 

“Neko... But I was just...” Akaashi turns behind him, as if Kuroo, Lev, the battle he ran away from would suddenly appear again. “I was not my intention to try and enter this event. I was rushing away from a situation-" 

 

“Are you blind, human?” The person asked. “Is that why you carry that stick?” 

 

“Yes. Is there a way I can be excused? It was not my intention to be a part of this Hunt.” Akaashi explains.  

 

“Unfortunately, I am only able to guide you to each Sin, I am unable to guide you out unless a Sin ask it of me or they release you themselves." The man informs. "You must participate in the Hunt, Akaashi of Fukurodani.”  

 

“I... I see.” Akaashi says, grasping tightly to his staff. 

 

“I am unable to give you want you most desire, as it is not my job. However, we have never had a blind competitor. So please give me a moment while I find a solution to ease this task.” And with that, the wind whips, Akaashi assuming the person had vanished.  

 

It isn’t long that he is gone, the wind shifting again, alerting the human of his presence. He was probably gifted with the same ability that Kenma had, able to shift from one space to another in moments. 

 

“Akaashi of Fu-” 

 

“Akaashi is alright... uh-” 

 

“My name is Kageyama Tobio. I am one of the many advisors of the Sins which aids folks like you when you compete your task or when you fail and are delivered back to where you came.” 

 

“Nice to meet you Kageyama-san.” Akaashi says with a slight bow. Kageyama stampers slight at the human’s polite behavior, clearing his throat. 

 

“For your Hunt, the Sins have permitted that your blindness be lifted. Please bear with me for the next few moments.” Kageyama declares. 

 

“My blind-?” Before Akaashi finishes, Kageyama’s hand over of his eyes, pressing into his skin, the softness of flesh meeting Akaashi’s face. In a moment, his vision begins to shift, flashes between the two colors he has seen for most of his life, black and white fluttering in front of him. Then there was burst of red. Although he was familiar with the color, it was so much brighter that he was used to. After, a slow burning began to spread, his eyes watering. He attemptly to pull away from the other man’s touch but Kageyama’s other hand held firmly to that back of Akaashi’s head. 

 

Not long after, Kageyama pulled away, wiping away Akaashi’s tears that stuck to his cheeks. “You may open your eyes, human. It might be strange, but your sight is available to you right now.” 

 

“I... I don’t think I can.” Akaashi says, his voice thick with emotion. He felt as though he was going to cry. It could possibly that easy. His parents had searched him and low, making travels to far and isloated villages to find something, anything that would cure Akaashi’s blindness. They did not mind, Akaashi was their child regardless, but they also wanted him to experience color, to read, to feel capable when he doubted himself. After all of these years, finally comfortable, no longer feeling also though he is an impediment and very well aware of his abilities within his blindness, it was gone, like that? 

 

“You can. Open then, and I will be the first thing you see.” Kageyama said gently, hovering over the human. 

 

Akaashi’s eyelids slowly begin to twitch upward, small droplets of left-over tears spilling and sticking to his lower lashes. Slowing colors Akaashi didn’t have a concept of were appearing. The floors were a familiar white. But before him, where these thick, stubby things. Four of them, covered in what looked like... fur? He reached out, spooked as his hands felt the soft and silkiness of a coat, similar to that of a horse’s. He looked down at his hand, his skin a bright color, his fingers were slim, dirt under his fingers, sharp and curved, sort of almond sharped. There was a thin sliver band given to him by his father Yuto since he was a child that sat on his middle finger. _His hand, it is right in front of him._  

 

He keeps moving forward, the body of a horse becoming more and more apparent. Until the feeling changes, switches to a fabric feel, soft cloth. 

 

“Akaashi,” Kageyama, the man- _beast,_ in front of him said softly. The human try to not stumble back, literally never seen _anything_ like this “What you are seeing, this color is the color blue. The color of the sky. And the sea is blue too, due to the reflection of the sky.” Kageyama answers Akaashi’s unspoken question, seeing the human’s look of wonder. “The smaller, shiner pieces of spun gold and stones. It is a darker color of the yellow sun. Copper, bronze, honey.” 

 

“What _are_ you?” Akaashi asked softly. He looked down to himself. His shoes were the familiar black, he could see the laces he has learned to tie, black as well. They were covered in the similar color he didn’t know the name of. It was mud no doubt. His pants were fitted well, black too. His shirt, black as well. It was less exciting to look at himself, being that his clothes were so basic compared to Kageyama.  

 

“I am a supernatural creature called a centaur. I have the lower region of a stallion, and the torso and head of a man.” Akaashi’s neck slowly began bending backwards, cranning up to see Kagayama’s face. _The first face he has ever seen._ Akaashi was reaching out for the man- centaur before he even realized it, his fingers touching the smooth skin. They were the same color in flesh. Kagayama’s eyes, the blue color he spoke of earlier but much darker, stared back at Akaashi. It was mesmerizing, so strong that Akaashi was unable to look away. He was always able to feel a stare and now he could _stare_ back, with intention. 

 

His lashes were very long, framing the intense stare. His eyes went at an angle, making them more captivating. His hair was black as well, shiny, flat and hung over his forehead and ears. Similar to Akaashi but the human knew his own curled more at then ends. His nose was thin as were his lips. They were pressed together and brightly colored, formed together in a neutral line, a dip at the top lip. Akaashi traced it gently, _a cupid’s bow_ , as his parents would call it. 

 

“Our skin, it is milky color, beige, white. People come in many different colors and some can even change color. Brown, black, reds and blue. My black hair matches my fur coat below. My lips, they are pink, a variant of red. Yours are much more red.” Kageyama speaks to inform Akaashi, the human watching as his mouth moves, getting a glimpse of his straight white teeth, his tongue was... this color _pink?_  Akaashi opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out, attempting to get a glimspe of the spit-soaked appendage. Kageyama came help but snort, a small laugh coming out as Akaashi blushes.  

 

Akaashi places his hand back on Kageyama’s cheeks, as if checking if he were real. “You are stunning.” Akaashi declares and Kageyama’s fights everything in him not to pull away from the human and startle him. Kageyama could tell, with all the human he encounters, this human was nothing short of genuine. Akaashi watches in wonder as the centaur’s cheeks colored, that faint pink color appearing. So even humans can change skin color? _Fasincating_ _._  

 

“I can see. _See you.”_ Akaashi says, so quick and quiet that Kageyama almost doesn’t catch it. The passive centaur’s heart flutters a moment, the feeling confusing him. It was like watching a young child realize the image in the mirror was themselves instead of another being; as if finding a sense of self for the first time. The centaur shakes his head, turning from the human to look beyond him 

 

“I wish I could be of more help, but you need to begin your Hunt. The door is there behind you.” And with that, Akaashi turns around, large grand doors, the color, _brown,_ the color of wood. Kageyama begins to walk and Akaashi follows unsurely, taken by watching the moving of his own feet, one foot after the other.  

 

“Your first Sin to conquer with be behind this door. You are one your own and will have no tools or magic tricks to defend you so I will be taking this staff of yours. You are armed with your courage, your wit and your heart.” Kageyama declares, bowing as the doors open on their own, darkness the only thing greeting.  

 

“How will I know if I’ve won?” Akaashi asked.  

 

Both Kageyama’s form and voice begin to fade as Akaashi is invited into the darkness that have comforted him up until a few moments ago. “I will appear to bring you to the next Sin. I wish you the luck of all the stars, Akaashi Keiji of Fukurodani, boy of 26 winters.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it? Leave a kudos maybe? A comment maybe? 
> 
> Also, I will try, TRIED BEING THE WORD THAT MIGHT CHANGE, try to post a new chapter once a week? They was this is looking I already have ten written, six of those fully edited and still writing. This was only supposed to be 12 chapters. It now has a rough outline of 25 *deep sigh* Pray for me. 
> 
> Also if you see any typos let me know!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
